The Chronicles Of The Black Dragon Slayer: The Story Of Snow
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: Snow is the Black Dragon Slayer, taught by Acnologia but what happens when his dragon disappears without a trace? he comes across a guild called Fairy Tail and joins them follow Snow as he goes through pain, sorrow, happiness and wars with Fairy Tail.
1. The Black Dragon Slayer

**Hey my drama llamas,**

 **this is a story about Snow, The Black Dragon Slayer**

 **and dont ask why his name is Snow i have no clue**

 **And keep in mind in my story this is where Acnologia is good and disappears with the rest of the dragons**

 **anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Black Dragon Slayer**

"Mommy! Daddy!" a boy cried out

the boy sat down in a dark cave in the woods his parents left him alone

"Why are you crying my boy?" a voice asked the boy turned and saw a dragon

"My parents left me alone, they told me they wouldn't" the boy answered sobbing

"My name is Acnologia, the black dragon would you like me to teach you Dragon Slaying Magic?" Acnologia asked

"Yes please, and my name is Snow" the boy now known as Snow said

 _Time skip: A Year Later..._

"Acnologia, watch this!" Snow said "I'm watching" Acnologia said "Black Dragon Roar!" Snow said it was weak

"Come on Snow, this is how you do it" Acnologia shot out his breath attack destroying three trees in the process

"You didn't have to destroy the trees you know" Snow said

"Your breath attack will be like that one day" Acnologia said Snow smiled

"Really?" Snow asked

"Really." Acnologia said as they went to sleep

 _July 7, X777_

Silver woke up and Acnologia wasn't there

"Acnologia! where are you?" Snow called

He couldn't find his dragon anywhere

he found a cat at the edge of the forest

"Hey are you alone?" Snow asked the cat

"I am" the cat replied

"Did you see a Black Dragon anywhere?" Snow asked

"I haven't" the cat answered

"My name is Snow, and i am a Black Dragon Slayer" Snow said introducing himself

"I'm Genie, an Exceed" Genie responded

"Well Genie, do you want to be my friend?" Snow asked

"I would like that" Genie answered smiling

* * *

Snow and Genie walked up to a guild

"Well here it is" Snow said to Genie as he nodded

he entered the guild

"Who's he?"

"I sense incredible magic power from him"

"He has an Exceed, you dont think he is one of those?"

"Welcome to Fairytail, i am Master Makarov and i take it your here to join?" Master Makarov asked him

"Yes sir" Snow replied

Master Makarov came with a stamp "Where would you like your emblem and in what color?" Master Makarov asked

"Black and on my left shoulder please" Snow said as Master Makarov stamped the emblem on his left shoulder

He did the same for Genie his emblem was on his back and in black

It was the start of a new adventure


	2. Natsu & Snow vs Bora

**Hey my llamas,**

 **here is the first chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meet Lucy**

"God Natsu why did Genie and I agree to come with you on this job?" Snow asked

"Stop complaining, we need to find this fake Salamander" Natsu said

Snow and Natsu were on a job Snow was wearing a black coat while Natsu was wearing a red one to cover up their emblems

"Now ladies please" Snow heard a voice say

"Igneel!" Natsu said as he rushed over to the crowd

"Gosh Natsu!" Snow said running after him

Natsu went through the crowd a girl with blonde hair stopped falling for the guy

"Here's my autograph" the fake Salamander said

"No thanks" Natsu replied

that caused a bunch of girls to tackle him _"Natsu is really stupid"_ Snow thought

* * *

Snow and Natsu were walking "I cant believe that wasn't Igneel" Natsu said

"Give it up Natsu, i spent years looking for Acnologia, Igneel is not just going to fall out of the sky" Snow said rolling his eyes

"Shut it white haired freak!"

"How about you flame head?"

"You want to fight?"

"Your on!"

"Um excuse me" a girls voice said Snow turned and saw the blonde girl that was in the crowd

"My name is Lucy, And i just wanted to say thanks for saving me back there how can i repay you?" Lucy said

"Can you get us something to eat?" Natsu asked

They stopped by at a cafe Natsu was gobbing up the food

"So your names are Natsu and Snow huh?" Lucy said

Snow nodded

"So Lucy, are you a wizard?" Snow asked looking at her keys

"Oh yeah! i want to join this guild called Fairytail it is my dream guild and they have very popular wizards" Lucy said in awe

Snow rolled his eyes another person wanting to join Fairytail wasn't new to him

"Oh i'm sorry this wizard talk probably isn't your style" Lucy said

"Well Natsu and I better get going" Snow said as he grabbed Natsu by the hair

* * *

"Hey look there is the boat that has the party going on" Natsu said in the air

"Well lets go crash it" Snow said

"You promised me you would get me into Fairytail!"

 _"I know that voice"_ Snow thought

"Hey leave her alone!" Snow said

"Oh yeah and who is going to make me?" Bora said

"We are!" Natsu added

"Ready Natsu?" Snow asked

"Ready!" Snow said as they took off their coats showing their Fairytail emblems

"Boss, that emblem! they are the real deal!" one of his followers said

"Are they going to be okay?" Lucy asked Happy

"Aye, i probably should have mentioned this sooner but Snow and Natsu are wizards too!" Happy replied as Lucy stared in shock

"I'm gonna blow you away! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu said and knocked out some of Bora's followers

"Don't count me out! Black Dragon Wing Attack!" Snow said and knocked out more of Bora's followers

"Dragon Slaying Magic?" Lucy said

"Yes, both Natsu and Snow are Dragon Slayers the power to slay dragons" Genie said

"Let's blow him away Snow!" Natsu said "Right!" Snow said

"Fire Dragon..."

"Black Dragon..."

"Roar!" Snow and Natsu both said as they kicked Bora and the rest of his followers

"They are amazing!" Lucy said Genie and Happy both nodded

Snow grabbed Lucy's arm

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked

"You said you wanted to join Fairytail right? well lets go!" Snow said

Lucy smiled

* * *

 **A/N: and there you have it!**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **~Sarah**


	3. Phantom Lord (Phantom Lord Arc)

**Hey my llamans,**

 **Here is the next chapter**

 **Also i am not following the anime because it will take like five years**

 **So this is a time skip to where they go to war with Phantom Lord**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Phantom Lord**

"Man its good to be back in Magnolia" Snow said

they walked through Magnolia everyone was whispering and staring at them

"Guys, why is everyone staring at us?" Gray asked

"They are wizards from Fairytail"

"I suppose they don't know what happened"

They stopped at the guild

"No..." Natsu said

Iron clubs were all over Fairytail

"Who would do this?" Lucy asked

"It was Phantom.." Mira said

"Did you say Phantom?" Snow and Natsu both said

Snow and the rest of Team Natsu followed Mira in a the Fairytail basement

"Gramps, how could you let them do this? Natsu said

"Phantom Lord have always been our enemy but i never imagined they would go this far" Snow remarked

"Now you guys need to calm down" Master Makarov said drunk

"How can you say that Gramps, we need to attack Phantom right now!" Natsu said

"I hate to agree with this flame head, but he is right" Snow agreed

"NATSU!" Master Makarov said and smacked Lucy's butt

"And you spanked me because?" Lucy said

"Master! keep your hands to yourself!" Mira said as Master Makarov ran away

Natsu looked angry "You have to know this is hard for him too" Mira said sighing

* * *

The next day commontion was going on in the center of Magnolia

"Excuse us we are from their guild" Erza said as Snow followed the team to the tree

There he saw Jet, Droy and Levy knocked out and tied to a tree with Phantom Lord's emblem on Levy's stomach

"Do you see that emblem?"

"We better not get involved"

The master came up and looked at Team Shadow Gear

"This has crossed the line, they hurt my children, this has cause Fairytail to go to war!" Master Makarov said

* * *

 **A/N: And i leave it off with a cliffhanger**

 **Sorry guys but you are going to have to wait until chapter three**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	4. Fairies vs Phantoms (Phantom Lord Arc)

**Hey my drama llamas,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Fairytail vs Phantom Lord**

At the Phantom Lord guild three members were talking about what Gajeel did to the three fairies

"Aww we cant let him have all the fun" one member said

"Yeah we need to pick off a few fairy wings ourselves" another member said

Just as they were heading toward the exit the door was blasted open sending the three members backwards

Everyone turned to see the inturders there stood Fairytail

"Fairytail has come calling!" Master Makarov said with the entire guild behind him

"Alright, who wants to play with fire?" Natsu asked

the guilds collided and everyone started fighting

"Purple Net!" Macao attacks catching his targets "Wakaba!"

"I'm on it! Smoke Rush!" Wakaba said as smoke comes out of his pipe punching the targets

Alzack spins his gun around "Guns Magic: Spark Shot!" Alzack said knocking out his targets

A member tries to attack him and then gets shot by Bisca

"Nice shot Bisca!" Alzack said

"Getting a little rusty there Al!" Bisca responded "Lock on target!" Bisca said aiming her rifle at the targets "Horning Shot!"

Other members of Phantom Lord try and attack Master Makarov he changes into his titan form "H-Hes a monster!" one of the members remarked

Master Makarov hit the members

"T-They are strong!" one of the members said as they stood back "They are insane, these are what Fairytail wizards really are?" another member said

"Picto Magic: Wild Stampede!" Reedus said as pigs came out and attacked the targets

"Wood Make: Dam of Bashful Love!" Laki attacks some members

"What's that suppose to mean?" a member commented

"There's a cat" a member said "Yeah lets get him he is weak!"

"Aye" Happy said as he glares at them "I'm a wizard too you know!" Happy flies in the air the members clash into each other

"I'm a cat, got a problem?" Happy said with a watermelon over his head

"No not at all..." one member said with fish in his mouth

"Jose show yourself!" Master Makarov demanded

Erza requips into her Flame Empress Armor "Can someone tell me where are Gajeel and the Element 4?"

Gajeel watched as Phantom Lord and Fairytail fighting "Fight until your hearts content, Fairytail scums"

* * *

A few mages of Phantom Lord try to attack Snow and Natsu with Shadow Magic and Fire Magic

Snow ate the shadows while Natsu ate the fire

"He ate the flames!"

"And he ate the shadows!"

"Don't tell me they are one of those?"

"I'll blow you all away! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu said as he let out his breath attack

"Black Dragon Wing Attack!" Snow said and knocking out his targets

"Wood Make: The Distance Between The Two Is Forever!" Laki said

"It still doesn't make sense lady!" a member commented again

"Guns Magic: Mud Shot!" Alzack said

"Requip: Magic Shotgun! Wide Shot!" Bisca said hitting her targets

Natsu and Snow run into each other with their backs turned "Not too bad, white haired freak!" Natsu said

"Same to you flame brain" Snow replied

"Erza i leave things to you!" Master Makarov said as he broke the door down searching for Jose

"Guess its time to have some fun now that their master is gone" Gajeel said as he hopped in to join the fight

Natsu and Snow are taking down their targets "Card Magic: Lightning! Reverse Tower! Lovers! Fate of Lighting!" Cana said as she electriflies her targets

"Ring Magic: Twister!" Loke said blowing his targets away

Gajeel joins the battle and laughs evily Fairytail turns looking at Gajeel "The Iron Dragon Slayer, Black Steel Gajeel!" Erza said

"So your the one that attacked Levy and her team?" Nab tries to throw an attack at him but Gajeel attacks first with his comrades following that attack

"He attacked his own guildmates with that attack!" Gray remarked

"Come at me Fairytail scums, i'll beat you to a pulp" Gajeel said

Elfman charges at Gajeel "Manly men... are still men even if they are a scum!" Elfman tries to punch Gajeel but Gajeel blocks it

"So your Elfman huh?" Gajeel said

"I'm a real man" Elfman replied

"Then how can you handle this?" Gajeel makes numerous smaller and thinner iron rods out of his iron leg attacking his own comrades in the process

"Your attacking your own comrades?" Elfman shouted

"Cause I knew it would distract you!" Gajeel manges to get a punch sending Elfman backwards

Suddenly Natsu jumps on Elfman and lanches himself in mid-air with Snow following him "Gajeel!" Natsu said punching Gajeel and sending him flying

"He sent Gajeel flying!" one of the members remarked "I've never seen anyone done that before"

"Let me introduce myself i am Fairytail's Fire Dragon Slayer" Natsu said

"And i am Fairytail's Black Dragon Slayer" Snow put in also introducing himself

"Let us handle him Elfman!" Natsu said

"First you guys use me as a trampoline then you are ruining my man-to-man fight?" Elfman said

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel said he attacks Natsu but Natsu blocks it

"He destroyed the guild...and attacked Levy and her team.." Natsu said his hands covered in flames "You will pay!" Natsu tosses Gajeel Snow comes up and punches Gajeel while Natsu tosses him through the air

"They are revved up now" Wakaba said laughing

"Must be nice to be young" Macao commented

"Impressive" Erza put in

"Natsu! Snow! you can have this fight just promise me you guys will.." Elfman said

"Yeah.." Natsu said smirking

"We will give him a good beating!" Snow said

Gajeel gets up "Nice try but that had no effect at all"

"Looks like it did to me" Natsu said

"That so?" Gajeel rushes to Snow and Natsu then kicks Snow

"Snow!" Natsu shouted as Snow got up "Don't worry i'm fine! i just wasn't expecting that" Snow responded

"Oh man..." Gray said sighing

"Looks like a real battle is about to start" Loke put in

"Come on i know that didn't hurt" Gajeel said

Natsu gets covered in flames while Snow is covered in darkness

"You guys never know when to give up you know that?" Gajeel said

"Shut it hardhead" Natsu said

"Get ready to be crushed " Gajeel said and attacks Snow and Natsu

"Don't get so cocky, metal face" Snow remarked while Natsu crushed the iron rod

"Oh? the rumors are true you are powerful" Gajeel said turning his hand back to normal "That actually hurt a little" Gajeel's hand was letting off steam "Is that all you got Fairytail scums?"

"Don't worry that was just our warm-up" Natsu said

"Destroying you faires will be satisfying" Gajeel remarked

Then the guild starts to tremble making the ceiling crashing down

"Oh no.. its started" Macao stated

"This is bad" Gray said

"What is this?" a member asked

"This is what happens when you make Master Makarov angry " Cana responded

"Ther Giant's Wrath" Loke said

"No one can stop him" Nab put in

"Hes going to make the guild come crashing down!" all the members said shaking

"That's Master Makarov for you hes a real man!" Elfman said

"Prepare yourselves, as long as Master Makarov is still with us we cannot lose!" Erza said

* * *

 **A/N: And i think i'll leave it off with a cliffhanger**

 **sorry i couldnt help it but have Snow fight with Natsu in the battle with Gajeel**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	5. Jupiter (Phantom Lord Arc)

**Hey my drama llamas,**

 **here is the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Jupiter**

Moments later, there was a sudden fall, distracting everyone's battles

 _"My magic...its gone"_ Master Makarov could barely move

"Gramps!" Natsu and Snow rushed to Master Makarov

"Master!" Erza cried out

"Yes this is the magic of the Element 4 Aria of the Great Sky he can drain magic power" Master Jose said "So that means we win"

"M-My magic" Master Makarov

"Master stay with us!" Erza said as she laid him down carefully

"What happened?" Cana asks

"This cant be! how could he be beaten?" Snow said

"The master has never been beaten before" Elfman said

"How?" Happy asked

"Come on Gramps!" Natsu said

"How sad, we were just getting to the good part" Gajeel remarked, watching the Fairytail members crowding around their master

"This is impossible!" Snow said

"What happened up there?" Elfman wondered out loud

"Their master was beaten?" someone said "For real?! their fighting spirit goes down when they realize they are hopeless without their master." "Here that guys? we can beat them now! and we got Gajeel and the Element 4!"

"Don't get too cocky!" Natsu said as he attacks them with his flames

"They're..." Gray started off

"...Going to attack again!" Loke finished

"Take this! Tri-Elemental Combination Magic!" three Mages attack Cana

"Uh oh" Cana said when she saw the attack coming at her

"Cana!" Wakaba shouts

"Get it together" Macao stands in front of the the attack, blocking Cana from it

"You idiot!" Cana shouts

"I guess we win this round" Gajeel says to himself

"Retreat! everyone back to the guild!" Erza commanded

"I can still fight!" Snow replied

"Me too!" Cana argued

"Retreat that is an order!" Erza said as every member of Fairytail rushed out

"Aww, retreating already? guess you are not strong after all faires" Gajeel said

* * *

Back at the guild, everyone sat down mad that they had to retreat

"Their headquaters are here..." Macao explains their next attack pointing to a map

"Next time i am bringing all the explosive lacrimas!" Wakaba said putting the lacrimas in a sack

Snow looks at Lucy who is depressed, sitting on a barrel "Hey its okay" he said to her

"No its not! i am so sorry..." Lucy said sobbing

"It came a shock to me why did you hide the truth Lucy?" Happy asked

"I wasn't hiding it i was a runaway, so i thought it was no big deal but now after being gone for a year my Dad just wants me back? still it is my fault that you guys are in this mess" Lucy said through tears

"Its not your fault, your dad is the one to blame!" Elfman said

Snow glared at him

"Oh i mean Phantom is the one to blame" Elfman corrected himself

"I'm so sorry my actions has bought you this pain the master's magic was drained, Snow got injured badly, and everyone else..." Lucy said

"I dont know about that" Natsu said coming up "I can't imagine you being called "Lady Lucy" It just doesn't suit you. if your anything you are Lucy of Fairytail and this is where you belong" Natsu said that left Lucy crying

"Hey don't cry" Snow said

"That's right! Men are weak against woman's tears" Elfman said also crying

"I'm sorry..." Lucy continues to cry while Loke stares at her

* * *

Cana does her fortune telling with her cards she throws the cards in the air after giving up "Its no use i cant find Mystogan anywhere!"

"That's too bad, we really need his help too" Mira said sighing

"If their target is Lucy, then they will attack us again, We have a lot of injured people too let's not forget Snow who is the worst of them all getting cut with Gajeel's sword" Cana said as she drank beer from the bottle she had next to her

"The master is seriously hurt and we can't locate Mystogan, your our only hope Laxus" Mira said speaking to Laxus through a communication lacrima

"Huh?" Laxus said

"Please come back, Fairytail needs you" Mira said

"Man that ol' geezer is so stupid! he started it why should i have to clean up his mess?" Laxus said

"They are going after Lucy! one of us!" Mira replied

"Oh? who's that? you mean the blonde girl?" Laxus asked "Tell her i might reconsider if she becomes my woman"

"I cannot believe you Laxus!" Cana yelled

"Hey now is that anyway to talk to someone you are begging for help?" Laxus taunted "Also tell the old man to step down and make me master!" Laxus continued as he communication lacrima shut off

Mira starts to cry "I cant believe it... i guess i have to fight too" Mira said

"Don't be stupid!" Cana replied

Suddenly there was a rumble sound

"What was that?" Snow asked

"Outside!" Alzack shouted as everyone rushed outside

* * *

"This isn't good everyone get down!" Erza said Jupiter's magic gets bigger and bigger Erza runs to the hill

"Erza!" Mira shouted

"What are you doing?" Macao yelled

Erza requips into shiny, silver, and bulky armor "I won't let you destroy the guild hall!"

"Adamantine Armor!" Happy yelled

"Don't tell me she is going to stop the blast?" Bisca said

"Not even armor as powerful as that can stop it!" Alzack added

"Stop, Erza! are you trying to get killed?" Wakaba shouted

"Get down!" Erza demanded

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, going after her, but Snow held him back

"Natsu! there's nothing we can do! we just have to trust her!" Snow said

Jupiter shoots directly at the guild and the members Erza puts up her shield stopping the attack but her armor breaks sending her backwards

"She stopped it" Macao said

"We're saved..." Elfman added

Erza breathes heavily Natsu runs to her making sure she is okay "Erza! Say something please!"

"Makarov or Erza can fight now" Master Jose said "Victory is way beyond your grasp. Hand over Lucy Heartfilla. This instant."

"The hell with that!" Alzack shouted

"What kind of guild will just hand over one of their own to the enemy?" Bisca said

"Lucy is one of us!" Macao yelled Fairytail members shouted at Master Jose, refusing to hand over Lucy

"If you want Lucy, you will have to kill us first!" Erza shouted as the others agree

"Our answer wont change no matter what!" Snow said "We will destroy all of you!" Lucy cant stop crying as she watches her guildmates fighting to keep her safe

"In that case, you will taste a bigger fire of Jupiter you have 15 minutes until it recharges" Master Jose said

"What?" Elfman said

"He's going to fire it again?" Loke asked

A bunch of ghosts came out

"Natsu you know what we have to do" Snow said

"Yeah get inside that thing and destroy it!" Natsu replied

"Genie! get me inside that giant!" Snow said as Genie lifted him up into the sky

Once they were inside the giant he found Gray "Hey do you know where Natsu is?" Snow asked

"No clue, he is probably fighting somewhere" Gray replied then the giant starts to move which causes Snow's motion sickness

"I forgot your a Dragon Slayer as well" Gray said sighing while looking at Snow

"Genie get me off the ground please so we can find Natsu" Snow said trying not throw up

Genie lifted him into the air again

* * *

Gray and Snow finally found Natsu with his motion sickness

"Oh you get motion sickness? then i guess its my time to destroy you with my most powerful spell" Totomaru said getting ready to fire up the spell then Gray hit him with the ice "Huh whats this?"

Black shadows came from Snow's feet "Black Dragon Talon!" Snow said knocking out Totomaru

"G-Guys..." Natsu said standing up

"Snow! Gray! and Genie is here too i knew it was you guys!" Happy said

"Man Natsu you seriously couldn't beat him? you seriously need to control that motion sickness of yours" Snow said almost throwing up in the process

"Look who's talking!" Natsu said angerliy

"Mira how much time do we have left until Jupiter fires?" Cana asked

"About ten minutes... if only we can find its power source" Mira responded

"I suppose thats what the guys in there are looking for" Cana said

"Natsu is not the only one?" Mira said

"Snow and Gray are in there as well" Cana responded

Mira heads out of the guild ignoring the stares that her guildmates gave her

"Oh?" Master Jose said watching Lucy coming toward them

"I am the one you want! stop attacking the guild this instant!" Lucy (Mira) shouted

"How touching, you dont think i havent noticed Mira was gone? Begone imposter!" Master Jose said as he captured Mira in the giants hand

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it!**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **~Sarah**


	6. Snow vs Sol (Phantom Lord Arc)

**Hey my drama llamas,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Snow vs Sol**

 _"I need to find this giant's power source!"_ Snow thought as he stepped on a tile and eye appeared Snow stopped when he heard someone behind him "Huh?"

"My name is Sol. You can call me Monsieur Sol" Sol said introducing himself

"One of the Element 4 huh?" Snow said

"That is correct" Sol said

"Good, because you are going to tell me how to stop this giant" Snow said "Black Dragon Roar!" Snow said letting out his breath attack Sol dodged

"Your a Dragon Slayer?" Sol said

"Quit chattering! Black Dragon Wing Attack!" Snow said as Sol once again dodges it

"Oh you had a father didn't you?" Sol asks "Sable Dance!" San surrounds Snow not being able to see Sol "Roche Conerto!" Rocks attack Snow he jumps back Sol wraps himself around Snow

"How creepy" Snow remarked turning into a shadow so Sol will get off of him

"Where did he go?" Sol looked around for him

"Behind you, Monsewer Sol" Snow said

"Its Monsieur Sol!" Sol kicks Snow

 _"Damn, and there are two others like this?"_ Snow thought

"Tell me, i heard you had a twin brother what happened to him?" Sol asked

"Shut it!" Snow said clearly mad now "Black Dragon Claw!" Snow stops when he sees a medium-sized statue of Acnologia "Acnologia?"

"I read through your memories when you stepped on me earlier!" Sol stated

"You son of a-" Snow started to say

"What a fantastic dragon you have here i wonder where he is now?" Sol taunted "Oh wait, i'm sorry i heard he disappeared without a trace leaving you all alone" Snow remembers searching for days looking for Acnologia

Mira caught Snow on the ground when the wall broke "Snow!"

"Mira? what are you doing here?" Snow asked

"She is being punished for tricking Master Jose what a shame! you are about to lose another loved one!" Sol said "Sealing Magic: Merci la Vie!" as Snow felt himself get trapped by rocks

 _ **Past**_

 _"Snow Mommy and Daddy are fighting again" a boy that looked like Snow said_

 _"Don't worry Yuki, i'll protect you" Snow said_

 _"Snow do you think we will get separated?" Yuki asks_

 _"Of course not, i wont let that happen" Snow said hugging his twin brother close_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

"Yuki..." Snow thought

 _Then Snow saw a village all burned up_

 _"Yuki! where are you?" Snow called_

 _"I'm right here!" Yuki answered he was trapped under wood_

 _Snow lifted his brother from the wood_

 _"Where are mom and dad?" Snow asked_

 _"They got killed" Yuki said crying_

 _"Its okay Yuki I'm here" Snow said hugging his brother_

 _"Hey i think i hear children!" someone said_

 _Men grabbed Snow and Yuki shoving them in bags_

"The child hunt" Snow thought remembering

"Snow!" Mira called

 _ **Past**_

 _"Work! we need the Tower to be complete!" a man declared_

 _Yuki was crying "Its okay brother i am here" Snow said hugging him_

 _"We know you guys are planning to escape which one of you brats came up with the plan?"_

 _Snow stood up ready to accept punishment_

 _Before he could stand up Yuki stood up in front of him_

 _"It was me, i came up with the plan" Yuki told them_

 _"How sweet of you but i know it was your brother who came up with it" the man responded taking Snow_

 _The men grabbed Snow with Yuki calling his name_

 **Present**

"Snow! snap out of it!" Mira shouted

a tear ran down Snow's cheek then he broke the rocks

"Impossible!" Sol said

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Black Destiny!" Snow said as he knocked out Sol cold

Snow then hopped down to save Mira and let her out of the giants arm

"Thanks Snow" Mira said

"The spell, it slowed down" Snow said

"Snow, how many of the Element 4 are there?" Mira asked

"Let's see Natsu defeated one and i just defeated one so there are two" Snow replied

"That's it! we need to defeat the other two so we can stop the spell" Mira said

Mira and Snow headed off to find the other two Element 4

* * *

 **A/N: Surprised? yeah i made Snow one of the children that was at the Tower Of Heaven**

 **But he was in a different cell then Erza was**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	7. Element 4 Defeated (Phantom Lord Arc)

**Hey guys,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: A Flower Blooms In The Rain**

Snow and Mira finally found Gray a few moments later

"Gray!" Snow called as Gray turned

"Hello Snow and Mira" Gray said noticing them

Snow notices Juvia "So shes one of the Element 4?" Snow asked

"Yeah" Gray replied

"That means theres only one left" Mira said

"Why does she look so happy?" Snow asked Gray

"I dont know, maybe shes having a good dream or something" Gray responded

"So all we have to do is find the last of the Element 4" Snow said

"He will be hard to beat" Mira told them

"Why is that?" Gray asked

"Aria of the Great Sky, he is the most powerful of the Element 4 because of his eyes" Mira answered

"His eyes?" Gray said

"He has his eyes covered up, but when he takes them off he is unstoppable" Mira explained

"So all we have to do is stop him before then?" Snow said Mira nodded the the giant starts to shake

"What in the world?" Gray said Snow started getting motion sickness again

"The spell its stopping!" Snow said trying not to throw up

"So that means..." Mira started to say

"...Natsu must have gotten to him" Gray finished

"Listen up Fairytail members! cause i am only going to say this once!" Master Jose said

"Huh?" Gray said

"It's Master Jose" Snow said his motion sickness finally stopping

Gajeel grabs Lucy by the hair causing her to scream

"What in the-" Gray said

"Its Lucy!" Snow replied

"That's right we got Lucy, but we are not done yet our next goal is destroying all of you Fairytail scums!" Master Jose said

* * *

They finally caught up with Natsu and the others with Aria on the ground

"You actually beat him?" Snow said to Natsu

"No, Erza did" Natsu replied

"Do you guys feel that?" Snow asked

"I sense death" Erza said

Snow heard clapping "Very well Fairytail scums, you have entertained me" Master Jose said

"Then let us return the favor..." Natsu said

"...By entertaining you!" Gray finished

"Wait guys!" Snow said

"Fire Dragon..."

"Ice Make..."

"Don't do it!" Erza shouted

"Iron Fist!"

"Lance!"

"Dark Pulse!" Master Jose said knocking out Gray and Natsu

"Natsu! Gray!" Mira shouted

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be Snow fighting Gajeel**

 **Cause why not?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	8. Snow vs Gajeel (Phantom Lord Arc)

**Hey drama llamas,**

 **this chapter is really exciting**

 **and amazing as well**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Snow vs Gajeel**

 _"I got to find Lucy!"_ Snow said running toward the top of the giant

He finally finds Gajeel, Lucy and a few other Phantom Lord members

"Gajeel! leave her alone!" Snow said when he saw Gajeel kicking Lucy

"Oh? I was expecting the Salamander" Gajeel said turning around

"Well you got the Black Dragon Slayer instead!" Snow shouted

"I guess you will do" Gajeel answered smirking

"Black Dragon Wing Attack!" Snow said Gajeel dodged

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel said making Snow go flying

"We need to get out of here!" one the members shouted trying to dodge

"Iron Dragon..."

"Black Dragon..."

"Roar!" Snow and Gajeel both said their magic collided causing an explosion

"What are we still doing here?" another member shouted

"Nice, But now its time for the real thing!" Snow said

"No way..." a member said

"That was just their way of saying hello?" another member asked

In the middle of fighting Snow heard an explosion Gajeel kicked him to where there was an opening in the wall

"Look closely fairy" Gajeel said

Snow looked at the guild it was falling apart

 _ **Past**_

 _"Oh are you here to join?" a old man asked_

 _"I am" Snow said looking up at the guild_

 _"Well in that case welcome to Fairytail i am Makarov the guild master" Master Makarov said_

 ** _Present_**

Snow felt a tear streaming down his face

 _ **Past**_

 _"Come on white haired freak! lets fight!" a younger Natsu said_

 _"I have a name you know" Snow said turning around_

 _"I'm going to beat you!" Natsu said as flames came from his fist_

 _"Oh yeah flame brain?" Snow said shadows covered his fist_

 _Everyone watched as they started fighting_

 _"Would you two stop fighting?" Erza said as she broke them up_

 _"S-Sorry Ma'am!" Snow and Natsu both said_

 _"S-So Scary!" Natsu remarked_

 _"Yeah, thats Erza for you" Snow said Natsu and Snow looked at each other and then turned away_

 ** _Present_**

Snow saw the banner going off

 _ **Past**_

 _"I'm back! and you know what that means?" Natsu said_

 _"I'm not in the mood to fight you Natsu" Snow replied_

 _"Too bad cause here it comes! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu said Snow blocked it_

 _"I said i am not in the mood! Black Dragon Claw!" Snow said knocking Natsu backwards_

 _"You don't want to make Snow mad" Wakaba said laughing_

 _"Yeah, especially when he is in a bad mood" Macao added laughing as well_

 ** _Present_**

"What a shame, your guild hall is ruined, i guess it's time i finish you off" Gajeel said

Snow got up covered in shadows

"Black Drive" Snow said his hair turning black and blue dragon scales appear on his face **(I am not racist)**

"What did you say?" Gajeel asked

"Dragon Force?" a member said

"Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" Gajeel said Snow blocked it as magic circles appeared from their fists

"You will pay!" Snow shouted

Snow started punching Gajeel "Levy...Jet...Droy...Macao...Nab...Gramps..." Snow aimed one final punch in Gajeel's face

"...And Lucy!" Snow shouted as Gajeel went backwards

"This is for attacking them!" Snow said hitting him with shadows

"And destroying our guild hall!" Snow continued hitting him with more shadows

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hell's Shadows!" Snow said sending Gajeel out of the giant

"Hey you see that light?" Bisca asked

"Its Snow!" Alzack responded

Snow turned his Dragon Force off and fell down

"Snow!" Lucy said rushing toward him

"I'm fine" Snow said getting up then there was a huge light

"What is this?" Lucy asked

Snow smiled "Its the Master, it's Fairy Law" Snow replied

then Snow heard cheering outside as him and Lucy started heading out of the giant

"Yeah! we beat Phantom!" everyone shouted cheering

* * *

 **A/N: The war with Phantom Lord is finally over!**

 **And its almost time for the next arc!**

 ***Hint* In the Tower of Heaven arc Snow finds out his brother is still alive**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	9. My Resolve

**Hey my llamas,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **it is the start of The Tower of Heaven arc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: My Resolve**

After the battle with Phantom Lord Fairytail started to rebuild their guild

"Everyone we are taking job requests! We need to start going on jobs again!" Mira called out

Everyone cheers as they ran to the request board

"What's the big deal? most people just sit around the guild all day anyways" Lucy said Mira just giggles "Is Loke here?"

"Oh so you are falling for Loke now?" Mira asked

"No! He just found my keys and i wanted to thank him" Lucy responded swinging her keys

"I'll tell him if i see him" Mira said "Were your spirits angry with you?"

"Well most of them seemed fine but there was this one spirit who got really angry with me" Lucy said remembering Aquarius's reaction

 _"I told you not to drop my key!" Aquarius was holding a whip as Lucy screams in fear_

"My butt hurts just thinking about it" Lucy holds her butt, resting her head on the table

"Want me to cool it for you?" Gray asked ice coming from his hands

"That's casual sexual harassment!" Lucy said

"Can i see your red butt Lucy?" Happy asked

"No way cat!" Lucy freaks out

"I wonder how Lucy would like it if i made it sting more" Natsu said lighting his hand on fire

"What are you, the devil?!" Lucy shouted

Out of nowhere, a barrel comes and hits Snow "Why dont you tell everyone else how you feel?" Erza shouted everyone turns and sees Erza angry with someone

"I have no problem telling these weaklings how i feel" Laxus replied "Weaklings don't belong in this guild!" he turns to Jet and Droy "Especially you two, you made Phantom have at you i am glad i never got to learn your names" Then he looks at Lucy "And then we have the rich pretty princess you were the target it was your fault that-"

"Laxus!" Mira interrupts him "The master said no one was to blame for what happened with Phantom, we can't even blame you for not helping us!"

"It was none of my business, if i had been there there would have been no trouble at all" Laxus said

"Why you!" Erza said

"Alright that's it!" Snow got up and charges at Laxus but he dodges "Come and fight me Laxus, you heartless bastard!"

Laxus laughs at Snow "Come on pretty boy, how do you expect to fight me if you cant hit me?" he asked "Once i take control of this guild i am kicking every one of you weaklings out and every one who tried to stand up to me i will make Fairytail powerful again no one will be able to mock it!" he laughs and then vanishes

Lucy sits back down "Control it? is he crazy or something?"

"Actually he isnt" Mira responded "He is the master's grandson"

"Are you serious?" Lucy said shocked

"So its very likely that Laxus would be the next master of our guild if the master retires" Mira added

"Y-You cant be serious, why would someone want a master that treats his guildmates so horribly?" Lucy said

"They say that's why the master never wants to retire" Mira replied sighing

"That jerk!" Snow clenches his fist

"That's enough, what do you say we go out on a job? with Natsu, Gray and Lucy of course" Erza said

"Wha?" Natsu said

"It feels like we have always been a team ever since the Eisenward incident" Erza remarked

"Feels like it?" Wakaba said

"Shes only just noticed?" Macao commented

"That's Erza for you" Cana said while drinking her booze

"What do you say we form and actual team? it will be the five of us, oh seven counting Happy and Genie" Erza said

"Are you sure you want someone like me?" Lucy asked

"Not "like" you it has to be you Lucy!" Natsu said

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"It wouldn't be the same without you" Natsu said smiling

"Then it is official they are now the strongest team in Fairytail" Cana commented

"This is great!" Macao said

"But is Lucy actually that strong?" Wakaba asked

"I know i wouldn't stand a chance if she put Aquarius on me" Alzack commented

"And shes got lots of powerful spirits besides Aquarius" Droy added

"Me? teaming up with him?" Snow and Natsu look at each other

"Got a problem?" Erza asked

"N-No Ma'am we are fine with it!" they said

"I already have a job lined up, we are defeating a magic cult that is in the town of Lupinas so lets go!" Erza said her team following her

* * *

When they got back from the job Lucy rested her head down on the table sighing out loud "What's the matter Lucy?" Mira asked

"That Lupinas job we took... " Lucy replied "Sheesh.. Natsu spewed fire everywhere, Gray frozed everything, and Snow and Erza..." Lucy screams out loud "Don't get me started with those two!"

"Are you alright Lucy?" Mira asked

"Everything was destroyed so the client didn't pay us" Lucy bangs her head on the table "I won't be able to pay this months rent!"

"I got a job just for you" Mira said "Its perfect for you and you don't have to worry about your team destroying anything!"

* * *

 _Onibas Station..._

"Onibas! Wow we haven't been here since the Lullaby incident!" Lucy said

"Natsu, Snow, we are here" Genie said

"I'm going to be sick" Snow and Natsu both said

"So all we have to do is use our magic to attract people to the theater?" Gray asked

"That's right! Natsu could shoot fire, Gray could do something with his ice and Snow and Erza can do something amazing with their magic and i can use Lyra's singing" Lucy said "If i ever finish my novel it might turn into a play!"

They finally arrive at Onibas Town Theater "Wow!" they all said in awe

"This is nice" Snow said

"And classy!" Happy added

"Let's go!" Lucy said

"Excuse me..." a man pops out "Are you the Fairytail wizards?"

"We are" Lucy said

"Thank you so much for accepting the job!" The chairman, Rabian, thanked them

"Just leave the stage work to us!" Lucy said

"Actually, about that..." the man said "I have a slight problem..."

Rabian takes them inside the theater "What? all the actors ran off?" Lucy said in shock

"Yes...thank you" Rabian said thanking them again

"For what?" Snow and Natsu both said

"All of my plays have been bombing one after another, to the point where my actors don't want to be in them anymore" Rabian explained "Even my wife got sick of me chasing my dream and left me! Thank you so much!"

"Your thanking us at the wrong time" Gray said

"So the play has been canceled...Thank you!" Rabian said

"Oh so that is your problem?" Erza asked "If its actors you need...you have some right here!" Erza was in awe

"Wha?" Lucy said

"S-She's even more scary when she is in awe" Snow said freaked out

Erza practices her vocals

"Vocal exercises!" Happy said

"It does sound neat!" Lucy said with Erza singing in the background

"You sure?" Natsu asked

"Aye!" Happy responded

"We wont let your dream end here" Gray said

"Everyone..." Rabian starts to cry of joy "Well, i guess i can let you try...Ugh...Amateurs..." He said coldly

"Now he doesn't thank us.." Snow said

* * *

 _One week until the performance!_

"My name is Prince Fredrick! i have come to rescure the princess!" Erza practices her lines, in awe the whole time

"Wow I never knew Erza was good at acting" Lucy said

"She has her role on point!" Happy replied

"C-Can't let her outdo us!" Natsu uses a seesaw to cut wood

"Yeah!" Snow agreed, carrying a piece of wood over his shoulder

"Aye sir!" Happy said throwing flyers around town

"Your cheering squad is here...thank you!" Rabian once again thanked them for no reason

"Cheering squad?" They all ask

"Yo!" Master Makarov greeted He was not alone, Mira, Master Bob, Master Goldmine, Yajima, Chief Moka and Lulu, The Pirate Erza befriended, Boze and Sue, and the Eisenward Chicken were also there with him.

"Where do i even start with this group?!" Lucy explained.

"Its almost show time! break a leg!" Mira cheers them on.

"It's been so long since i have seen a play" Master Makarov said clearly excited to see the play.

"I appreciate the invite, Macky!" Yajima said.

"It's good to see you again! how have you been?" Master Bob asked.

"We're here to crack jokes" Master Goldmine said.

"Meat!" Chicken said.

"Wait, what are you doing here fake Salamander?" Lucy asked noticing Bora

"Long time no see Michael!" Natsu said

"It's Bora" he corrected "I gave up my life as an aggresive glamour model scout after being hit with both of nii-chan's fists"

"Huh? Is that what that was?" Lucy asked.

"What did you think it was?" Bora responded.

"Well..." Lucy said blushing.

"Lucy is having dirty thoughts!" Happy said

"Madame, I'll be rooting for you" The Pirate said to Erza

"Thank you for coming all this way!" Erza replied as she slams The Pirate's head on her armor

"So hard!" The Pirate said with hearts around him

"Aren't you from Galuna Island?" Snow asked noticing Lulu

"I'm Lulu, Thank you for helping us!" Lulu responded

"Wait, aren't you two from Phantom?" Lucy asked

"We decided to change our ways" Boze explained

"Have some food, Just know i didn't bring it just for you" Sue said.

Natsu and Chicken got excited when they see the meat

"That's raw you know" Lucy said to her.

"Well i didn't cook it for you" Sue responded.

"Thanks for the food!" Natsu said thinking that the meat is for him

"Not for you!" Sue kicks him away "It's for that red dog"

"It's blue. and a cat" Lucy said.

"How long until you destroy the moon huh?" Chief Moka asked '

"We already did that" Snow replied

"Good luck!" the cheering squad said

"I'm beat, and the performance hasn't even started yet..." Lucy said sighing

* * *

 _Opening day.._

Rabian looks at the amount of people that came "I have never seen such a big audience...Thank you very much!"

"And i never sang in front of so many people!" Lyra squealed

"And now we have have to put on a good show!" Lucy said.

Lyra starts singing revealing that the princess has been captured and the prince went out to save her

When Erza goes out on stage playing as the prince, she gets stage fright "Why is she nervous?" Lucy asked.

"She must have stage fright" Natsu replied.

Erza starts to tremble "M-My name is F-Fredri...I-I here...save prin...cess..." Erza stutters shaking in fear "I...w-w-weird..."

"She's skipping ahead!" Lucy said noticing she is skipping lines

"She's so nervous shes not even breathing" Genie added.

"...t-ten swords" Prince Fredrick (Erza) summons his swords hitting the audience on accident.

"Ooh Madame, do more!" The Pirate said

"Oh man" Master Goldmine commented sighing

"Goodness gracious!" Master Bob said.

"Catching a play is harzardous to your heath!" Yajima remarked.

"This is certainly fun to watch" Mira commented

"Erza is falling apart!" Happy said

"What do we do?" Snow asked.

"We need to do whatever we can to cover her" Lucy replied.

"When do I get to go on" Natsu asked.

"Shut up!" Lucy whispered-shouted

The princess, Lucy is playing "Princess Yanderica" is tied to a rope "Please help me Prince Fredrick! Sieghart and his loyal servant have captured me!"

Snow and Gray walk out "My name is Julius! If you want the princess back you have to face my loyal servant and I in a duel!" Gray said the audience gets confused

"Du-du-du-duel..." Prince Fredrick (Erza) shakes more her face turns blue

"Erza has reached her limit" Gray said

"I got this!" Lucy said as she takes out her key from behind "Open Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" she says as Horologium comes out

"Du-du-duel..." is what she says" Horologium speaks for Erza

"What are you doing Lucy?" Snow whispered.

"The story would have gone nowhere if Erza had fainted" Lucy replied, whispering back. "How good of you to come Great Clock! Please give Prince Fredrick a moment of rest!"

All of a sudden, Erza get out of Horologium "I can breathe again!"

Gray uses his ice magic "Taste my ice sword!"

"Th-That's nothing I-I wield ten swords!" Erza summons her swords

"S-Scary!" Snow said as he ran off with Gray right behind him

"Its about time!" Natsu shouted as Happy lowered him down

"I am the great dragon! i will destroy you all!" The Dragon continues to shoot fire

At this moment Lucy tells Snow, Erza and Gray that she would hold the dragon off making them run off stage

Natsu continues to spit fire "So heavy..." Happy said as he drops Natsu

Lucy's dress catches on fire "Gray! Help! Ice! Ice!" she runs to Gray

"I'm on it! Ice Make.." Gray is about to help her when Erza uses his head as a boost Erza slices up lucy's dress making all the men stare in awe Erza grabs a cloak

"Thank you very much!" Rabian said

"Princess are you alright?" Erza asked covering her in the cloak

"For such a bad actress your way into your part!" Lucy said.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" The Dragon spits fire through the theater

"Quit screwing around Natsu!" Snow shouted

"Moo! what a nice body you have Luuucy!" Taurus bursts through the ground

"The best!" all the men shout agreeing

"Come on now..." Mira said.

"Don't just come out and say stuff like that!" Lucy yelled.

"I told you before Luuucy, i swore to protect you and that nice booody!" Taurus said then disappears

"What did you come here for?" Lucy said

Erza then gets stage fright again "I-I have no choice but to punish y-y-you all!" she attacks Snow and Natsu

"This is completely out of hand now!" Lucy said.

"yes, yes! thank you very much!" Rabian agreed

"Plus i got a bad feeling about this..." Lucy said as the building comes crashing down

"Oh my!" Master Bob said popping his head out

"Why does this always happen?!" Master Makarov asked.

"You really should retire, Macky" Yajima told him

"Dear me" Mira said.

"Its the moons curse!" Chief Moka said.

Lucy hears the audience shouting and cheering them on

"Just wonderful!" Rabian said, excited to see the audience cheering

* * *

 _One week later..._

"I never imagine it would be a huge hit!" Rabian said. "For such lousy actors, you can put on a great show!" Erza's practicing her singing while Snow and Natsu are resting their heads on the table

"Come on, pay up already" Natsu asked weakly

"I don't want people seeing me like this" Snow said

"Get your butts in fear and get ready, you lowlifes!" Rabian ordered

"Hes a different character now..." Happy said

"I want...to go home!" Lucy said

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it**

 **sorry that it was a super long chapter**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	10. A Star Removed From The Sky

**Hey llamas,**

 **here is the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: A Star Removed From The Sky**

 _At a bandit hideout in western Magnolia.._

"Moo!" Taurus punches his target

"That's one down!" Lucy said while Gray knocks out more bandits with his ice

"Your mooovingly wonderful Lucy!" Taurus said.

Natsu slams one of the bandits head against the wall "Are you sure its bandits we are fighting? they don't pick up a fight at all"

"Not so tough when you are against the strongest team in Fairytail huh?" Snow asked them pushing his foot aganist one of the bandits face

"Your going to regret ever messing with us!" one of the bandits said "Master Devon will make you pay!"

"We took out that guy a long time ago" Happy replied

"All done up here too" Erza said

"Way to go, Erza!" Lucy told her giving her a thumbs up

Erza notices one of the bandits trying to escape "Going somewhere?" she kicks him in the face she moves her foot in circular motions on the bandit's butt "Looks like you are asking for some more punishment!"

Taurus blushes as smoke comes out of his nose "Erza punish me too!"

"Okay, goodbye!" Lucy said forcing the gate to be closed

They quickly took out the group of bandits and collected the reward

"That job was quickly taken care of" Erza said

"I need to fight some more!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu, you have done enough" Snow said

"Lucy, check out this jewel" Happy said showing her a shiny gem

"You cant just go taking things, cat!" Lucy yelled

Genie notices someone from a distance "Isn't that Loke?" Genie asked they all turned to see Loke walking in their direction

"What a surprise bumping into him" Snow said walking up to him

"You had work out here?" Natsu asked him

"Yeah, you guys too?" Loke replied he freaks out when he notices Lucy "Lucy your here too?"

Lucy walks up to him "I wanted to thank you for finding-"

"Uh sorry got to go back to the guild!" Loke said and rushes off

"What is with him?" Lucy wondered out loud

"What did you do to him?" Gray asked her

"He's totally avoiding you" Snow added.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy shouted

Loke stops from behind a tree he picks up a flower and it dies when it touches his hands

"Now then, should we head back to the guild?"

"Hey, actually, since we finished the job early why not we head to a spa and relax a little?" Lucy said

"Lucy.." Erza replied with a serious look on her face they are move aside afraid what she is going to do "That is a fantastic idea!" Snow and Natsu sighed of relief

* * *

 _At the inn.._

"Alright it is time for a pillow fight!" Natsu shouted holding two pillows

"Does this guy have an off switch?" Snow said sighing

"I want to have some fun! come on now!" Natsu yelled

"He obviously doesn't have an off switch Snow" Gray answered Snow's question

"Alright i am in! all these pillows are mine!" Erza said also holding two pillows

"Not you too!" Snow and Gray both said

"I'm gonna get you Erza!" Natsu shouted hitting a pillow at Erza she dodged and the pillow hit Snow in the face

"That's it Natsu! I've had it with you!" Snow said picking up his pillow

"Come and get me pretty boy!" Natsu taunted

"Don't call me that flame head!" Snow replied hitting a pillow at Natsu knocking him down

"Your next Erza!" Snow said to Erza throwing a pillow toward her Erza blocked it

"Impressive, but not good enough!" Erza said throwing pillows at Natsu, Gray and Snow

"Alright maybe i'll join the fun too!" Lucy said rolling up her sleeves four pillows hit her in the face

"On second thought, i don't feel like dying tonight" Lucy said

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Snow and Natsu look at each other angrliy "Whats their problem?" Elfman asked

"They are mad at each other because of a pillow fight" Mira responded

"Mad over a pillow fight? now thats funny" Wakaba said laughing

"Well it was more than a pillow fight actually they almost made the hotel come crashing down and the workers there kicked us out" Gray told him

"Stop being mad because i am better at you when it comes to pillow fights" Snow shouted angrliy

"Are you saying your better than me pretty boy?" Natsu yelled back

"You almost burned the whole hotel down!" Snow shouted

"And who's fault was that? i told you I won!" Natsu shouted back at him

"Lucy, i won right?" they both ask Lucy

Lucy turns around and glares at them angrliy "Shut up" Snow and Natsu shake with fear

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Snow and Natsu both said still shaking

"And i thought Erza was the only one able to stop those two" Macao remarked

"Lucy has guts thats for sure" Wakaba added

Girls were crowding around the desk

"Why did Loke break up with me?" a girl asked Mira

"Yeah he broke up with me too" another girl said

"And me!" said another girl

"Does he have another girlfriend?" all the girls say

"Lucy! help me!" Mira cried out all the girls stare at Lucy

"So shes the one" a girl said angrliy

"She does have curves in the right places" another girl said

"Mira why did you do this to me!" Lucy shouted running out of the guild

* * *

Lucy went to her house and summons the Southern Cross, Crux he tells her that Loke was connected to a celestrial wizard named Karen but he couldnt say anything futher than that

Snow climbs through the window "Lucy! we got a huge problem!" He said

"Ever heard of a door?! don't be like Natsu!" Lucy shouted

"Never mind that, Loke is missing!" Snow said coming up to her

"Wha?" Lucy said

"Yeah he just came by the guild and said he was quitting" Snow told her

"No way..." Lucy said rushing out the door

"Wait Lucy!" Snow called

"Loke!" Natsu said on top of a building

"Where are you?" Erza called

"Loke!" They all shout

"Is he in here?" Natsu said taking off the top of a barrel and looking inside

"I doubt it" Snow said

* * *

 _Moments later..._

"Your a spirit?" Natsu said

"Yep, and a very powerful one" Loke replied

"So that was the weird feeling when we switched bodies?" Natsu asked

"Yep" Loke responded

"I wouldn't have guessed" Snow remarked

"But wait your not a cow or anything crazy like that" Natsu said confused

"Not all spirits have to be like that Natsu, Virgo isnt" Lucy replied

"She can turn into a giant though!" Natsu said

"Thats true" Loke replied chuckling a little

"Loke is the Lion spirit" Lucy explained

"L-Lion?!" Natsu and Happy both said

"You mean a full sized cat?" Happy asked

"That's right" Loke replied

"Not even close!" Lucy shouted

"But aren't you suppose to be back in the celestial world recovering?" Snow asked

"Yeah, but i wanted to say hello to everyone and see Lucy again" Loke replied

"He llllikes you!" Happy taunted

"Don't roll your tongue cat!" Lucy shouted

Loke walks away carrying Lucy in his arms "If you excuse me i have to talk to my wizard about our plans"

"Hey Loke, put me down!" Lucy shouted

"Man, i wish i had a spirit" Natsu said

"What kind of spirit?" Happy asked

"A dragon of course!" Natsu responded "So i can test my Dragon Slaying Magic!"

"Spirits aren't something you summon so you can practice your magic on it!" Lucy shouted angrily

"That's right! Spirits are for making tales of love" Loke said flirting with Lucy

"Alright, go back now" Lucy said getting out his key

"Wait a second i got something for you" Loke hands Snow, Gray, Lucy and Natsu tickets "Here!"

"What are these?" Lucy asked

"They are tickets for a hotel resort" Loke responded "For thanking you guys for helping me out"

They all get excited that they get to go a hotel "Its so fancy" Natsu said looking at the picture on the ticket

"I already gave Erza hers, so have fun" Loke said

"Hey, why are you standing around" Erza said she was already packed and was in a Hawaiian shirt "Do you want to be left behind?"

"How are you already packed?" Lucy and Snow both said

"Alright! I am all fired up! lets go!" Natsu said

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed

"Hold up flame brain, i still have to pack" Snow said

"Yeah i got to pack as well" Gray added

"Lucy its not like what i did before have been forgotten i'll show up whenever my wizard is in trouble" Loke said

"I'm not just your wizard, i am your friend right?" Lucy said smiling.

"That's right, from now on lets always be there for each other" Loke replied then he disappears

"Right Loke" Lucy said holding his key

"Lucy, we are leaving" Erza told her

"So Erza..." Lucy started to say "If someone was hurt or died because of me, i think i would have suffered the same way Loke did, but that wouldn't happen because we work together"

"Right Lucy" Erza said

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"Its party time!" Snow said smiling

"Loke wanted us to have fun so lets do so!" Erza said

"Aye!" everyone said as they left the guild

 _"Little did i know that before long both Snow and Erza's smile would disappear..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Next up Tower of Heaven!**

 **So i decided to leave a cliffhanger because why not**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	11. The Tower of Heaven

**Hey my drama llamas,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **Its the Tower of Heaven!**

 **Also Erza will be the one as a sacrifice just like the anime is**

 **I will also be introducing Yuki, Snow's twin brother also a dragon slayer and he will be the one that attacks Natsu**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: The Tower of Heaven**

Natsu's team was enjoying themselves at the beach

"Hot sand!" Happy said jumping on the sand

Erza and Gray were playing volleyball while Snow and Genie were relaxing

Natsu was riding a surfboard with Lucy "Make it stop..." Natsu said trying not to throw up

The team were having a good time at the Akane Resort

"It's nice to relax away from the guild for a while" Snow said to Genie

"I agree, especially all that has happened with Phantom" Genie agreed

Snow was in his room lying on his bed talking with Genie

"Hey Genie, i wonder what my twin brother Yuki is up too" Snow said

"Is he your brother that looks exactly like you? I thought you told me he died when you guys were slaves" Genie replied

"Well not exactly true, i managed to escape when Jellal took over but i left my brother behind thats when i met Acnologia. But somehow my memories were erased but i got them back and remembered him and the child hunt when i was fighting that Sol guy during the war with Phantom" Snow explained

"Have you told Fairytail about your brother?" Genie asked

"I didn't think it mattered, i told them nothing about what happened to me before i became a Dragon Slayer Yuki is probably dead now anyway" Snow replied

"You need to get your mind off about everything that happened in the past Snow lets join the others at the casino" Genie said Snow nodded

Meanwhile Erza was too, remembering her past and all the pain that happened then Lucy calls her inviting her to join her and the others at the casino she quickly accepts and follows Lucy

* * *

 _At the casino..._

There were alot of people playing games it was almost like a playland for adults

Natsu is slamming on the #17 button "17! I want 17!" A large sphere filled with balls numbers on it, move around in the sphere then #17 comes up and other numbers show up as well

"We got 17!" Happy cheered then the numbers kept change making Happy and Natsu annoyed

"What in the world?" Natsu said slams his fists on the buttons wanting to get 17

One of the workers sees Natsu and tries to calm him down "S-Sir, don't do that to the machine please.."

"But it stopped on 17 then changed! that so unfair! Natsu looks at him upset and angry, then starts crying out of nowhere

"I-Its not a big deal" the worker said

Snow was playing a game with Gray and heard Natsu "That flame head always has a bad temper" Snow said to Gray

"You said it but of course that's Natsu for you" Gray responded

A woman walks up to Gray "H-Hello..." Snow sees the Phantom Lord wizard Juvia who Gray fought with she was wearing a blue dress and a golden necklace with the Fairytail emblem on it

"Your that Phantom Lord member.." Gray said

"One of the Element 4 if i am not mistaken" Snow added

"Come back 17!" Natsu bangs on the machine

"Please stop" the worker said trying his best to make him stop

"My, My You need to control your temper there Salamander" a voice said he had white hair and wearing a dark purple and red cloak

"Hold on..." Happy started to say

"Why does that voice sound familar?" Natsu finished

"You will break the machine if you keep doing that" the man continued

"Snow? what are you doing here? i thought you were with Gray" Natsu said

"Oh so you know my brother? How nice maybe you can tell me where he is?" the man replied "Or you can die... your choice" he added as death covered him

"So is it true that Phantom disbanded?" Gray asked Snow was sitting with him

"Yes, Juvia is a free wizard now" Juvia responded

"So I take it you want to join Fairytail?" Snow asked looking at her necklace

"Juvia wants to join!" Juvia said happily

"I dont know, after what Phantom did it would be up to the master" Gray put in

"Juvia would do whatever it takes to join! Juvia wants to be with her love" Juvia said

"Love?" Snow asked confused

A man walks to the three Mages "Gray Fullbuster and Snow Kuro you really do look like Yuki" he said to Snow and Gray Snow turned at the mention of his brothers name then a Magic Circle appears from his eye and caused the bar to explode

Erza and Lucy hear the explosion "What was that?" Erza asked

"Maybe the parade had started" a man in a costume replied

"I guess so" Lucy said

"Are you okay?" Gray asked Juvia and Snow they both nodded "What the hell is your problem?" Snow asked the main that attacked them

"Where is my brother and Erza?" the man now known as Yuki asked as death covered him

"Like i would tell you, i might hate that pretty boy but i would never betray a guildmate" Natsu shouted

"Where is Erza?" the larger man asks Snow and Gray

"Like we would tell you" Snow replied

the man gets a call he puts two fingers to his forehead "I see you found her already? Yes we found Yuki's brother as well so i should just wait for Yuki and deal with the rest? Understood" he said his eye turns red and the lights go out

"What in the world?" Gray said

"Darkness Magic: Dark Moment!" he vanishes and appears behind him attacking Gray, Juvia and Snow

"I cant see a thing!" Natsu said

"Natsu where are you!" Happy shouted

"Over here! wherever here is!" Natsu responded

"Oh i guess they found my brother and the red haired girl, guess it's time to finish this, Death Dragon Roar!" Yuki said knocking out Happy and Natsu

Yuki walked up to the man and grabbed Snow "Your right Yuki, he really does look like you" the blocked man said

"Come on brother, we are going home, we will never be separated again" Yuki said

Sho got Erza and they started heading out Lucy gets one of the cards to untie the string then goes and finds the others

 _"Natsu...Snow...Gray! I hope you are alright"_ Lucy thought to herself

She finally arrives and tries to wake Gray up but he breaks "Gray i am so sorry! i'll fix you somehow!" Lucy said as she panics

"Its alright" Juvia said as she appears from her water

"Your that Element 4 girl!" Lucy said as she gets ready to attack

"Wait Lucy! shes on our side now!" Gray appears under her

"Right!" Juvia agreed staring at her

"I created a double so i could trick them into thinking i passed out but then.." Gray said unbuttoning his shirt

"Juvia protected Gray-sama in her Water Lock so the enemy wont find out" Juvia said

"Yeah and i couldnt do anything! and he got away!" Gray shouted at her which left Juvia in shock

Lucy looked around "Where's Snow?" she asked

Gray sighed and took off his shirt "Two men came and got him one looked like Snow" Gray said

"Are you saying Snow has a twin brother that looks exactly like him and he never told us?" Lucy said in shock

"Looks like that is the case." Gray replied

"They caught Erza as well, but why did they need both of them?" Lucy asked Gray shrugged

"T-That jerk!" Natsu said waking up

"What happened?" Gray asked

"There was this guy that looked exactly like Snow and he was a Dragon Slayer as well! he let out his breath attack on me! who does that?" Natsu said

"In case you haven't noticed Natsu, your a Dragon Slayer as well" Lucy said annoyed

"That's the Salamander for you..." Juvia said

"That bastard!" Natsu shouts "I'm getting my revenge!" Natsu said as he sprints out of the casino

"We better go after him.." Gray said

"Your right" Lucy said as they followed him

Natsu runs through the doors "Your not getting away!"

* * *

On the ship Snow wakes up

"Genie? Genie!" Snow said and realizes his tied up and on boat he gets motion sickness

"I admit Yuki, i didn't believe it when you said your twin brother looked like you but now i see" a large man that attacked him, Gray and Juvia said

"Why would I lie Simon?" he replied then notices that Snow is awake "Hello there brother" Yuki said to him smiling

"Yuki?! your alive?" Snow asked

"I am" Yuki replied

"Untie me Yuki" Snow said

"I'm afraid i cant do that, we are going home Snow to the Tower of Heaven and you will never see those guild wizards you call your friends ever again all you need is me" Yuki said then turned to Simon "Did Sho and Milliana get that red haired girl? Erza her name was?"

 _"Erza? why did they catch her?"_ Snow thought

"They did, they are on a different ship" Simon replied

"I still don't see why you needed to catch your brother" a block headed man said

"I convinced Jellal to let me bring back my brother but he will be using Erza for the sacrifice" Yuki replied

Snow sighed _"Natsu..Lucy..Gray..Juvia... wherever you are i hope you come get Erza and I soon"_

* * *

"Do you know if those people in the cards ever got out?" Lucy asked

"The army is probably here by now so i think they probably did" Gray replied

"I hope your right" Lucy sighed "Where are we anyway?"

"Have we gotten lost?" Juvia asked

"Natsu are you sure he went in this direction?" Lucy asked while Natsu is throwing up over the boat "Again with the motion sickness.."

"Just be glad that Snow isn't here one person getting motion sickness, one is bad enough" Gray commented

"How did such powerful wizards such as Snow-san and Erza-san get defeated?" Juvia asked

"They didn't get defeated! they got captured!" Gray shouted

"I-I'm sorry" Juvia said

"Calm down Gray" Lucy said Gray grunted "They said they were Erza's old friends.."

"What is the deal with Snow then?" Gray asked

Natsu finally stops throwing up "The guy that looked like him, Yuki i think his name was? said that Snow was his brother" Natsu responded

"Are you serious?" Gray and Lucy both said

"That was my reaction as well, just the thought of two Snow's makes me want to puke again" Natsu replied

"What is that?" Gray asked when they reached a tower

"Thats the Tower of Heaven?" Lucy said

"Water Dome!" Juvia said "This will keep our identity a secret"

* * *

Snow gets shoved into a cell remembering that this was the same cell that his brother and a few other children were in

"Yuki why are you doing this to me?" Snow asked

"Remember that promise we made Snow? you told me we would never be separated and that you would always protect me but you broke that promise Snow you escaped and left me behind" Yuki replied

"I-I I'm sorry" Snow said

"Yeah whatever" Yuki replied and walked out of the cell

Snow sighed then he heard someone open the cell

"Erza?" Snow said

"Snow? what are you doing here?" Erza asked

"Long story..." Snow said

"Well i need to find Jellal i have a grudge against him" Erza said

"Right, i need to go find my brother" Snow responded

They both headed to the cell exit

* * *

"We should keep watch for the guards" Gray said

"I suggest we should burst in" Natsu said covering up his fist in flames

"We are not doing that! Snow, Erza, Happy and Genie are in there we could put them in danger" Lucy said

"That's true" Gray agreed

Juvia swims up to the surface "I found an opening to where we can get in" she said

"That doesn't sound like a problem" Gray and Natsu both agree

"No way! we will die!" Lucy said

"That's why i have this.." Juvia holds up a water shell "It has oxygen so you can breathe underwater"

"Your amazing!" Natsu said "Um...Who are you?" Juvia turns pale and annoyed

A few moments later they found the opening that Juvia was talking about they go under it and reach the entrance of the tower

"So where's Erza and Snow along with Happy and Genie?" Natsu asked

"These things really do work...and they are amazing!" Lucy said

"It's funny that you survived that Lucy, i made yours a bit smaller" Juvia responded

"Wow, Evil much?" Lucy said as she pops the water shell

One of the guards notices them "Intruders!" then all of the guards surround them "Who are you?"

"Crap! we are noticed i guess we have to fight!" Gray said

"You are asking who we are? you took our friends!" Natsu covers his fists in flames "We are Fairytail wizards, and we will destroy you! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu said as he shots out his breath attack on them

"That's hot!" one of the guards said

"Ice Make: Arrows!" Gray said as arrows come flying

"Thats cold!" another guard said

Lucy jumps in front of the guards "A swimsuit?" They all stare in awe

"Open, Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy said as Virgo appears

"You called, Princess?" Virgo said

"It's a maid!" the guards say

"Punish them!" Lucy commanded, pointing at the guards

"Right, Princess!" Virgo says as she digs underground

"What's up with her?" some guards were fighting Juvia "If blades don't affect her then lets try this!" they got out their guns and started shooting and the bullets go through her "What is she?"

"Drip..Drip..Drop..Juvia's body is made of water...Water Slicer!" Juvia said as she sliced the guards

Finally they take down the guards

"We cleaned up here" Natsu said

"Yeah, now we got to find Erza and the others" Gray added

"Whoever is in charge has probably noticed us by now, after all the noise" Lucy said

"Are you going to punish me Princess?" Virgo asked

"Alright now wheres Snow's twin?" Natsu asked the guards as a stairway opens up

"Guess this is there way of saying come in" Gray said as they walked up the stairs

* * *

"Alright where are you Yuki!" Natsu shouted

"If you keep yelling like that, we will get noticed again" Lucy said

"Well they already know we are here, so much for sneaking around" Gray said as he eats the food

"Whats with the food anyway?" Lucy asked

"I guess its their way of them welcoming us, Princess, shall we join?" Virgo asked

"Well.." Lucy started to say

"They already know we are here" Virgo said

"They probably want to fight us" Gray said

"Why would they want to do that?" Lucy asked

"Princess, don't you think you should change before eating?" Virgo asked

"Who said i was going to eat?" Lucy replied

Virgo gets out some clothes "Let's change into these" Virgo said

"Now?!" Lucy said

"Um.." Gray was looking away

Lucy changed into a green dress with a green headband "They are from the Spirit World" Virgo explained

"This looks amazing" Lucy said admiring the dress

"It looks nice" Gray told her

"He llllikes her!" Virgo taunted

"Dont even start!" Lucy yelled

"When did you learn to copy Happy?" Natsu asked

"Good luck, Princess" Virgo said as she disappears

"Thanks Virgo, and aren't you guys going to change out of those wet clothes?" Lucy asked

"Nah this is good" Gray said drying his clothes by Natsu's fire

"Natsu is now a drying machine!" Lucy said

Finally a group of guards finds them and tries to attack them. Until two mysterious people take them out easily.

* * *

 **A/N: And its a cliffhanger**

 **Thoughts on the chapter?**

 **Until chapter eleven!**

 **~Sarah**


	12. Yuki and Jellal (Tower Of Heaven Arc)

**Hey reviewers,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Jellal and Yuki**

"There's the intruders!" the guards yelled as they charged at them Snow and Erza attack them easily knocking them out

"Erza! Snow!" the team said sighing of relief

"Why are you guys here?" Snow asks them

"Because..." Lucy started to say

Juvia backs up "Juvia will..."

"Go back!" Erza shouted "This is not a place for you!"

"Don't say that Erza! If we just leave then we will be ruining Fairytail's name! plus I need to pay a visit to Yuki" Natsu said

"Yuki?" Snow asked

"Just go back" Erza said

"Happy and Genie have been kidnapped! Do you really think i would leave both of them behind?" Natsu asked

"Genie? He's gone?! You should have looked after him Natsu!" Snow shouted

"He is your partner not mine!" Natsu shouted back

"Happy and Genie? Millianna must have..." Erza said to herself

"Where are they?" Natsu asked

"I don't know.." Erza responded

"Happy and Genie! Don't worry i am coming!" Natsu said sprinting out of the room

"Sheesh..." Snow said

"We are coming with you!" Lucy said

"No!" Erza said as she holds up her sword "Millianna loves cats above all else. She wouldn't harm them. Snow and I will bring them both back. you two are going to leave" Erza told them

"Why does Snow get to stay?" Gray asked

"He has a reason too, He had bad memories here as well" Erza replied

"We are not leaving without you guys!" Lucy said

"Erza has her own problem and I have mine" Snow told them "We don't want to drag you into it" Erza nodded in agreement

"Little bit late for that" Gray said "You saw how Natsu took off"

"Erza...What is this tower? and who are Jellal and Yuki?!" Lucy asked she doesn't get a response from Snow or Erza "If you guys don't want to tell us that is okay, but Yuki was your brother right Snow? and the people that bought you back were your old friends right Erza? But you guys have us we will be here no matter what!"

"She explained it" Gray said

Erza sighed "You want to tell your story first or should I?" Erza asked Snow

"I will" Snow said walking up to them "Yuki isn't just my brother. He's my twin brother we look exactly alike" Snow explained

"Wha...?" Gray and Lucy both said in shock

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Lucy asked

"I didn't think it really mattered, I thought he died" Snow said continuing on with the story

"Anyway, this is called the Tower of Heaven or the R-System, but before i get to that story let me explain before hand before the child hunt and the promise that i made to Yuki.." Snow said

 _ **Past**_

 _A young Yuki ran up to a younger Snow Yuki was crying_

 _"Hey Yuki, what's wrong?" Snow asked_

 _"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again and Daddy is hitting Mommy" Yuki said crying_

 _"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THEM!" came a voice from the living room and then a crash_

 _"Don't worry Yuki i will always be here to protect you and we will never be separated" Snow said hugging his brother_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

 ** _Present_**

Gray and Lucy stared in shock

"My parents were always fighting, My old man abused my mother and Yuki was always the scared one i guess you can say i was brave. I was always there for him when he got caught in our parents fighting" Snow continued to say

"So how did you get here?" Lucy asked

"The child hunt.." Snow responded

 _ **Past**_

 _Houses were burning up in flames in fact the whole village was burning_

 _"Slaughter the adults and take the children!" a man shouted_

 _"Yuki! where are you?" Snow shouted_

 _"I'm right here!" Yuki shouted back he was under a piece of wood_

 _Snow lifted the wood up and grabbed Yuki_

 _"Where are Mom and Dad?" Snow asked_

 _"They got killed...I saw them get slaughtered" Yuki said crying_

 _"Yuki don't cry, We might get heard" Snow said wiping his tear_

 _"I think i heard a child crying!" a man said as they rushed over to where Snow and Yuki were_

 _"We need to run!" Snow said grabbing onto Yuki's arm_

 _The child hunters finally caught up to Snow and Yuki pinning them down_

 ** _Present_**

"And then there was building the Tower of Heaven" Snow said

 _ **Past**_

 _"Come on work! the R-System needs to be complete!" A man ordered_

 _"I can't do this anymore!" Yuki said crying_

 _"It's alright don't cry" Snow said hugging him_

 _"Why are they doing this to us? they slaughtered our parents and burned our village" Yuki said still crying_

 _"I will always be here for you Yuki i will be both Mom and Dad i will protect you we will never get separated" Snow said_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"And that's basically it" Snow said finishing the story Erza told hers which left Gray and Lucy still in shock

"I need to fight Jellal" Erza said

"And i need to have a chat with my brother" Snow said sighing

"Wait so Snow, you basically made a promise to your brother that you would protect him and then you escaped and left him behind?" Gray asked

"Yes, that is why he is pulling a grudge on me" Snow replied

"Wait i am confused on Erza's story wasn't Jellal the traitor and not you?" Lucy asked

"He must have brainwashed them when i left" Erza replied

"But you were trying to let them have their freedom" Lucy argued "And yet.."

"It doesn't matter now Lucy" Erza replied

"Wh-What was with that story, Sister?" Sho asked coming up to them "Are you telling your friends false lies? the truth was nothing like that" Sho said "You blew up our boats and escaped on your own we would have died if it wasn't for Jellal he said that this is the fate of people who cant use magic the right way he said you got obsessed with magic and said that you never wanted to help us!"

"He really said that?" Gray said

"Why would Erza do something like that?" Lucy asked

"What would you know about it? I lived on Jellal's words I spent eight years finishing the tower! because of Jellal you're saying that it was all a lie? that you were right and he was wrong?" Sho asked

"That is correct" a voice said. Simon walks over to them with Yuki behind him

"Its you!" Gray growled

"Wait Gray-sama!" Juvia said stopping him "He knew he was attacking your double back at the casino"

"Huh?!" Gray said confused

"As a dark spell wizard, I'm pretty sure he saw everything clearly" Juvia explained "That's why Juvia came with you"

"That's right" Simon said nodding in agreement

"What does this mean?" Sho asked

"Sho...I didn't bring everyone in this tower for no reason" Simon said

"Why would you?" Sho started to say

"Jellal has everyone fooled Sho. even i was playing along" Simon explained

"You were..."

"I always had faith in you Erza" Simon said to her

"Simon.." Erza said hugging him

"How could everyone have so much faith in you, Sister?" Sho said crying "Why didn't i have faith in you?" Sho slammed his fist on the ground "Who should i believe in?"

Erza kneels down "Over the past eight years, i never forgot any of you I'm sorry that i was weak.." Erza said hugging him

"But now you are strong enough right?" Simon asked Erza nodded "I have been waiting for this moment...For powerful wizards to come"

Yuki snorted "If you guys think you can defeat Jellal then something must be wrong with you of course i am always loyal to him" Yuki said and walked out of the room

"Powerful wizards?" Lucy asked confused

"We are going to defeat Jellal...By working together" Simon responded they all nod in agreement "But first we need to find the Salamander before he finds the others"

* * *

 **A/N: And that is it for now!**

 **The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	13. Heaven's Game (Tower Of Heaven Arc)

**Hey my drama llamas,**

 **Here is the next chapter**

 **Finally it is here!**

 **By the way i changed Yuki's power he is now a Ice Dragon Slayer because i couldn't think of any spells for the Death Dragon**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Heaven's Game**

 _"I need to find Yuki"_ Snow thought while following Sho, Simon and the others

"Man I'm not getting through Millianna!" Simon said

 _"I have no grudge against Jellal, i just want my brother back so i need to go find him"_ Snow thought

"Guys, i am going to go find my brother" Snow said to the group

"I'll go with you" Erza said

"No, this is something i need to handle on my own plus you need to help the group find Natsu, Happy and Genie and if you see Genie tell him to find me i might need him" Snow said as Erza nodded

Snow raced through the Tower _"Where could he be?"_

"Looking for someone?"

Snow stops in a room and finds Yuki

"So Snow, you escaped eight years ago, and you join a wizard guild?" Yuki asked

"They were the only thing i could call family, since i thought you were dead" Snow replied

"Whatever, that Salamander was nothing i heard he was powerful but i guess he wasnt" Yuki said smirking

On the top of the tower Jellal has a checkboard out "So the twin brothers clash this should be interesting" He said to himself as he moves a black tornado pawn to the ice pawn

"That wasn't the only thing, i learned magic" Snow said

"I learned magic as well" Yuki said

"Now lets quick the chit chatting and get this over with" Snow told him

"Very well, Ice Dragon Claw!" Yuki said Snow dodges

"Oh so your a Dragon Slayer too?" Snow asked surprised

"I am" Yuki responded

"Then i got a surprise for you! Black Dragon Wing Attack!" Snow said as Yuki dodged too

"I told you Happy my nose does not lie!" Snow heard Natsu's voice

"Aye!" Happy said

"Snow!" Genie said flying to him

"Snow let me fight him!" Natsu shouted

"No Natsu! this is my own problem!" Snow yelled

"Come on white haired freak! i need to get my revenge" Natsu continued shouting

"You can have your revenge later flame head!" Snow replied

"I was eaten by a bird and Gray had to save me i want to fight someone who won't eat me!" Natsu continued

Snow sighed "Is he always like this?" Yuki asked him

"All the time" Snow said

"I'm still here you know!" Natsu said angrily

"And you will be gone, i told you this is my problem and i am dealing with it" Snow said as he kicked Natsu out of the room

"J-Jerk!" Natsu said as he flew out of the room

"Interesting, was he not a friend of yours?" Yuki asked

"Don't be mistaken, Natsu was never a friend of mine" Snow replied

"Whatever, lets just get on with it, Ice Dragon Roar!" Yuki said

"Black Dragon Roar!" Snow said as their magic collided and disappeared

 _"Its time to end this, it cant go on forever"_ Snow thought

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Snow said

"Oh crap!" Yuki commented

"Black Destiny!" Snow said knocking out Yuki

Snow walked over to his brother "I guess you won Snow" Yuki said smiling

Snow helped his brother up and supported him "Snow, what is your guild like? Fairytail?" Yuki asked

"Well, theres lots of fights, i bet you can guess who causes them and they treat you like family" Snow replied

Yuki chuckled at the fight part "Do you think they would accept me? if i ever wanted to join?" Yuki asked him

Snow thought about it "Of course, your my brother after all we never turn down people who want to join" Snow responded

"Snow your here, Simon and Natsu just went up to save Erza" Sho told him

"Where are you going?" Snow asked

"Well Simon grabbed Gray and they are taking everyone else away from the tower he told me to go there as well" Sho explained

"Can you take Yuki there as well?" Snow asked

Sho nodded "Yeah sure" Sho replied as Yuki rested on Sho "But what about you?"

"I'm going to go help Natsu, if Gray and the others are confused tell them Yuki is my brother" Snow replied as Sho nodded and walked off with Yuki

Snow started going up the tower " _Natsu will need me to help him defeat Jellal, knowing how powerful he is"_ Snow thought

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah Snow is going to interfere with Natsu and Jellal's fight**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	14. Home

**Hey reviewers,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **and it is an exciting one!**

 **Also i am not adding the chapter where the Etherion is fired because i'm too lazy**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Home**

Etherion was fired, the whole tower was in crystal, Snow and Natsu were in the middle of battling Jellal

"There's no way we can beat him" Snow said panting

Natsu took a piece of the Etherion and started eating it

"What do you think you are doing Natsu?" Snow shouted

Natsu finished eating the Etherion and then started holding his throat Jellal started laughing

"What a fool, he actually thought he could gain magic power by eating it? Well he is doing me a favor by killing himself" Jellal said

Natsu regained his strength and turned on Dragon Force

"You made Erza cry!" Natsu yelled and attacked Jellal with Snow right behind him he knocks Jellal out cold

Natsu then collapes as the Dragon Force wore off Erza rushes up to him

"I'm fine Erza" Natsu said

Then Erza slides herself into the Etherion wanting to save everyone Snow and Natsu call her name

* * *

Erza awakes and sees herself in a white dress she looks below and sees all the members of Fairytail mourning at a grave _"So i am dead?"_

"Erza Scarlet, she will always be remembered and now she is in the free and in a-" Master Makarov starts crying

 _"Master..."_ Erza thought trying not to cry

"I always thought of her as my daughter" Master Makarov continued and cries again

"The Council names Erza Scarlet as the Ten Wizard Saints in her memory" The Magic Council said

Everyone starts crying Lucy turns to Snow who hugs her

"What is everyone standing around for?" Natsu said

 _"Natsu..."_

Natsu kicks the roses off the grave "What are you doing Natsu?" Master Makarov asked

"Natsu, don't make this harder than it already is!" Lucy said

"You idiot!" Snow said running up to Natsu

"Erza is not dead, Snow you saw it as well shes not dead!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu just stop please..." Lucy said in tears

"She's not dead!" Natsu continued to shout Snow, Macao, and Wakaba pinned him to the ground

"She's dead Natsu! just face it!" Lucy said

"Let me go!" Natsu yelled "I keep telling you Erza is alive!"

 _"I did this for you guys, hoping that you would move on without me but now i see that i made a mistake"_ A hand reaches Erza

Erza finds herself in the arms of Natsu with Snow by his side "W-What happened?" Erza asked them she finds herself on a beach she sees her friends from Fairytail and Tower of Heaven along with Snow's brother

"Natsu..." Erza started to say

"Never do that again!" Natsu shouted

"Chill Natsu" Snow told him

"Your telling me to chill? Erza almost died!" Natsu said

"Natsu...Snow...Thank you" Erza said she promises them never to throw her life like that again

* * *

Natsu was wrapped in bandages, snoring as he slept

"You think he will be alright?" Snow asked

"I think so, he slept for three days" Lucy replied

"That's what he gets for being so stupid" Snow muttered

"What did you say pretty boy?" Natsu shouted waking up

"He's awake!" Happy said then Natsu fell back onto the bed "And he's back sleeping"

"If your not going to fight then don't bother getting up!" Snow shouted angrily Lucy chuckles

"I'm sorry if i caused you guys so much trouble" Erza said sighing

"How many times are you going to blame yourself?" Gray asked

"What happened to the Phantom girl anyway?" Erza asked looking around

"Oh you mean Juvia? She already left said something about wanting to join Fairytail" Gray replied

"Very well" Erza said

* * *

Hours later, Erza invites her friends to join Fairytail but they decline saying that they will just give her bad memories she performs Fairytail's Farewell Ceremony and watches them go Yuki stayed behind walking up to the Fairytail wizards

"Why didn't you go with them?" Gray asked

"Well, I would like to join Fairytail, If you will have me" Yuki said smiling

"I see, we will take you to the guild and see if the master will let you join" Erza responded

"Alright! Now i finally get my revenge" Natsu said

"Snow was right, you are annoying" Yuki said everyone laughed

* * *

 _Days Later..._

They headed back to the guild with Yuki the guild was rebuilt and their friends welcomed them back they explained everything about the guild and how everyone can go up on the second floor Master Makarov welcomes them back and introduces Juvia and Gajeel new members of the guild Snow and Natsu prepare to attack them but Juvia calmed them down

"Oh and i see we have someone else who is joining?" Master Makarov asked looking at Yuki

"That's right this is my twin brother, Yuki" Snow said introducing Yuki

"What?!" the whole guild said

"I didn't know you had a twin brother" Alzack said

"Yeah why did you keep it a secret Snow?" Bisca added

"It's not like i kept it a secret, i just thought he was dead this whole time" Snow said

"He looks exactly like you" Macao said

"So Yuki what magic do you do?" Master Makarov asked

"I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer" Yuki responded

Everyone went silent then everyone cheered "We have a new dragon slayer!" everyone said "We are totally unstoppable now!" Wakaba said

Master Makarov came and stamped a dark blue Fairytail emblem on Yuki's right shoulder

"Great, now we have two Snow's in the guild! As if one wasn't bad enough!" Natsu said freaking out everyone laughed at that

"Watch what you say flame head!" Snow said kicking Natsu in the face

"A fight? i better join in on this" Gajeel said

"Shut up!" Snow and Natsu both said punching Gajeel

"Here we go again" Max said

"You want a piece of me pretty boy?" Natsu shouted

"I wasn't the one that started this!" Snow yelled back

"You want to fight?"

"Let's go!"

Snow and Natsu started fighting which caused everyone starting to fight

"Please stop!" Master Makarov said with a worried look on his face

Lucy and Happy hide behind the bar avoiding the fights going on

Snow realizes what was going on "Now this is starting to feel more like home. It's glad to be ba-" "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he is interrupted by Natsu

* * *

Elsewhere, Laxus and his team took down the guild Ghoul Spirits, claiming that they were weak

Little did Fairytail know that Laxus was planning to take over...

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be Battle of Fairytail!**

 **I admit that is my favorite arc**

 **Besides the Grand Magic Games and the S-class promotion arc**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	15. The Battle of Fairytail

**Hey llamas,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **it is the start of Battle Of Fairytail arc**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Battle of Fairytail**

 _At the guild..._

"Ladies and gentlemen i am so glad you can make it! it is the battle of our favorite female Faires...Welcome to the Miss Fairytail Contest! I am your host, the sand wizard, Max!" the audience cheered, excited to see the beautiful girls come out

Snow, Yuki, Gray, Natsu, Genie, Happy, and Elfman are all sitting at one table "Why do people even get excited? i mean its just girls" Snow remarked

"Admit it Snow, you want to see Lucy" Gray replied Snow blushed at this

"He llllllikes her!" Happy teased

"I-I don't, i don't have a crush on her" Snow said blushing harder

"Snow, my brother, we all know you like her don't even try to hide it" Yuki told him

"Okay! i do have a crush on her she wouldn't like a guy like me anyway" Snow said sighing

"Entry #1: She is an exotic beauty with a bottomless pit for a stomach, Cana Alberona!" Max introduces the first entry as the audience cheers on "Now its time to appeal your audience with your magic!" Cana takes out her cards as it covers her body "What could she be doing?" she changes into a swimsuit "And its a swimsuit!"

"Sorry, but that beer-money is mine" Cana said smiling

"Really a swimsuit?" Snow asked Yuki had hearts in his eyes

"What are you a pervert?" Snow said to him knocking him off his chair

"A swimsuit?!" Lucy said from backstage peeking through the curtain

"What a good idea..." Erza peeks from under her

"You are in this too Erza?" Lucy asked

"When i heard there was a contest, i couldn't help but join" Erza replied

"There goes my rent money.." Lucy said to herself

"Entry #2: She might be new to the guild, but her skills are S-class Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart, Juvia Lockser!"

"I hope you see me Gray-sama" Juvia changes into a swimsuit

"Oh look Gray your girlfriend is putting on quite a show" Snow teased

"Shes not my girlfriend!" Gray replied

"Do you like what you see, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked

"Another swimsuit?" Lucy said

"Entry #3: She is everyone's favorite girl... her beauty is known all over the land, It's Mirajane!" Most of the audience cheers for her "Now entertain the audience with your magic!"

"My magic is transformation magic, so i'll transform!" Mira transforms her head into Happy "Head-only Happy! Aye!" the audience looks pale "Head-only Gajeel!" Gajeel freaks out when he sees Mira change her head to his Happy laughs like crazy

"You know your the only one who's laughing" Gray said

"Nee-chan..." Elfman has his jaw open

"I thought it was pretty funny myself" Snow commented

"Entry #4: She needs no explanation...Titania Erza!"

"That's my cue!" Erza makes a grand entrance doing flips and landing in the middle of the stage

"It's Erza Scarlet!" the audience cheers for her

"She's popular!" Lucy said

"I will show you this very special requip" Erza said as she changed into a goth look

"A goth look?" Lucy exclaimed

"It had been decided" Erza told the audience

"She looks different" Macao said

"Entry #5: A fairy with the brains...Levy McGarden!"

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cheered from the crowd

"Solid Script: Snow, Metal, Butterfly, Flower!" Levy said as words appeared

"Levy!" Jet and Droy continued to cheer her on

"Entry #6: Its the sexy sniper...Bisca Mulan!" Bisca was wearing a purple swimsuit and has four gold coins she throws them in the air

"Requip! The Gunner!" Bisca requips the gun into a sniper, shooting the four gold coins right in the middle "Yeehaw!" She catches the coins the crowd cheers

"So amazing!" Alzack said with hearts in his eyes

"Everyone is so amazing" Lucy said in amazement

"Entry #7: our celestial wizard...Lucy Heart-"

"Don't say my last name!" Lucy interrupts him _"If they found out who my dad was, they wouldn't award me with the money"_

"I will do a cheer with my spirits" Lucy said

"Entry #8!" a woman said from backstage

"I'm not done yet so you are going to have to wait!" Lucy said and starts her cheer

"If you want a Fairy then you want me" the woman continued "If you want beauty then you want me i am all you want me, Evergreen now this contest is just about over" Evergreen said Master Makarov looked worried

"My rent money is counting on this you know!" Lucy shouted at her

"Lucy stop! Don't look her in the eyes!" Gray said

"What is it with you?" Evergreen said as she took off her glasses and turned Lucy to stone

"Lucy no!" Snow shouted

"This is bad, everyone needs to escape!" Max told them the audience quickly went out of the guild

"Evergreen, are you trying to ruin the festival?" Master Makarov asked her

Evergreen chuckles "You need entertainment for a festival am i not correct? well then you have it!" the curtain rises and all the girls were turned to stone

"Nee-chan.." Elfman said

"Even Erza" Genie put in

"Return them to normal at once!" Master Makarov demanded then a lightning bolt struck

"Hello Fairytail weaklings" Laxus said "This festival is just getting entertaining" Freed and Bickslow are in the guild as well

"The Raijin Tribe..." Macao said

"Laxus's personal bodyguards" Wakaba commented

"Enough, return the girls back to normal" Master Makarov ordered

"I wonder how many of you will be left for the parade" Laxus strikes a bolt next to Lucy almost hitting her Snow sees this and gets worried Laxus puts his arm around the stoned Lucy " These women are my hostages break the rules, and i break them one by one"

"This is not funny Laxus!" Master Makarov shouted

"I'm being serious" Laxus replied

Freed stands next to Laxus "To see who is the strongest in Fairytail"

"Time for fun!" Bickslow said "Fun, Fun!" his five dolls repeated after him

"The rules are simple. the last one standing is the winner" Laxus said

Natsu slams his fist on the table "Alright I'm getting fired up!"

"Natsu, always excited for a fight" Laxus said

"Its a festival Gramps, it will be fun!" Natsu said walking up to Master Makarov

"You got beaten by Laxus before remember?" Warren reminded him

"I was just a kid back then" Natsu responded

"It was last year.." Snow said

"I was a kid last year" Natsu said charging at Laxus

"Cool down" Laxus says as he attacks Natsu

"We warned him" Snow and Warren both said

"He's a man" Elfman said

"He's an idiot" Yuki corrected him Snow nodded in agreement

"If you want to return these girls to normal you must defeat us!" Evergreen explained

"There's 4 of us and 100 of you" Bickslow added "So its 100 against 4"

"The battlefield is Magnolia , when you find us thats when the battle begins" Laxus puts in

"Laxus stop this right now!" Master Makarov said

"I said cool down old man" Laxus replied as him and the Raijin Tribe disappear

"So basically we are playing hide in seek?" Macao asked

"I need to save my sister and the others!" Elfman said rushing out of the guild

"Don't worry Bisca, I'll save you" Alzack said following him

"Come on Yuki lets find Laxus" Snow said as Yuki nodded and headed out the guild with his brother following

Gray stayed behind to see what was wrong with the Master

* * *

"So how are we going to find this Laxus guy?" Yuki asked him as they were running

"No clue, but i need to save Lucy, it is the only way she will notice me" Snow replied

"Is that the only thing that is important to you?" Yuki asked

"No, if we find Laxus we might be able to put an end to this whole thing" Snow replied they found Macao and Wakaba and they rushed over to them thats when they activated the runes that were there

* * *

 **"Snow and Yuki vs Macao and Wakaba?"** The Master read

"Well i guess that's good i mean Snow and Yuki are both dragon slayers" Natsu remarked

Master Makarov looks at the status again **Bickslow vs Lucy Winner: Lucy , Freed vs Mirajane Winner: Mirajane** it read

"And the winner of the other battle is Snow and Yuki" Happy pointed out

* * *

"Now we got that taken care of lets find one of the Raijin Tribe members" Snow said

"I guess you mean me?" Evergreen said coming down

"Ready Yuki?" Snow asked Yuki nodded

"Black Dragon Talon!" Snow said Evergreen blocked Yuki came up from behind him

"Ice Dragon Wing Attack!" Yuki said Evergreen blocked that as well

"Let's try a counter attack" Yuki suggested Snow nodded

"Ice Dragon..."

"Black Dragon.."

"Roar!" Snow and Yuki both said Evergreen blocked that as well

"This is going to go on forever" Snow said Yuki nodded in agreement

"I'll let you take over, Snow" Yuki said stepping aside

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Snow said

"Oh no" Evergreen said in shock

"Hell's Shadows!" Snow said as he knocked Evergreen out cold

"Now let's go find Laxus" Snow told Yuki as they continued on their way

* * *

 **A/N: Okay i am uploading this really late at night**

 **So the next chapter will be out tomorrow**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	16. Thunder Palace (Battle Of Fairytail Arc)

**Hey llamas,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **Also i made a mistake in the last chapter so please ignore that**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Thunder Palace**

"So what do we do now?" Yuki asked as they were running back to the guild

"We go back to the guild to see if the girls are freed since now that Evergreen is defeated and to get Natsu and Gajeel we will need their help to defeat Laxua " Snow said as they reached the guild and went inside

"Lucy! your alright!" Snow said as he saw Lucy and the other girls turned back to normal

"Why are you two here?" Gajeel asked

"We came back because the only way to stop this whole thing is by defeating Laxus so we came back for you two" Snow answered

"Why?" Lucy asked

"We are all Dragon Slayers if we team up then it will be easier to defeat Laxus" Snow answered

"Alright! lets do something! we have been stuck here doing nothing i'm all fired up!" Natsu said covering his fist in flames

Out of nowhere Freed's runes fly in making the shape of a skull

"Can you hear me old man and the Dragon Slayers?" Laxus said through the skull "The rules have been changed i've put in Thunder Palace to keep Battle of Fairytail going"

"The Thunder Palace?!" Master Makarov said

"You have one hour and ten minutes before the Thunder Palace goes off" Laxus told them "Do you have what it takes to defeat us? or will you weaklings give up instead?" The skull disappears, Laxus laughs out loud as it is fading away

"What is Laxus thinking? Why is he putting innocent people into this too?" Master Makarov feels a pain in his heart and then collapses to the floor

"Master!" Snow and Yuki both said

"He didn't take his usual medicine!" Mira said

Bisca rushed to him "Talk about bad timing"

"Master...Please stay with us!" Levy said

"What is this 'Thunder Palace' anyway?" Natsu asked Master Makarov grunts as the pain gets worse

"Everyone! look outside!" Mira called from the stairs

They go outside and see thousands of lacrimas floating in the sky

"Lightning lacrimas?" Levy wondered out loud

"Why are they up there?" Cana said

* * *

"They are floating around the city!" Lucy exclaimed

"Is this what he meant by 'Thunder Palace'?" Juvia wondered

"If those things go off they will destroy the town and everyone in it" Snow pointed out.

"Wait, what happens if they go off?" Lucy asked

"Countless lightning bolts will rain down on the city" Cana responded they all think about the lacrimas raining down on the city destroying buildings and injuring people

"I won't let that happen! Sniper rifle requip!" Bisca said as she gets her rifle ready to shoot "Lock on target! Stinger shot!" She manages to destroy one of the lacrimas

"Alright!" Lucy said

"Nice job Bisca!" Cana told her

"I'll take care of these-" out of nowhere, a lightning bolt comes and hits Bisca knocking her down everyone rushes to her side

"Bisca wake up!" Snow said

"Stay with us Bisca!" Levy said

"What happened?" Lucy asked

"It's body link magic there is a spell on the lacrimas if they damaged one it comes back right at you" Cana replied "In short, if you attack them, then you will recieve damage as well"

"If we don't do something all of the citizens will be-" Levy started to say

"That means we have to take down Laxus before those things activate" Snow said looking at Yuki, Natsu and Gajeel they nodded

"I'll try to evacuate the citizens!" Lucy said

"There are still two Thunder Legion members out there so be careful!" Cana warned as she follows Juvia the Dragon Slayers stay at the guild

* * *

"That bastard!" Natsu shouted as he jumps over the railing trying to get through "If you want to be Master so bad, then just fight Gramps!" he continues to try and get through "I'm coming for you Laxus!"

"Natsu, Calm down!" Levy told him

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Natsu said

"Listen, this is a type of script magic, So i might be able to rewrite it!" Levy told him

"You serious?" Snow said

"Really?!" Natsu added

"You guys just need to stop Laxus!" Levy told them

* * *

Master Makarov and Bisca are resting in another room Levy grabs her books trying to figure out how to undue the spell Gajeel sits beside her watching her work Levy mumbles to herself trying to break the spell

"Your really something, i cant even understand what you are saying" Gajeel told her

"Don't worry i will get you guys out of here!" Levy told them as she continues to work

"It's really not that big of a deal to me" Gajeel told her looking away

"You guys have to stop Laxus, you four are the only ones that can stop him everyone watches as Natsu trys to get through the runes

"Natsu, would you quit it?" Snow said annoyed

"I need to fight!" Natsu shouted

* * *

"Oh Lucy won!" Natsu told them as he reads the results

"You serious?! That cheerleader can fight?!" Gajeel said

"Are you calling Lucy weak? Cause she isn't!" Snow told him angrily

"Chill out pretty boy" Gajeel responded

"Don't mind him, he has a huge crush on Lucy" Yuki told Gajeel which made Gajeel chuckle

"Shut it!" Snow said kicking Yuki in the face

"Good job Lu-chan!" Levy said cheering on her best friend

"Have you heard of the story against the cheerleader and the tortoise?" Natsu asked them

"You mean hare?" Snow asked as they started to fight Gajeel and Yuki rolled their eyes as they watched them fight

"That's it!" Levy said

"What is?!" The Dragon Slayers all said

"I figured out how to rewrite it!" Levy told them

"Good work Levy!" they all said

"Just let me rewrite it.." Levy said The Dragon Slayers wait for her "Natsu...Gajeel...Snow...Yuki...Are you ready?" she asked them

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu covers his fists in flames

"I'll make Laxus pay for what he has done!" Snow said

"Watch out Laxus, because we will kick your butt!" Yuki put in

"The real battle has just begun!" Gajeel added

* * *

Outside of the guild Snow, Yuki, Natsu, and Gajeel have split up looking for Laxus

Natsu looks above the town "I can't pick up Laxus's scent anywhere!"

Snow is running through the town "He will pay for what he has done!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there is the chapter**

 **The next chapter will be about Snow, Natsu, Yuki and Gajeel fighting Laxus**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	17. Clash At The Kardia Cathedral

**Hey llamas,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **And it is really amazing**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Clash At The Kardia Cathedral**

Natsu was battling Laxus as Kardia Cathedral finally Laxus uses Raging Bolt and strikes down on Natsu when the lightning disappears it reveals nothing but a hole Laxus starts laughing

"So who is the strongest in Fairytail now?" Laxus asked "Oh sorry you can't answer that because you have been turned to ash!"

"How remarkable, were you not his ally?" a voice said Laxus looks up and sees the Black Dragon Slayer who has Natsu in his hand and holding onto the railing "And i always have to be the one to save him...Sorry, i hate to break to you, but if anyone takes this flame brain out its going to be me"

Natsu looks at Snow, and sighs of relief when he sees his friend/rival "Snow..."

"And the pretty boy shows up" Laxus said Snow throws Natsu on the ground "Anyone who stands in my way should disappear!"

"I'm the one who is going to defeat Laxus! so butt out!" Natsu told Snow

"Wow not even a thank you? If it wasn't for me you would be ash right now" Snow said snorting "I don't like the sound of this, but we got no choice, we have to fight him together"

"Your kidding right?! There is no way i am teaming up with you! I'm going to be the one to defeat Laxus we might be on the same team back at the guild, and that is bad enough" Natsu argued

Snow rolled his eyes "Take a look Natsu, is that the same Laxus we knew as kids? cause i dont think so" Snow said as Laxus had an evil grin on his face

"Anyone who stands in my way should disappear!" Laxus said Natsu realizes what Snow said was true

"He is an enemy of the guild, and we have to defeat him to stop him from taking over Fairytail our guildmates are counting on us" Snow told him "So that is why...We have to stop him here!"

"Alright, lets do this! we will fly in the sky just like dragons!" Natsu said his fist covered in flames

"But we can't fly with this annoying lightning" Snow smirks at Natsu

"Keep in mind this is the only time i am teaming up with you!" Natsu told him

"Fine with me, after this is done, we can finish our fight from the other day" Snow replied

"Let's do this!" they charged at Laxus and attack him Laxus blows away Natsu with his lightning making him fly into Snow but Snow stops him

"Use your breath attack Natsu!" Snow told him

"I'm on it! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu said

"Black Dragon Roar!" Snow combines his breath attack with Natsu's Laxus dodges it Snow turns into a shadow and appears behind Laxus "Black Dragon Wing Attack!" Laxus dodges as well he shoots lightning balls at Snow who is hit in the attack

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu attacks Laxus with a ball of fire

"Black Dragon Claw!" Shadows appear between Snow's fingers he aims at Laxus

"Fire Dragon..."

"Black Dragon..."

"Roar!" Natsu and Snow attack this creates a large explosion and smoke they wait to see if they hit Laxus

"That's the power of you working together?" Laxus asked them "And you two call yourselves Dragon Slayers?"

"Did we hit him at all?" Natsu asked

"No way... with all that Dragon Slayer Magic, we should have at least done some damage" Snow responded wondering how Laxus is unharmed

Laxus pulls his head back "Lightning Dragon..."

"No way..." Natsu said

"You're a Dragon Slayer too?!" Snow added in shock

"...Roar!" Laxus launches his breath attack at them leaving Snow and Natsu down on the ground "Oh your still alive? Don't you know when to give up?"

"My body..." Natsu struggles to get up

"Can't move..." Snow said

"You two, Erza, Mystogan, the old man, the weaklings in the guild, the citizens...I'll make them all disappear!" Laxus shouts in anger as he lets out a lot of magic power

"This magic...It feels familar" Snow said blinded by the light

"It's Gramps magic" Natsu pointed out

Laxus positions his hands "That's right! It's Fairy Law!"

"That's the spell that the Master used to defeat Jose" Snow said

"Stop it, Laxus!" Natsu shouted

"Stop it, Laxus!" Snow and Natsu turned and saw Levy in the doorway of the church she looks like she had been running

"Levy!" Natsu said

"You idiot! why are you here?" Snow yelled

"Laxus! the Master is..." Levy started to say, Laxus ignores her "The Master...Your grandfather is near...death!" Levy finished They are in shock to hear the news Laxus hears Levy's news "So please stop this and come see him!"

"Gramps is going to die?" Natsu said shocked by the news

"Laxus!" Levy cried out

"Perfect timing! Now i have a chance to be Master again!" Laxus said grinning, not caring about his grandfather

"That jerk!" Natsu said

Laxus laughs evilly "Disappear Fairytail! I'll build up this guild again from scratch, Fairytail will no longer have weaklings, Everyone will tremble in fear!"

Levy falls down to her knees "That's..."

"Why you!" Snow screamed

"Fairy Law is invoked!" Laxus releases Fairy Law the bright magic spreads throughout the church A magic circle appears in the sky and spreads throughout Magnolia "Looks like i have surpassed the old man"

After Fairy Law was casted and the smoke disappears Laxus is surprised to see Snow, Natsu, and Levy still standing, coughing from the smoke "But..How? How are any of you still standing?"

"Your alright?" Snow asked Levy

"I'm fine, what about Natsu?" Levy asked

"I think he will be fine" Snow replied

"How?" Laxus is still confused how they are still standing

"All of the members of the guild and the citizens are alright as well" Freed said in the doorway, injured and his clothes are torn apart "Not a single person was killed"

"It can't be! My Fairy Law was perfect!" Laxus said

"Your heart stopped you Laxus!" Freed explained "It wasn't about getting the Master's strength and magic power it was about the feelings for your friends! Fairy Law only affects those the caster sees as his enemy do you know what this means Laxus?"

"The feelings were hidden through his magic" Levy said

"This is how you truely feel Laxus" Freed told him smiling

"No! Everyone who gets in my way is my enemy!" Laxus said, denying the truth

"Just stop this already Laxus, go see the Master" Freed said

"Who gives a crap about that ol' geezer? I'm not just some Master's grandson! I am Laxus!" Laxus argued

Natsu stands up "Everyone knows that, Don't get so worked up about it, Being Gramps grandson doesn't make you any different from the rest of us" He rages into flames "Don't you know blood types don't matter? Because everyone in the guild is suppose to be considered family!" Natsu then crashed back onto the ground

"What do you know?" Laxus said

"It doesn't matter if he knows or doesn't know, we are guildmates right? no one knows thats why we work together!" Snow shouted "Laxus!"

"Shut up, Snow!" Laxus said he covers himself in lightning he crashes a fist into Snow

Charging at each other, they take the battle into the skies

"Disappear Snow!" Laxus said punching Snow

"I'll be the one to stop you!" Snow shouted kicking him back "Even if the flame head cant, You will never control the guild! because it is our home to return too!" Laxus punches Snow sending him backwards

"Why don't you just die already?" Laxus said as he picks up Snow and kicks him "You think you can beat me pretty boy?"

Natsu, Freed and Levy watch from the ground

"The guild will never be yours, Laxus" Snow said

"Shut up! Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!" Laxus sends lightning toward Snow creating a large explosion "It's 100 years to early to be giving me a lecture" Snow stands back up again

"He can still stand?" Freed said

"Snow, stop this" Levy said

"Don't you know when to give up?" Laxus asked him

"Stop Laxus! If you do anymore you will kill Snow!" Freed shouted

Laxus ignores Freed "Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!" the spell charges at Snow unable to move, Snow stands there ready to take in the spell

"Don't!" Freed shouted Levy cries looking away

"Snow!" Natsu shouted unable to do anything cause of his injuries

The spell doesn't hit him Snow looks up and sees Yuki blocking the spell with his ice magic "Y-Yuki?!" Snow weakly said

"I won't let you die like this Snow!" Yuki told him Snow smiled weakly unable to hold on any longer the spell hits Yuki sending him backward

"Yuki!" Levy shouted

"Go on, brother" Yuki said Snow stands up shadows covering him

"Why you!" Laxus said mad that Yuki saved Snow

"Black Dragon..."

"Die!" Laxus screamed

"...Shadow Fist! Wing Attack! Roar! Claw! Crushing Fang!" Snow combines the attacks to hit Laxus

"That magic will break a dragon scales..." Levy commented

"Magic to slay dragons..." Freed said

"That's what Dragon Slayers are here for" Natsu said looking at Snow

Snow covers himself in shadows once again "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Black Destiny!" Snow aims directly at Laxus sending him backwards and knocking him out cold

"Laxus...has...lost?" Freed said

"That's Snow for you" Yuki said smiling

* * *

Elsewhere, Acnologia,Igneel and the Ice Dragon Miyuki are talking

"That boy of yours sure is reckless" Igneel said

"Oh? So is Yuki" Acnologia replied

"Let's not forget Natsu is reckless as well" Miyuki pointed out

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah i know i made Snow fight Laxus instead of Natsu**

 **But i didn't want to be THAT orginal**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	18. Fateful Encounter

**A/N: Hey llamas, so here is the next chapter and please take the poll that is on my profile i would love to know what you think! hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail i only own my OC's**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Fateful Encounter**

Laxus has been kicked out of Fairytail and Master Makarov turned out alright after all

The results of the Miss Fairytail Contest were up Erza came in first, Lucy came in second and Juvia came in third

"Now i don't have any money to pay my rent!" Lucy said crying

"Ever heard of working?" Snow asked her

"Well that would be nice" Lucy replied still crying "What will i do?"

Cana sits down next to Lucy while drinking her booze "Wish i had a boyfriend"

"What's with you?" Lucy asked

"Going without a boyfriend and you start getting the itch you know?" Cana replied Lucy's face turns red "What are you getting embarrassed for?"

"U-Um..." Lucy stuttered

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Cana asked

"Maybe like...three?" Lucy answered

"Thats a total lie" Cana said "Have you ever wanted a boyfriend?"

"I-I guess..." Lucy said "But i don't know"

"Your so adorable! Listen up everyone, Lucy hasn't had a boyfriend!" Cana yelled as Lucy freaks out

"That's perfect, my brother Snow here will love to go out with her" Yuki replied Snow blushes madly

"Shut it you!" Snow said kicking him off the chair and still blushing

"Don't worry, My cards say you will have a fateful encounter" Cana continued to say

"A fateful encounter?" Lucy repeated she sees Erza wearing a purple dress and her hair up in a bun "Erza, what's with the dress?"

"I need to do my makeup, i can't be like this!" Erza answers her question and runs off

Gajeel was in a white suit with his guitar "Shooby doo bop!"

"That's old, the harvest festival is already over so" Lucy said

"You didn't know? a reporter from the Sorcerer Weekly is coming to do a interview here" Mira told her

"What? a reporter is coming here?" Lucy said fangirling

"He said he wanted to do a special feature on Fairytail" Mira responded

Lucy then imagines herself when she meets the reporter "I can do this! I can totally do this!"

"Lucy is broke, Natsu" Happy commented

"Or maybe she ate something bad?" Natsu wondered

"Have you guys forgotten she probably is freaking out because she hasn't been able to pay her rent this month" Snow reminded them

"I need to get ready!" Lucy said running out of the guild

* * *

"Welcome back Erza!" Lucy said "Dang i forgot to buy the magazine...and i came here instead of going home!"

"Oh its Titania!" A man walks into the guild he has blonde hair and a pink shirt "It's her! In person! Cooool! I'm actually meeting the real Erza! Coooool!"

"Who's the weirdo?" Lucy asked

"That's Jason from Sorcerer Weekly" Mira answered

"You want me in my armor? but i after i got all dressed up..." Erza requips into her armor

"I just wanted to capture you in your armor" Jason replied "Coooool! Cool! Cool!"

"Totally not my fated person..." Lucy mutters to herself _"Anyway i can't let this slip pass me i need to pay my rent!"_ Lucy moves closer to Jason

"So cute!" Jason takes tons of pictures of Erza

"My name is Lucy! And Erza is my friend!" Lucy told him

Jason ignores her "Do you mind if i ask you a few questions?"

"I don't mind" Erza said

"How many requips do you have?" Jason asked

"Over 100" Erza answered

"Cooool!" Jason said "And which one is your favorite?"

"Probably the bunny girl" Erza replied

"Bunny?" Jason said

"The ears are just so cute" Erza said

"Cooooool!" Jason get excited "What are your favorite foods?"

"I can't live without strawberry cheesecake" Erza responded

"No one knows who i am" Lucy said sighing

Jason appears next to Happy "Happy why are you blue?"

"Because i am a cat!" Happy replied

"Ignored..." Lucy said falling down Jason looks in her direction he stares at her for a while

"Its Gray, In person!" Jason rushes past Lucy and toward were Gray was sitting with Juvia

"Is that the reporter?" Gray asked

"The magazine reporter?" Juvia wondered

"So Gray why do you strip?" Jason asked Gray jumps on the table with no pants on "I do not!"

"Gray. Pants." Snow said Gray freaks out

"Wow it's so hot in here...I might have to strip down myself" Lucy said fanning herself with her tank top almost falling off Jason yet again ignores her

Natsu screams in anger breaking tables in the process "So, your that reporter?!"

"It's Natsu. Natsu the Salamander! you are the one i wanted to meet most of all! Coooool!" Jason said fangirling

"Would you calm down?" Lucy said

"Your the one who keeps writing that nasty stuff about me?" Natsu said angrily

"Yes!" Jason replied

"Like about how i destroyed this and that" Natsu said

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason keeps saying the things over and over "Its really you! In person!" Natsu looks at him with a serious face Jason puts his hand out trembling nervously "Can i shake your hand?"

"Shut up!" Natsu punches Jason instead

"Coooool!" Jason rolled on the floor "He's so cool, he even gave me his secret handshake!"

"Elfman what is a man like to you? and his answer is...Be a man!" Jason said "So Cooool!"

"Team Shadow Gear is it true that there is a love triangle between you? and their answer is no comment..." Jason continued on "Coool!"

Jason rushes to another table where Snow was sitting with Yuki "Its Snow and Yuki, the twin brothers that look exactly alike So Cool!"

"Who are you?" Snow asked

"So Snow, is it true that you have a huge crush on a girl in this guild?" Jason asked

Snow blushed "I do not!"

"No need to hide it Snow" Yuki told him

"Cool!" Jason said as he turns to Cana "It's Cana! do you have time to do a photo shoot?"

"Whatever! come on and have a drink with me" Cana said patting the seat next to her

"Master Makarov, what are your goals for the guild?" Jason asked

Master Makarov shakes nervously "Um...to be devoted everyday in our hearts to love and justice!"

"That's a total lie." Lucy said

"Has the Thunder Legion been disbanded?" Jason asked Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen In the background Lucy tries to get his attention

"No." Freed answered

"No way in hell!" Bickslow added sticking his tongue out

"We are making up for what we did" Evergreen put in

"You have had a makeover!" Jason said turning to Laki

"I am going to win the Miss Fairytail Contest next year!" Laki replied

"I haven't seen you two in a while!" Jason said taking photos of Wakaba and Macao

"Well you haven't grown!" Wakaba said

"We are not young like we used to be, so go easy on us" Macao said

"Of course!" Jason continues to take countless photos of them

"Hes not paying any attention to me at all..." Lucy said then she got an idea she appears on stage in a bunny outfit "Attention everyone look at me! i am a cute little bunny!" everyone looks at the stage

Gajeel pushes her off the stage "I'll be the one to sing! Shooby doo bop!"

"Gajeel?!" the whole guild says in shock

"Not you again?!" Jet and Droy scream together

"He's here! its Black Steel Gajeel! Cooooool!" Jason said

Gajeel starts singing "...In other words its right to be a fool, so partner, can you hear me? this is a song from my soul..."

"So...Cool!" Jason yelled

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Natsu and Snow punch Gajeel off the stage

"Why you!" Gajeel said getting up

"Enough with your crappy songs! we don't want to hear them!" Natsu said Snow nodded

"You didn't even give me a chance to sing! you bastards!" Gajeel said

"What the hell did you call us?"

"You wanna fight?"

"Let's fight!"

Snow and Natsu start fighting with Gajeel in the middle of the guild

"Here they go again..." Yuki sighed

"Come on guys, we have a reporter here" Mira yelled

"A battle between three Dragon Slayers is happening right before my eyes! So Coooool!" Jason takes pictures of Snow, Natsu and Gajeel fighting "Turn this way please That's it, So Cool!" As Jason gets closer Natsu and Snow punch Gajeel at the same time "I can't believe i am seeing this...Cool"

"What a pro..." Happy said

* * *

 _Later on..._

Lucy is sitting at a table, with her head resting in her hands thinking about the day she spent with the novel guy "What's with you?" Natsu asked

"Yeah you seem tired" Snow remarked

"I had to show this new guy around town" Lucy muttered

"A love rival?!" Snow said getting up

"Don't be like Juvia..." Natsu said

"Someone is jealous" Yuki said

"Am not!" Snow shouted

"I got an idea...Lets go on a job" Natsu suggested

"We have to get to the clients house by tomorrow morning so we are taking a night train" Happy added

"Right now?" Lucy said "I can't..."

"Your always complaining about being broke, plus i need some money myself Natsu used mine on food" Snow said

"I can't today because..." Lucy remembers asking the guy out for dinner "I got a date tonight!"

Snow sighed sadly "What's up with him?" Lucy asked

"Just a little down" Yuki replied

"Oh..." Natsu and Happy looked gloomed and disappointed

"You don't have to be _that_ depressed" Lucy said "What is with them?"

"After Mr. Jason left, Snow, Yuki, Natsu, Genie, and Happy were all talking about going on a job with you" Mira answered

"Why?" Lucy asked

"They found a job that was perfect for you though it wasnt much" Mira replied Lucy looked at the clock wondering if she should go on her date or go on the job with Snow, Natsu, Yuki, Genie, and Happy

* * *

Lucy was on a train with her team

"Make it stop..." Snow and Natsu both said

"Dang, I'm glad i don't have motion sickness" Yuki said

"Okay don't rub it in" Snow told him trying not to throw up

Lucy laughed a bit _"I'm glad i chose to go out on a job with them, In the end its my friends that matter, that guy was nice and all but we weren't fated to be together"_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay and that is the chapter**

 **The next chapter will be out tomorrow depending on how fast i type**

 **Until next time**

 **~Sarah**


	19. Watch Out For The Guy You Like!

**A/N: Hey reviewers, here is the next chapter believe it or not this part is pretty boring but i decided to add it anyway so here it is i hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail i only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Watch Out For The Guy You Like!**

 _At the guild..._

"Nothing to do!" Lucy complained, resting her head on the bar table

"Why don't you go on a job?" Mira suggested

"Well, Natsu said he wanted to rest for a while" Lucy told her

"Why don't you go by yourself, or go with a different team?" Mira asked

"We are a team otherwise i would have" Lucy replied

"You guys still together so well, Its almost like you were a couple!" Mira said

"We are not!" Lucy said disagreeing

"But Natsu might really love you Lucy!" Mira said Lucy turned to see Natsu dancing with Happy on the table

"I think i'll pass" Lucy said

"Well I heard he really loves you" Mira continued to tease her

"Hey, Natsu! stop screwing around and lets go out on a job!" Snow shouted

"Yeah!" Gray agreed

"You, put on some clothes!" Erza said to Gray

"Give me a break, Its good to take a day off once in a while right Happy?" Natsu asked

"Aye!" Happy replied

"And now this!" Natsu and Happy moved their arms like birds Snow and Erza stand their watching and twitching their eyebrow both wanting to kill Natsu

"I don't think so" Lucy said

"You two would be a good couple though... " Mira told her

"Not a chance" Lucy said

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

"Nothing to do..." Lucy said as she reads a book and relaxes

"Hey there Lucy, you feeling better?" Natsu asked as he puts his arm over Lucy

Lucy freaks out "Get off! Don't be all over me like that!" she runs out of the guild with a red face

"Hey Lucy..." Natsu called for her

 _"This is bad, i can't have him falling for me"_ Lucy thought as she rushed out of the guild

"Natsu! quit fooling around!" Snow said

"What's that pretty boy, you wanna fight?" Natsu answered

"Here they go again..." Yuki and Gray both said sighing

"Round one!" Happy called ringing a bell as Snow and Natsu started fighting each other Yuki, Gray, Genie and Happy watch them

"I just remembered i got to do something" Natsu said, stopping the fight

"What kind of excuse is that?" Snow asked

Meanwhile, the guys of the guild are talking about how Natsu likes someone in the guild

"Natsu, where the hell are you going? come back and fight me!" Snow shouted

"Give it a rest Snow, if you keep going the way your going you will make the whole guild start fighting" Gray said Yuki nodded in agreement

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Snow shouted

Juvia opens the potion _"Now Gray-sama look into my eyes"_ she blew the bubbles they went into Master Makarov's nose making him sneeze

"That idiot...Come back here Natsu!" Snow called running out of the guild after Natsu

 _"Look at Juvia"_ She blows the bubbles at him once again but instead it Macao, Wakaba, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Levy. Juvia does it again but this time it passes Gray again and goes into Erza, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Yuki, Jet, and Droy. _"Stop moving, Gray-sama! at this rate everyone in the guild will fall for Juvia, Even just thinking about it freaks Juvia out"_ Juvia yells for Gray acting like a baseball pitcher "Gray-sama!" She blows once more and it finally goes into Gray's mouth when he was yawning _"Finally!"_

After a moment, Gray blushes in Juvia's direction "What is this feeling?"

 _"Finally...Finally!"_ Juvia gazes at Gray _"Gray-sama will look into Juvia's eyes and speak those sweet words to me!"_ Gray walks pass Juvia to Happy. Happy turns around to look at Gray while eating a fish

"Your always flying around free as as bird...I hate it!" Gray shouts angrily at Happy

"What?!" Happy dropped his fish

"I'm strong but i can't fly, and your weak but you can so in the end, we're even!" Gray continued to shout and pointed at him "As of this moment you are my rival!"

"What the heck has gotten into him?" Warren asked

"So bring it on!" Gray said

"I'm scared, why is Gray acting weird, Natsu!" Happy said flying around and looking for Natsu "Where's Natsu?"

"N-No...What happened?" Juvia was confused by the potion's effect

Macao punches Wakaba but he catches his fist "Wakaba, you want to tell me how much you made last month?" Macao asked

"More than you i bet" Wakaba replied grinning

"Remind me why i hang out with you?" Macao asked

"Because you want to keep the score" Wakaba answered

"What are we again?" Macao said with his head against Wakaba's forehead

"Rivals, of course!" Wakaba replied

"Drink alcohol, But don't be drowned by it! you listening to me alcohol?" Master Makarov yells at a barrel "I'm not going to lose to my rival"

"I don't think alcohol can be your rival, Master" Max asked

"Is it just that barrel or alcohol in general?" Warren put in

"You, pillar!" Erza points to a random pillar "Why must you shatter my dreams by crossing through here? All i wish is to pass through here, and yet you challenge me so you are my rival!"

"I don't think you can be rivals with a non-living thing, Erza" Max told her

"The alcohol thing makes sense, but a pillar?" Warren added

"Erza let's fight like we used to back in the day, only i am not losing this time!" Mira said to Erza "Because you are my lifelong rival, Erza!"

"I hate always being your shadow!" Yuki yelled at Snow

"Oh yeah? what you got to say about it?" Snow replied

"Let's fight, we will see who is the better twin!" Yuki told him his fist covered in ice

"Bring it on!" Snow said his fist covered in shadows

"Yuki didn't have a problem with him before" Max commented

"Just be glad Natsu is not here" Warren told him

"I'm so confused why is everyone acting so strange? Where are you Natsu?" Happy said flying around the guild

"I found you!" Gray said blocking his path Happy trembled "Bring it on, cat!" Juvia didn't know that the potion the old man sold her was mixed with forbidden ingredients after selling the potion, he fled town

* * *

"Master, let's have a drinking contest, i always wanted to challenge you!" Cana said

"You are not my rival, my rival is alcohol itself!" Master Makarov replied

"I won't lose to you Master!" Cana pours alcohol into her mouth

"Three against three, We might be equal in number but not in skill" Freed said with Bickslow and Evergreen next to him

"Are you saying we are weak?" Levy asked with Jet and Droy behind her "Let's battle!"

"There is no real Man here!" Elfman yelled "Where is my rival?"

 _"He wants a rival?"_ Max thinks to himself

 _"He is always like that it makes no difference to me"_ Warren answered

Macao and Wakaba are busy comparing their monthy earnings

"It's the Thunder Legion versus Shadow Gear!" Freed and his team do a weird pose "We will see who is the best three man team in Fairytail!"

"Your on!" Levy and her team do a pose as well

 _"Are they having a posing competition?"_ Max and Warren thought

"You won't defeat me!" Cana and Master Makarov are pouring alcohol into their mouths

"Ice Dragon Roar!" Yuki said as he let out his breath attack

"Black Dragon Roar!" Snow said defending himself from Yuki's attack

"Please stop! You will destroy the whole guild!" Max said

"Where is a real Man?!" Elfman asked

* * *

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel!" Erza attacks the pillar with her swords

"Stop that, Erza!" Max ordered

"We just rebuilt the guild don't go destroying it again!" Warren added

"Silence!" Erza ordered "This pillar is constantly in my way, it is making my angry! All i want is to pass through here and it is shattering my dreams! in other words, its my rival!"

"Can't you just go around it?" Max asked

"I know she likes to take things straight on but i never imagined this" Warren said

"Erza always bumps into things" Happy added

Mira punches them away "Erza come and fight me! your rival is right here!"

"Can't you see i'm busy? i am facing my lifelong rival!" Erza replied

"It's just a pillar..." Max said

"Don't ignore me Erza!" Mira told her "Satan Soul!"

"Just stop it already!" Max and Warren shouted

"Requip! Purgatory Armor!" Erza requips into a different armor Max and Warren begged her to stop

"Wildcat...Punch!" Mira punches Max and Warren away

"I need to fight a real Man!" Elfman turned into a beast

"Shut up!" Mira punches Elfman as well Erza attacks the pillar countless times as Max and Warren give up

Outside, Happy is dealing with Gray

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Erza finds her swords stabbed into the pillar "I don't remember doing this" Everyone had turn back to normal

 _"It's finally over..."_ Max and Warren cry a waterfall together

* * *

 _A Few Days Later..._

Lucy still complains as she rests her head on the table "Nothing to do..."

"Hey, Lucy" Mira walks up to her "I was thinking about it, I heard Snow has had a huge crush on you for a while now"

"Please don't start again..." Lucy begged

* * *

 **A/N: So that is the chapter**

 **We are a chapter away until the next arc.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	20. Love & Lucky

**A/N: Hey llamas, here is the next chapter, can't you believe we are almost to the next arc? anyways enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail i only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Love & Lucky**

Lucy is on her way home from the guild. she has a strange feeling that she is being watched. And it is just not a feeling she is being followed by a hooded man. She tries to run but the hooded man stopped her in her tracks and takes off his hood. Her father is there. He tells her that he lost everything, and the man she once knew was no more. Lucy asks about her mother's grave but her father answered that he moved it to another location, one that discloses to Lucy. He starts laughing.

Lucy asks him why he is here, he replies that he wanted to see his daughter he also says that he is going to start from the beginning and he asks Lucy for 100,000 Jewel to travel to Alcalypha so he could work at a merchant guild there. Lucy says that she doesn't have that kind of money and her father yells at her telling her that she is in a guild and she should have that kind of money. Lucy reminds him of the time she returned home, and told him that she had nothing to do with wealth and fortune. She tells him to do the same and orders him to leave her alone.

Lucy gets to her apartment and in front of her home she sees Natsu and Happy "Sergeant Happy, everything seems normal here" Natsu told him saluting

"Aye, sir!" Happy answered

"Welcome home, Lucy" Natsu said

"Lucy, there's no one suspicious here!" Happy reported

"Thanks..." Lucy replied giving them a weak smile

"Captain this private seems to show no grattitude!" Happy said

"Why am I a private?" Lucy asked

"Seems like it" Natsu answered Lucy walks past him "Everything okay Lucy?" Natsu and Happy notice a figure hiding in the background

Lucy turns around "Don't tell me he's..."

Happy flies over to where the figure was hiding "Captain! i see a questionable suspect!"

"I got you now!" Natsu said jumping on the figure

"That hurt, you jerk!" Snow growled

"What are you doing here white haired freak?" Natsu asked angrily

"Snow!" Lucy comes up to see what the problem was all about

"So it was Snow that was stalking Lucy!" Happy said

"N-No it wasn't.." Lucy started to say

"No! i heard someone was following Lucy so i came to make sure she got home alright" Snow told them

"He lllllikes her!" Happy teased

"I do not!" Snow shouted

"Is stalking girls really your thing?" Happy asked "Keep it up and your going to end up like Gray, a giant per-" Snow punches Happy all the way to the moon

"I'm not going to end up like him!" Snow yelled

"I ain't said nothing!" Natsu responded

Shut up, you flame brain!" Snow shouted

"Your on, pretty boy!" Natsu shouted back with his fist covered in flames Snow and Natsu start fighting again

"Don't just fight in front of people's houses!" Lucy told them then she laughs

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

"Lucy, Let's go out on a job!" Natsu shouted

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed jumping in excitement

"Sure!" Lucy agreed

"So, what job are we going on?" Happy asked

"Ain't decided yet!" Natsu responded

"This!" Snow holds up the flier to show them "Capture the escaped prisoner, Velveno"

"Velveno?! You mean the Velveno as the Guild Hunter? So they know where he is?" Happy asked

Natsu laughs out loud "That uses some awesome magic! I'm all fired up!"

"The reward is 400,000 Jewel for each person" Erza told them "You can pay your rent with that Lucy"

"Yeah! that is about 6 months worth! I'm in!" Lucy said however she overhead about a Dark Guild attacking a trade guild in Acalypha and demands that Macao and Wakaba to tell her where Acalypha is and she hurries there, worried about her father

* * *

Lucy arrives and attacks the Dark Guild, Naked Mummy after she was done she looks for her father but he is nowhere to be found she looks outside and he arrives a few moments after saying he was traveling by foot and he couldn't make it in time.

Lucy hears a rumble in the distance she sees her team running to her " Lucy, you okay?" Natsu asked

"What happened?!" Snow added

"Lucy!" Happy cries out

"Did you handle everything here by youself? I'm impressed" Erza remarked

"Yeah..." Lucy looks at her father who nods "Stay well, Father" she waves farewell as she follows her team home

"What was with you all of a sudden?" Natsu asked

"Nothing.." Lucy replied

"Nothing, yeah right! we were worried when you ran out of the guild like that" Snow said

"We had to cancel the job!" Happy told her

"Sorry!" Lucy responded

"Layla..." Jude looks up at the orange sky "I was such a fool..."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm on fire today!**

 **two chapters in ONE DAY Wooohoooo!**

 **Next up, The Oracion Seis arc is coming closer!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	21. Allied Forces, Assemble!

**A/N: Hey guys welcome to the first chapter of the Oracion Seis arc! before long we will be at the Grand Magic Games, wow i am getting way ahead of myself here! Anyway hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail I only own my OC's**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:** **Allied Forces, Assemble!**

 _At the 8island restaurant in Hargeon..._

"Welcome to 8island! Have you decided what you want?" Lucy asked she was working as a waitress wearing an orange miniskirt, Long sleeved shirts, and white thigh socks

"I would like a blue-sky with meat sauce, and a holly soda-poyo." The customer replied

"I'd like the beast-man curry" The other customer replied

"Right! Thank you for your order!" Lucy said, smiling at them and writing down their orders "Would you like some dessert with that?"

"I'll take one of these ruby parfaits-poyo" the customer replied

"Same for me" The other customer said

"Coming right up" Lucy said walking away

"Please take my order too!" the third customer said

"I'm coming!" Lucy said she realizes that she is enjoying this way too much "What the heck am i doing?" She slams the notepad on the ground it bounces back up and hits her face

"Lucy..." Natsu said

"What?!" Lucy shouted

"This is part of the job, you know" Natsu replied, holding a tray of food

"I don't see how this is a job for wizards _at all!_ " Lucy complained "And what is with this outfit?" She looks at her outfit

"How should i know?" Natsy replied

"Well i do look pretty good in it, if i do say so myself" Lucy said admiring her outfit

"Whatever" Natsu replied

"The chief at this restaurant cooks food with magic" Happy explained he was wearing a black suit with a red bowtie "So he decided to have his waiters and waitresses be wizards as well"

"That's right" Natsu agreed eating the customers food "We are doing this job to help _you_ , you know"

Lucy throws the serving tray at him "Don't eat the customers food!"

Happy backs up "Don't throw trays!"

"Sometimes, it's nice to dress up like a waiter too" Gray was carrying out drinks wearing nothing but a red bowtie

"Say that _after_ you put on some clothes!" Lucy told him

"Hey now, Whose rent are we doing this for again?" Gray asked reminding her

"Sorry..." Lucy said

"Besides take a look at those two" Gray said Lucy watched as Snow was taking a order

"Hey ladies, may i take your order?" Snow asked he flipped his hair making the ladies start blushing madly

"He's so adorable!" one girl said

"Adorable? he is so goregous, i need to start dating wizards!" another girl remarked

Yuki sighed coming up to them "I'm tired of Snow charming girls"

Lucy looks at him "I'm surprised you aren't a popular with the ladies Yuki" She told him

Yuki rolled his eyes "You would think being his twin and looking exactly like him would do the trick but no!" he replied walking away

"Take a look at Erza as well" Gray said Lucy turned to Erza

Erza sits on the table, leaning close to the customers "Allow me to take your order...What do you want?...Out with it" she said

"U-Uhh" the costumers blush madly, not able to answer

"W-What we want?" the other costumer said, thinking a while

"Th-That goes without saying..." the third customor replied

"We'll have one of everything!" the three costumers shouted

"I see, that makes it much easier. You have my grattitude" Erza replied

"Likewise!" the three costumers responded, blushing

"Those two are _really_ into it" Gray said

"I'll...try hard too" Lucy said

"This, too, is a challenge!" Erza remarked

 _After Work..._

"Great work today!" Yajima praised "You young'uns these days sure are hard workers...Come again anytime"

"Of course, we learned a lot today" Erza replied nodding

"She _likes_ those clothes!" Happy remarked, dumbfounded

"Now we know a little of how Mira feels" Snow added

"Whew! I'm stuffed!" Natsu exclaimed

"You ate too much of the restaurants food!" Lucy told him

"Whatever.." Natsu replied looking away

"What's with the attitude?" Lucy asked, annoyed

"Incidentally, Mr. Yajima..What's become of the Council?" Erza asked

"Well, I already stepped down, so..." Yajima started

"The Council?!" Snow and Natsu both said, shocked to hear it

"You didn't know? Mr. Yajima used to be on the council" Lucy told them, Snow and Natsu turned their heads shouted in surprise

"What was it, Zieg? No, Zellal?" Yajima asked, not remembering

"Jellal." Erza and Snow corrected

"Oh, yes Zellal and that traitor Ultear left the Council in shambles." Yajima explained, remembering about the destruction of the Magic Council "It sounds like the groundwork is underway throughtout the land... to build the Magic Council anew" He turns to the Dragon Slayers "By the way, Natsu. Snow..." They back up, getting scared of what he is about to say "The Council is going through changes. With me gone, no one will be there to stand up for Fairytail anymore, You'll do well to keep that in mind before you act now"

Snow and Natsu swallow hard as they shake their heads up and down rapidly "We will!" Yajima nods in agreement

Team Natsu rides away in a carriage, heading back to the guild

"Give my regards to Macky!" Yajima called waving

"Aye!" Happy said

"Thank you for everything today!" Lucy said, waving back

A breeze of wind rushes past Yajima as he looks up at the sky "Ultear, huh? Just where is she now?"

* * *

 _Back at the guild.._

"What's this?" Lucy asked, looking at the large chart

"I thought i would make a chart of all the Dark Guilds" Mira responded

"Oh, i was the one who drew it" Reedus put in

"Upon second look, I'm struck by how many there are" Erza said

"What bought this on?" Lucy asked

"It seems they have become a lot more active lately" Mira replied

"Huh?!" Lucy said

"So we _need_ to strengthen our partnerships with our fellow guilds" Mira continued

"What does the big circle represent?" Gray asked

"Juvia knows...It is the Baram Alliance of Dark Guilds" Juvia responded "The Baram Alliance consists of the Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart Dark Guilds, and is the ultimate force in the criminal world. Each one has several other guilds under direct control which they use to keep the criminal underworld running. Raven Tail, however, is an independent guild from them."

"Huh?! Eisenwald? Isn't that..." Lucy started to say

Erza nodded "Yes, the guild Erigor belonged too" Erza replied Lucy sweats nervously

"So they were actually a subsidiary guild of the Oracion Seis?" Gray asked

"I recognized a whole lot of these names" Wakaba said

"Some of these even used to be official guilds" Macao added

"Even Ghoul Spirits was under them before the Thunder Legion destroyed them" Mira added

"Every guild Juvia and Gajeel destroyed when they were in Phantom was under the Oracion Seis" Juvia exclaimed, smiling

"Don't say that with a smile.." Gray commented

Lucy shivers "Oh, man..I sure hope they're not mad at us..."

"It's okay! theres nothing to worry about!" Wakaba told her "Word has it there's only six members in the guild"

"Pretty small guild, if you ask me" Macao said, Lucy nods her head in agreement

"Even so, those six make up one of the greatest forces out there" Mira said with a serious look on her face

Master Makarov walks into the guild "About those Oracion Seis.." all the guild members turn around to look at their master "We have been given the task of destroying them!"

"Wha?!" Everyone said, surprised then the guild fell silent

"Welcome back, Master!" Mira said, breaking the silence as everyone else falls "How was the conference?"

Lucy crawls back up putting her hand on Mira's shoulder "That's not the question to ask!"

"What do you mean, Master?!" Erza asked

"The Oracion Seis recent activity was the topic of yesterdays conference" Master Makarov replied "It was decided that they cannot be ignored, and that someone must take them down"

"We got left holding the bag _again_ Gramps?" Gray asked

"Fairytail is assume that role?" Juvia added

"No, the enemy is just to powerful this time" Master Makarov replied, walking down the stairs as he continues on "If we took them on alone, we'd have the entire Baram Alliance out for our blood in no time. which is why... we are to form an alliance ourselves!"

"An alliance?!" They all ask at once

"Fairy tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Cait Shelter!" Master Makarov names the Guilds that will be in the alliance "These four guilds will send out members of their guild to represent them, who will work together to take them down!"

"You know we can handle it on our own!" Natsu said "In fact, i can handle it on _my_ own!"

Erza pushes his face "Fool! the Master is thinking about the consequences afterwards!" Natsu cracks his neck back in place

"Wait..." Lucy slowly backs up shivering again "Hold on...We're talking about just six people right? Just who _are_ these guys?!"

* * *

"I don't know why... but i get the feeling something really bad is going to happen" Lucy said "More importantly, why was _I_ assigned to this mission?!"

"Would you quit complaining? I rather be going out on jobs right now then on my way to some mission" Snow told her trying not to throw up from his motion sickness Lucy gives him a pout face as well and Natsu groans from his motion sickness

"The Master chose us himself! He trusts us with this mission!" Erza told them

Snow turned to Yuki and Gray "If he trusts us so much why are Yuki and Gray here?" Snow asked, yet again not trying to throw up

"The Master told us to keep an eye on you guys just in case you destroy more than a Dark Guild" Yuki replied Gray nodded in agreement

"But people like Gajeel and Juvia would be much better in a battle" Lucy said

"They were given different tasks to do.." Genie replied

Natsu and Snow sink lower "Never mind that...Are we...there yet?" Snow asked while him and Natsu try not to throw up

"I'm riding perfectly fine" Yuki remarked

"If i had the strength right now Yuki, you would be flying out of this carriage" Snow told him, throwing up outside the carriage

"In the end, It's always up to the same members as always" Lucy said

"It's better that way wouldn't you say?" Erza asked "Today will be our first meeting with the other guilds, it's important that we cooperate within our own guild first"

"There it is!" Happy exclaimed "Our meeting spot!" the meeting place is a large pink building with a heart shaped window

"Finally!" Snow and Natsu both said

The team step off the carriage and into the meeting place "This is super creepy" Snow remarked

"Yes they have arrived!" a voice said the Fairytail members turned

"Arrived!" two other voices said

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"...Fairy"

"...Tail"

"...Members!" a light shines down on the three figures "We have been expecting you!" the team stare at them, the Fairytail members stare in shock

"We..." the figure in the middle speaks

"...Are the Blue Pegasus..." the last figure continued

"...Selected members!" the first figure finishes

"The Trimens!" all three of them said

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" Hibiki introduces himself with a sparkle around them

"Eve of the Holy Night!"

"Ren of the Silent Night!"

The Trimens pose together with sparkles around them

"The Trimens of Blue Pegasus? S-So cool!" Lucy said blushing madly "Plus, that Hibiki guy, he's _the_ Hibiki Laytis who's always near the top of Socerer Weekly's "I wish he was my boyfriend" list!" Hibiki winks at her

"Oh crap, I forgot to wear clothes!" Gray remarked Snow and Natsu were still trying to overcome their motion sickness

"You really need to stop your stripping habit" Yuki said

Lucy is embarrassed by them " _Our_ guys are hopeless..." she mumbled

Erza looks left at Hibiki "The stories of your beauty are true" he said, snapping his fingers and winking at her

Erza looks to her right and sees Eve kneeling down "It's a pleasure to meet you, Titania"

Finally, Erza looks straight ahead Ren came up behind her "Please, come right this way"

The Trimens make a place for Erza to sit Hibiki kneels down a towel in his hand "Please have a wet hand towel"

Eve brings a coffee with a wine in a bucket "Are you hungry?"

"No..." Erza answered

"We have some cakes, would you like one?" Hibiki asked

"No, thank you" Erza said

"What kind of development is this?!" Lucy asked

"Please have a seat too" Ren offered "You know...you're almost _too_ cute" His hand goes to her waist, making Lucy blush

"What is with those guys?" Gray asked

Snow was annoyed, twitching his eyebrow "How dare he touch Lucy" Snow said wanting to kill Ren

"Calm down, It's not like you her boyfriend.." Yuki told him

"Shut it you!" Snow said

"It's nice to meet you" Erza told Eve "Let us work together to-"

"You're so cute..." Eve blushed "That expression of yours...It's lovely...I've always looked up to you"

Ren slides a glass of champagne in front a Lucy while looking away from her Lucy looks at him confused "I-I didn't make it for _you_ Just so we are clear"

"Hes got mood swings!" Lucy remarked

"You must be tired after your long journey..." Hibiki said "Spend tonight with us.." Erza and Lucy sweat dropped at him

"...Forever" Eve and Ren said as they slide next to Hibiki Erza and Lucy just stare at them

"All right, now" a voice said a figure comes down the stairs "Give the girls a break"

"Wh-What's with that sweet voice?" Lucy asked shaking

"It's Ichiya-sama!" Ren answered

"I-Ichiya?!" Erza asked, nervously

"It's been a long time Ms. Erza" Ichiya said, holding a blue rose

"I never imagined that _you_ would join us" Erza stuttered, looking up the stairs already trembling

"I've missed you, My Honey..." Ichiya replied "I've live life for you!" Ichiya posed with sparkles

"My Honey?!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed Erza is speechless "Erza...is shaking!"

Ichiya slides down the railing "A most unexpected..."

"A most unexpected..." The Trimens repeated

"...reunion!" Ichiya said

"...reunion!" The Trimens repeated after him making mini fireworks for him

Ichiya jumps and makes a flip landing perfectly at the end of the railing "All right!" The Trimens continued repeating after him

The Trimens kneeled down before him "We had no idea she was your girlfriend Sir Ichiya!" they clapped for him "Please pardon our rudeness" they bow to Erza in apology

"I deny that with all my might!" Erza yelled

"Clean up! They're not here to visit!" Ichiya ordered

"Right, Boss Right, Boss!" The Trimens said cleaning up the place quickly

"Weren't they calling him "Sir Ichiya" just a moment ago?" Lucy asked

"Aye!" Happy replied

"I've heard about all you..." Ichiya said "Erza-san...Lucy-san...and the rest..." He points at Snow, Yuki, Natsu, and Gray who all stare in shock he sniffs at their scent "Wonderful parfum!"

"He's really creeping me out" Lucy said, trembling

"I'm sorry...I can't stand being around him either" Erza told her "He _is_ an amazing wizard however.."

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus pretty boys!" Snow yelled, glaring at them "Keep your paws off of our princesses!"

"You men may leave" Ichiya said, Snow twitches his eyebrow getting annoyed

"Thanks for coming!" The Trimen bow to him

"Can't believe they sent a bunch of pretty boys to do the mission " Snow said "I can easily wipe the floor with you"

"Care to find out?" Ren asked

"We're strong you know" Eve added

"A fight?! Lemme join in!" Natsu said

"Enough, all of you!" Erza ordered

"Erza-san..." Ichiya slides through Erza trembles again "Your _parfum_ is lovely as always" Ichiya sniffs her scent

Erza punches him "Stay away!"

"Men!" Ichiya cried out

"Now shes done it!" Lucy shouted they all watch Ichiya fly

"Men..." Ichiya gets stopped by a hand which freezes his entire head in ice

"This is a nice greeting" the man said "Are you trying to pick a fight with Lamia Scale?" Lyon asked

"Lyon?!" Gray was shocked to see one of his old friends

"Gray?!" Lyon was shocked as well

"Hey! So you joined a guild?" Natsu asked Lyon ignores him, throwing Ichiya somewhere

"Men...Men...Men..." Ichiya's head hits the ground, causing the ice to break he bounces everywhere "Men...Handsome...Men..."

"What are you doing?!" Gray asked

"He started it, did he not?" Lyon replied

"How dare you attack our leader!" Ren said

"You're terrible!" Eve added

"Could all of you men just please leave?" Hibiki asked

"Oh my, there is a woman here too you know" a woman moves through the carpet using her magic to attack "Doll Attack: Carpet Doll!" she attacks Lucy

"Me?!" Lucy yelled "Wait, that magic!" Lucy turns to see a woman giggling, who happens to be Sherry "Sherry! you join Lamia Scale too?"

Sherry chuckled "Don't pretend you have forgotten about me... But please forget about what i did in the past!"

"Make up your mind..." Lucy said

"I was reborn for the sake of Love! Sherry said

"M-More _parfum_!" Ichiya was racing to Erza

"Stay back! don't make me use this!" Erza gets out her spear

"Lyon!" Gray shouted

"Gray!" Lyon yelled back

"Bring it on!" Natsu yelled at Snow who was standing next to Yuki

"Sheesh..." Snow said sighing

"I cannot love you" Sherry said

"And I hate you too!" Lucy shouted

"Enough!" a cane slammed on the ground, causing everyone to turn "We are here for one reason: to destroy the Oracion Seis! This is not the time to be fighting!"

"Jura-san" Lyon said, looking at his comrade

"Jura?!" Erza asked

"He's...Iron Rock Jura, Lamia Scale's ace member?" Hibiki said

"Who?" Natsu asked

"He is one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" Happy replied

"Even i've heard his name before" Lucy said

"The Faires and Pegasus have sent quite a lot of members but for us, three is just enough" Sherry said, giving Lucy a pounting face

"Are you saying that we are weak cause we have more members? keep in mind that there are three Dragon Slayers that came from Fairytail including myself, Yuki and Natsu so don't go calling us weak so you should be thanking us" Snow shouted at her, annoyed

"Three guilds are now here" Jura remarked "That only leaves the members from Cait Shelter.."

"I heard they are only sending one person" Ichiya said, hanging off of Erza's spear

"One person?!" Erza said

"They only sent one person on a dangerous mission like this?" Snow said "That person must be very strong then" a girl is making her way to the meeting place

"Just how strong is this guy?" Yuki asked

Right on time, the young member arrives to the building, but trips on her face. Everyone turns to see the last person

"Ouch.." The young girl stands up she brushes the dirt off her clothes she has dark blue hair with brown eyes she is wearing a yellow and blue striped dress and wing like attachments around her wrists and ankles she notices that everyone is staring at her "U-Umm..I'm sorry i'm late. I'm Wendy Marvell from Cait Shelter, its nice to meet you all" Wendy said introducing herself to the group and smiling

"A kid?!" Lucy commented

"A girl?!" Lyon added, he didn't expect the last one to be a girl

"Wendy?" Natsu and Snow both ask themselves

"And now all four guilds have gathered" Jura said

"You're just going to continue on?!" Gray asked him

"Sending this one little girl on such a dangerous mission?" Sherry remarked "What was Cait Shelter thinking?"

Yuki snorted "They weren't thinking that's for sure, How can one little girl help us? I'd say they should have just left this to the professionals"

"Shut up!" Snow said punching Yuki "You have to excuse my brother" Snow said to Wendy

"Oh? She isn't alone Miss Too-Much-Makeup" a white cat spoke out loud Happy stands there in utter shock while Genie stands beside Snow the white cat wore a pink and yellow dress with a bow on it and around her tail

"A cat?!" Gray asked

"Looks like it.." Lyon responded

"The same as Happy" Natsu said

"And Genie.." Snow added

"She talks..." Lucy commented

"Too much makeup? how rude!" Sherry mumbled

"That's what you're focused on?!" Lucy said

"Carla? You followed me?" Wendy asked

"Of course, I wouldn't have been able to rest easily if i let you go all alone" Carla replied

"Sounds like Genie..." Snow remarked Genie stared at him

The Trimen pose once again "A cat?!"

"Now you notice?!" Lucy yelled

Carla turns to look at Happy who is staring at her after a moment of silence Happy's eyes turn into hearts with his heart pounding he is too nervous to go and talk to her Carla turns away uninterested a lightning bolt strikes down in Happy's mind in rejection

Happy walks over to Lucy, looking up at her "Hey Lucy, will you give her my fish?"

"Huh?! is this love at first sight?" Lucy asked "Now now you have to make your move yourself or it wont work" Lucy continued Happy grins then rubs his paws to his face _"Now, this is my chance"_ She thought "You lllllllike her!" She mocks Happy, finally able to tease him about love

"You stole that from me! plus you sad it three time stronger than i do!" Happy said, yelling and correcting Lucy

"U-Umm, I can't fight at all...But I can use lots of support magic that can support you. So please don't leave me out of the group i would be embarrassed if you sent me home!" Wendy cried out, too shy to speak to them they all stare at her

"That is why people look down on you!" Carla said, putting her paws on her hips

"I-I'm sorry..." Wendy told her

"And quit apologizing!" Carla continued

"S-Sorry!" Wendy nervously sweats as Carla sighs loudly at her

"My apologies, i was a bit suprised at first, but i didn't mean to offend you" Erza told her "It is a pleasure to meet you Wendy"

"It's Erza-san! It's really her Carla!" Wendy admires Erza

"She's prettier than i expected " Carla replied

"Hey! Hey! Do you know who i am? I'm Happy the Catmander!" Happy asked Carla ignores him facing her back to him "She's shy that is so cute!"

"I'd say she is ignoring you but whatever" Lucy commented

"You're hopeless Lucy, you don't understand how a girl works at all" Happy told her

"Uhh, i happen to be a girl too , you know but whatever" Lucy said

"That girl is going to be gorgeous when she grows up" Ren commented

"She's already very cute!" Eve added

"Come, Miss right this way" Hibiki said

"Oh, uhh" Wendy shrinks back not knowing what to say

"Talk about fast!" Lucy shouted

"That girl... what a _parfum_ she has she is no ordinary person" Ichiya remarked

"So you've noticed, Sir Ichiya her magic power is different from ours" Jura told him "It appears Erza-san has noticed as well" Erza has noticed a different type of magic in Wendy "Impressive"

Ren and Eve sit next to Wendy at the couch Eve gives her a drink "Would you like some orange juice?" Eve asked

"Honestly, your just too cute" Ren added

"Have a wet hand towel" Hibiki kneels down in front of her

"Umm.." Wendy stuttered not knowing what to say

"What is with these males?" Carla wondered

Snow stares at Wendy for a while "Natsu, you don't think she is one of us?" Snow asked coming up to Natsu

"Wendy...Her name seems familar to me" Natsu replied

"You know her?" Snow asked

"Can you remember for me?" Natsu asked

"How am i suppose to do that?!" Snow replied, annoyed and continued to look at Wendy he sees that his brother is looking at her as well Wendy notices Snow is looking at her she gives him a big smile

"I swear, I think she is a Dragon Slayer as well" Snow mumbled

"You shouldn't go smiling to random guys like that" Carla told her

"I-I didn't mean too" Wendy answered

"What kind of man is your type?" Hibiki asked

"Would you like some cake too?" Eve added

"Seriously, your too cute" Ren commented

"I told you before, they aren't here to pay a visit!" Ichiya said "Clean this up at once!"

"Yes, Master!" The Trimen said quickly cleaning up again

"Men..." Ichiya said posing

"They called him something different again..." Lucy said

"It's remarkable how consistently inconsistent they are" Gray added

Ichiya appears in the spotlight, posing "Now then since all of the guilds are here, let's go over the plan

"Are those poses really necessary?" Lucy asked

"First is the location of the Oracion Seis" Ichiya continued, as he keeps on posing a moment of silence "But first i will smell the bathrooms _parfum_!"

"Don't add parfum to the end of that!" Gray shouted

"That's our Sensei for you!" The Trimen clapped

"They changed his title again" Lucy said

Ichiya finally returns from the bathroom "There is an ancient power known as Nirvana, in the woodsea!" Ichiya continues his posing

"Seriously, we could do without the poses" Snow said

"Nirvana?!" Natsu and Lucy both said

"I've never heard of it" Lyon said

"What about you Jura-san?" Sherry asked

"No, i haven't" Jura answered

They discussed their plan and Hibiki started showing three picture "The top is Cobra, who uses posionous snakes" Hibiki explained

"Wow he looks like a bad guy" Snow remarked

"Look at those slanted eyes!" Natsu said

"You don't look very different yourself" Snow, Gray, and Lyon pointed out

They finished explaining the members and their plan

Natsu slams his fists together with flames following them "I'm all fired up!" he races out of the door "I'll take all of those six jerks down at once!" Natsu dashes out the building at top speed

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy called

"I can't believe him..." Erza muttered

"I'm not sure if he is impatient or it is something else" Lucy sighed

"He probably didn't even listen to the plan" Gray said

"I'm pretty sure he listened to the part where we have to fight" Snow added

"That's Natsu for you!" Happy said

"Oh, man" Ren rubbed the back of his head

"That wasn't nice" Eve added

"At least open the door first" Hibiki sighed

"We have no choice...Let's go!" Erza said

"Man, that idiot!" Snow said running after him with Yuki and Genie behind him Lucy cries out loud as they chased after Natsu

"We can't let Fairytail outdo us! Let's go Sherry!" Lyon said running after them

"Right!" Sherry answered following him

"We're going too!" Ren and the others follow as well

"Wendy let's go!" Carla drags Wendy by the hand

Happy is left behind, completely left behind "Wait for me! why am i always the one that gets left behind?" Happy flies toward them

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the super long chapter i just wanted to fit everything in before the next chapter**

 **The next chapter will be about fighting the Oracion Seis!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	22. Enter the Oracion Seis!

**A/N: Hey llamas, so in this chapter they battle the Oracion Seis and instead of Erza fighting Cobra and being bitten by the snake i made Snow fight Cobra and he is bitten by the snake instead**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own Fairytail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Enter the Oracion Seis!**

Natsu is running with the others behind him, they appear at the edge of the the cliff "I can see the woodsea"

"Wait, Natsu!" Snow shouted

"Nope!" Natsu replied

"You fool! don't go running ahead of us!" Erza shouted

"What?! Can't stand the thought of me taking the first shot?" Natsu asked

"Why would you even suggest that?" Erza yelled, giving a scary look, Natsu falls off the cliff

"What a fool..." Erza muttered

"I see he hasn't changed at all" Sherry said

"He is quite different from when i last fought him, it was even hard for me" Lyon added

"Cause that's love!" Sherry said

"No, not really" Gray pointed out

Lucy is running and crying at the same time "Wait up! You all run too fast! what ever happened to 'ladies first'?!"

"Want me to carry you princess?" Hibiki asked

"Hold my hand" Eve said

"Stay by my side" Ren added

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled

"Wendy stop dilly-dallying!" Carla continues to drag Wendy by the hand with Happy not far behind

"I'm doing my best too!" Happy jumps

* * *

A huge red bump appears on Natsu's head "Oww...Anyway this place smells weird" The others are catching up to Natsu

"Have you noticed?" Erza asked

"Yeah, there is something odd in the air" Snow replied

"Keep a look out Sherry!" Lyon said

"Right!" Sherry agreed

"What took you so long guys?" Natsu asked

"Shut up flame brain! you were ahead of us!" Snow shouted

A large shadow appears over them Natsu looks up to see what it is Snow crashes into Natsu, crashing to the ground "What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu asked as they clashed heads together

"It was your fault, don't just stop when people are running behind you!" Snow yelled

Erza gets between them pushing their heads aside "Look!" they look up and see a large ship "The magic bomber, Christina!"

"So that is the magic bomber?" Gray asked Lucy, Wendy and the others finally catch up to them, looking at the flying ship

"That actually looks hopeful" Carla said

"Oka, lets split up and search for their base" Erza said

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu asked

"You're so hopeless.." Snow sighed

Just then Christina explodes out of nowhere, causing it to break down "What is happening to Christina?" Hibiki wondered they all watch as it crashes to the ground, exploding everywhere

"What happened?" Lyon asked

Natsu picks up a scent "Hey.."

"Yeah..." Snow knows what Natsu means "Somebody is coming!" they all prepare themselves, ready to attack

Wendy hides behind a rock in fear, watching the others ready to fight "Wendy!" Carla said they see six figures appear

"They are the Oracion Seis!" Lucy exclaimed

"You pests are annoying" a man with long gray hair looks at them

"We saw through your plans" the woman in white fluffy clothing, Angel, with two blue figures dancing around her, said

"We already got Jura and Ichiya!" one of the blue figures said "How do you like that?" the other blue figure asked

"What?!" Lyon yelled

"Impossible!" Hibiki shouted as well

a man with maroon hair and a purple snake around him, Cobra said "Your trembling...I can hear it"

"We need to do our job quickly, but you are getting in the way" another man with a pointed nose and spikey hair, Racer, told them pointing at them

"Money makes people stronger yes!" a man holding a book, Hoteye exclaimed "Money is everything in this world and.."

"Shut up, Hoteye" Cobra and Racer both said

One of the members, Midnight, was sleeping on a magic carpet

"And one of them is asleep.." Lucy commented

"I didn't expect them to show themselves to us" Erza muttered

Natsu cracks his knuckles, having a huge grin on his face "Hey..."

"Yeah." Snow answered knowing what he meant

"I can hear you..." Cobra smirked

Snow and Natsu charge at them "You saved us the trouble looking for you!"

"Racer..." Brain ordered

"Right.." Racer vanishes into thin hair appearing behind Snow and Natsu "Motor!" he kicks them aside

"Natsu! Snow!" Lucy cries out, but she becomes confused when she sees a copy of herself doing the exact same thing

The copy of Lucy uses her whip to whip her "Dummy!"

"What...Why am I..." Lucy said confused, Angel smirks

"I'll take Angel!" Hibiki said as the other two followed him Racer quickly defeats all three of them

"Let's do this Yuki!" Snow said

"Right!" Yuki agreed

"Ice Dragon..."

"Black Dragon..."

"Roar!" Snow and Yuki combine their breath attacks but Cobra easily dodges it

"I can hear you" Cobra informed them

"Why are you sleeping jerk, wake up and fight me!" Natsu shouted at Midnight

"Black Dragon Wing Attack!" Snow said Cobra dodged as well Yuki stepped in

"Ice Dragon Frozen Fist!" Cobra dodges that as well

"I can hear everything" Cobra said and kicks them both "I can hear your next move!"

 _"Is he reading us?"_ Snow thought

"Reading? Nope." Cobra replied "I told you, i can _hear_ you"

"Time to wake up! Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu lands his breath attack on Midnight and is surprised to see that it missed "My magic didn't hit him?"

"Forget it" Racer appears behind Natsu kicking and punching him multiple times. Leaving Natsu not being able to fight back "Midnight's real scary if you wake him up"

"Ice Make..." Gray attempts to attack, but Angel's spirit appears behind him, attacking faster

"...Lance!" the spirits knock out Gray

"Ice Make..." Lyon said

"Doll Attack..." Sherry fights by his side

"...Eagle!"

"...Mud doll!"

"Money is more powerful then love, yes!" Hoteye attacks them again

Snow and Yuki continue to battle Cobra, he dodges everytime "So this is the power of Dragon Slayers" Brain thought to himself

Cobra blocks Snow's attack "I can hear your movements...Your breathing...and even your thoughts" Cobra sees Snow as a child slave in the Tower of Heaven as well "I see you were there as well..."

"Don't leave yourself open! Black Dragon Talon!" Snow uses his distraction to attack Cobra but he gets liquified by ground

"I saw it, yes!" Hoteye said

"Cobra, what are you standing around for?" Racer asked kicking Snow when he is wide open

"Cubelios!" Cobra orders his snake to bite Snow's arm while he is in mid-air. Snow screams and lands harshly onto the ground "Cubelios' posion doesn't take effect that fast, it lets you scream in pain!"

"Snow!" Yuki and Genie shout Yuki tries to get up to help his brother but is unable too

Most of the Allied Forces are down, injuried or unconscious "Guild Trash, prepared to be no more" Brain begins to cast his magic they feel they all feel a terrible and evil magic "Dark Rondo!" he begins casting his spell when he notices Wendy hiding behind the rock he stops it

"Whats the matter?" Racer asked

"Why did you stop the spell?" Cobra added

"Wendy?" Brain called out, he was shocked to see her they asked him how he knows Wendy "You are Wendy...Maiden of The Sky"

"The Maiden...of the Sky?" Gray repeated, weakly

"I don't know what that means" Wendy said, hiding completely behind the rock, protecting herself

"I didn't expect you would be the one to come here" Brain said "It looks like we have found you!" Brain uses his magic to grab Wendy

"Wendy!" Carla and Happy shouted

"What do you think you are doing?!" Natsu asked, trying to get back up

"Carla!" Wendy reaches out her hand

"Wendy!" Carla reaches out her paw to grab her hand

"Huh?!" Wendy grabs Happy's paw instead of Carla

"You, tomcat!" Carla shouted as Wendy and Happy disappear "Wendy!"

"Happy!" Natsu called out

"I have no need for you Begone!" Brain said casting his magic again "Dark Rondo!"

"Lucy-san!" Hibiki protects the Celestial wizard

"Sherry!" Lyon goes to the pink haired Mage protecting her

"Lyon-sama is showing his love!" Sherry says, glad that Lyon is protecting her

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura arrives on time to block the spell "Just in time too"

"Jura-sama!" Sherry shouted glad to see him

"Amazing, Jura-san!" Eve said

"Thank you for saving us" Hibiki said

"That was a close call" Lucy remarked

"I'll get those guys!" Natsu said "Where did they go?"

"They disappeared?" Gray said

"What?!" Natsu shouted

"Wendy..." Carla looks out into the distance, feeling guilty that she wasn't able to help her friend

"They got us bad..." Ren commented

"Their too powerful, we couldn't even attack them" Eve added

"Oracion Seis...Just how powerful are they?" Lyon asked

"They are only six of them, but they are all powerful" Hibiki said

"And our plan to use Christina is..." Sherry started to say

"Yes...that woman who can peer into hearts said so she said they knew everything about our plans" Jura said

"Um what about the people that were on board?" Lucy asked

"You don't have to worry about that" Ren replied

"Christina was going to its destination by remote control" Eve pointed out

"After we found their base, we were suppose to board it however" Hibiki said

"Thank goodness" Lucy sighed of relief

"I'm glad you are okay, Jura-san" Lyon told him, glad that he was okay

"It was a close call" Jura replied

"Those wounds?" Lyon asked

"A fearsome power it was...I have stopped the pain for now...Thanks to Sir Ichiya's painkiller parfum" Jura told him

"Oracion Seis...How dare you run away from us! We must have scared them off" Ichiya said

"You're all wounded" Gray said

"These wounds? No problem. take a whiff of my painkiller parfum!" Ichiya uses his magic for the alliance

"Ah...what a nice smell" Sherry remarked

"Yeah, my pain is going away" Lucy said

"Men!" Ichiya said, posing

"We could do without the posing part though..." Lucy told him

"That's our Sensei for you!" The Trimen cheer for him

"They changed his title again?" Lucy exclaimed

"I'm not even going to bother saying anything anymore" Gray told her

"Those jerks, how dare they kidnap Wendy and Happy!" Natsu runs to look for them "Where are you jerks?! come back and fight!"

Natsu gets pulled back by Carla grabbing him by the scarf "Calm down a little" Carla is seen using wings to fly just like Happy and Genie do

"Wings?" Gray muttered

"Those are definitely wings..." Sherry pointed out

"The cat is flying" Ren said

"This magic is called Aera" Carla responded "Well i suppose its natural to be surprised if it is the first time you see it"

"You copyin' Happy and Genie!" Natsu shouted

"What?!" Carla replied, annoyed that she is not the only one who can fly

"Now who is the one surprised?" Lucy asked

"Anyway...I am worried about Wendy and that tomcat. These aren't people we can beat by randomly coming at them right?" Carla asked

"Carla is correct, our enemy is stronger than we thought" Jura agreed

"Men!" Ichiya said

"And besides..." Carla points at Snow, who is holding his arm in extreme pain his team tries to tell him to hang in there, but it doesn't seem to work

"Poison is spreading from where the snake bit him" Lucy said

"I know...have some more of my painkiller parfum!" Ichiya once again uses his magic "Fragrance increase!"

"But will a painkiller cure poison?" Lucy asked

"His parfum heals more than just wounds" Hibiki explained "It also has a posion cleansing effect"

"Snow! Are you okay?" Gray asked

"Is it just me or is he in more pain because of it?" Natsu pointed out

Snow screams in pain

"H-Huh?...M-Men..." Ichiya said, embarrassed by his magic effect

"This isn't right...That's impossible...his painkiller parfum always works" Eve said

"Snow! Hang in there!" Natsu told him

"What do we do?!" Lucy asked

"Sorry Lucy...Forgive me...I need to use your belt..." Snow said, taking Lucy's belt, causing her skirt to fall down The Trimen stare at her with hearts in their eyes

"Don't look!" Lucy kicks them Snow wraps her belt around his arm "What are you doing, Snow?"

Snow ignores her and grabs Erza's sword that was on the ground Erza stares at him confused then he grabs a cloth and puts it in his mouth

"Sorry...Everyone...But this is the only way i can still continue to fight" Snow throws Erza's sword in front of everyone causing them to look at him

"Cut it off!" Snow ordered, everyone stares at him in shock

"Don't be stupid!" Gray shouted

"Please...Someone..." Snow begged

"Very well..." Lyon picks up Erza's sword "I will do it"

"Lyon-sama..." Sherry said

"Wait! Don't!" Yuki and Gray both shouted

"Do it!" Snow ordered

"No!" Yuki shouted

"A-Are you seriously going to do it, Lyon?" Lucy asked

"He's a Dragon Slayer, we need him now more than ever" Lyon replied

"Their are two other Dragon Slayers here you know!" Genie told him

"Sheesh...Just how cold-hearted are you Fairies? Snow-san will die unless we do something right now!" Sherry said

"And what would _you_ know?" Lucy asked her

"This too...is apart of Lyon-sama's love!" Sherry exclaimed

"Just do it! Quickly before the poison spreads throughout my body!" Snow shouted through the cloth, clenching on it with his teeth

"Don't do it, Lyon!" Gray ordered

"No! you cannot do it!" Hibiki said

"There must be some other way!" Eve added

"This is Snow's wish" Jura told him, stopping him

"Here it goes!" Lyon said holds Erza's sword up, ready to cut Snow's arm off. Everyone else watches Lyon ready to put Snow out of his misery

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't feel like following the anime at this part**

 **Plus it would have been pretty boring if i made Erza get bittten by the snake instead**

 **Until next time!**

 **MEN!**

 **~Sarah**


	23. Maiden of the Sky (Oracion Seis Arc)

**A/N: Hey reviewers, here is the next chapter and this where things really get interesting as they try to save Snow hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Maiden of the Sky**

Lyon is about to cut off Snow's arm, to relive him from the pain "Here it goes!" Lyon slices the blade down but Gray and Yuki freeze the blade before it reaches Snow's arm everyone stares in shock "Is his arm more important then his life?"

"There might be another way, so don't jump to conclusions!" Gray shouted

"He is my brother, and i won't let you cut off his arm!" Yuki shouted as well

"I see you are as weak as ever Gray..." Lyon then turned to Yuki "If he is your brother, wouldn't you want to save his life?"

Yuki sighed "I agree with Gray, there might me some other way to save him. cutting off his arm won't help it will only make him weak when he fights in the future and i won't let that happen to him H-He..." Yuki starts to shed tears "H-He is the strongest person i have known!"

"Yuki..." Snow said and collapses to the ground, not being able to hold the pain for much longer

"Snow!" Natsu and Lucy both shouted

"This is bad...If we don't do something it spread throughout his body and..." Eve started to say

"Wendy could save him..." Carla informed which causes everyone to stare at her in shock "You know better than to fight among yourselves you will have to work together to save Wendy and that tomcat, while we are at it"

"Wendy? That little girl can use magic to cure poison?" Eve asked

"That's amazing" Ren remarked

"Much more than poison..." Carla informed them "She can also cure fevers, relieve pain, and even cure injuries"

"I-I feel as if my identity is being threatened" Ichiya said

"But aren't healing spells Lost Magic?" Sherry asked

"Wait, Does it have to do with the Maiden of the Sky?!" Lucy asked

"Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer" Carla replied "Wendy, The Sky Dragon!" this shocks everyone else especially Yuki and Natsu the Dragon Slayers of Fairytail they look at each other "A Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked "So it wasn't just Snow, Natsu, Gajeel and I" Yuki added "Details can wait until later. Actually, i won't tell you anymore. Wendy is who we need now" They look at Snow who is in extreme pain "And for whatever reason, they need her too"

"Which means..." Lyon started off

"...There's only one thing to do..." Hibiki finished

"We have to save Wendy" Eve said

"For Snow's sake too" Gray added

"...And for Happy!" Lucy pointed out

"All right! Let's go!" Natsu said "Yeah!" everyone said raising their hands their mission had changed to defeating the Oracion Seis to saving Wendy

* * *

Natsu and the others split up to look for Wendy and Happy Fairytail's Natsu, Yuki, Genie, and Cait Shelter's Carla. Lamia Scale's Lyon, Sherry, and Jura Blue Pegasus's Ichiya, Ren, and Eve. But Ichiya got lost and left behind Meanwhile, Fairytail's Lucy,Gray, Erza and Blue Pegasus's Hibiki are staying by Snow's side

Genie is thinking about what Yuki said

 _ **Past**_

 _"Genie you are going to go with Natsu, Yuki and Carla" Erza told him_

 _"I can't i need to stay with Snow" Genie replied_

 _Yuki kneeled down in front of him "Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Hibiki are going to stay with him you don't need to worry" Yuki told him_

 _Genie starts to shed tears "He is my friend and i am his partner, i need to stay by his side" Genie replied_

 _"If you want to help Snow, you can help me i might need you just in case i need to fly" Yuki told him_

 _Genie finally nodded "Alright, i will go with you"_

 ** _Present_**

Genie stares up at Yuki _"You were right Yuki, i know how much you wanted to wanted to stay by Snow's side as well, you are doing this for him too"_

"So about Wendy being the Sky Dragon Slayer, what does she eat?" Natsu asked Carla

"Air, of course" Carla responded

"Does it taste good?" Natsu asked

"I don't know" Carla said

"How is that different from being breathing oxygen?" Yuki sweat dropped

"She volunteered to go on this mission to meet you and Snow, especially Natsu" Carla told them

"Me?!" Natsu asked

"You, Snow and Yuki are all Dragon Slayers, am i not correct? she wanted to ask you three about something" Carla told them

"What about?" Yuki asked

"The dragon that taught her Dragon Slaying Magic disappeared 7 years ago" Carla informed "She thinks you three might know where the dragon is"

"What was the dragon's name?" Natsu asked

"The Sky Dragon Grandeeny, i believe it was" Carla answered

"The Sky Dragon Grandeeny..." Natsu turned to Yuki "Yuki?"

"You will have to ask Snow when he is healed but i don't know sorry..." Yuki replied

"Seven years ago..." Natsu is distracted by his thinking and runs into a trunk, hitting his head he sits back up "Oh, yeah! What about Laxus?!"

"Gramps said he is not a Dragon Slayer, remember?" Yuki said, reminding him

"Wh-What's this?" Cana exclaimed, catching their attention, they all stare into the dark woods

"The trees...are black?" Yuki said

"Creepy!" Natsu remarked

Just then, the guild Naked Mummy appears behind them causing Natsu, Yuki, Genie and Carla to turn "They said it was the cause of Nirvana right Big Brother Zatou? "one of the members asked

"They said it's such terrible magic" another member replied "That i makes the land wither and die, Big Bro Gatou" most of the members appear to be human-like monkeys, surrounding them

"U-Uhh" Carla said "We're surrounded!"

"They said it's cause of Nirvana" Gato repeated

"You just said that, Big Bro Gatou" Zato informed

"I did, Big Bro Zatou?" Gato asked, not remembering

"Woah Monkeys! There are two monkeys here!" Natsu said, acting like a monkey

"Th-These guys are from Fairytail! It's their fault that-" One of the members pointed at them, the one that Lucy beat up before

"Oh, their friends with the girl that ruined our plans in Acalypha" Gato said

"Oh! theres another monkey!" Natsu exclaimed

"You're dealing with Naked Mummy, under the Oracion Seis!" Gato told them

"Let's have some fun!" Zato prepares his magic

"Naked Mummy?" Natsu asked

"A Dark Guild, Lucy said she fought them the other day remember?" Yuki replied, reminding him

"We've been had." Carla said "Looks like we are up against much more than six people!"

"This is perfect!" Yuki said as ice comes from his hand, and having a smirk on his face

"Perfect!" Natsu continues to mock the members of Naked Mummy

"Don't be silly you two, we have to get out of here and run away!" Carla told them

"Run away? Do you know which guild we come from? Fairytail wizards never run away from a fight!" Yuki responded "Especially since they were kind enough to come and find us, Besides they are going to tell us where their base is!"

"Hang in there, Happy, Wendy!" Natsu said, swinging his flaming hand around

"We'll teach you brats not to underestimate us!" Zato said

"You're dealing with Naked Mummy, under the Oracion Seis!" Gato repeated

"Why are you repeating youself?!" Natsu shouted

"This is the end of the line for you!" Zato chuckled as the members get ready to fight Yuki and Natsu stare at them, evilly smirking

"What is _with_ these Fairytail wizards? Do they honestly think they stand a chance against this many people?" Carla asked herself

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren and Eve of Blue Pegasus run into some trouble as well they find themselves surrounded by the Dark Guild, Black Unicorn

Lamia Scale's Lyon, Sherry and Jura are surrounded as well they are surrounded by the Dark Guild, Red Hood

And let's not forget Ichiya, who tries to reason with the dark guild that is surrounding him "Men!"

* * *

Natsu and Yuki stand back-to-back, facing the Naked Mummy guild "We will show them just how scary Naked Mummy can be, Big Bro Zatou" Gato said

"Okay let's make quick work of them, Big Bro Gatou!" Zato responded

"Yeah...We will show them just how scary Naked Mummy can be, Big Bro Zatou" Gato repeated

"You just said that, Big Bro Gatou" Zato replied, reminding him

"I did, Big Bro Zatou?" Gato asked, not remembering "Then we will show them how.."

"Get em' men!" Zato ordered, interrupting Gato

"What kind of comedy routine are these brothers putting on?" Natsu asked

"I'm more curious to see how they are _both_ the big brother" Yuki replied

The Naked Mummy members attack with their Magic Guns but Natsu and Yuki easily dodge their attacks Natsu then charges at the group with fire, causing a huge explosion defeating several members. One member tries to attack from behind but Yuki catches him and freezes his head, using his Magic to defeat several members in the process

"Why, you!" One of the members reloads his Magic Gun aiming at Natsu "Have a taste of my Magic Shotgun!" He shoots Natsu from behind "Gotcha!" but the bullet doesn't cause any damage Natsu chuckles as the bullet sizzles off of him "Y-You're a monster!" Natsu punches him, sending him into the sky

"They seem pretty tough, Big Bro Zatou" Gato said

"Let's make quick work of 'em, Big Bro Gatou" Zato told him

"They seem pretty tough" Gato repeated

* * *

Back at the base where Lucy, Erza, Gray and Hibiki are with Snow Lucy looks down at Snow worried about his condition

 _"Please be alright, Snow"_ Lucy thought as she watches Snow clinging onto his life

"I'm trying my best to locate Ocacion Seis's hideout" Hibiki told her

"Guys, i have this bad feeling about something so i am going to go out and investigate" Gray told Lucy and the others they nodded as Gray headed out

 _"Everyone, please hurry and save Wendy, Snow doesn't have much time"_

* * *

Natsu and Yuki are panting from beating all of the Naked Mummy members "Impossible...Naked Mummy, beaten by only two wizards" Zato said, weakly and defeated laying on the ground

"Impossible...Naked Mummy, beaten by only two wizards..." Gato repeated after his brother

"I just said that, Big Brother Gatou" Zato told him

"Man, I thought these guys were just small fries" Natsu exclaimed

"They sure put up a fight..." Yuki said

"Of course they were tough! you took on an entire guild!" Carla told them, hiding behind the trunk of a tree "What on earth were you two thinking?!"

"Hey monkey, where is your base?" Natsu asked grabbing onto Zato's shirt

"Like i would ever tell you, moron!" Zato replied chuckling, Natsu knocks him out by banging his head against his

Natsu turns to Gato "Hey! Fat monkey!"

"You two really _are_ reckless" Carla remarked

"They're all yours now, guest" Gato said before he passed out

"What?" Natsu lets go of Gato

"Guest?" Yuki said

"Yo, long time no see, flame brain and shadow brat" a figure greeted, standing on a tree Natsu and Yuki turned to see where it came from "I owe you two quite a bit after our last encounter, flies" the figure happens to be Erigor

"You! Heya Breezy! Good to see you again, how have you been?" Natsu asked, waving to him

"We're not actually close friends, you know!" Erigor yelled

"I think he has gotten me confused with Snow but whatever..." Yuki said, annoyed that he got mistaken for Snow "Anyway i have heard of him, Snow told me he was responsible for the Lullaby incident on Gramps and the other Masters."

"Oh right, Snow and I kicked his butt, as i recall" Natsu said, finally remembering

Erigor floats in the air, facing them "After the Eisenwald guild fell, I became a bodyguard for a guild under the Oracion Seis...Just for this day, for the day i would have revenge against you flies, for the day the Reaper would rise again!" Erigor explained

"A rematch huh? Sounds interesting" Yuki said

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said

"Y-You two are going to fight even _more_? You're far past the realm of reckless now" Carla sweat dropped

* * *

As the members of Black Unicorn charge at him, Ren uses his Air Magic the members suffocate while Ren explains that his magic can lower the oxygen level in the air around the enemies Meanwhile, other members surround Eve teasing him about his appearance then they charge at them. Eve uses White Out that is able to trap his enemies and freeze them under the snow. Then Eve taunts them while they are trapped and freezing under the snow

Elsewhere, the Red Hood members summon some cute goblins to distract Lamia Scale, they retreat but in the meantime the guild had summoned a giant Wyvern. The Lamia Scale members defeat them with no trouble.

* * *

Erigor attacks the group with his Wind Magic Yuki blocks it with his Ice Magic "He's on a completely different level than those monkeys thats for sure!" Yuki exclaimed then turned to Natsu "Natsu! let me deal with him!"

"Your joking right? Don't act all tough like shadow jerk!" Natsu yelled

This made Yuki pissed off "That shadow jerk is my brother, in fact if he wasn't bitten by that poisonous snake in our battle with Cobra he would wipe the floor with this guy! So let me deal with him!"

"Fine! you can have at him!" Natsu gave up and agreed

"Genie get me up there!" Yuki said as Genie flew him into the sky

Erigor looked at him "Oh? its you shadow brat"

Yuki put his hand back, ready to attack "Ice Dragon..."

Erigor looked at him confused "Wait what did you say?!"

"...Frozen Fist!" Yuki punches him but Erigor defends himself

"Who are you?" Erigor asked, not seeing him before

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Yuki, The Ice Dragon Slayer, and Snow's twin brother i reckon you remember him?" Yuki said introducing himself

"I've never seen you before" Erigor told him

Yuki smirked "That's because i just recently joined Fairytail" Yuki answered

"Ice Dragon Talon!" Yuki continued battling him, kicking him back

 _"This new guy is strong...nothing like Natsu or Snow...I'm going to have a tough time beating him"_ Erigor thinks to himself Yuki jumps back onto the ground "Your quite strong, boy!"

"So sorry Erigor, But i am going to have to beat you so we can go look for Happy and Wendy" Yuki his body is fully covered in ice

"Quite acting tough, brat!" Erigor yelled "This will tear you to shreds! Emera Baram!" he attacks, causing a huge explosion as the smoke disappears he has no sign of the Ice Dragon Slayer "How do you like that? i have been training ever since i fought your brother and that flame brain brat, Just to get revenge!"

"Is that so?" Yuki was covered in ice once again "What a joke"

"What?!" Erigor said, surprised the Yuki made that attack

"You got to have a better reason than that" Yuki continued

"You do have a point, This has nothing to do with Eisenwald or the Oracion Seis anymore. as a single wizard on his own, i will defeat you!" Erigor said

"I'd like to see you try. Bring it on!" Yuki shouted, smirking, his entire body covered in ice Erigor charges at Yuki a Magic Circle appears from his hands "This is from my brother as well!"

"Magic Wind Palm!" Erigor strikes at Yuki but he flies through it

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Black Ice Dragon Shadow Ice Fist!" Yuki punches him multiple times with shadows and ice coming through his hands, easily defeating him **(I know that didn't make complete sense but whatever)**

"I've been...beaten...again..." Erigor said flies away Yuki lands back on the ground

"Couldn't you have ended it quicker, Yuki?" Natsu asked

"Y-Your good!" Carla exclaimed _"If he is this strong, it makes me curious of what his brother is like"_

"Alright you! Quit nappin' and tell me where Happy and Wendy are!" Natsu yelled trying to wake up Erigor

* * *

Yuki, Natsu, Genie, and Carla appear at the Oracion Seis's hideout

"So this is it" Natsu said

"Natsu! Yuki!" Gray was running up to them

"Gray? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Snow and the others" Yuki asked

"I had this bad feeling so i decided to come and investigate while i was running, i saw you guys in the distance" Gray replied "So this is the hideout?"

"Looks like it" Yuki replied

"Happy! Wendy!" Natsu called

"Stop that! The enemy might be down there!" Carla told him

The group notices a speed of light heading their way Racer runs past them, causing them to scatter "Him again!" Natsu exclaimed

"I'll go back to Hibiki and the others and tell them about the hideout, Natsu you go down there" Gray said as he ran in the opposite direction

"I'll handle him!" Yuki told Natsu

"Alright!" Natsu said

"You're not going anywhere!" Racer said dashing for Natsu, but he slips on Yuki's ice

"Now, Genie, Wings!" Natsu turns to see Genie and Carla passed out with swirling eyes

"Use this!" Yuki said as he made a slide to get down there

"Here we go!" Natsu said grabbing Genie and Carla

"Huh?! What?!" Carla said, waking up

* * *

 **A/N: And so that is it**

 **TWO chapters in ONE day, wow i am on fire!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	24. Dead Grand Prix (Oracion Seis Arc)

**A/N: Hey llamas, here is the next chapter we are almost to the end well not quite anyways onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Dead Grand Prix**

Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy are heading back to the base Racer tries to stop them but Yuki holds up a wall made of ice to stop him

"Huh?! Yuki?!" Natsu asked on the other side of the ice

"Go!" Yuki shouted, panting "I told you before i'll handle him"

"But you used up too much of your magic power!" Natsu argued

"Just go, dammit!" Yuki shouted back

"Yuki..." Natsu said

"I won't let him get passed, even if it costs me my life! Go! Go to Snow!" Yuki replied

Natsu holds back at what Yuki said then he starts running "I promise you Yuki, we _will_ save Snow!" Natsu replied "Even if i hate that shadow bastard, i wont let him die!"

"I'm counting on you, to save him" Yuki muttered, smiling

"You..You stopped me _twice_ now" Racer said touching his hand to the ice

"And i'll keep on stopping you" Yuki told him this made Racer annoyed "Besides you will _never_ be able to catch up to Natsu, I might have not been a member in Fairytail for very long, but you will always be end up eating our dust. Forever..."

* * *

Inside the Worth Woodsea, Natsu carries Wendy, Happy, and Carla, when he suddenly hears a voice inside his head "Natsu!" Natsu stops in his tracks

"Wha?!" Natsu asked in confusion, Happy wonders why Natsu is talking to himself

"Can you hear me?" Hibiki asked

"That voice..." Natsu said

"Natsu, can you hear me?" Hibiki repeated

"Who..is this?" Natsu asked

"It's me Hibiki from Blue Pegasus" Hibiki responded "What a relief, I was getting worried because i couldn't get through anyone else, But thanks to Gray and Genie they told me where you were"

"Oh! Where are you?" Natsu asked

"Not so loud, one of the enemy has very good hearing, they could be listening to every word we say" Hibiki warned him "That's why i am talking directly inside your head, by the way have you found Wendy and the cat?"

"They're right here, they are passed out though, but Happy is awake" Natsu replied

"Oh! that's great! Good job!" Hibiki told him "I am going to upload a map in your head that will lead you here, I cant connect with the cat probably because of his injuries or reduced magic power. At any rate, hurry back!"

"Huh? what upload? What are you talking about-" Just then a map went in Natsu's head, knowing where Snow and the others are

"What were you talking to yourself about?" Happy asked

"I dont know but something uploaded into my head" Natsu replied "Woah! What the? i know where Snow is! It's like i have always known!"

"I didn't get an upload into my head" Happy complained

"Hurry, Natsu" Hibiki said, watching Natsu through his magic then he turns to Snow _"We're running out of time.."_

"Hey, how did Natsu know where we are?" Lucy asked

"My Archive magic can compress information, it lets you transmit information to people faster then you could verbally" Hibiki explained

"I've never heard of magic like that" Gray remarked

"Yeah, the very idea of using magic to convert information into data" Hibiki answered

Genie was looking at Snow _"I failed you Snow, I promised you I would always protect you, you wouldn't be in this situation if it hadn't been for me"_ Genie remembers Snow being bit by Cobra's snake while battling him

Gray looked at Genie "Hey, It's not your fault, Snow will be just fine once Wendy gets here when i saw Yuki earlier looking down at Oracion Seis's hideout i could tell he was thinking the exact same thing" Gray told him

Genie sighed "I suppose you are right, I just hate seeing my friend like this"

"I know what you mean, Snow is my friend as well, Just imagine how Yuki felt he will be okay i promise" Gray told him

"Anyway, I'm just glad Wendy is alright" Lucy said in relief "Just a little longer Snow, Stay strong, we will keep you safe until Natsu comes back with Wendy. I swear it!" Hibiki smiles at her

"Hey! what are you smiling for at a time like this?!" Lucy asked

"Oh. I'm sorry, i didn't mean anything by it!" Hibiki replied, nervously smiling

* * *

Elsewhere, Yuki is battling Racer. He meets up with Lyon and Sherry who they team up together to fight Racer

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Genie, and Hibiki are waiting for Natsu to arrive with Wendy and the cats Something in the bush moves which catches everyones attention Natsu pops out of it "We're here!"

"Natsu!" Lucy is happy to see Natsu arrive

"How did it happen? A map just popped into my head" Natsu exclaimed

"Anyway, hurry and wake Wendy" Hibiki told him

"Right" Natsu said as he set Wendy down, shaking her "Wake up Wendy! we need you to save Snow!"

"Calm down Natsu!" Lucy shouted

Wendy finally wakes, backing away from him in guilt "I'm sorry I-" the group stares at her while she shakes in fear

Natsu bows down to her with his face looking down at the ground "I don't care about that right now!" Wendy looks at Natsu "Snow has been bitten by a poisonous snake, Please save him! Even if i hate him, i don't want him to die! just please i am begging you!"

"Poison?" Wendy turns to look at Snow who is suffering in pain

"We need Snow's strength to fight the Oracion Seis" Gray said

"Please, save Snow!" Lucy bows down to Wendy as well

"Please!" Natsu said

"Of course! I'll do it!" Wendy said, determined to heal Snow, Natsu gives her a big smile

"Thank goodness..." Happy said

"Will you come to already? You're pathetic..." Carla commented

"Aye..." Happy agreed

Wendy sits herself next to Snow as the group watches her she holds out her hands and uses her magic to heal him _"I can't believe Jellal would do horrible things to Snow-san and Erza-san"_ The poison fades away _"I know Jellal isn't like that"_

* * *

"It's done, All the poison is gone from Snow-san's body" Wendy told them

"And?" The Fairytail group said together Snow slowly moves they hear him breathe for a second and they cheer "All right!"

"High five Lucy!" Natsu said

"What a relief!" Lucy high fives Natsu "Gray!"

"He is going to be alright!" Gray high fives Lucy as she cries of joy

"Don't leave me hanging" Happy walks over to Carla

"Fine, just this once" Carla told him, annoyed

"Aye!" Happy gives Carla a high five

"Wendy.." Natsu smiles at her as he high fives her "It was all thanks to you"

"He might not wake up for a while...but he will be fine now" Wendy told them

"It's amazing...Even his complexion has turned back to normal.." Hibiki stares at his face "So this is what Sky Magic is like?"

"Don't get too close!" Lucy yelled

"Now Listen, Please do not make Wendy use her Sky Magic anymore" Carla told them "As you saw before, it uses up a lot of her magical power"

"Don't worry about me Carla.." Wendy told her "Besides I..."

"Now we just need to wait until Snow wakes up and it will be time to strike back!" Hibiki said

"Yeah prepare to be walloped, Oracion Seis!" Lucy yelled

"Yeah! we won't let you have Nirvana!" Happy added

Suddenly, they see a black light erupting to the sky "What?!" Lucy said in shock "A pillar of black light..." Wendy muttered, Happy hides behind Carla in fear

"Th-That's...Nirvana?!" Hibiki said

"Is that Nirvana?!" Gray said

"Don't tell me that Oracion Seis has beaten us to it?" Lucy added

"That light...Jellal is there!" Natsu runs toward Nirvana

"Jellal?!" Lucy said she sees Natsu running toward Nirvana "Natsu! What is this about Jellal?! What are you talking about?!"

"I'll go after him.." Gray said as he followed Natsu

"It's...It's my fault..." Wendy blames herself, close to crying

Natus continues to run to Nirvana _"I can't let him meet Snow and Erza! They are both happy now that he was gone! I have to destroy him!"_

Snow finally wakes up, thinking to himself _"Jellal? what is he doing back?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Snow is finally back!**

 **Anyways i realized that i haven't mentioned Erza in quite a while since i made Snow get bitten by the snake**

 **I'll try to put her in there in the next chapter**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	25. Celestial Skirmish (Oracion Seis Arc)

**A/N: Hey llamas, here is the next chapter and its quite exciting so enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Celestial Skirmish**

Natsu is heading toward Nirvana with hope that Jellal is there "I aint going to let you anywhere near Snow or Erza!" he stops running and smells something "This smell...there is no doubt about it..." Natsu turns and sees Snow unconscious in the water "I knew it! Snow!" he walks through the water "What the hell are you doing here?! Your suppose to be resting not laying in the water!" He gets no response from him "Hey!" He looks up at Nirvana then back at Snow "Ugh.. I'm in a hurry here you know..Wake up idiot!" Snow stands on his own, with an evil smirk on his face "Snow?"

Snow pulls a rope to reveal a raft "We're on a raft?!" Natsu screamed, it causes his motion sickness to take effect

"Got ya, Natsu your weakness is riding anything that has to do with transportation as i recall" Snow said "So what do you think?"

"Wait...You have motion sickness too...So why aren't you falling sick?" Natsu asked, noticing "Wait...You haven't already?"

"Shut it! Just kick the bucket already, you motion sickness, slanty-eyed loser!" Snow's foot squishes Natsu's head "It's time for our usual fights..." He uses his Magic to create a sword shadows were steaming from it "...To finally come to an end" he chuckles at Natsu evilly "Snow!" Natsu said Snow is about to attack Natsu but then his sword breaks Snow turns around "Who's there?" streams of shadows come from his hand but the arrows break through them Snow gets annoyed

"What are you doing, Snow?!" Lucy asked with Sagittarius by her side

"It's us!" Happy added

"Thus...hello!" Sagittarius said

"L-Lucy..." Natsu said weakly, glad to see her and the others

"Could you please not almost puke after saying my name?!" Lucy shouted

"Hello!" Sagittarius commented

"You're mean, Snow! This is clearly going to far! Although i would understand if he stole your fish or something!" Happy yelled

"Actually, that'd be going to far too!" Lucy added

"Shut up! you guys are so annoying!" Snow said coldly, glaring at them "I don't even know why i bother hanging out with you losers. Anyway, I'll deal with you after i am through with him. So butt out"

"Snow..." Happy said

"Wh-What the? Don't tell me Snow's fallen to the dark side" Lucy said

"Drifting..." Natsu grunted "Wobbling...Swaying...!"

"It's not moving so pull yourself together!" Lucy yelled

"Natsu! I'll save you!" Happy flies over, but gets hit by Snow's magic

"Male cat!" Carla shouted

"What did you just do to Happy?!" Lucy yelled

"Happy flies. He can only carry one person. No combat skills. Data collection complete" Snow said

"What are you saying Gray? Pull yourself together!" Lucy asked

"Is that what happens to people who've fallen to the dark side due to Nirvana?" Hibiki added

"Snow's view of Lucy: She's a newcomer to the guild. He's quite fond of her looks. He has a thing for her." Snow said

"Huh?! Wh-What?" Lucy yelled, her heart beating rapidly

"She's more pure of heart then she seems. She's a Celestial Wizard" Snow said "Oh? Celestial, huh? He gets ready to attack "Interesting!" Snow attacks Lucy put Hibiki uses his Magic to shield her

 _"This magic...That is not Snow...He cares about his comrades more than ever he wouldn't do this to him even if he fell to the dark side"_ Genie thought

"No...You aren't Snow...Who are you?!" Hibiki asked

"Hes not Snow?!" Lucy said

"Snow's view of Hibiki: Member of Blue Pegasus. Manly. No futher details. Bah. not much info, huh?" Snow said

"He's acting oddly. Is this what Nirvana does to people?" Carla asked

"Oh, right...Only people with feelings that waver between light and dark will fall to the dark side There's no way Snow would have swaying emotions like that! Plus he also gets motion sickness" Lucy said "Who are you?!" Snow chuckles, turning into Lucy "M-Me?!"

"You must not be very smart. You can't honestly expect to fool us by transforming into Lucy-san under these circumstances" Hibiki said

"Oh, really? Guys like you are weak when it comes to girls, right?" The fake Lucy pulls up her top, reavealing her breasts which becomes a shock to Hibiki and Sagittarius

"Males!" Carla grunted

"W-Wobbling..." Natsu said

"Indeed!" Hibiki and Sagittarius agreed

"Don't be clever!" Lucy kicks them away

"Honestly, now! What a disgraceful wizard!" Carla sweat dropped

"That's not me! Well it's me, but its not! This makes no sense" Lucy complained, crying a waterfall

The fake Lucy then orders Sagittarius into attacking Hibiki, Lucy closes his gate to keep her fake from ordering him. However Sagittarius is called back by the fake Lucy who commands him to attack Carla, who was flying away with Wendy

Lucy then counters Angel, who is also a Celestial Wizard with Hibiki and the rest down Lucy fights Angel after a battle between them Lucy finally defeats Angel

* * *

Meanwile Snow and Erza are trying to find Jellal

 _"I need to find Jellal, To make sure he hurts no one again!"_ Snow thought, flashbacks go through his head

 _ **Past**_

 _"I can't do this anymore Snow!" A younger Yuki cries_

 _"Don't cry Yuki i promise i will always be here to protect you" Snow answered_

 _Yuki looked up "You're the strongest person i have ever known Snow! I bet you are going to be super powerful when you become a wizard!" Yuki said_

 _Snow smiled "I'll be strong for you Yuki, and one day went we escape i will learn magic and join a wizard guild I will be strong" Snow replied_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise?"_

 _ **Present**_

"I have became strong Yuki, I joined an amazing guild just like i promised, but then i got bitten by Cobra's snake and you stayed strong for me" Snow thought

 ** _Past_**

 _Snow shows Cobra how he was a child slave in the Tower of Heaven "I see you were there as well..." Cobra said to himself_

 _"Don't leave yourself open! Black Dragon Talon!" Snow attempts to attack, but gets attacked by Hoteye_

 _"I saw it, yes!" Hoteye exclaimed, Racer hit Snow when he was wide open_

 _"Cobra, what are you standing around for?" Racer asked_

 _"Cubelious!" Cobra orders his snake to bite Snow's arm while he is in mid-air Snow screams and lands harshly onto the ground "Cubelious' poison isn't fast-reacting, it let's you wither in pain!"_

 _"Snow!" Yuki and Genie both said Yuki tried to get up to help his brother, but was unable too_

 ** _Past_**

 _Lyon is about to cut off Snow's arm "Here it goes!" He brings down the sword but Gray and Yuki freeze the blade before it reached Snow's arm "Is his arm more important than his life?"_

 _"There might be another way, so don't jump to conclusions!" Gray shouted_

 _"He is my brother and i won't let you cut off his arm!" Yuki shouted as well_

 _"I see you are weak as ever Gray.." Lyon then turned to Yuki "If he is your brother wouldn't you want to save his life?"_

 _Yuki sighed "I agree with Gray, there might be some other way to save him. Cutting off his arm will make his enemies see him as weak in the future and i won't let that happen to him H-He.." Yuki starts to shred tears "H-He is the strongest person i have ever known!"_

 _"Yuki!" Snow said and collapses onto the ground unable to take the pain any longer_

 ** _Present_**

Snow smiled to himself "Thank you Yuki, for staying strong for me, but now i need to defeat Jellal!" Snow thought

* * *

Snow and Erza finally meet Jellal

"Jellal!" Snow shouted

 _"How is he alive? i thought i killed him!"_ Cobra thought

"Stay back!" Jellal yelled

"You bastard! you will pay for what you have done to my brother and I!" Snow pulls his hand back ready to attack

"I said stay back!" Jellal starts attacking him with his magic

"Wait Snow!" Erza yelled

"You hurt my friends, me, killed Simon, destroyed the Magic Council and most importantly..You made my brother cry!" Snow continued to yell "You will pay! Black Dragon Wing Attack!" Snow attacks Jellal shreding tears, but Jellal blocks it

 _"What does he mean? Impossible! I thought i was seeing things on our last encounter but i guess it was true, he was also there at the Tower of Heaven!"_ Cobra realizes Snow is a survivor as well

"I have no memory of what i did to you and your brother" Jellal told him

"Don't give me that crap! You did the same thing to Erza too!" Snow said

Jellal stares at him in utter shock, not remembering what he had done

That was when Snow realized something _"Maybe hes not playing around, could he have forgotten what pain he caused everyone?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Man that was intense!**

 **Thoughts on chapter?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	26. Black Dragon vs Poison Dragon

**A/N: Hey my drama llamas, here is the chapter where Snow is battling Cobra! the moment you have been waiting for also i made a mistake by saying Gray instead of Snow because i was following the anime for that part and it was Gray that got copied Sorry about that! also sorry this chapter is late my mother banned me from the computer for 2 days for a stupid reason this chapter would have been out eariler today but i deleted the chapter on accident and had to rewrite the whole thing anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Black Dragon vs Poison Dragon**

Lucy wakes up and finds Virgo has given her and Natsu new clothes to wear from the Celestial World Virgo disappears afterwards Meanwhile, Snow is heading back to find the others just then Sherry come out of the forest looking for them "I finally found you Fairytail wizards..." Sherry muttered Lucy looks at her in confusion while Sherry uses her Magic to attack them In a split second, shadows and ice block the attack

"What do you think you are doing?!" Snow yelled, pinning Sherry down "You guys alright?"

"Why you! Let me go! I need to get revenge for Lyon-sama!" Sherry shouted

"While I was looking for you guys, i found her attacking Yuki she was acting strange after i released Yuki from her attack she was saying things like getting revenge or something like that" Snow explained then looked at Gray "We met Gray on the way here"

"You were acting pretty strange yourself!" Natsu said angrily, Snow looks at him in confusion

"Natsu, that wasn't really him.." Lucy told him

"I won't forgive you Fairytail! I will get my revenge for Lyon-sama!" Sherry yelled, struggling under Snow

"Revenge for who exactly?" a figure walks up to them the figure turns out to be Lyon with Racer in his hand and Gray right beside him "My death was false...as you can see"

"Lyon-sama?" Sherry sighs of relief

"He's a stubborn one.." Gray said

"It was a close call...That guy's bomb lacrima was more powerful than i expected It took a long time before could recover" Lyon explained

"Yep, he's stubborn alright..." Lucy agreed with Gray

"Well i am not as stubborn as him" Lyon is refering to Natsu

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Natsu asked

"You got on his throat for _that_?" Lucy said

Sherry cries of joy, resting her body on the groundf "Thank...goodness" The darkness lifts from her

"What was that?" Natsu asked

"Just as i thought the darkness took over her" Gray said

"That would be Nirvana" Lucy answered

* * *

Just then, the ground began to crumble

"Were we too late?" Lyon watches Nirvana's transformation as he carries Sherry

"What?" Natsu screamed

"That's.." Snow started to say

"I-I think we might be in trouble" Lucy remarked

"Erza was inside that light...When I went to go find Jellal she was there as well" Snow told them

"Y-You can't be serious?" Lucy said

"I've never smelled anything so dangerous!" Natsu said

* * *

They continue watching Nirvana's transformation

"What is this? I don't get it!" Natsu shouted

"So this is Nirvana?" Lucy said

"Can you even call it "magic" at this point?" Lyon asked

The ground shakes underneath them "What, the ground is shaking?" Natsu said

"Does anyone else hear that cracking?" Snow asked

"I have a really, really bad feeling about this" Lucy said

"You think?" Lyon commented

"Did i call it or did i call it?" Lucy said as one of Nirvana's legs rises above them, taking them to the sky

* * *

Erza and Jellal manage to survive and Erza helps him up, sitting on top of Nirvana Jellal feels hopeless that the couldn't stop Nirvana Erza sees Snow, Yuki , Natsu and Lucy running up the leg

"Go, Fairytail if anyone can stop it you can" Lyon said, Gray stays with Lyon too injured to move from his battles, but he has faith in his team

Jura is with Hoteye as they climb one of the other legs of Nirvana

"We'll run up these, and find the power source!" Natsu said

"Yeah and i still got to pay back that snake bastard from our first encounter" Snow remarked "By the way, why are you guys wearing matching outfits?"

"Why are you asking me?" Lucy yelled

* * *

When Nirvana begins to move Natsu and Snow's motion sickness begins to kick in "Are you serious? at a time like this?" Yuki yelled

"Get it together guys!" Lucy yelled as well

Snow holds his mouth with his hand trying not to throw up "The things...you know.. _that_..." Natsu said

"T-This is transportation..right?" Snow asked

"Just because it is moving doesn't mean it's transportation" Yuki said sighing "Honestly you guys are so hopeless when it comes to transportation"

"I'll try my best..." Snow said as Natsu nodded in agreement they both try to run "Nope..."

"Think of it as octopus legs...you are riding on an animal" Lucy told them

"There aren't any octopuses in the forest..." Natsu said

"The details don't matter!" Lucy yelled

Natsu smakes his head "Okay i am fine now!" Natsu runs up the leg, but it moves causing it to tremble Natsu almost falls off the leg

"You're such an idiot" Snow rolled his eyes

"I can do it!" Natsu said the leg moves once more, Natsu slides off, almost falling to the ground "On second thought, theres no way..." he falls back down, letting his motion sickness get to him

"Natsu!" Lucy called out

"This is not working! we are going to have to find another way" Snow said as they climb higher to the ancient city they spot Genie and Happy flying towards them "Genie! Happy!"

"Happy! Genie your here!" Lucy sighed of relief

"Aye!" Happy said

"Is everyone okay?" Genie asked

"Yeah we are fine" Snow replied

"Where's Natsu?" Happy asked, He finally notices Natsu who's ahead of Snow, Yuki and Lucy but he is unable to move he flies towards Natsu "Are you okay Natsu?"

"Happy..." Natsu reaches his hand out, and then throws up

"If Happy picks up Natsu, it will stop his motion sickness which means we can defeat the Oracion Seis!" Lucy said

"That's true, but i had a different plan" Snow told her

"Huh?!" Lucy asked

"This!" Snow grabs Genie picking him up

"Huh? Snow?" Genie looked at him in confusion

"I'm going to stop that snake jerk and Brain once and for all!" Snow said he stops running to look at Natsu, Yuki, Lucy and Happy "I'll meet you guys up there!"

"What do you mean, Snow?" Lucy asked

"Are you insane?" Yuki yelled

"Genie take me up there!" Snow ordered

"Are you crazy Snow? i just got you back i won't lose my friend again!" Genie argued

"Just take me up there! I promise if Cobra is up there i will pay him back for what he did to me" Snow said Genie sighed and opened his wings, he grabbed Snow on his back flying him up to the top

"This scent...Theres no doubt about it...its him" Snow said smelling the scent

* * *

"We finally got Nirvana!" Cobra said Brain chuckles to himself "This is amazing isn't that right?" Cobra rubs his snake under the chin

"We are almost to our target" Brain said

"Target?" Cobra asked

"I am aiming for a certain guild you see" Brain responded

"Our first target?" Cobra said

"Call it our first land, once we are done we will destroy every light guild there is!" Brain laughs to himself

"I'm gonna stop you!" Snow yelled, punching through the Magic Circle Genie helps him fly back up "Black Dragon Roar!" he attempts to attack Brain but he blocks the attack

"Stop him Cobra!" Brain ordered

"I'm on it! Cubellios!" Cobra orders his snake to attack Snow and Genie, sending them a short distance from Brain

"I'll destroy you!" Snow tries to counterattack with another breath attack, but Cobra, jumping off of Cubellios attacks him "Thanks Genie"

"I told you i would protect you" Genie responded smiling

"What in the world?" Snow and Genie are surprised to see that Cubellios is flying

"I never heard of a snake flying before" Genie said

"So you use that cat as a slave to make you fly..." Cobra said

"What? Genie is my partner you snake jerk, plus i find it easier to get up here" Snow replied

"But you come up here, while you leave your other friends behind?" Cobra asked

"I don't think that is any of you business, snake bastard!" Snow yelled "Besides i am going to pay you back from what you did to me in our last encounter, while i am at it i am going to stop this pile of junk so butt out!"

"I'd like to see you try, i won't let you anywhere near Brain" Cobra responded

"Brain?" Snow looks at Brain underneath him "So he is the one controlling it?"

"Bring it on, Dragon Slayer!" Cobra said, moving his hand to make him come forward

"Right!" Snow yelled as Genie flys him directly at Cobra he hears something as he is reading his thoughts "Pretend it like that..."

Genie changed Cubellios Snow with its tail Snow grunted

"Damn! its going to be hard beating this guy!" Snow said

"He totally knew you were going to do that!" Genie remarked

"I can hear your movements!" Cobra told them Snow snarls at him angrily "You wanna play? then let's play..."

* * *

After multiple fail attempts to attack Brain Snow and Genie fly back "It's like hes invincible!"

"Makes me wonder what kind of magic he uses" Genie wondered out loud

"I have to finish this bastard off quick, or i'll never be able to get to that guy!" Snow said "Let's go Genie...we will kick both their asses and stop this pile of junk!"

"Right!" Genie said

"Not going to happen, you guys will never be able to crush our dream" Cobra smiles at them "Now let's have some fun"

"Why you!" Snow screamed

One of the legs starts to move, stomping on the ground "Look Snow!" Genie pointed out "The Magic Circle is back to normal! I thought your first attack erased it!"

"Which means unless we beat up this creep, It's pointless" Snow said

"I can hear you! and i won't let you!" Cobra told him

"But first, this guy is in our way" Snow remarked

"Cobra, destroy them!" Brain ordered

"I hear you loud and clear they will make a nice meal for Cubellios" Cobra said Cubellios hisses at them

"We aren't food you know" Genie said

"Bring it on!" Snow challenged

"Cubellios!" Cobra ordered Cubellios attacks them but Genie moves Snow out of the way

"Snow!" Genie said

"I'm on it! Black Dragon Claw!" Snow said, trying to hit Cobra but Cubellios dodges it

"It missed?!" Genie exclaimed

"I'm not done yet!" Snow streams out shadows from both of his hands, hoping that it will hit Cobra Cubellios easil dodges them "A-Are you serious?"

"You didn't even hit him once Snow..." Genie remarked

"I attacked at the same time one of them must have hit him surely?" Snow heavily breathed

"I wonder..." Genie said Cubellios hits them with its tail again, sending them flying across the sky

"I told you already! your attacks can't hit me!" Cobra told them "I can hear everything!"

"Is that so? Then listen to this!" Snow and Genie charge at him however, Cubellios slaps them away

"Fall!" Cobra shouted as Cubellios slaps them to the ground

"Genie!" Snow called out, closed to hitting the ground

"Right!" Genie flies up, missing the ground

"That was a close call..." Snow remarked

"Where did he go?" Genie said Suddenly, Cobra and Cubellios appear and attack them

"Keep running! it makes the hunt more exciting!" Cobra said

"He really rubs our noses in his superiority, doesn't he?" Snow said

"Women totally hate guys like him" Genie commented They fly into one of the buildings "What should we do Snow?"

"I'm thinking!" Snow thinks of a plan "If we hide here, we can easily ambush him"

Suddenly, Cobra attacks from the side "I can _hear_ you!" Cubellios flies right beside him "And what do you mean women totally hate guys like me?"

"You heard _that_ too?" Genie exclaimed

* * *

Snow tries to attack Cobra with his fists streaming out shadows, but misses again "He dodged again!"

"When will you ever give up?" Cobra asked

"Nothing i have thrown at him as reached him!" Snow said

"I wonder if he has some sort of magic that lets him read our movements" Genie remarked

"No, it lets me _hear_ them!" Cobra corrected "I can hear your mind's thoughts, and tell me your movements"

"My thoughts?" Snow said

"Can you hear this then?" Genie asked Cobra listens carefully at his thoughts

"I know you want to protect your Dragon Slayer at all costs" Cobra told him

"He can totally hear them!" Genie exclaimed

"My turn!" Snow said

"Do they think my magic is something they can play with?" Cobra sweat dropped Snow tests him carefully as Cobra reads his thoughts

Cobra bursts out laughing "Oh my god, that's hilarious!"

"I know right?" Snow said

"I don't get it Snow, why is he laughing?" Genie asked

"I'll tell you when your older" Snow answered "Anyway, this guy will be tough to beat"

"I have a great plan, but i think he can hear it" Genie said

"Think "right" but attack from the left" Cobra reads out loud "Not going to work, its been tried before you punks have no way to win" Snow grunts in annoyance "I can hear you, you thought about quite a lot you have three or four decent plans one of them is trying to disappear into a shadow and attack from behind i hear them all"

"Shut up!" Snow yelled "I guess we got no choice but to head straight in"

"Right!" Genie agreed

 _One minute later..._

"This is not going to work!" Snow said panting

"Snow, you got to not get so worked up, your using a lot of your magic power" Genie told him

Snow ignores him "Here I go!"

Genie sighed "Reckless as always, i swear Snow you remind me a lot about Natsu" Snow and Genie charge at him, but he easily dodges them all

"Right hook. Left kick. Followed by a roundhouse kick, and a comeback straight right!" Cobra reads off his attacks out loud Snow punches Cobra and punches him off of Cubellios _"What?! that is impossible!"_ Snow continues to attack him with his hands and feet turned into shadows _"I can hear it.. He is not thinking about anything!"_ Cobra then grabs one of Snow's hands "I don't know if he is an idiot or a genius but i never faced someone like him before!" His entire arm transforms into a scaly arm, burning Snow's hand with poison

"M-My hand..." Snow grabs onto his hand, feeling the pain

"What's wrong Snow?" Genie asked

"It's about time that Poison Dragon Cobra, gets serious..." Cobra reveals that he is a Dragon Slayer as well

"N-No way..." Genie said

"Don't tell me this guy is a..." Snow started to say

"...Dragon Slayer?!" Snow and Genie said at the same time

Cobra attacks them with his claws Snow and Genie dodge the attack and realizes their battle had just changed Cobra jumps off of Cubellios and with his feet covered in poison, kicks Snow

"What's with these attacks? everytime i get hit i get more numb" Snow said

"I can hear your pain!" Cobra taunted "The attacks of a Posion Dragon and infect and destroy everything!"

"Is that so? then i'll destroy your lousy poison!" Snow taunts him back "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Genie agreed, flying him toward Cobra

"Black Dragon Shadow Fist!" Snow charges at Cobra

"Fester and rot! Poison Dragon Fang Thrust!" Cobra defends himself the two attacks cause an explosion as Snow and Genie fly off in different directions

Genie recovers by using his wings while Snow falls and crashes into a building "I dropped him!" Genie flies toward Snow

"Genie..." Snow tries not to throw up

"You're sick already? talk about fast, Snow!" Genie said as he picks him up "Sorry for dropping you"

"N-No i'm okay..." Snow told him

"He doesn't know when to give up, right Cubellios?" Cobra speaks to his snake as it hisses back

"Say what?!" Snow said, annoyed "You're going down!" Snow's hands are covered in shadows he tries to attack but Cobra easily dodges them all

"I can hear you clearly...Not just your thoughts your breathing when you move your muscles too" Cobra taunted

"You're attacks aren't hitting him...were you not thinking?" Genie asked

"Ever since i found out he was a Dragon Slayer, it has been hard not too" Snow replied

"Just clear your mind...It will work better trust me!" Genie said "Here we go!" Snow and Genie charge at Cobra once more

"Black Dragon Talon!" Snow attacks with his feet turned to shadows

"Poison Dragon Spiral Jaw!" Cobra jumps up and kicks them away Snow and Genie are overpowered and they fall to the ground

"That hurt..." Snow groaned, rubbing his head

"Pull yourself together Snow!" Genie told him He sees a ball of fire falling on top of them "Snow!" the large fireball causes a huge explosion

Cobra searches for his opponents in the sky "Has he turned to ash...No wait...what is that sound?" Cobra hears a slurping sound he sees that the fire has turned to shadows and he sees Snow eating them

"He's eating the shadows?! Now that isn't something you see everyday Cubellios" Cobra said

"Not the best shadows i've eaten but they will do" Snow said he flies back up glaring at Cobra "Come and get me if you dare, slanty-eyes!"

"Like your the one to talk, pretty boy!" Cobra said in annoyance, chasing after Snow "Poison Dragon Scales!"

"Max Speed!" Genie dodges them smoke appears around them

After the smoke disappears, only Genie flies up

Cobra looks above him and sees Snow attacking him directly "Pathetic. Feints are useless. Do you still not get it? Is that the best you can do after eating shadows?"

"At this range, you're all mine!" Snow smirked "Black Dragon..." Cobra grabs his mouth, sending him futher away

"Snow!" Genie catches him on time

"Now its _my_ turn to eat" Cubellios spits out poison mist around Cobra

"Poison mist..." Genie muttered Cobra sucks up all the poison "He's eating the poison?"

"Doesn't seem healthy..." Snow commented

"Now that i've eaten...I'm all fired up" Cobra said

"Don't copy Natsu..." Snow and Genie sweat dropped

"Now it's time to perish!" Cobra yelled "Poison Dragon..."

"A breath attack?" Snow said

"This won't turn out good." Genie commented

"..Roar!" Cobra spits out poison at them, sending them flying

"Wh-What was that? That didn't leave much damage at all" Snow said as his skin burns from the poison Genie begins to fall "Genie, what's wrong?" Genie mumbles something as he falls down futher "Pull yourself together!"

"For some reason...I can barely move" Genie said

"Don't worry about it! I can barely move too!" Snow told him

"You _should_ worry about that!" Genie said

Cobra laughs evilly "Posion Dragonm breath infects its target with viruses..It saps away your mobility and then your life!" Genie is still mumbling a few words as Snow looks up at Cobra "Your defeat was set in stone the moment my breath hit-"

"Shut the hell up!" Snow screamed a pair of black wings appear on Snow "I don't give a crap about your poison!" Snow and Genie charge at Cobra "Black Dragon Wing Attack!"

Cobra easily dodges him again "I can hear your movements!"

"Damn!" Snow said

"Still the fact that you are still standing after being hit by my poison...Not too bad for an Old Generation Dragon Slayer" Cobra said

"Old Generation?" Snow asked, confused

"I'm a New Generation Dragon Slayer, by having a lacrima planted into my body. I have the power to slay dragons!" Cobra explained

"Just like what Gramps talked about..." Snow remarked

"He is just like Laxus! This guy isn't a real Dragon Slayer!" Genie said

"Real? Only dragons can master Dragon Slayer Magic It wasn't something humans can obtain on their own" Cobra explained "If you ask me, you are the one that is the freak here! Cause dragons don't exist in this world!"

"What?! Just try saying that again! Acnologia does exist! I should know, he was my father and my mentor! he was the one that taught me Dragon Slayer Magic! but of course you don't know a damn thing about it because your nothing but a Fake Dragon Slayer!" Snow yelled, and tried to attack Cobra

"Nope! Dragons have gone extinct!" Cobra argued

"Yeah?! Says who?!" Snow yelled

"Poison Dragon Twin Fang!" Cobra attacks them easily

"Hang in there Snow!" Genie told him

"I-I can't move" Snow feels the poison running though his body

"I can hear it...The poison running through your body now rot away and cease to be, Old Generation" Cobra said

"Snow...I...cant keep this up" Genie said

"Genie, drop me right on top of him" Snow told him

Cobra hears them speaking "What are you saying, Snow? You just said you can't move!" Genie argued

"That's why i have to end this now..." Snow said

"What are you planning to do?" Genie asked

 _"A full power Black Dragon Roar?"_ Cobra thought _"Fool! I can hear your thoughts, you know!"_

"Genie! Now!" Snow yelled

"Right!" Genie lets go of Snow

 _"He was more of a threat when he was attacking without thinking"_ Cobra thinks to himself "This is the end!"

"Black Dragon..." Snow begins to fall on Cobra

 _"It's no use! I can hear you! You're going for a spread attack! One that is impossible to dodge!"_ Cobra jumps off of Cubellios "But...It won't reach behind your head!" He grabs Snow from behind "I'll shatter that head of yours!"

"Snow!" Genie called out

"Go meet your dragon in the afterlife!" Cobra laughs out loud

"Damn you!" Snow roared he lets out a roar that goes throughout Nirvana Everyone covers their ears wondering what that horrible noise is coming from and what it is. Snow roars just like the Black Dragon King, Acnologia. A imagine of Acnologia appears behind him. Snow stops roaring, breathing heavily.

The roar affects Cobra's hearing he falls to the ground "M-My ears!"

"That was an incredible roar" Genie remarked

"Having good ears might bring you down in the end" Snow said

 _"This can't be! he defeated Cobra with just a scream?"_ Brain thinks to himself _"Just who is that man?"_

* * *

"I can't...move..." Genie said

"Its his poison..." Snow replied "I can't move eiehter..."

"Hey!" a voice called out Snow looks up and sees Natsu and Happy running their way

"Natsu..." Snow groaned

"Natsu! Happy!" Genie said in relief Natsu and Happy catch up to them, feeling fine for now

"What the hell happened to you?" Natsu grabbed Snow's scarf, shaking him back and forth

"Natsu please stop, i just got done defeating Cobra..." Snow told him

"So that roar was yours? you almost killed my ears you jerk!" Natsu shouted

"I didn't mean too! How else was i suppose to defeat that snake bastard?" Snow shouted back

Nirvana moved Natsu let go of Snow's scarf and stops shaking him as his motion sickness kicks in "And now i'm on a vehicle too..."

"This isn't even a vehicle you idiot! And don't start hurling I don't need to get motion sickness as well!" Snow yelled

Suddenly, Cobra stands back on his feet Snow looks up to see him standing above him "For the pride of the six demons...i _will_ defeat you!"

"I-I can't move..." Snow looks at Natsu who is hurling _"And Natsu can't fight because of his motion sickness...Damn!"_

"I can hear it...The end of the life of a Old Generation Dragon Slayer!" Cobra strikes down, Unable to do anything Snow closes his eyes and waits for the attack but it never came he opens his eyes and finds Cobra is shot down by Brain

"You've done enough Cobra." Brain told him

"B-Brain? Wh-What are you?" Cobra turns to look at Brain

"You have done well. Now get some rest." Brain said _"Your nothing but a Fake Dragon Slayer, I've no need for one who can be beaten by an official guild. Pathetic scum"_ Cobra listens to his thoughts "Oops. You heard me." Brain laughs out loud as Cobra cries

"Why you!" Cobra said, glaring at Brain, then he looks at Cubellios "My prayer...All i wanted was to hear the voice of my one and only friend...Cubellios" Cobra collapses from the injury

Snow was watching the entire time, watching Brain finish off his comrade and listening to Cobra's prayer "Cobra.." Snow muttered he looks over at Natsu who is still sick from his motion sickness he tries to stand up "Wasn't he...one of your friends?" Snow asked Brain

"Friends? I can gain as many friends as i want from this point foward with the power of Nirvana, that is" Brain said

"That's not what you call a friend!" Snow told him "That's what you call a puppet!"

"Snow..." Genie muttered, weakly

"Now Now, don't get so snappy, I've taken a liking to your power. Do you understand what i am trying to say? I shall make _you_ my very first puppet" Brain reveals his plan to Snow

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapter was so late**

 **But hey its finally out!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	27. Wizard Saint Jura (Oracion Seis Arc)

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the next chapter! we are almost done with arc (i said almost) anyways enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, i only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Wizard Saint Jura**

"There they are!" Jura, Yuki and Lucy arrive they see Snow being dragged by Brain by his scarf

"Snow!" Lucy called Snow turns to them, hopeless to do anything "What happened to you?"

"i'm going to hurl.." Snow answered trying not to throw up

"Oh..its Lucy and Yuki..." Natsu said "And the other guy..."

"Jura..." He sweat dropped

"Everyone..." Genie said

"Genie!" Yuki said

"Sir Cat is alive as well.." Jura commented

"Sir Cat?" Lucy and Yuki both said

"Save Snow...He is being taken away..." Genie told them

"Half of the six demons are now gone...We've fallen.." Brain said "In order to increase our ranks again, i will be taking this man now"

"I figured it was bound to happen someday" Natsu remarked, recovering from his motion sickness "To think that a Dark Guild wil really try and recruit him!"

"You'll never get Snow to work for you!" Lucy exclaimed

"Nirvana will turn his heart into complete darkness...making him my minion" Brain explained

"In your dreams, pal!" Snow bites Brain's arm "You still have such strength?" Brain picks him up and throws him onto the ground Snow stops struggling and gives up.

"He doesn't seem well" Jura said

"He's _really_ not good at riding vehicles" Yuki explained

"Hurry..and beat...this guy...stop this thing..." Snow said weakly

"I'm not going to do it for you..but sure..." Natsu answered getting up

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed

"You? Stop Nirvana?" Brain said Nirvana continues to move "Good luck with that, this city will soon reach its destination...Cait Shelter"

"That's Wendy and Carla's guild!" Happy exclaimed "Why?" Brain smirks at them

"State your purpose why do you target Lady Wendy's guild?" Jura asked

"In the blink of an eye, this ultra reversal magic will turn a guild of light into one of darkness" Brain replied "I can't wait..We'll get to see Hell itself!"

"This guy is going to pay!" Lucy exclaimed

"You're one heartless bastard!" Yuki said Jura walks behind Yuki, scaring him a bit

"Did you not hear me? State your purpose" Jura asked him once more

Brain laughs out loud "I got nothing to say to a small fry like you! I am the ruler of the light and darkness! Kneel before me!"

"This man needs to be dealed with" Jura walks past them "He can't even hold a straight conversation"

"Begone, lowly scum!" Brain uses his staff to use Magic Jura points his fingers at Brain the ground crumbles and Brain is blown away "S-Such magic power...!"

"Stand. i will give you no time to rest until you explain why you are targeting Cait Shelter" Jura ordered

"D-Don't tell me that this middle-aged guy..." Yuki started to say

"...Is actually super strong?!" Lucy finished Nirvana continues to move forward to its destination

"So this guy is a Saint Wizard too, just like our own master..." Happy said Snow is hurling from his motion sickness

"Interesting...I'm a bit surprised but it seems your Saint Wizard title isn't just for show" Brain remarked standing back up

"There are many guilds closer to Cait Shelter, there must be a reason why you target it specifically" Jura told him

Brain raises his staff to use his Magic "That is no concern to one who will soon be dead Dark Rondo!" he sends thick streams of his Darkness Magic toward Jura

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura defends himself from the attack

"That's amazing! But so amazing that it is actually kinda scary" Lucy commented as they stare in amazement of Jura's power

"Do you not understand that your fighting is pointless? State why you are targeting Cait Shelter" Jura said, asking again once more

"What does it matter to you?" Brain casts Dark Rondo again, but Jura defends himself from the attack by using Iron Rock Wall once more

"I told you, It's no use!" Jura repeated

"Is that so?" Brain suddenly appears behind him "Now your mine! Dark Capriccio!" Jura bends the rocks from his previous attack to defend it

"it's pointless.." Jura repeated again

"The Dark Capriccio is a piercing magic. It will cut down those rocks as it was nothing!" Brain's spell smashes through Jura's rock wall Jura quickly dodges

"His Iron Rock Wall won't work against that!" Lucy said

"Being able to pierce that is amazing enough. But _dodging_ that is even more incredible!" Snow added, recovered from his motion sickness

"I suggest you take back what you said" Brain said "It _isn't_ pointless..." Jura glares at him "So, what will you do now...Saint Wizard? Dark Capriccio!"

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura defends himself again

"The same thing again?" Brain laughed "There's no escaping the fact that Dark Capriccio will destroy you!"

"If that's what you think..." Jura, thinking fast, makes his rocks bend to redirect Brain's magic

"This is the end! try _this_ on for size!" Brain raises his staff Dark Capriccio: Scream!"

"Iron Rock Wall: Chain!" Jura creates mulitple rocks one after another Brain's spell pierces through the walls

"Jura! Run!" Lucy called out after the spell pierces through the walls Jura quickly moves the rock pieces to smash into the surprised Brain, redirecting the spell large fragments of rocks gather around Brain

"He trapped him inside the rocks!" Lucy exclaimed

"Supreme King Rock Crush!" Jura casts one last spell as the rocks crush Brain inside

"After being blasted by that powerful attack, I can't believe he thought to use the rock fragments!" Happy said

"Yeah! He was the leader of the Oracion Seis right?" Snow cheered on

"We won!" Lucy said

Brain falls down, defeated "Now, state your reason for targeting Lady Wendy's guild" Jura demanded

"Say, can't we just stop this thing now?" Lucy asked

"Please...For me too..." Natsu was on the ground, sick from his motion sickness

"T-To think that i...would be defeated..." Brain grunted "Midnight...It's in your hands now. The six demons must not fall...Should the six prayers vanish...The great one will.." a mark on his face disappears as he passes out without finishing what he was saying

"The great one?" Jura said

"Hey, is it just me or did anyone see a mark on his face diappear?" Snow asked

"D-Don't say creepy things like that! It will end up in my dreams!" Lucy told him

"Everyone!" a voice said they look up and see Wendy and Carla racing up to them

"I just knew you guys were responsible for this commotion!" Carla commented

"Carla!" Happy cried, relieved to see that she is alright

"This city...I think it might be headed toward our guild!" Wendy explained

"It seems that way, but don't worry now" Snow said Wendy's surprised to see Brain defeated "I defeated the snake bastard over there" he bragged

"I have a bad feeling about this. In the end, We still don't know why their target is Cait Shelter" Carla said

"Maybe there isn't a reason for it" Snow responded

 _"Should the six prayers vanish...The great one will..."_ Brain's words repeat in Jura's mind "There are still some things that need answered, but it is over now"

"No it aint!" Natsu disagreed "Hurry up and stop it!"

"Natsu-san! is he alright?" Wendy asked the others shake their heads

* * *

The group decides to head to King's Summit where Brain claimed he controlled Nirvana

"What the hell?" Snow remarked

"What in the world?" Lucy looks around the place

"There is nothing here that looks like controls at all" Snow said

"So, how do we stop it?" Lucy asked

"I thought defeating Brain would stop this thing" Snow remarked

"We were naive. we have no idea how to stop it!" Lucy said

Wendy sits down beside Natsu "What now?"

"Natsu and transportation don't mix.." Happy explained

"It's the same for Snow too.." Genie sweat dropped

"How pathetic!" Carla commented

"I-I don't feel so good..." Natsu said about to hurl

"Motion sickness?" Wendy questioned

"Aye." Happy answered

"In that case...A spell that supports his sense of balance might work" Wendy places her hands on Natsu's head and cures him "Troia!"

Natsu flies back to normal "I'm back!" he jumps around "I'm fine! I'm okay!"

"I'm glad it worked!" Wendy said

"You're awesome Wendy! Teach me that spell!" Natsu smiles at her

"It's Sky Magic...You can't use it" Wendy explained

"Man, i don't feel like i am on transportation at all!" Natsu exclaimed, he shakes Lucy "Lucy! Summon a boat or a train Celestial Spirit!"

"There's no such thing!" Lucy shouted "Besides, this is no time for that! Get a grip will you?"

"We don't know how to stop this thing" Snow said "And, as you can see, there is nothing up here"

"But this is where Hot- Richard said it's controlled from" Lucy told them

"I can't imagine Sir Richard would lie" Jura said

"Never mind this talk about stopping it and such" Carla said "Haven't any of you notice? there is no drivers seat the King's Summit is deserted and Brain has been defeated So the question is why is it still moving?" she points out different reasons about Nirvana

"Don't tell me it is on auto pilot?" Snow asked "And has it been set on auto blast too?"

Wendy silently cries to herself "Our guild..."

"Don't worry i won't let it mess with your guild, I owe you one. i _will_ stop it." Natsu promises Wendy that he will protect her guild

* * *

"Talking about stopping it is one thing, but do we actually know _how_ we are going to stop this thing?" Happy asked

"Could we destroy it?" Natsu asked

"That kind of thinking again?" Lucy sweat dropped

"And just how do we demolish something this big?" Snow asked

"It seems asking Brain would be the quickest option" Jura answered

"Will he tell us just like that though?" Carla wondered

"Maybe Jellal could..." Wendy muttered

"Hm? did you say anything?" Lucy asked

"Is something wrong?" Snow added

"Its nothing..." Wendy responded "I think i might have an idea, i need to check it out" she runs off to find Jellal

"Wait Wendy!" Carla flies after her

"Hey!" Snow called

"What has gotten into her?" Lucy asked

"Everyone, can you hear me?" a voice said inside their heads "It's Hoteye"

"Who are you?" Natsu asked

"It's Sir Richard! Are you unharmed?" Jura said

"Unfortunately, I am injured I was no match for Midnight, as I feared" Hoteye responded "Please work together to defeat Midnight, Everyone! If he is defeated Nirvana's supply of magical power will be cut off and it should stop"

"Who are you?" Natsu asks once more in confusion

"So this thing moves on Body Link magic?" Snow wondered

"He is directly below King's Summit but be careful, Midnight is the most powerful of all the Oracion Seis" Hoteye warned

"Sir Richard..." Jura muttered

"He's directly below us?" Lucy points to the ground

"I think i see a light at the end of the tunnel!" Snow said

"So hes super powerful huh? I'm getting fired up!" Natsu feels excited to destroy something

"Natsu...We are trying to stop this thing remember?" Happy sweat dropped as he reminds Natsu

"Then let's go!" Natsu said

"Out of all of the six prayers, one is left I believe in everyone and you will be able to stop Nirvana! Please..!" However, it turned out it was _not_ Hoteye that communicated with the group, but Brain who collapsed somewhere

"Sir Richard!" Jura called out

 _"You won't get away with this...You'll pay..."_ Brain smirkes before he passes out

* * *

The group start to edit the tower they were in they run downstairs, but they are faced with a door Natsu jumps and kicks it, trying to break it open "Come and fight me you jerk!" Natsu finally opens it as a light shines on them

"It's a trap!" Jura warned they all get caught in a massive explosion

* * *

"That hurt..." Natsu said

"Is everyone alright?" Snow asked

"Aye..." Happy replied

"What happened? we were caught in a massive explosion and..." Lucy attempts to get up but she hits her head on something

"Wait, we are buried?" Snow said

"Wait, this is..." Lucy realizes the type of Magic

Natsu bursts through the rocks he sees that Jura casted a massive version of Iron Rock Wall to protect them, letting himself take the blow "Stay well, young ones i am glad you are safe" Jura falls to the ground with the group begging him not to die on them

"They will pay!" Natsu screamed

* * *

"What do we do? he's injured badly!" Lucy said

"I'll see if i can heal him" Snow told her as a black light came from his hands

"Wait Snow, i thought healing spells were Sky Magic like Wendy, how can you heal as well?" Lucy asked

Snow sighed "Well it all started when Acnologia disappeared..."

 _ **Past**_

 _"Acnologia! where are you?" a younger Snow called_

 _"Hello child.." a voice said Snow turned and saw a dragon_

 _"You're a dragon as well? do you know where Acnologia is?" Snow asked_

 _"I do, but i am not suppose to tell you. you will know where he went when the time is right" the dragon replied Snow looked disappointed_

 _"However, he knew i would run into you and he left me with a gift" the dragon said he got out a black lacrima_

 _"What is that?" Snow asked_

 _"It is a dragon lacrima, it has the power to give you Dragon Force and you can heal yourself as well as other people" the dragon explained_

 _"I'll take it!" Snow said_

 _The dragon put the lacrima into Snow_

 _ **Present**_

"Wait you can heal yourself?" Lucy asked

"I can.." Snow replied as the black light disappeared

"I can't believe that was a trap" Happy said Natsu clenches his fist

"My, My.." a voice said "Brain used up all his power and yet, he only took out one of you"

"Whos there?" Snow shouted

"There!" Happy pointed out

"Pathetic...He's a disgrace to the Six Demons" Brain's staff continued "Still, we are not defeated as long as Midnight still stands" he flies closer to the group "Perhaps i shall dispose of you lot myself"

"The...cane can talk?!" Happy exclaimed

"You talk too you know, even though you are a cat" Lucy pointed out

Brain's staff slowly flies in the air as he laughs out loud "That's the staff Brain was carrying" Snow said

"What's going on?!" Lucy asked

The staff continues to laugh until Natsu grabs him and violently slams the staff onto the ground "Take this! Take this! Take this!"

"H-Hold on! we don't even know who it is!" Lucy yelled

"Stop this giant city, you rotten stick!" Natsu shouted

"R-Rotten stick?! How rude! just "stick" would've been acceptable but what do you mean by "rotten"?" the staff yelled at Natsu "I am the seventh member of the Oracion Seis. I've woken from my slumber to defeat you-"

"Just stop this thing!" Natsu grabs him once again, slamming him on the ground

"Huh? Aren't their only six members of the Oracion Seis?" Lucy asked

"Professor Happy's Fairytail Course!" Happy appears in a red suit while standing on a table "Yes, there are six members also known as the Six Demon Generals and they are called the Oracion Seis" Happy returns back to reality "Huh? Thats strange"

"Right? There should only be six, so why is there a seventh?" Lucy asked, annoyed

"Umm, are we just going to ignore the fact that this is a _cane_ talking?" Snow added

Happy sighs out loud "It's tough having so many ways to nitpick something"

The staff jumps out of Natsu's hand "You violent little imp..Their guild should be coming into view now...And then we can begin taking out the trash..."

"Do you mean Cait Shelter?" Lucy asked

"Indeed, It's the very first one that needs to be destroyed" the staff laughs out loud "There is no stopping us! we are near! Cait Shelter!"

* * *

 **A/N: I know long chapter and all**

 **But i wanted to fit everything in**

 **Zero appears in the next chapter!**

 **And yeah i know i made Snow do healing as well cause why not?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	28. Zero (Oracion Seis Arc)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail i only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Zero**

Natsu tries to hit Klodoa with his flaming fists but Klodoa, is easily able to dodge it then knocks Natsu down with the end of its stick Natsu tumbles away

"Natsu!" Snow called, he prepares to launch an attack

"He's rolling like crazy! Look, Lucy!" Happy commented

"Um, I don't think its _that_ important" Lucy answered

Klodoa tackles Snow in the stomach this gives Natsu the chance to grab Klodoa "Gotcha!"

"Yes! Good going Natsu! Now let's gang up-" Snow said but Klodoa manages to knock both Snow and Natsu on the head even if he is in Natsu's grip "Stay still, dammit!" Snow starts to argue with Natsu "Hold it still, idiot!"

"Dodge it, you moron!" Natsu argues back, Snow and Natsu begin fighting

"What a repulsive fight" Happy sweat dropped

Klodoa notices Lucy is standing by the sidelines he stares at her for a while "U-Uh oh! why does this always have to happen?!"

"It's just your sense of self-importance!" Happy teased

"No!" Lucy argued "It's because its tough being so cute" Lucy acts all cute and innocent

"Natsu! Snow! Lucy's scaring me!" Happy yelled as they continued to fight

"Aww, shes just a kid how disappointing" Klodoa remarked

"What?!" Lucy gets offended

"Now!" Snow yelled they both charge at Klodoa but he manages to dodge their attacks and attack them instead

"Lousy brats..." Klodoa zaps them with lightning from its mouth "What's the matter? Is youth all you got? Youth alone isn't enough to beat me. You whippersnappers, flaunting your youth all the time!"

"I think he is worrying about his age" Lucy commented

"Aye... "Happy agreed

"What?" Natsu and Snow get back up

"Did i hit the mark?" Lucy wondered

"I don't think that's it" Happy sweat dropped

Suddenly, Klodoa looks alert "My word...The Six Demons...The Six Demons have been defeated?!"

Elsewhere, another mark on Brain's face disappers

In horror, Klodoa drops its orb "Not good! This is not good at all! The great one is coming!" he exclaims as he panics

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked

"The great one?" Lucy said

"Don't tell me there's _more_?" Happy commented "Like an eighth one or something?"

Outside, Brain opens his eyes but they are red

Klodoa trembles in fear "What's the deal with you?" Snow asked

"It's making lots of juice!" Happy pointed out

"That's sweat!" Lucy corrected

"Brain..." Klodoa muttered

"Ol' Jura already beat him" Natsu told him

"No...Brain has another personality. There is the front face, codenamed Brain, is full of knowledge. And there is the back face, codenamed Zero , is filled with destruction and delights" Klodoa explained

"Delights in destruction?" Lucy said

"Zero?" Happy questioned

"Due to his destruction and evil powers, Brain locked him away with six keys" Klodoa added

"And _they're_ the Oracion Seis?" Snow asked

"Yes." Klodoa replied "And because of Body Link Magic if one of the six "demons" fall the personality of Zero emerges once again..."

"Sounds interesting!" Natsu grins

At this moment, a wall gets blown up and a figure walks in "W-Welcome back Master Zero!" Klodoa bows down as he trembles

"Things have taken quite an interesting turn, haven't they Klodoa? Even Midnight met defeat huh?" Zero said

"M-My deepest apologies!" Klodoa sweats nervously

"Still...How long its been. This feeling...This flesh...This voice...This magic power...It all brings back such memories." Zero commented "I'll handle things from here. Stay back, Klodoa" he removes his coat as he releases his power to change into different clothes "Brats...You've certainly made a mess of my guild. As its master, i _will_ settle the score"

" _He's_ the Master of the Oracion Seis?" Lucy asked Zero builds up his Magic Power "H-His magic power is shaking the ground?!"

"You all fired up, Natsu?" Snow asked

"Never run across such disgusting magic power before" Natsu answered, grinning at Zero

"Yes. I'll start with the bald one who wounded this body named Brain" Zero said, aiming at the unconscious Jura

Yuki quickly protects Jura by creating a shield of ice "Just how low are you? You're going to attack someone who can't even move?"

"Huh? What nonsense are you spouting?" Zero said

 _"Crap! I still haven't recovered from my fight with Racer!"_ Yuki's decreased Magic Power causes the ice shield to break apart blowing him and Jura away _"Maybe i should have listened to Lyon!"_

 ** _Past_**

 _"Hey Lyon, watch Gray i am going up with my brother and the others" Yuki said_

 _"Are you sure about that Yuki? You still haven't recovered from your battle with Racer, you need to rest" Lyon told him_

 _"I-I cant! My brother has always been strong just for me, ever since we were child slaves in the Tower of Heaven. And now its my turn to be strong for him and for Fairytail!" Yuki said as he followed Snow and the others_

 ** _Present_**

"Yuki!" Lucy shouted as she watched Yuki and Jura being blown away

"Being able to move or not makes no little to me" Zero told him

Natsu charges at him with his fist covered in flames but Zero manages to block his attack "Why you!" Zero touches Natsu with his index finger, blowing him away towards the ceiling

"No way..." Happy trembles in fear while holding onto Lucy's leg

 _"Wh-What now?"_ Lucy trembles in fear as she stares at Zero. Zero turns to Happy, Genie and Lucy who are tearing up _"He's scary!"_ Zero easily attacks them

In a flash, they are on the ground, unconscious "Way to go, Master Zero! Well done! You took out those troublesome brats like it was nothing!" Klodoa praises Zero's work

"No, They're still drawing breath" Zero said "You kids are clearly still alive. After all...you still are in one piece!" Nobody responds or moves a muscle

 _"Damn! Everyone is out! I could heal myself but then he will know"_ Snow thought he looked at his guildmates who are unconscious _"I could easily heal them, but it will take up a lot of my Magic Power. I'm sorry everyone..."_ Then he closes his eyes

* * *

Hibiki talks in everyones head saying that they can destroy the lacrimas before they attack Cait Shelter

"I'll take one!" Natsu said

"Two!" Snow added

"I'll go to three" Lucy said "I just hope it isnt the one Zero is at..."

"I will head to four" Ichiya said "My parfum tells me that it is the closest one to me"

"The map told you that" Erza corrected

"Was it really necessary for you to correct me?" Ichiya gasped

"I'll take five" Erza said

"Then i'll..." Jellal almost says he will take number six but Erza stops him

"They do not know you are here" Erza told him "You'll take six."

"Is there someone else? Who was that just now?" Natsu asked, determined to find out if there is an extra person

"Natsu does not know your condition and still thinks you are an enemy. Don't speak" Erza whispered Jellal nodded

Finally everyone walked to their stations Natsu arrived at one which turned out to be the one Zero was in Jellal then shows up and pleads to Natsu to take his flame However, Natsu attacks him screaming that he won't take anything that made Erza and Snow cry

 _Lacrima #2_

Snow and Genie were heading to Lacrima #2 "Well this is it" Snow said scratching the back of his head "So i got to destroy this thing? seems easy enough..."

"I'm sure it is" Genie said

"It doesn't look like Master Zero is here, Man i really wanted to fight that jerk" Snow sighed

"I'm sure someone else is fighting him as we speak" Genie told him

"I'll use Dragon Force for this it will be destroyed easier" Snow said as he breathed deeply and shadows covered his body

"You can do it Snow!" Genie cheered him on

 _Lacrima #3_

"You should rest Lucy..." Happy said

Lucy struggles as she uses the wall to support her "No i am fine...If i rest i won't make it there"

"But, you can barely stand up" Happy told her "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean i can barely stand up?" Lucy argued "Even if i am not okay...I can't go saying that now!"

* * *

Everyone waits to attack their lacrima stations waiting for the right time to attack

 _Lacrima #2_

"I guess its about time..." Snow said Shadows covered him as he turns on Dragon Force "Black Drive!" when the shadows disappeared his hair was black and it sticked up he had turquoise scales on his face and shoulders

Genie looked at him _"I believe in you Snow"_

"Yuki, Everyone, Lend me your power..." Snow muttered

 _Lacrima #3_

"Okay here we go, is Taurus good?" Geminal asked

"Yes" Lucy replied

 _Lacrima #4_

"Now it's time to show everyone the true power of Ichiya of Blue Pegasus!" Ichiya slams his fists together

 _Lacrima #5_

"Requip!" Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor

 _Lacrima #6_

 _"Power...Power is going through me..."_ Wendy gathers air around her

"Wendy..."

 _Lacrima #2_

"It's time! Everyone, I believe in you!" Snow yelled

 _Lacrima #5_

"Here I go!" Erza prepares to attack the lacrima

 _Lacrima #6_

"Grandeeney...Lend me your power!" Wendy's Magic Power was almost complete

 _"Focus Wendy...You can do it!"_ Carla continues to watch her, having hope in her

 _Lacrima #2_

"Alright lets do this!" Snow shouted

Genie continues to look at him as he prepares to attack the lacrima

Snow jumps up as shadows come from his feet "Black Dragon Talon!" Snow kicks the lacrima

Everyone attacks the lacrimas at once, stopping Nirvana in its tracks

 _Lacrima #2_

"Did we do it?" Snow deactivates his Dragon Force

"I think so" Genie answered

 _Lacrima #6_

Wendy and Carla are crying tears of joy "It stopped Wendy!" Carla exclaimed

"Everyone worked together" Wendy agreed "Nirvana is stopped!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah i am not that much of a detailed person i know**

 **We are close to the end of the arc yay!**

 **by the way i am going to be skipping the Edolas arc probably and just do the S-class promotion arc**

 **Because i really really want to get to the GMG arc like now!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	29. A Guild For One

**A/N: Hey llamas, here is the next chapter we are almost close to the end of the arc. Yay! enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: A Guild For One**

Soon after everyone attacked the lacrimas Nirvana started shaking Natsu almost falls off but is saved by Jellal.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Lucy asked when she sees the falling rocks

"Nirvana is falling apart!" Happy remarked

"I think this is a good time to escape" Gemi suggested

"If you don't you will be crushed" Mini added

"Is there a escape route around here?" Lucy asked

"We have the memories of the people we copied you know" Gemi said

"But we don't know any escape routes" Mini added

"I'm sure you will be fine though" Gemi told her

"Good luck!" Gemini disappear back to the Celestial Spirit World, leaving Lucy and Happy alone

"Wait!" Happy and Lucy scream

* * *

Snow and Genie run down the tunnel, escaping Nirvana _"This doesn't look good at all.."_

Erza jumps off of the rocks, making her wait to an exit _"Is everyone alright?"_

"Wait for me! My Honey!" Ichiya dodges the falling rocks but gets crushed by a large one "Men!"

Carla grabs Wendy as they escape together "Wendy, this way!" Wendy trips on herself falling behind Carla. Carla turns around and sees a bunch of falling rocks above her "Wendy look out!"

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura quickly saves Wendy and Carla on time

"Jura-san!" Wendy is happy to see him

"You're alright?" Carla asked, surprised to see him

"It took a long time to recover my magic power, but Sir Snow helped me out too" Jura explained "But now we need to find a way to escape!"

Snow and Genie escape Nirvana, jumping out as he tumbles down a hill "Black Dragon Shadow Whip!" The shadow whip catches onto a branch that was sticking out "Talk about a close call..." he lands on the ground as he watches Nirvana come crashing down "Hope everyone got out alright.."

Erza catches up to him "Snow!"

Snow turns around to sees Erza "Erza!" he sees a figure appear behind her "And..."

"Erza-san! thank goodness you are safe!" Ichiya his body still bulky, catches up to them

Erza and Snow scream in terror they jumo back as Erza gets out her spear pointing it at Ichiya, "Who goes there?"

"An enemy? and ew..." Snow gets disgusted by his looks

"Please calm down you two.." Ichiya tries to clear things up with them "Thanks to the power of my parfum, my body has changed" he pops open another bottle of parfum "But, inside is the same me, unchanged" He does a couple of ballerina moves *spinspinspin* "Ichiya is at your service!" *sparkle*

Erza and Snow fade away "I think you might attract the weirdos.." Snow commented

"Yes.." Erza agreed "Well he is dependable at least" they hear something above them

Horologium shows up as he lands on the ground "The world is spinning" she says..."

"Men? A new enemy?" Ichiya said

"Wait That's..." Erza started to say

"...One of Lucy's spirits!" Snow finished

Lucy and Happy walk out of Horologium "Thanks, Horologium! But when did you..."

"No. I passed through the gate on my own free will." Horologium explained

"Loke and Virgo do that all the time." Happy said

"Due to Lucy-sama's magic power being greater than before, it has now become possible I can now cure lack of oxygen, bug bites, chapping of the skin, itchiness, and skin spots" Horologium explained

"Amazing! Even skin spots?" Erza exclaimed

"That..could be useful" Lucy commented

"M-My identity is being threatened again!" Ichiya groaned

"What's the use of healing spells now?" Snow sweat dropped

"Everyone! you're alright?" Jura, Carla, and Wendy catch up to them

"The male cat as well.." Carla commented

"Where's Natsu-san and Jellal?" Wendy asked

"I do not see him. He might be still inside" Ichiya answered

"No!" Wendy gasped

"Natsu!" Lucy gets worried

"That hot headed idiot.." Snow commented

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called, calling out to him

 _"Natsu..Jellal...What are you still doing in there?"_ Erza looks at Nirvana, which is still falling apart

"Natsu!" Happy cries ou, running around the place Something tunnels out of the ground underneath Happy, Natsu appears, confused at everything

"Love will always save your friends!" Hoteye appears along with Jellal "Yes..."

"Sheesh...Making us worried like that" Snow muttered

"Natsu-san!" Wendy runs up to him with tears of joy

"That's Hoteye!" Carla notices Hoteye "Why would a member of the Oracion Seis..."

"That's a long story, But don't worry he is a friend." Jura told her, clearing things up

"Natsu-san!" Wendy hugs Natsu "You really did...keep your promise..." Natsu grins at her "You saved my guild!"

"It's because we all had power right?" Natsu turns to look at the group

"All of us?" Wendy asked

"You had the power too, Wendy" Natsu said

"Men!" Ichiya commented Happy runs to Carla with hearts around him

"Me?" Wendy muttered

"This time, give me a high-five" Natsu said

"Yeah!" Wendy smiles at him. Natsu and Wendy high-five each other

"Can't ask for anything more than everyone being alright" Happy said

"Everyone, you did great!" Jura told them

"This completes our mission" Ichiya said

"Ew!" Lucy turns pale as she looks at Ichiya in disgust

"And who is that?" Genie asked, turning around to see someone

"I don't know..." Lucy replied

"Is he one of those pretty boys from Blue Pegasus?" Genie asked

"I don't remember seeing anyone like that..." Lucy said

"That's Jellal.." Erza replied

"What?!" Lucy and Genie exclaimed

"There is no way _that_ is him.." Lucy said in surprise

"But it is not the Jellal we know" Erza stated

"He has lost his memories it seems" Wendy added

"Yeah but even so he hurt Snow..." Genie muttered, remembering what Snow told him

"I'm sure it will be fine.." Wendy told them "Jellal is actually a good person!"

"At any rate, we must thank him for his help.." Erza thanks him for all his help, but Jellal says that he shouldn't be thanked, admitting that he is afraid of getting his memories back Erza tells him that she is with him and even if they end up hating each other again her feelings for him will stay the same.

Their conversation is interuppted by Ichiya "Oww-men!" he runs into an invisible wall

"What's the matter?" Snow asked

"I was about to release some parfum into the bushes when i ran into something" Ichiya answered

"There are some markings on the ground.." Wendy pointed out as she spots runes on the ground

Jura touches the invisible wall "This is..."

"Runes?!" they all exclaim when they realized what trapped them inside

"Men! My toilet!" Ichiya exclaimed

"When did this..." Carla said

"What's going on?" Happy asked

"The same as Freed's magic?" Snow said "No, this is more powerful..."

"We're trapped?" Lucy said

"Show yourself!" Natsu screamed, preparing to fight someone

A group of Rune Knights appear, surrounding them "Who are they?" Wendy asked

"It's going to leak out!" Ichiya commented, almost about to piss his pants

"I wish you no harm.." one of the men walk to them "All i want is for you to stay here, without moving"

"Who are you?!" Happy asked

"I am Captain of the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps. My name is Lahar" Lahar introduces himself

"Who?!" Natsu gasped

"Reformed Magic Council?!" Snow freaks out

"They are already back?" Lucy asked

"We have been reborn, to uphold the law and protect justice" Lahar responded "We give no mercy for those who do evil acts"

"What do you mean?" Carla asked

"We haven't done anything bad!" Happy added

"R-Right lets just keep believing that we didn't..." Snow still trembles in fear

"That doesn't sound convincing" Lucy said

"I am aware. Our propose is to arrest the Oracion Seis" Lahar explained "Please hand over the person codenamed Hoteye to us" They all gasp, surprise that Lahar is arresting Richard

"Wait a minute!" Jura said

"It's okay, Jura" Richard told him

"Sir Richard..." Jura turns around

"Even if my soul has been awakened to light, that does not wipe my evil doings" Richard explained "I will start over from the beginning that way when i reunite with my brother i will have the courage to face him"

Jura smiles at him "Then i should search for your brother as well" He tells Richard that he will help him search for his brother

"You will?!" Richard said

"Please tell me your brothers name" Jura told him

"His name is Wally. Wally Buchanan" Richard replied which gets everyones attention

"Wally?" Erza asked

A flashback of Wally appears

"Blockhead?" Everybody shouted

"He...Wally was..." Richard started off ""...truely an honestly and kind younger brother"

Richard recalls his past with his brother Wally "I never forgotten the taste of that potato, even today" Richard said

"Actually, i know that man" Erza steps foward

"What?!" Richard turns around in surprise

"He is my friend. And is now safe and traveling around the continent" Erza tells Richard that his brother is alright

Richard begins to sob with happiness "After all this time, my brother is alive?" The moon shines down on them "Th-Thank you! Thank you!" With that, the Rune Knights take him away

"I feel sorry for him" Lucy said

"Aye..." Happy agreed

"Well..." Snow said

"There isn't anything we can do for him" Carla said

"Enough already! Just unseal these runes! It's leaking!" Ichiya complained

"Don't you even think about it!" Lucy screamed

"No." Lahar said "Our true objective is not the Oracion Seis" Everyone looks at him in confusion "The one who lied to the Magic Council, destroyed it, and fired the Etherion" Snow and Erza widen their eyes, knowing who he is speaking of "There is a far greater evildoer with you, yes?" He points to Jellal "You. Jellal" Jellal looks up at him "Come! If you resist, i have orders to take you by force!" Erza is more shocked than anyone else

"But that's..." Wendy protested

"Hold on a second!" Natsu argued

"That man is dangerous" Lahar said "We cannot afford to have him run loose in this world never again" They put Jellal under arrest, handcuffing his wrists "Jellal Fernendes...I hearby announce you under arrest for crime of high treason against the state"

"Please, wait!" Wendy argued. Jellal looks up at her "Jellal has lost his memories! He doesn't remember anything!"

"By a clause of the criminal code, that is not a valid defense" Lahar replied "You can release them from the runes now"

"But...!" Wendy argued with them

"It's okay. I have no intention of resisting" Jellal told her "I was never able to remember you...I'm truely sorry Wendy"

"She tells me the long ago, you saved her" Carla said

"I see. I do not know how much suffering i have caused all of you. But to hear that i at least saved someone makes me glad" He turns to Erza "Erza..." She doesn't look up at him or meet his gaze "Thank you for everything.." He starts walking away

Erza feels unease _"I must stop him"_ Natsu watches as Erza clenches her fist _"It's up for me to stop him...Jellal is going away...Jellal, finally awakened from his long nightmare, is... how can i let him be shut up in darkness again?"_

"Is there anything else you wish to say?" Lahar asked Jellal continues to walk "It is most likely you'll be executed or given life without parole"

"But that's..." Lucy gasped

"You'll never see these people again" Lahar said coldly

Wendy cries to herself "No..."

"You aint takin' him anywhere!" Natsu jumps in and screams. Jellal turns around to look at Natsu

"Natsu!" Snow yells at him angrily

"Do you really want to fight the Council?" Lucy asked

Most of the guards surround Natsu "Why, you!" Lahar snapped

"Out of my way!" Natsu yelled, throwing the guards to the side "He is our ally! We are taking him back with us!"

"Natsu-san..." Wendy watches Natsu fight the Rune Knights

"D-Don't..." Jellal said

"Restrain him!" Lahar ordered. A couple of guards charge at Natsu

Erza stands there with no expression as her heart beats loudly

Snow defends Natsu by bumping into the guards. "Go, Natsu!"

"Not you too, Snow?!" Happy exclaimed

Snow fights the guards as well "There's no stopping Natsu now! After all, i don't get it!" He continues to fight off the guards "Jellal took down Nirvana! And this is the thanks you give him?"

"He is right..." Jura slams his fists together "It is not right to arrest a man like that!"

"It pains me to say it, but if that man is taken away. Erza will be saddened" Ichiya agreed. fighting the guards as well.

"Hey, I can't see where i'm punching so that makes me innocent right?" Lucy asked, also joining in the fight as well as Happy

"Please! Don't take Jellal away!" Wendy begged as one of the guards grabs her arm Carla punches the guards arm so he can release Wendy

Lahar, after losing his patience, commends the guards to arrest them "Arrest them all! For fighting against the Council and aiding in the escape of a criminal" All the guards gather around them tackling them to the ground.

Anger boils up inside of Erza as she finally snaps "Enough!" Everyone stops what they are doing and stares at Erza "I apologize for all the fuss we caused. I...will take full responsibility" Lahar looks at her in surprise "Jellal..Take him..." Jellal smiles to himself

"Erza!" Natsu protested

"Sit down!" Erza ordered

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu sits down, obeying Erza

As Jellal walks away something clicks in his mind "I remember..." he turns around to look at her in relief "It was the color of your hair..." Erza is surprised and silently watches as Jellal is being taken away "Farewell, Erza." Erza is left behind, nearly breaking down into tears

* * *

 _Later in the morning..._

"Fairytail...Blue Pegasus...Lamia Scale...And also Wendy and Carla" The Master of Cait Shelter stands outside of his guild along with the members, congratulating the Allied Forces "You have done well of defeating the Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana. As a representative for the local League of Guilds, I, Roubaul, say job well done. Thank you" The Allied Forces smile at him "Nabula! Thank you!"

"It was our pleasure, Master Roubaul" Ichiya does a couple of poses "The fight with the Oracion Seis was a fierce battle one after the next! There was not a single easy battle! But the bonds between us allies led us to victory!" A light shines down on him as sparkles surround him

Three lights shine down on the Trimen "You said it, Sensei!" They clap for Ichiya

"Men." Ichiya said

"Oh sure, taking all the credit for youself" Snow complained

"Men." Ichiya chanted

"Did he even fight anyone?" Lucy asked

"It's finally over..." Sherry sighed

"You two did well yourself" Jura told Lyon and Sherry

"Are we suppose to throw a party now?" Natsu said

"Aye, Sir!" Happy agreed

Ichiya is now holding at carrot "Ichiya..."

"Ichiya..." The Trimen repeated after him

"...will join in!" Ichiya continued

"...will join in!" The Trimen clap, all four of them dance weirdly

"A party?" Gray asked with his shirt taken off

"You sure wasted no time taking off your clothes!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing a little

Wendy cheerfully laughs at them The Blue Pegasus team continues to dance Erza still has a sad expression "Now...Everyone from Cait Shelter, join in!" The Trimen dance as the Cait Shelter members stare at them Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Yuki, and Happy join in as Snow backs away in embarrassment Wendy happily dances along with them. They all stand there dumbfounded when nobody was was dancing with them

Master Roubaul has an emotionless expression as he stares at the ground. The Allied Forces stare at him "Everyone...I am truely sorry about hiding our legacy as Nirvit"

"You ruined the mood just to say that?" Happy asked

"We don't mind at all" Natsu said "Right?"

"Right!" Happy agreed

"Master, i don't mind either" Wendy added

"Everyone, please listen carefully of what i am about to say" Master Roubaul announced "To start, we are not the decendants of Nirvit" Wendy jumps back in surprise "We are the Nirvit themselves. 400 years ago, it was I who created Nirvana"

"What?" Lyon exclaimed

"No way!" Lucy added

Master Roubaul started explaining the story of how he created Nirvana and the destruction it caused he also said that everyone in Cait Shelter was just illusions and also explained of how Jellal came up to him with a girl which was Wendy and how he created a whole guild just for her as everyone starts disappearing

"So the guild was created all for Wendy?" Lucy asked

Wendy covers her ears and cries even more "I don't want to hear that! Bask, Naoki, Don't disappear as well!"

The last two members standing behind the Master disappear as well "Wendy, Carla you no longer need imaginary friends" Master Roubaul points to the Allied Forces behind her and Carla "Because you have real friends now..." He cheerfully smiles at them as his body starts to glow as well Wendy cannot stop crying "Your future...Is just beginning"

"Master!" Wendy runs toward the Master

"I thank you, everyone...I leave Wendy and Carla in your hands" Master Roubaul fades away, leaving Wendy and Carla behind

Wendy's light blue Cait Shelter guild mark fades away as well Carla looks down with tears dropping down from her face Wendy looks up at the sky then kneels down on the ground, crying "Master!"

The Allied Forces looks on with pity

Erza then couches down beside Wendy, placing her hand on her shoulder she remembers about her friend, Jellal "I know the pain of losing loved ones..." Erza told her Wendy looks over her shoulder at Erza "Come with us, To Fairytail."

* * *

On another ship, the Allied Forces delegates of Fairytail travel back to their guild "Ah, Swaying the sea breeze feels so nice!" Natsu enjoys the fresh breeze as he doesn't feel sick due to Wendy's spell

"Isn't it great Natsu?" Happy is enjoying the breeze as well

Natsu runs around the ship "Transportation is a wonderful thing!"

"The Troia will soon wear off, you know" Wendy reminded him

"Troia is magic that cures motion sickness!" Happy informed

Suddenly, Natsu crashes down onto the floor, feeling sick once again "Cast it again!"

"If you do it over and over again it won't work anymore" Wendy said

"So pathetic.." Snow commented as Lucy laughs at Natsu

"Carla, you and Wendy are really coming with us to Fairytail huh?" Happy asked

"I'm just coming along because Wendy said she was going too" Carla looks away

"I can't wait! Fairytail!" Wendy exclaimed Natsu screams out loud, feeling sick from his motion sickness

 _"With the battle over, each of us returned to our own guilds.."_

"Men!" Ichiya shouted "Until the next wonderful parfum, Erza-san, Lucy-san!"

"Come hang out at our place anytime kay'?" Eve offered

"We will present you with the night you won't forget" Hibiki added

"Um...Should we just let this go by?" Lucy asked as she watches Ren and Sherry say their goodbyes

"L-Leave already.." Sherry said, her heart beats out loud, blushing at Ren

"It's not like I'm going to miss you or anything" Ren told her

"Sherry!" Lyon called out

"Ren!" Eve called out as well

"They lllllllike each other!" Happy teased

"Back to our own guilds..." Lucy recalls how she got three new Zodiac keys: Scorpio, Aries and Gemini After Angel's arrest, their contracts with her had been invalid so they decided to go to Lucy. To which Lucy was happy to have three new Celestial Spirit friends with her. This suprised the Spirits since they were used to being treated as "tools" and not "friends" but they were also glad.

* * *

 _Back at the guild.._

"And so that's why I invited Wendy and Carla to join Fairytail" Erza said all of the guildmates stared at Wendy and Carla

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Wendy bows down to them

"She's so cute!" Wakaba exclaimed with the guildmates blushing at the new recruits

"There's a girl Happy!" Nab exclaimed

"How old are you, Miss?" Macao asked

"Welcome back, everyone!" Mira welcomed them back, standing beside Master Makarov

"Master..." Erza walks up to the Master

Master Makarov nods his head in agreement "Good work. This area should be peaceful now, for now and of course, I bid Wendy and Carla a warm welcome"

Erza smiles, looking at her friends

"Lu-chan! Welcome back!" Levy welcomed, glad to see her best friend was back

"Levy-chan!" Lucy smiles at her

"Lu-chan!" Levy hugs Lucy

"Oh, you always making a fuss..." Lucy giggled

"I'm impressed they are alright" Jet commented

"Lucy's getting more and more out of our league" Droy said

Suddenly, water appears and washes most of the members away "Gray-sama!" Juvia cries a waterfall of tears streaming down her eyes "Juvia was so very, very worried!"

"Gray, stop your girlfriend!" One of the guildmates shouted

"I'm drowning here!" Another exclaimed

"She's not my freaking girlfriend!" Gray yelled, also swimming away

After Juvia calms down, everyone goes back to what they were doing

Elfman and a few others were standing around Snow

"I'm not buying it, you can actually heal yourself and others?" Elfman asked

"Why did you hide it?" Alzack added

"It's not like i hid it, It just never came up" Snow answered

"Snow's a real man!" Elfman commented

"Man?" Happy said

Mira walks over to Wendy and Carla "How do you do? I'm Mirajane"

"Ooh! Isn't it wonderful Carla? this is the real Mirajane-san!" Wendy fangirls to Carla

"I bet that Exceed can use the same magic as Happy and Genie but what kind of magic do you use Wendy?" Mira asked

"What? Comparing me to those male cats?" Carla complains angrily

"I use Sky Magic" Wendy replied "Actually, i am a Sky Dragon Slayer" Everyone stops what they are doing and stares at her in shock _"Did i say something wrong already?"_ she looks down with a guilty expression

"Woah, awesome!" Everybody exclaimed Wendy looks up "We got ourselves another Dragon Slayer!" the guildmates cheered on "Wow!"

"The same as Natsu and Snow!" Reedus added

"With Gajeel and Yuki, that means we have five Dragon Slayers!" Wakaba said

"We are totally unstoppable now!" Nab added

Meanwhile, Gajeel is looking up from above looking at Snow with Genie, Natsu with Happy, and Wendy with Carla Gajeel sweats nervously _"C-Cats...W-Why..."_ He clenches his fist _"I'm a Dragon Slayer too...and yet why am i the only one without a cat?"_ He completely forgets that Yuki doesn't have an Exceed for a partner as well

"Today we are having a celebration! A party to welcome Wendy and Carla!" Master Makarov announced all the guild members cheered "Party nonstop!"

"Oh yeah! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu screamed

"My clothes!" Lucy yelped while covering her chest

"That's the way, Lucy!" A perverted Wakaba said

"Gray-sama, you didn't cheat or anything right?" Juvia asks Gay angrily

"W-What's with you?" Gray asked

"Carla, do you want my fish?" Happy offered

"Absolutely not" Carla replied

The guild members of Fairytail are enjoying the party for Wendy and Carla "This place sure is fun right Carla?" Wendy said

"They're sure wild" Carla muttered

Mystogan is also seen on the second floor, overlooking the party. He walks away and disappears into thin air

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is late you guys**

 **The next chapter is the Daphne arc, which i really don't know if i should put it all in one chapter or split it up**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	30. Call Of The Dragon

**A/N: Yay! It's the next chapter! And also instead of Gray attacking Natsu it will be Snow Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Call Of The Dragon**

A week later, Wendy goes to the request board to look for a job and a companion, as of Mira's suggestion. While Levy and Lucy try to figure out whether Wendy will join Team Natsu or Team Shadow Gear when Snow approaches Natsu

"Natsu!" Snow called out Natsu and Elfman turn their gaze on him

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"Snow...Now that i think about it, i haven't seen you around the guild for a few days" Elfman said

"I heard this crazy story, Natsu" Snow responded

"What?" Natsu said

Snow takes a step closer "Somebody outside the city says she's seen a dragon" Natsu widens his eyes. Wendy and Gajeel listen closely

"That's some incredible info, Natsu" Happy said

"Are you sure it isn't Acnologia?" Genie added

"I don't know the details, But i know that it isn't Acnologia, for sure. He doesn't like a place where there is a lot of people and normally keeps to himself" Snow responded

"Did you meet the person who saw the dragon?" Natsu asked

"No." Snow replied "I just heard the rumors going around town. Someone named 'Daphne' talks like she knows everything about dragons It's not just that she's seen one it sounds like she actually _met_ one recently"

"Really?" Natsu glances over his shoulder "You're telling the truth, right?"

Snow turns to look at him "Why would I lie about something like this? It might pay to investigate"

"Where is she?" Natsu asked

"In the wilderness to the west, at an Inn called 'Rise'." Snow answered

"All right! Let's go Happy!" Natsu quickly leaves the bar

"Aye, sir!" Happy jumps off the bar table

"I'll go too! That dragon might be Grandeeney!" Wendy said

"I will go as well, I'm quite curious myself" Genie added following them

"Then let's check it out!" Natsu said "Are you coming Gajeel?" Natsu turns to look at Gajeel

"No way" Gajeel replied "It's obviously a sham"

"How can you know that?" Natsu asked

"And how many times have you said that and gotten tricked?" Gajeel spat back "Stories about dragons are for luring people! You're being tricked! Try using your brain sometime"

"You want to see yours too, right? You want to see Metalicana!" Natsu asked

"And then what?" Gajeel added "He just disappeared without sayin' nothing. I don't care one bit!"

"Gajeel-san..." Wendy muttered

"Well, He's like that, but on the inside he really misses him" Lucy whispers to Levy

"I think so, too" Levy whispered back, agreeing with Lucy

Natsu turns to Wendy "Let's go, Wendy"

"Right!" Wendy agreed "I really hope its Grandeeney, Carla!"

"You shouldn't get your hopes up, child" Carla commented

"Thanks for the info!" Natsu said

"It's my pleasure" Snow responded Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Genie run to the location of the Inn where the person who saw the dragon is Snow walks out of the guild as he watches them run away

* * *

Daphne says the the Dragon story was a lie to get people to come to her Inn. Disappointed, Natsu begins to leave. He kicks the door open and sees that the outside world is gone. The room is surrounded by barriers and they find out Daphne is a Mage looking for Dragon Slayers. The five of them continue to try and escape. As Natsu hits a wall shadows appear from it.

"Shadows?!" Happy exclaimed

Snow appears in front of Natsu "Snow!" Natsu shouted

Snow glares at Natsu with a deadly look "Well, look at you, Natsu"

"Snow-san!" Wendy called out

"Where did you come from, Snow?" Happy asked

"Hey, Snow!" Natsu stands back up "This info you got was a sham! There is something totally wrong with this Daphne chick"

Snow walks towards them with his hands in his pockets "It wasn't a sham, Natsu" He walks over to Daphne's side "Well, i bought him here" he tells her

"Yes-yes-yes-yes!" Daphne replied. She rests his arm on his shoulder "You've done just what i asked, Snow Kuro"

"You're...You two know each other?" Natsu asked, much to his shock

Daphne strokes Snow's cheek with her hand as she smiles Snow kept his eyes closed, not reacting at all

"Ooh, she llllikes him!" Happy teased

"Snow, what is the meaning of this?" Natsu asked, demanding for an answer

"Natsu...We have fought a bunch of times, haven't we?" Snow replied Natsu is still confused about the whole situation "And there was never a clear winner right? So i was thinking...Maybe its time we settled this, once and for all"

"What the hell are you saying?" Natsu asked

"Until now, I've been bringing myself down to your level. But I'm sick of it" Snow turns back to Natsu "I'm going to do things my own way. I'm not going to be sticking by your side anymore"

"Snow..." Natsu growled

"Yes-yes, Just as you heard, Snow Kuro is mine" Daphne said "I want _that_ Dragon Slayer, Get him for me please" She ordered

"Snow, your acting weird!" Natsu said

"You're the one that's weird" Snow gets ready to attack "Say goodbye, Natsu!"

"Snow-san?" Wendy muttered, confused about Snow's behavior

"What's wrong with you, Snow?" Happy asked

"Stand back, Wendy" Natsu warned Wendy does what he says and stands back "He's not joking around" He looks at Snow who is smirking evilly

"Snow, what's wrong? Do you have a stomachache?" Happy keeps asking question

"That is obviously not the problem!" Carla argued

"Black Dragon Arrows!" Snow makes the first move Natsu is able to dodge them

Wendy falls to the floor "Natsu-san! Snow-san!"

"What's going on?" Carla asked

"Snow! Why are you attacking Natsu?!" Happy's still surprised about Snow

Daphne laughs out loud "Yes-yes-yes..I bet you are surprised but you have no time to stand there, Snow Kuro, finish them off!"

"That's just what i was planning to do." Snow growled

"What do you think you're doing? seriously?" Natsu said

"Nothin' at all" Snow replied "Are you going to fight back or what? I'm starting to get bored" Snow attacks once again with his arrows, But Natsu dodges them

"Stop this, Snow-san!" Wendy begged

"Wait, suppose this is a fake?" Carla said "Something like this happened before"

"That's right, This cant be the Snow we know and love" Happy agreed

"Something different?" Wendy muttered

"Like what?" Genie asked

"Well, for starters..." Happy thinks for a second

However, Snow activates Dragon Force "Black Drive!" He appears with black hair sticking out and turquoise scales on his face and shoulders "I guess its time i got serious, Let's do this for real, Natsu"

"He activated Dragon Force! This guy is the real Snow after all!" Happy said

"That's what it was?" Wendy, Carla and Genie are not amused

"You bastard...You're seriously going for it?" Natsu said

"Here I come, Natsu! Black Dragon Roar!" Snow uses his breath attack

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu counter attacks it It creates a smoky explosion Snow uses this as an opening to punch Natsu. He then kicks him

"Yes-yes, that's the way He's not a fake, absolutely not, this is the real Snow Kuro" Daphne said Snow punches Natsu away "And just so you know, I promise i am not controling him or anything cliche like that He is doing this simply because he wants too!"

"You don't need to tell me that" Natsu said, wiping his lip "No one's punches could piss me off the same way as the real Snow's!"

"You let me hit you so you could make sure?" Snow asked Natsu then charges at Snow, punching him in the abdomen

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu sends him through a hole "I'm not done yet, buddy!" Natsu goes after him

"Natsu!" Happy called out

"Overdoing it, as always" Carla commented

The two square off in the hallway "Had enough? Explain what's going on already. What the hell are you thinking, Snow?" Natsu demanded

"A city without sound" Snow muttered, giving a phase to his explanation

"Huh? A city without sound? what are you talking about?" Natsu asked, confused

"I doubt you would understand. But it doesn't matter anyway! Just die already!" Snow spits out streams of shadows towards Natsu, But he spits back with fire

Happy, Carla, Genie, and Wendy are surpised they are on the same level. Daphne comes explaining that Snow volunteered to assist her of his own will and now he is her partner Carla calls Snow a complete traitor, but Wendy doesn't believe it

"That means Snow and Daphne really do..." Happy flies over to Daphne "...lllllike each other!"

"Maybe" Daphne said

"She didn't deny it!" Happy flaps his arms "Just wait until all the girls hear about this!"

"Honestly, your so annoying! Stop butting into every conversation!" Carla complained, getting annoyed with Happy

"I'm sorry Carla..." Happy flies away

"What is this 'city without sound' that Snow-san was talking about?" Wendy asked, trying to figure out the meaning of the phase "Why were you investigating Natsu-san exactly?"

"Yes-yes!" Daphne takes out six more of her Metamo-chan "Hold all your questions for later. Why don't you have a snack, yes?"

"Don't be silly! now is not the time!" Carla argued

"Well, maybe just one more" Happy said he takes a bite out of it

"Don't eat them!" Carla told him

Happy's entire face turns bright red "Hot!" Fire comes out of his mouth

"That's the spicy one" Daphne explained "Would you like one?" She offers one to Wendy

 _"What is with her?"_ Wendy thinks to herself

Natsu's hands are covered in flames "I'm gettin' fired up! If you're being serious, then so will I! I'll beat the reason for this outta you!" He charges at Snow who smirks at him

* * *

"Black Dragon Shield!" Snow creates a shadow shield to protect himself

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu breaks through

Snow jumps down a couple of the steps standing in front of the stairs "Black Dragon Floor!" He puts his hands on the ground causing the whole staircase to turn all shadows Natsu, who can't see where he is going, trips down the stairs and into a wall "Take that!" He attacks with streams of shadows

"Take this, you!" Natsu easily destroys it with his flames

"Black Dragon Roar!" Snow uses his breath attack once more

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu counters it

"Wow.." Wendy watches the two fight each other with immense strength

"Neither of their attacks can finish it!" Happy said

"At this rate, they'll both use up their energy and collapse!" Carla added

 _"Snow, why are you doing this?"_ Genie thinks to himself, wondering why his friend is attacking Natsu

"You can do it, Natsu!" Happy cheers on

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" Natsu elbows him in the abdomen which causes them to go through a wall and land in a indoor pool

"A pool!" Wendy exclaimed

"This doesn't look too good..." Carla said

"This'll do!" Snow jumps up "Black Dragon Prison!" Natsu gets trapped inside a shadow prison

"Hey, you! This isn't fair! Let me out!" Natsu yelled pounding his foot Snow lands on top of the prison

"Yes-yes, he is quite the genius!" Daphne said

"Man you look even more pathetic..." Snow taunted, looking at Natsu

"I'm not some animal!" Natsu argued "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu breaks through the prison, but shadows get in his way "Damn! I can't see a thing!"

"You actually fell for it, Natsu" Snow lands behind Natsu

"Crap!" Natsu turns around

"Black Dragon Arrows!" Arrows come out of Snow's hand making multiple ones, At Natsu which sends him into another wall "I always planned on beating you one day. And today is finally the day!"

"You bastard..." Natsu growled "Fine with me!"

"Stop your chatting" Snow grabs an arrow and prepares to stab Natsu with it

"You're the one who needs to shut it!" Natsu uses his Magic to destroy the floor as they fall together

Wendy and the others follow them Wendy says that if this continues she must stop them with her Sky Dragon Roar

Happy then goes over to a window in attempt to get help but gets trapped by Daphne's Magic. Daphne then sees Erza and Lucy arriving and tells Wendy that her friends have arrived to pick them up Wendy and Happy try to call out to them but they cannot see them

* * *

Wendy then cries out to Erza and Lucy, but Carla remarks that they cannot hear them. Daphne explains that she is the one that made the Lizardmen and why she created them

The battle continues as Natsu and Snow are exhausted. "Sheesh, you're one tough bastard, you know that?" Snow taunted

"You stole my line" Natsu said

"You can do it, Natsu!" Happy cheered

"Yes-yes-yes...Thats enough talking It's about time Snow Kuro" Daphne ordered

"No need to tell me that twice!" Snow growled, his body covered in shadows

"Bring it!" Natsu, his body covered in flames, charges at Snow

"Natsu!" Snow charges at him Snow's fist meets Natsu's forehead. His fist begins to crack as it surprises Snow

"Snow!" Natsu screamed. He is able to overpower him and sends him flying through a wall

"Natsu won!" Happy exclaimed

"He isn't called the Salamander for nothing" Carla commented Wendy has a suspicious look on her face

"Impressive, indeed" Daphne muttered

"How do you like that? I guess i win, Snow" Natsu chuckled, seeing that Snow is spawned on the floor "Huh? Snow? Oops my bad! Did i hit you in a bad spot? Hey, how long are you going to pretend to be asleep?" Natsu runs over to check on Snow, but ends up being trapped by Snow's Magic "I can't see a thing!"

"I _told_ you" Snow opens one eye "you're too naive"

Daphne walks through the hole "Yes-yes-yes...Thanks for your hard work...Hidden Darkness!"

"Wh-What's this?" Natsu disappears through a Magic Circle underneath his feet Natsu gets trapped in another dimension

"Good work, Snow Kuro" Daphne congratulated him "You pass muster as my assistant"

"Thanks." Snow said "Took a bit of work, though"

Just then, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Genie enter the room "Natsu!" Happy cried out

"You meant to lure him here from the start didn't you?" Carla asked, flying up to Snow

"Yeah. I outclassed him, i guess you can say" Snow responded

"Don't act so big! He beat you in terms of power" Happy insulted

Snow grabs Happy by his fur and holds him over the dimension "I'll toss you in there too!" He threatens as he is not afraid to throw Happy in there

"Yes-yes...Stop that" Daphne said "I've finally caught the Salamander. Don't add anything unnecessary to the mix."

Snow listens to her "Somehow I'm offended..." Happy mumbled Snow throws Happy to the side

"Was this your goal all along?" Wendy asked

"Yes." Daphne responded "My research will now be complete"

Trapped inside Daphne's prison, Natsu recounts his searches of Igneel and remembers venturing into a City without Sound Suddenly, however he is electrocuted and Daphne later activates her Dragonoid, extracting Natsu's Magic Power causing him great pain

Suddenly, the ground shakes a bit. "Now things _really_ begin" Daphne said

* * *

The battle outside between Lucy and Erza against the monsters continues. Erza then uses Requip and the monster copies her but then she changes her armor again and and says that the choice of weapons and armors is something only experience can bring. Lucy replaces Loke and summons Plue, who defeats the monster by exhausting it. Daphne then lifts her Concealment Magic, revealing the Dragonoid, which Erza and Lucy are shocked to see. Inside the Dragon, Daphne plays her piano to control it and to absorb Natsu's power Wendy, Happy, Carla and Genie appear and explain the situation, who are surprised to what Snow has done.

"Snow!" Lucy looks at Snow, who deactivated his Dragon Force is stranding on top of the Dragonoid's snout Snow has his arms crossed as he glares at the rest with a deadly look

"Snow!" Erza called out Snow jumps down to another rock "If you've _really_ betrayed Fairytail, then you must have a reason!"

"Nope. No reason" Snow responded, giving them a dirty look

"What?" Erza breathed

"Snow..." Lucy mumbled

Natsu is now trapped within the Dragonoid's core where his Magic Power is being sucked. The more he struggles to break free, the more power is sucked. While Natsu's powers are being drained from him, the Dragonoid starts charging

"If you want to try and stop us, go right ahead. Although, with you feeble power, I doubt you'll last long enough for it to get fully charged" Snow told them

"Snow..." Erza said

Daphne explains to what she did with the City without Sound the people there used 'Hidden' which hides them to keep them from getting experimented by the dragons However, Daphne used a spell to keep them that way and leaves the city soon Natsu remembers going into the city looking for Igneel as a child

"And since then the city has been known as the City without Sound I continued my research and it finally dawned to me i needed the power of a Dragon Slayer to activate Dragonoid" Daphne stated "Yes-yes-yes, Natsu Dragneel! Salamander! Keep working until you drop dead! for me, it powers up the Dragonoid get fired up!" Daphne tests the Dragonoid, almost crushing Wendy and Lucy in the process

Erza looks at Snow who is just standing there doing nothing "Snow...Is this what you wanted?"

Suddenly, Wakaba, Elfman, Yuki, and Macao arrive using the Magic Four-Wheeler just as Daphne begins testing the Dragonoid "Snow, you bastard!" Macao yelled

"You've done some serious trouble!" Wakaba added

"My, My, I never imagined my brother turning to the dark side" Yuki exclaimed

"As real men, We're going to drag you back to the guild!" Elfman charges at Snow and punches him in the stomach, rendering him unconscious "Don't take it personally, these were our Master's orders"

Master Makarov's orders was to bring Snow back for questioning as the Dragonoid starts flying and heads toward Magnolia, Erza orders Lucy and Wendy to warn Fairytail while she distracts the Dragonoid

Erza, Macao, Elfman, Yuki, and Wakaba then use the vehicle to chase the Dragonoid while Lucy and Wendy are carried by Happy and Carla back to town. Erza tries to jump onto the Dragonoid but is stopped by a Lizardmen she quickly gets rid of it using her Black Wing Armor. But when she gets on top of it she meets five Lizardmen each having one of her different armors

* * *

 _Back at the guild.._

Mira is sitting at a table thinking to herself. Levy comes in to inform them "We've got trouble! Elfman and the others have come back but..."

Mira runs outside with Levy "Elfman!"

"Take Macao, Yuki and Wakaba to the back! See to them!" Cana ordered

"Are you okay? What happened?" Mira asked, checking on Elfman

"Big Sis...Take it from here...Save Natsu!" Elfman replied "He's..." A flashback of him and Natsu standing at Lisanna's grave occurs

"Okay. Leave Natsu to me." Mira agreed as Elfman collapses "Elfman!"

"I'll heal him with my Sky Magic!" Wendy offered

"Please, Wendy.." Mira begged

Snow watches them with his hair covering his face Gray turns to Snow and grabs his shoulders, roughly shaking him "Hey! You awake, Snow?! What the heck's going on? This is no time for sleeping!" Snow doesn't glance at his face

Just then, Alzack and Bisca arrive with their guns "I think he gets the message, Gray" Bisca said Gray lets go of him Snow gets up

"You're takin' me to see Gramps right? I doubt we have time to sit around and chat" Snow remarked

"Yeah. Come with us" Alzack said

"Just don't try anything funny. I'm watching you" Bisca added Snow follows them to Master Makarov

Wendy uses her Magic to heal Elfman. The whole guild then decides to do their best to save Natsu but Master Makarov shows up and tells them they should be more focused on saving Magnolia first

* * *

"It's begun..." Master Makarov looks out of a window "Explain yourself..."

"I take full responsibility for this.." Snow replied

"I said explain yourself, Snow!" Master Makarov looks at him with a death look

"Gramps..." Snow looks up at him "Only Natsu can defeat that Dragonoid!"

"I heard a rumor while on a job, One about someone working on an artifical dragon...That's how it started" Snow explained

"And you secretly met with this fool?" Master Makarov asked

Snow clenches his fists together "She said she wanted to catch Natsu as a power source. And, during our meeting, I learned that only the power of a Dragon Slayer can destroy it, and that it can only be destroyed from the inside. I figured it was a job that only Natsu can do" Snow replied

"I see. but if you hadn't handed Natsu over that dragon wouldn't have been able to gain power correct?" The Master asked

"No, there was more to it than that. Unless Natsu defeats it, all those citizens will be..." Snow muttered

"Citizens?" The Master repeated

"That idiot forgot the promise he made to the city without sound!" Snow remembers how he followed Natsu into the city a couple of years ago "Man, he doesn't know when to control himself so i sometimes checked up on him at his job sites but he _always_ gets distracted when the topic of Igneel comes up!"

"I'm not telling you to forget about Igneel, but you _can't_ forget your duty as a guild wizard either...Correct?" The Master said

Snow tightens the grip on his hands "I know I'm not strong enough to be called a Dragon Slayer. But him...Natsu can surpass anything! Even his own dragon! That's who Natsu is! If he doesn't destroy that thing..." He clenches his fist as he stands up from his seat "Then he cant become stronger and will make my fights with him not worth it! Let me go out there Gramps"

Master Makarov thinks for a second "Alright" He turns to look at Snow "Here's a little trick that will help" Snow listens closely

* * *

Daphne recalls her past and explains what she is going to do to the whole world then she starts attacking Magnolia with Natsu's power

Erza looks over to see that Snow has arrived "Snow!"

"Okay, i'll be the first to admit i screwed up but listen Gramps told me the plan...You are free to trust me or not" Snow told everyone

Lucy turns pale as she sweat drops "H-How could he forget a promise like that?"

"Urgh! Does he ever change?" Erza clenches her fist as she trembles with anger

"There wasn't another way. But right now, we need to do something about that Dragonoid!" Snow said

"Do something? What do you have in mind exactly?" Carla asked

Wendy looks on the ground and sees a person trapped under wood "Someone is trapped!"

"That's the owner of the cake shop!" Erza said

"He didn't evacuate fast enough!" Levy commented

"Yes-yes! Lizardmen 3.1 show yourselves!" Daphne activates her Lizardmen to attack them

"Crap! There's no end to 'em!" Bickslow said

"What were you doing at a time like this?" Erza asked

"My shop was stomped flat...But i managed to save this" The Baker shows her the strawberry cake with the Fairytail emblem on it that she requested.

"This? you went through that much trouble?" Erza looks at the cake

"You're welcoming newcomers, right? So don't get that lousy monster get the best of you" The Baker said

"I'll heal you" Wendy offered

"Hold on, Wendy! You're out of magic power!" Carla protested

"It's okay, I took a short break" Wendy starts using her Magic to heal the Baker

"It's up to you, Wendy" Erza said

"Right." Wendy responded After she takes a break, she looks at Erza "Umm...I'm not fond of pickled plums" She admitted

"Pickled plums?" Erza said

"Yes. It's my weakness _Everything_ has a weakness of some sort. I've only just joined Fairytail and begun to get my feet wet with everything" She goes back to healing the Baker "I want to laugh even more with Natsu-san, I want to laugh and cry and get angry with all of you! I want to high-five Natsu-san again!" Everybody smiles at her "Please help...Natsu-san..." Wendy collapses after using her Magic

"Wendy! You dummy! I tried to warn you!" Carla yelled

Mira touches Wendy's forehead "It's okay. She's only fainted But she used up so much magic power..."

Erza looks up at the Dragonoid "Only Natsu can defeat the Dragonoid..Yet Master wants us to attack it anyway?" She finally realizes something "I see!"

"Erza, Gramps told me what we need to do" Snow said

"Yes. I know exactly what you mean" Erza interrupted him. She requips into her Heaven's Wheel armor "All of you, do everything in your power to wipe out the Lizardmen I'm going to take out the Dragonoid!"

"But, Erza!" Lucy said

"What about Natsu?" Happy asked

"That is our master's will, the will of Fairytail in other words" Erza replied "Listen! we _must_ protect this city at all costs! For the guild's spirit and pride! For _ours_!"

"Erza..." Snow muttered

"Yeah i know, I'm a Fairytail wizard too...But..." Happy trembled

"Male cat..." Carla looks at him

"Juvia. Come with me" Gray has a plan in mind. Juvia blushes a little

* * *

Natsu continues to argue with himself more, causing even more confusion

"Listen up you pink haired freak!" Snow shouted

 _Inside_

"Snow?!" All three Natsu's said at once

 _Outside_

"You're completely helpless! Pathetic! You're nothing but talk, slanty-eyes!" Snow insulted "How long are you gonna keep up this one-man comedy bit inside that oversized body?!"

"Say what?!" Natsu angrily yells at Snow

"What's gotten into you?! That's mean, Snow!" Happy commented, suddenly something clicks in Happy's mind

"You know a real Fairytail wizard never breaks a promise! You're making the guild look like we are a bunch of liars!" Snow shouted at him "Wreck that dragon-wannabe already, will ya?!" The Dragonoid sweat drops at him. Something finally clicks in Lucy's mind as well

"Yes-yes. So that was your goal, Snow Kuro?" Daphne asked "But you're too late. The Salamander's body and his magic power are nearly fully absorbed"

Happy and Lucy soon realize what Snow is trying to do, following his lead and begin to yell at Natsu as well. Erza joins them, telling Natsu that he has already given up Enraged, Natsu releases Magic Power which causes the Dragonoid to breathe fire Erza continues, saying that Igneel will not accept him the way he is acting while requipping into her Purgatory Armor. Due to such actions, Natsu manages to regain control of his feelings and the Dragonoid as a result

"Oh, man talk about simpleminded" Snow rubs the back of his head

Erza then attacks the Dragonoid's red core not having enough power to destroy it

"What? Is that all she's got?" Snow wondered out loud

Natsu becomes enraged once more and releases a huge amount of Magic Power that causes the Dragonoid to malfunction and release Flames of Emotion

Suddenly Gajeel appears "Man, the guy's crazy" Gajeel commented "I warned him too..." Gajeel comes out of the dust

"Gajeel!" Everyone exclaimed

"What an idiot." Gajeel continued then he jumps up in the air "Quit wastin' my time! Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" a Magic Circle appears from Gajeel's feet "Karmic Demon: Iron Spiral!" the attack manages to get into the core then he orders Lucy to get Natsu's fire right away she nods and summons Sagittarius then she tells her fellow guildmates that they need to make fire with everyone's help, Lucy is able to send fire to Natsu destroying the Dragonoid and replenishing Natsu's strength

Master Makarov states that he told Snow to make Natsu angry and that Erza must have figured it out on her own

With his power raging Natsu manages to find Daphne and deliever the final blow

"You dragon freak! I'm really pissed off now!" Natsu heads over to Daphne "Let's see you use your hiding technique now, I'm brimming with power! More power than your magic can ever hide!" An image of Igneel shows up behind him Daphne starts to cry as she is filled with joy of seeing a Dragon again

"You own Igneel and the other dragons a big apology! you stupid dragon-wannabe!" with his final blow, he is finally able to release the spell that was put on the City without Sound

"In the end, the Dragonoid's weakness..." Gajeel started off

"...Was its power source itself: Natsu" Snow finished

"Who would've thought?" Mira said

Natsu throws Daphne aside and starts arguing with Snow "Snow! You dare put me through all of that!"

"It's your fault to begin with!" Snow argued back

 _"No matter how much we argue, No matter what happens, Everyone in Fairytail needs everyone else! We can't be without a single member! When someone needs help...everyone is there to respond! That's why...I love Fairytail!"_

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was extremely long i am so sorry about that**

 **But it's finally finished**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	31. Rainbow Cherry Blossoms

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! We are so close to the Edolas arc! Which i am going to add since it will be about Yuki getting an Exceed as well as Gajeel Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Rainbow Cherry Blossoms**

 _In Mt. Hakobe..._

"Open! Gate of the Clock! Horologium!" Lucy summons her clock spirit

"You would think i wouldn't come back here in light clothes again..." Horologium speaks for Lucy as she shivers while inside of him "...is what she says"

"I-I'm freezing..." Wendy shivers as well, walking in the deep snow

"This isn't that bad you are embarrassing yourself" Carla said

"Come inside too Wendy! You'll catch a cold!" Horologium said "...is what she says"

"I accept then!" Wendy accepts the offer "What about you, Carla?"

"I'm perfectly fine" Carla replied "You know you could have handled the cold if you came prepared"

"The skies have quieted down" Erza said

"I'm starving...Is there any fire around here?" Natsu groaned

"It's so warm!" Wendy finally joins Lucy inside of Horologium, but Lucy continues to shiver even though she has a blanket around her

"I-I wanna go home" Lucy begged

"Damn. It's hard to walk in all of this" Gray walks in the snow wearing nothing but his boxers

"Put some clothes on first." Erza pointed out

"Snow, can i have your scarf please?" Horologium said "...is what she says"

"Not a chance." Snow answered

"Hey, Natsu..Do such handy herbs really exist?" Happy asked

"Beats me. It's what the job flier said, so i guess so" Natsu answered

"Drinking tea brewed from it or eating cake from it is suppose to temporarily power up a wizard's magic. But it sounds pretty iffy if you ask me" Happy said "It's like they say: There's always posion to every good fish"

"No, you mean: There's always a catch to every good thing" Erza corrected

"Woah! Erza poked fun at me!" Happy jumps back in surprise

"Regardless of their effects, the job is to collect the herbs on this mountain" Erza said "If we find a lot, we can use some as bingo prizes tomorrow too. They'll love that"

"Hey, herbs! Say something if you're out there!" Natsu screamed

"Get real, idiot" Snow muttered

"Say what?!" Natsu screams in anger

"You don't gotta say every thought you have out loud, you know" Snow said "Your thoughts never make sense anyway"

"You itchin' to fight, Prince Pretty Boy?" Natsu growls at him as he clashes his forehead into his

"You're annoyin' me, pants-wettin' flame freak!" Snow growls back at him

"Enough!" Erza easily breaks up their fight, the Dragon Slayers jump back in surprise but they obey Erza's orders

As they travel, Lucy and Wendy talk about the upcoming flower viewing party inside of Horologium while the other four Natsu, Snow, Gray, and Erza, beat up the Vulcans that ambush them. After Horologium disappears, Wendy and Lucy hug each other, complaining about the cold

"Oh, geez..." Snow's not amused with them

"Help us look, will you?" Erza gets annoyed and orders them to help the team

"But!" Lucy starts to whine

Natsu picks up a scent "This smell! It _has_ to be the herbs!"

"Your nose is as amazing as ever" Happy commented

"So, wait, have you actually smelled these herbs before?" Carla asked

"Nope, but i am sure of it" Natsu starts to run towards them "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy flies after him

"H-Hey..." Lucy watches them run from a distance

"Man. Impatient jerk." Snow muttered

"In any case, let's follow them" Erza said "He _does_ have a remarkable sense of smell"

"My nose is just as good as his..." Snow told her

"Then why didn't you smell them as well?!" Lucy sweat dropped, muttering under her breath

"Maybe it's my imagination, but i got a really bad feeling about this" Carla said

"Your hunches _are_ often right..." Wendy commented

Natsu runs up the mountain; when he reaches the top, he finds the herbs. Natsu and Happy cheer together

"So fast!" Lucy commented

"Fast is good." Snow added

"Impressive" Erza said

"Natsu-san is amazing!" Wendy remarked

"He really is a wild animal" Carla mumbled

"All right! Now let's pick em' and go!" Natsu is about to pick the herbs, but a large shadow flies over them. A Bizzardvern, also known as a White Wyvern, appears. It uses its wings to send Natsu and Happy flying away to protect its favorite food: the herbs.

"This is what they call a windfall...or two birds with one stone" Snow said as his fists are covered in shadows "Did you know that White Wyvern scales go for a lot of money?"

"All right! Let's take the herbs _and_ all of this guys scales while we are at it!" Natsu said

"Leave this to us. Lucy, Wendy and Gray stand back." Erza approaches them

"I'll fight too!" Happy commented

"Requip!" Erza requips into her Lightning Empress Armor "We'll distract it. You guys use that chance to get the herbs."

"Come again?!" Wendy said

"Oh, all right" Carla muttered

"Huh? I'd say that would put _us_ in the most danger..." Lucy commented

"Do it." Erza shows her scary side to Lucy

"Yes, okay! Gladly!" Lucy shrinks back, scared of Erza

"Let's do it! Natsu, Snow!" Erza and the two Dragon Slayers charge at the Blizzardvern while Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and the cats crawl to the herbs

"Fire Dragon Brillant Flame!" Natsu throws a large fireball at the Blizzardvern, but it deflects the attack back with air pressure. The fireball attacks towards where Lucy and the others are

"Black Dragon Arrows!" Snow attempts to attack it, but the Blizzardvern deflects it as well. It lands straight down on Lucy, almost hitting her

"How do you like _this_?" Erza attacks with lightning using her weapon, but it misses

"Oh, man..." Snow watches the lightning aim for something else

"Wait!" Natsu screamed. The lightning hits Natsu and Snow, electrifying them

"Fools! Can't you dodge?!" Erza shouted

Snow's body is burnt, sizzling a bit "Uhh, actually..."

"Shouldn't you apologize first?" Natsu weakly said. The Blizzardvern then charges at Erza, but she shields herself making a lightning shield

Seeing her team fight, Lucy promises that she won't be outdone either

The Blizzardvern charges at Snow, Gray jumps in and freezes its claw "Alright, Snow! Natsu! Erza! Now!"

Erza attacks with lightning, while Snow attacks with shadows then Natsu comes in landing his attack "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" As they defeat the Blizzardvern, Lucy finally manages to grab the herbs. However, the sound of the attacks cause an avalanche that buries Lucy.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked Natsu and Snow suffer from motion sickness as they lay on top of the Blizzardvern

"Guess it has to be expected after going all-out like that..." Snow weakly said, trying not to throw up

"Yup, they're really are wild animals..." Carla muttered

"Huh? Where's Lucy-san?" Wendy asked

"Lucy! Where are you?" Happy called out

Lucy's hand, carrying a herb, pops out of the snow as she shivers "C-C-Cold..."

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Lucy caught a cold from being buried in the snow and she isn't able to attend Natsu and Happy leave Lucy's house so she can rest they feel bad for Lucy since she was so excited about the flower viewing party

Later, the viewing party starts. Everyone is having fun, drinking, eating, and laughing Natsu explains Lucy's condition to the others Happy suggests to Wendy that she can cast a healing spell on her but Wendy said she had already done that and Lucy should be fine by tomorrow. After a while, the viewing party begins and so does the Bingo tournament. Everyone expect Natsu and Snow are participating and attempting to win. Happy and Genie try to persuade Natsu and Snow to play Bingo, but they refuse

During this time, Lucy lies in her bed at home, thinking about all the experiences she had since the day she meant Natsu and Snow back at the Hargeon Town. She wishes that she can attend the viewing party. Before she falls asleep, she thanks Natsu and the entire guild for being there for her and concludes that she joined a great guild.

 _Later that night..._

Lucy wakes up do to a commotion outside. Lucy opens the window to check what is going on and is surprised to see a Rainbow Cherry Blossom tree floating on a boat at the river right in front of her house.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Natsu and Happy are glad to hear that Lucy was feeling better. Master Makarov is asking who was responsible for digging up the Rainbow Cherry Blossom tree, saying that the Mayor is really mad about it. Lucy realizes that it was Natsu and Happy who were responsible tells them thanks and hugs them. Meanwhile, the citizens of Magnolia stare in confusion at the Rainbow Cherry Blossom tree that seems to be replanted.

* * *

 **A/N: The NALU FEELS though!**

 **Three chapters away from the Edolas arc**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	32. Wendy's First Big Job

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! All about Wendy's first job! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Wendy's First Big Job**

Wendy and Carla are looking for a job at the guild request board. Natsu and Snow arrive at the request board "But don't you think it's about time to take on a big job?" Natsu suggested

"Yeah. Like a job in a far-off city" Snow added

"I want to hurry and be able to do big jobs so i can be helpful to you all!" Wendy feels excited and determined to take on big missons to be a big help to Fairytail. Carla simply sighs at her

"Helpful to everyone, huh?" Max looks at Wendy with a smile

"Work hard!" Warren said

"You're such a nice, responsible girl that it makes me wanna cheer you on" Cana grins at Wendy

"I'll do my best!" Wendy blushes a bit

"You could learn a thing or two from her, Lucy!" Happy taunts at her

"I'm nice and admirable too, you know" Lucy looks at him with a straight face

"Huh? In what way?" Happy asked

"Every way!" Lucy yells in anger

"My entire body oozes 'nice and admirable'!" Lucy brings out her self confidence with sparkles around her

"Nice?" Happy said "Admirable?" Lucy sweat drops at him as Happy giggles at her

Lucy angrily flaps her arms as she chases Happy who flies away "What?!"

"I bet the guys who've been gone'll be surprised when they get back...Having such a little girl here" Reedus commented Wendy nervously chuckles at Reedus

"Yeah. Gildarts, for example" Warren added

Happy flies through the stage, laughing to himself as Lucy continues to chase him

"Gildarts, huh..." Max said

"Haven't heard a thing from him, as usual" Snow remarked "How long has he been on that job now?"

"Three years...is it?" Natsu responded

"Nothin' to worry about. This is Gildarts we are talking about here" Max told them

"Yeah. He's in a league all his own" Warren added. Cana silently sighs to herself as she turns away from the conversation

"Come to think of it, I have the job just for you!" Mira approaches them with a flier in her hands "Someone's seeking a wizard who can soothe his heart...the pay isn't much but it sounds perfect for you" Carla folds her furry arms across her chest

Mira shows them the flier "The city of Onibas?" Snow overlooks the flier

"What's the job?!" Natsu asked

"Let's see... **'Thank you very much'**?" Wendy reads the flier as she mumbles to herself. Natsu and Snow turn pale white as Lucy stops chasing Happy in midair

Lucy turns to them with wide open eyes "A thank-you already?!"

Natsu screams in irritation "I just remembered! I just remembered something!" He clenches his fist trembling in anger and annoyance

" **Actors have deserted my acting troupe, leading play after play to bomb. My mind and body have been torn asunder. Please help cheer me up. Thank you very much. Rabian.** " Wendy reads from the flier. Snow easily gets irritated just from hearing his name

"Who's Rabian again?" Happy asked

"The head of Selazadeacting troupe!" Snow replied

"Remember when we were in that play?" Lucy reminds him

"Oh! Fredrick and Yanderica!" Happy exclaimed

"Wendy. Take my advice and forget about it!" Snow suggested

"He's a total slave driver!" Natsu added

"Horrible wages, exhausting work...And he just wouldn't let us leave!" Lucy remembers the horrible play they had performed a while back

"I'm against it as well. There's no reason you have to take _that_ job...I got a bad feeling about it too" Carla tells Wendy, also disagreeing about Wendy's mission

"Your hunches are often right...but if it means i can be helpful" Wendy still wants to take on the job

"You're _too_ nice, you know that? Besides, you're not ready for a big job in a city you've never been too" Carla said

"That's not true! I _will_ see this job through to the end!" Wendy begins to argue with Carla

"Suit yourself, then. I'm not going with you" Carla looks away from Wendy in disappointment

"Hold on! Why are you two fighting? There's no need to be on edge, Carla!" Lucy said, getting between them Carla turns away in dissatisfaction and disbelief

"I will take on this job!" Wendy finally makes her decision.

"Wait a minute. You're not planning on going alone, are you?" Mira asked.

"Yes! It'll be more good experience" Wendy nods her head, grinning at everyone

"Hold up there!" Master Makarov speaks up. Wendy turns to look at the Master sitting on the bar drinking his mug of booze. "Wendy, you've only gotten used to how we do things here. I can't let you go on some far-off request alone!" He quickly chugs some of his booze. "Who's been there before?" He scans the entire room "Let me see...Happy!"

"Me?!" Happy points to himself

Master Makarov nods his head. He looks to his right, searching for other people. "And...Freed! You look like you're free. Go with her"

"If that is your order, Master..." Freed sits up from his seat, agreeing to go on the job.

Happy jumps up in surprise "Why Freed?!" Natsu, Lucy, and Snow asked in confusion.

* * *

"Okay, I'm heading out!" Wendy, Happy, and Freed are prepared to go. Some of the guild mates are outside of the guild saying their goodbyes

"Seriously, be careful" Snow warned

"Freed, make sure to protect Wendy, got it?" Carla said.

"You don't need to worry, leave everything to me" Freed nods his head in agreement, understanding his orders

"Don't do anything unless it is required. This is for Wendy's education, after all" Master Makarov informed

"Aye, sir..." Happy's still disappointed about being chosen to go.

Carla turns away in disbelief, not saying goodbye to her partner, Wendy and her team walk away to go on their job.

"Will she really be okay?" Lucy asked.

"Since Freed's with her, there shouldn't be anything to worry about, but..." Reedus replied.

"But he's oddly inflexible about things...He does things his own way, you know?" Carla said.

Carla turns back around to look at Wendy who is walking away.

* * *

Unfortunately, at Magnolia Station, the train that would head to Onibus is not running due to a breakdown. Wendy decides that she would walk to Onibus despite Happy's protests and Freed agrees with her

Back at Fairy Tail, Lucy informs Erza about Wendy's job. Erza begins her vocal exercises and tells Lucy that she is worried about Wendy and has decided to that she is going to follow her. Suddenly, Mirajane arrives and tells everyone that the train to Onibus isn't running. Worried, Erza, Lucy, and Carla leave to follow Wendy.

Elsewhere, Wendy, Happy, and Freed experience problems with the weather and stay in a cave. Erza, Lucy, and Carla get caught up in the rain and take shelter in Horologium.

Back at the guild, Natsu learns that the three left to follow Wendy, he decides to leave too. He arrives at the station, hesitates a little, and rides the train. However, due to an accident, the train is returning to the station and is not going to stop at Onibus.

Wendy's team and Erza's team camp out for the night as it begins to get dark.

However, Natsu experiences troubles with is motion sickness and could not leave the train that he boarded.

The next day, the two teams walk through the desert. While Happy feels sick from the heat, a cursed sandstorm quickly approaches Wendy's team which causes them to run away. Meanwhile, Erza falls into quicksand and Lucy summons Virgo to help out. While Virgo is trying to help Erza out, Wendy's team meets up with theirs while attempting to escape. When Erza is rescued, it seemed they could not run from the sandstorm anymore. Wendy unleases her breath attack to get rid of it, earning her compliments from her comrades.

They finally read Onibus. However, Rabian explains that he made up with his actors and that everything is okay, much to everyone's dismay. Everyone, including the newly-arrived and motion sick Natsu collapses from exhaustion. Rabian chastises with the Fairy Tail mages who passed out in front of his theater and orders Wendy to get rid of them. Wendy is disappointed about her first big job, but Carla tells her that she should be proud because she did a good job.

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapter took so long you guys, I have been busy updating my other stories and as well as my normal life**

 **Next chapter is the 24 hour race!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	33. 24-Hour Endurance Race

**A/N: Its the next chapter! The 24 hour race! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: 24-Hour Endurance Race**

Everyone is getting prepared for Fairy Tail's annual 24-Hour Endurance Race. "So cool!" A familar reporter shouted "This yearly event has finally come again! Fairy Tail's annual, mandatory-for-all-wizards 24-Hour Endruance Road Race! Commentating the race is yours truely Jason, the reporter for Sorcerer Weekly I'm gonna cover this major even so cool yet so hot!"

Mira holds a pink umbrella above Jet "There he is! The race's undefeated title holder: Jet!" Jason introduces Jet. "Rumor has it he does this to compensate for being lackluster during quests!"

"Hey!" Jet shouted.

"It's just a rumor!" Jason replied.

"Looks like Jet is gonna have another easy win this year..." Snow said.

"Hah! We'll see about that!" Natsu exclaimed, clenching his fist. "That title is mine!"

"People who talk like that never win" Gajeel informed.

"I got me a super-secret weapon!" Natsu smirked.

"Secret weapon, huh? You're such a kid" Snow said. The Dragon Slayers stare at each other with determination between them.

Cana quickly drinks a barrel of booze before the race "All right! Let's do this!" She throws the barrel aside.

"You drank all that just before you're about to run?!" Lucy asked.

"I need fuel if i'm gonna run" Cana answered. Lucy chuckled. "That's just like you...But man everyone's really revved up"

"Because no one wants the punishment game." Happy told her "Last year's was horrible.."

"Huh?! What punishment game?!" Lucy exclaimed

"Quiet down! My fellow Fairy Tail members! Wizards are lost without great intelligence and physical endurance! I ask you to pit all that power of yours against others' today!" Master Makarov announced

"Who needs intelligence?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah, physical strength is all that counts here..." Snow remarked.

"The rules are simple! You'll start here and race along a predetermined course toward Mt. Ivor! This year, I've left wyvern scales on the summit of the mountain. You're to take these scales and bring them back here within 24 hours! Forfeiting's not an option! For Fairy Tail wizards _always_ go that extra mile for the benefit of future work! And, at the request of many wizards, I've instituted a new regulation: flying magic is forbidden!" Master Makarov announced Happy, Genie and Evergreen were planning to fly across the set to win, but their plans are ruined. "You're free to use all other types of magic!"

"Talk about wily..." Reedus said.

"Yeah, it's gotten crazy every year." Wakaba added.

"As always, whoever comes in last...will have a horrific punishment game in store for them!" Master Makarov reminds them about the punishment game. Everyone stands there speechless, scared of what the punishment game will be.

"Is it me, or is the master just in it for the punishment games?" Macao asked.

"Last year's was horrible..." Alzack muttered.

"But only one person gets punished, right?" Gajeel asked. "Then just don't come in last"

"That's very logical thinking..." Erza approaches them "...if not overly negative."

"What?!" Gajeel said.

"If you're going to compete, compete to win" Erza requips into a different outfit, including sunglasses and a hat. "Custom-made equipment that reduces muscular fatigue"

"She's really serious about winning this..." Gajeel remarked.

"Happy! Today we're rivals. I aint gonna hold back, just so you know!" Natsu informed.

"I know that...But..." Happy loses hope in himself "Can't say i like this new rule..."

"S-So gloomy...!" Lucy muttered

Snow turns to Genie. "Genie, just because you're my partner doesn't mean i'll hold back, today you and I are rivals."

Genie smiled "Very well, Snow"

"All right! Let's get this show on the road! Everyone to the starting line!" Jason announced.

Jet's the first one to stand at the starting line "Watch my start, Levy!"

"I can't do that!" Levy responded.

"He wants to show off to you!" Lucy winks at her

"I guess you don't know this, but there _is_ no way to see him start" Levy said.

Everybody gets ready, standing at the starting line, eagerly waiting for the gunshot "Ready! Bang!" Master Makarov shoots a small beam off his finger

Not even a split second has passed and Jet's the first to run. "Here goes! High Speed!" His speed goes faster than his usual rate.

"Jet takes an overwhelming lead from the very start again this year!" Everyone is on the ground, collapsed from Jet's sudden move

"See what i mean?" Levy asked, smiling at Lucy

"Yeah..." Lucy replied

Natsu is the first one to stand up, he quickly uses his Magic as a booster for his speed. Lucy and Snow watch in utter shock. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Say hello to my secret weapon! I call it Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Booster!" Natsu said.

Snow, Elfman, Erza, Gajeel, Alzack, Macao, Genie, and Happy run after them. "Get back here, Natsu! That ain't fair!" Elfman shouted

"Lucy-san, Levy-san, I'll see you later!" Wendy and Carla pass through Lucy and Levy who are sitting on the ground

"There's no need to be so polite; everyone is a enemy today" Carla informed.

"Oh, no!" Lucy starts to freak out.

"We're last!" Levy exclaimed.

"Now, then! Who's gonna get the punishment game?" Master Makarov asked "I can't wait!"

Jet's still sprinting, Natsu and the others are behind him. Happy does his best at running at a normal pace "Sorry, Happy!" Lucy and Levy quickly catch up, running past Happy

"Bye!" Levy shouted.

* * *

"Jet's in the lead, all by himself! Behind him is Natsu! The Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Boosters was one cool idea!" Jason, along with Mira and the Master wait at the guild, watching the race through the Lacrima. "Behind them, Erza, Gajeel, and many more are locked in a free-for-all! Which one of them will break out of the pack?! Now let's hear some co commentary from Mirajane-san!" He puts the microphone in front of her.

"Jet is...so fast he's not even showing up on the Lacrima" Mira remarked, as the Lacrima cannot see Jet on the screen

* * *

As the others try to catch up to Jet and Natsu, the other Mages start using their Magic.

"Picto Magic!" Reedus pants a picture of a hole on his stomach. A hole appears underneath Droy and Warren, causing them to fall "Piece of cake! I'll drop you all!" Suddenly, something knocks over Reedus over which causes him to fall in his own trap.

"That's what ya get for standin' around drawin' pictures!" Gajeel runs past him.

"Black Dragon's Floor!" Snow puts his hands on the ground as shadows appear on the ground causing Vijeetor and Nab to lose sight of the runway along with some other Mages Snow runs past them, easily seeing through the shadows. Snow looks over his shoulder and smirks at them "Don't take it personally!"

"Snow, you bastard!" Nab yelled.

"Beast Arm!" Elfman slams his right arm into the shadowy floor "Iron Bull!" he punches Snow away as he gets thrown back. Juvia and Happy easily see through the shadows.

 _Meanwhile..._

"This is tough..." Cana and Wakaba struggle to keep up, breathing heavily.

"You drink too much!" Wakaba informed Cana.

"You're not much better off!" Cana said.

"I didn't think i was _this_ out of shape" Wakaba panted.

"Think we can even reach the goal...?" Cana asked.

Macao runs in front of them "Pathetic! Maybe this'll teach you to lay off the booze and the cigarettes!" Cana gets irritated with him as Wakaba tries his best to run.

 _Meanwhile..._

Bisca, Evergreen, and Max are running side by side. Evergreen accidently steps on a rock which happens to be a trap. "What?! An enchantment?!" Bisca said.

"Freed?" Max wondered out loud.

"He's littered the course with them!" Evergreen said.

"That's correct" Freed stands on the other side of the runes.

"You're going to keep us in here?!" Evergreen asked. "I know he said everything but flying magic is allowed, but this is going to far!"

"I never said i won't let you out" Freed summons a pile of Fairy Tail books in front of them

"What is this? "Magic-mobile Driving License Exam Question Book"?" Max picks up one of the books.

"And this is "Elemental Magic Workbook, Level 3"?!" Bisca reads off one of the books.

"What is the meaning of this, Freed?!" Evergreen angrily asks him

"To escape this enchantment, you must first answer all the questions _and_ get them all correct" Freed explained.

"What?!" The three exclaim in utter shock

"If this race is meant to test intelligence _and_ endurance, then a little game like this is nothing surprising. If you condemm anything, make it yourselves for falling into my trap" Freed disappears within the runes.

"Get back here, Freed!" Evergreen called out

" _Our_ selves...?" Max said.

" _You're_ the one who activated the enchantment..." Bisca mutterd, not amused with Evergreen. ""We only got dragged into it.."

"Well, we better start answering them!" Evergreen picks up one of the books.

"Do it yourself!" Bisca and Max angrily yells at her.

"You meanies!" Evergreen yelled.

"Forgive me, comrade of mine." Freed runs away. He sees Erza run past him "Not relying on magic...How admirable."

Erza suddenly jumps back when runes appear in front of her. Luckily, she's not trapped in. "An enchantment?!"

"Titania!" Freed called out. "Your keen intuition is is impressive. You sensed my enchantment trap. However..." Swords surround Freed, pointing at him, ready to strike.

"The penalty is servere for disrupting my running rhythm. Now i have to get my rhythm back" Erza jogs away.

Freed carefully turns around "Erza! Let me out! Hey!" Happy continues to jog at a steady pace.

* * *

 _At the guild..._

"A magic war breaks out after she evades his enchantment!" Jason and the others watch through the Lacrima "There's no telling how this race will go now!"

"No one wants to do the punishment game" Mira informed.

"Oh? There's movement on the summit of Mt. Ivor!" Jason exclaimed "Could this be...?" The flying camera goes close to the running person "It's Jet! The race odds sheet was right! Jet's the first to reach the summit!"

Jet stops running as he picks up one of the Wyvern's scales "He takes a Wyvern scale!" Jason announced. "Now you just have to come back down, Jet!" Jet goes back to his running "Jet keeps his speed up! Who will be next?"

* * *

"I'm beat..." Lucy takes a break and rests beside a tree "I can't go on...I gotta take a break"

Levy approaches her "Lu-chan, You have to keep going!"

"My legs are too tired..." Lucy whined "Go on ahead, Levy-chan. I'll catch up"

"Okay. I'm gonna go now" Levy jogs away, leaving Lucy behind

"My legs hurt...Isn't there anything i can do?" Lucy asks herself "Let's see, who can i count on at a time like this?" She takes out her celestial keys. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"You called, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Carry me to the summit on your back! Super-express speed!" Lucy said.

"Certainly." Virgo carries Lucy in her arms.

"Now this is easy!" Lucy cheers for herself "Full speed ahead!" She points to the direction of the mountain

"Here we go!" Virgo springs towards the mountain as Lucy screams. They run past Levy who's still jogging.

"Huh? Lu-chan?" Levy said.

"I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna fall! Let me down, I'm scared!" Lucy holds onto Virgo tightly.

 _Meanwhile..._

Juvia takes a break by a stream of water. She puts her hand in the water, feeling the cool water. "Such nice water...It melts away my exhaustion...Oh, my dear Gray-sama..." She imagines of her and Gray being together. "I can at least relax myself in the cool water, until Gray-sama comes here. Just like this..." Out of nowhere, Juvia becomes one with the water much to her shock. She swims away as Wendy and Carla run by the stream of water.

"Was that Juvia-san just now?" Wendy asked.

"That's the water user for you" Carla replied. "While soaking in water to soothe herself, she wound up merging with it!"

Gray catches up to them "Have you seen Juvia anywhere?" Carla points to the water "Seriously?!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cries out for him, swimming away

 _Meanwhile..._

Natsu's still running with his fists engulfted in flames and using it as a booster. "Go! Go! Go!" The flames start to burn out. "Whoa, hey! Don't stop!" Natsu stops midway, having no Magic Power in him "Out of fuel, huh?" He tries to summon fire in his fists, but fails. "Well, i did go all out and all..."

Gajeel finally catches up to Natsu. Natsu turns around to see the Iron Dragon Slayer approaching him "Gajeel?!"

"Outta the way!" Gajeel punches Natsu away.

Natsu crashes into some rocks, tumbling down the mountain. "Gajeel, you bastard!" He notices a fire burning with some young campers around it. "Mind if i eat your fire?" He asked happily.

* * *

 _At the guild..._

"Half a day has passed since the start of the race! It's now a monlit night! Wizards are taking are taking wyvern scales and hitting the return course en masse!" Jason watches some of the Mages take the Wyvern scales.

* * *

Lucy runs back to the guild with a Wyvern scale in her hand. Happy finally arrives to Mt. Ivor. "Finally made it..." He walks around to find some scales. There are two shiny scales on top of a tall rock. Happy does small jumps, not being able to reach it. He looks around his surroundings so he can secretly use his wings. The camera approaches him. Now he is trying to climb the rock, but he slides down

Natsu arrives to the scene "Oh, Happy!"

"Natsu!" Happy didn't expect Natsu to arrive last. Natsu easily climbs up the rock to obtain the scales. He hands one to Happy. "Thanks, Natsu!"

Natsu gives him a thumbs up. "See ya around."

"Don't run out of steam halfway through..." Happy said.

"Yeah, I know!" Natsu puts his arms back as he leans forward "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He blasts off with full energy

Happy sighs as he goes back to his running with a Wyvern scale.

* * *

"We're now in the last half of the 24-Hour Endurance Road Race! Cool!" Jason announced. "All the wizards carrying wyvern scales are now blazing at full speed toward Magnolia South Gate Park! Still in the lead is Jet! He's followed by Erza, who doesn't seem to be out of breath at all! Speeding along the lead pack are Snow, Lucy, and Gajeel! Cool! Cool! Behind them there is a tense dog-eat-dog, neck-and-neck race! How will the fight to avoid last place pan out?! Just who will have to endure the punishment game?! I can't look away!"

Master Makarov is happily waiting to see who will turn out last so he can give the punishment.

"Man, Everyone's a slowpoke. Guess i can make things a little more exciting" Jet, who is far ahead of everyone else, decides to take a nap

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

The sun rises up from the dark mountains, lighting up the day. "Cool! The race is now in its final stage! The super speedy Jet is so fast he is nowhere to be seen!"

Erza is minding her own business with her running. Natsu and the rest catch up to her.

"But! Natsu and the rest are closing the gap by leaps and bounds! Cool!"

"Good job staying up all night, everyone" Mira said.

"Well we'd better get to our seats at South Gate Park, so we can catch the big finish!" Jason added.

Happy notices someone sleeping on the ground "Huh? Jet? Are you sleeping? Hey...Jet! Wake up, Jet!"

Jet finally wakes up "Oh, it's you, Happy"

"Are you sure you should be sleeping here?" Happy asked.

Jet remembers the race he was suppose to win "Ack! I overslept!"

"Everyone's gone ahead" Happy told him.

"Thanks, Happy! I'll make this up to you later!" Jet sprints away which almost blows Happy away

 _Meanwhile..._

Erza, Natsu, Snow, and Gajeel are making their way to the finish line "The goal's close now! It's neck-and-neck right now!" Jason announced.

"All right! There's Magnolia!" Natsu can see the town in the distance. He hears someone behind him "What the...?"

 _Inside the guild..._

"Oh? What's that?!" Jason watches closely. They see Jet catching up to the group in front of him.

"It's Jet!" Mira is surprised to see him as well

 _Outside..._

"Oh he wasn't in the lead?" Master Makarov said.

 _Meanwhile..._

Jet screams as he tries to catch up. "What's Jet doing behind us?!" Natsu asked.

"Does that mean we have been fighting for first place all this time?!" Snow said.

Jet runs past the other Mages in a flash

"Oh, no, you don't! Requip!" Erza requips into a rabbit suit.

"A rabbit?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"She's making a final dash for the finish!" Snow said. Gajeel focuses on the finishing line ahead of him. The Dragon Slayers realize that they are running faster than Erza.

"She's not catching up..." Snow muttered.

"Pretty slow for a rabbit!" Natsu commented.

"She bought it for it's appearance" Snow said.

"Maybe its all about looks to her?" Gajeel added.

"Get back here, all of you!" Jet shouted. The group battle each other by running fast as they can see who crosses the finish line first.

"Now in Magnolia, Jet finally catches up with the others!" Jason exclaimed "The five are now in the running to win the title!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu charges forward

"In your dreams!" Jet runs in front of him.

"Requip!" Erza changes back into her normal running clothes. Snow and Gajeel try to go forward

Natsu's flames are starting to burn out again.

"Oh! Natsu's Iron Fist is out of fuel! He's out in the running of first place!" Jason announced.

"I refuse to let it end like this!" Natsu screamed.

"Yeah! Never count Natsu out!" Jason said "He's digging up into top goove to close in!"

"I'm not gonna lose!" Natsu screamed "I'm not gonna lose!"

"The title is _mine_!" They all scream for victory. Just when they are about to reach the finish line, Natsu trips on a rock which causes him to crash into Gajeel as Gajeel punches Snow and Snow grabs onto Jet as Jet trips over Erza. They all crash into each other and stop in front of the finish line.

"That was a huge crash!" Jason exclaimed. In the distance, they see Happy catching up to the finish line. "Wait, Who's the cool cat coming up? It's Happy! Happy is coming!"

"Happy?" Natsu watches Happy jog past them.

"Yes, the goal is right ahead!" Mira and the Master are holding the goal line for Happy to cross through. Happy crosses the finish line and wins the race.

"I won!" Happy jumps in excitement with people cheering for him.

"Congratulations, Happy!" Mira cheers for him.

"Yes, you did good!" Master Makarov added.

"Aye!" Happy flies over to the crowd.

"Goal! Happy is the winner of the 24-Hour Endurance Road Race!" Jason announced "History has been made! Nothing will be the same, folks! Cool! Cool! Cool!" Natsu, Snow, Erza, Gajeel and Jet have their mouths open in shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Natsu said.

"He got us." Snow remarked.

"The cat?" Gajeel added.

"Not a bad ending, i say" Erza smiles at Jet.

"Ah, He woke me up. I guess i owe him one" Jet scratches his head.

Just then, Wendy and Carla arrive to the finish line. "Woah there! Coming in second is Wendy, and third is Carla! The top three spots are occupied by these Fairy Tail pretties!" Thery take photos of the top three winners of the race.

Other Mages are charging toward the finish line. This means no one wants to face the punishment game. They run over the Dragon Slayers and Jet who are crashed down on the ground "What's this? A group of wizards cross the finish line at once! Quick thinking Erza also crossed the goal"

The Dragon Slayers and Jet are unable to move. Everyone is shouting at them to cross the finish line.

"Oh, no!" Snow gets up, but Gajeel has him down.

"Crap!" Gajeel said.

"Hurry? That's easy for you to say!" Natsu shouted.

Jet quickly gets up and runs to the finish line "Screw this! High Speed!" The Dragon Slayers grab onto Jet "What?!"

"Jet!" The three scream as they cross the finish line.

"G-G-G-Goal!" Jason said. "All four cross the goal at the same time!"

"What?!" The guys yell in anger.

"There's been a huge upset this year! The cool race has ended with a cool finish! In last place are no other than Natsu, Gajeel, Snow, and Jet! All four of them! It's punishment game time for them!" Jason announced.

Master Makarov chuckles to himself, ready to reveal the punishment game. "Hope you're ready!"

"You can't be serious, Gramps!" Natsu said.

"Gramps! At least let us have a tie-breaker!" Snow added.

"No!" Master Makarov shouted. "I won't hear any more of your excuses! Just like with work, wizards don't get do-overs when they mess up! You _will_ participate in the punishment game! All four of you!"

"Okay, fine! Bring it on! Give us our punishment game!" Natsu challenged.

"That's more like it! All right, now for this year's punishment game!" The Master holds up a copy of Sorcerer Weekly's magazine "This is it!"

"Sorcerer Weekly?" Snow said.

"What about it?" Gajeel asked.

"All four of you will have super-embarrassing glamour shots printed in Sorcerer Weekly two weeks from now! A super-deluxe, 20-page spread, _with_ up close-and-personal interviews for a week straight!" Master Makarov replied. The guys have a shocked expression.

"Super-embarrassing glamour shots?" Lucy asked.

"Now, then, guys! Let's go choose some outfits for you!" Jason shouted. The guys run off into the distance with Jason closely following them. "Wait!"

"Yeah, right!" The guys yelled as they sprint away from Jason who is left behind.

"They're running again..." Lucy watches the guys run.

"They still had energy to spare. Impressive." Erza remarked.

"That's the issue here?" Lucy muttered.

"Anyways, Master..." Happy flies up to the Master "I won first place! What do i get for winning?"

"You already got it." The Master replied. He chuckles to himself. "The joy of winning and everyone's cheers! There's no greater honor than that!"

"Wha...? You can't be serious?" Happy exclaimed. "That's it?! I can't...I can't believe this..." He cries a waterfall of tears.

* * *

 **A/N: We are so close to the Edolas arc! Just one more chapter to go!**

 **Also SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS! The next chapter is when Snow finds out that Acnologia is still around**

 **But he still doesn't know the task that he was given by Acnologia until the S-class promotion arc**

 **AHHH I SAID TO MUCH ALREADY!**

 **Pretend you didn't read that last part please!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	34. Gildarts

**A/N: It's the next chapter! Gildarts comes back! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Gildarts**

Later, at the guild. While Lucy converses with Wendy and Carla, bells ring to announce the arrival of Fairy Tail's strongest Mage, Gildarts Clive, who just returned from a hundred-year quest. Above Magnolia, flying microphones tell everyone that Magnolia is to activate the Gildarts Shift and order everyone to go to their designated places. Back at the guild, everyone hears the announcement. The whole city moves and shifts it position so that a clear and straight path leads straight to Fairy Tail. Gildarts finally walks in and asks Mira where Fairy Tail is. Mira explains that he is in Fairy Tail and who she is. Gildarts suddenly remembers her and comments about the guild being new when Natsu suddenly jumps from the stairs and challenges him to a fight. Gildarts catches him in one hand and throws him to the ceiling, ending their "fight"

"You haven't changed a bit, Pops!" Snow chuckled.

"A Man among Men!" Elfman grinned.

"Hmm, there are some new faces too...Things really have changed" Gildarts said.

"Gildarts!" Master Makarov calls out to him.

"Oh, Master! Been a while!" Gildarts approaches the Master at the bar.

"How did the job go?" Master Makarov asked.

Gildarts thinks for a second. He begins to laugh out loud. Master Makarov stares at him with a serious face, lowering his head. "No good. It's too much for me."

Everyone is speechless and surprised when they hear his answer. The guild mates mutter things under his breath about his failure.

"Not even he could do it?!" Snow muttered.

"He has manly sense of knowing when to quit!" Elfman said.

 _"It's too much even for the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail...?"_ Lucy thinks to herself _"Just what is this one hundered year quest?"_

"You're not ready for hundred year quests." Erza said. "Forget it."

"Did i look excited to you?!" Lucy points to herself in surprise.

"I see. Too much even for you." Master Makarov replied.

"Sorry. I've tarnished our name" Gildarts apologizes to the Master.

"No, your safe return is all that matters." Master Makarov brushes his words aside "To the best of my knowledge, you're the first to ever return from this quest alive." Gildarts grins at the Master.

"I'm leavin'. I need to rest" Gildarts leaves the bar so he can go to his house. "Whew, I'm beat." He sighs out loud "Natsu! Come by my place later i got a present for ya." Then he turns to Snow "You too as well, Snow. I have some information that you might wanna know" He laughs out loud "Well, see ya." He uses his Magic to blast through the wall.

"Oh, my..." Mira smiled.

"Use the door, will ya?!" Warren yelled.

 _"I wonder what information he has for me?"_ Snow thinks to himself _"Is it about Acnologia?"_

Genie looks at him "Something troubling you, Snow?" He asked

Snow smiled at him "It's nothing Genie, don't worry about me. We should just go see what information Gildarts has for us." Snow replied.

Genie continues to stare at him _"I know something is troubling him, just what information does Gildarts have?"_

"Wonder what the present is! I can't wait!" Natsu mimics Gildarts and uses his Magic to punch through the wall as well.

"Don't copy him!" Max yelled.

"Oh, my..." Mira said.

"Happy! Let's get going!" Natsu happily walks to Gildarts house.

Lucy asks Happy about Natsu and Gildarts' relationship. Happy tells her that Gildarts has taken a liking to Natsu and begins to recount the story from when he was just a little cat.

Meanwhile, Snow and Genie are walking to Gildarts house. Snow looks up at the sky.

 _"Acnologia..."_

 _ **Past**_

 _"Black Dragon's Roar!" A younger Snow lets out a breath attack but it is smaller and weaker._

 _Acnologia chuckled "What's so funny, Acnologia?!" Snow shouted angrily._

 _"Come on Snow, that is not a full Dragon's Roar, watch this" Acnologia lets out his breath attack, destroying the trees in the process._

 _"Okay! Don't rub it in Dad!" Snow shouted again._

 _"Your dragon's roar will get powerful like that one day..." Acnologia said._

 _"Really?" Snow was getting excited now  
_

 _"Really." Acnologia answered "Which reminds me, I have a task for you..."_

 _"What sort of task?" Snow asked._

 _"One day Snow, I'll be gone. And I want you to destroy every Dragon Slayer that there is on the continent." Acnologia explained._

 _"But I'm a Dragon Slayer as well. Why do i have to destroy others like me?" Snow asked._

 _"That's why i am teaching you Dragon Slayer Magic, my boy. So you will be equally powered to them" Acnologia responded._

 ** _Present_**

Snow stopped _"Task...? Kill all Dragon Slayers...?"_ Snow thinks to himself _"I must be overthinking this..."_

* * *

 _At Gildarts house..._

Snow and Genie finally arrive at Gildarts' house. Natsu and Happy were already there "Great, now that we are all here. Natsu, have you and Lisanna been getting along while i have been gone?" Gildarts asked.

"Lisanna died." Natsu said then he attempts to leave.

"Natsu. Snow. While on my job...I met a dragon" Gildarts explained Natsu stopped and turned. "I don't think it's the red one you're looking for though. This one was a Black Dragon" He turns to Snow "I believe it was the dragon you're looking for..."

Snow stopped "A-Acnologia?!"

"Wh-Where?!" Natsu asked.

"On Mt. Zonia...I failed my job thanks to that thing" Gildarts replied.

Natsu turns to leave again saying that he will find this Black Dragon and ask him where Igneel is but Gildarts shows him the damage that the Dragon caused. "N-No...Acnologia would never do that to someone..." Snow said.

Gildarts continues to say that the Dragon is a enemy to humanity and that no human can defeat it but Natsu shouts that only Dragon Slayers can defeat Dragons and runs off. Happy tries to follow him, but Gildarts stops him and says he should give Natsu support.

Snow and Genie walked out as well. Snow stopped at Magnolia South Gate Park and sat under a tree

 _"Acnologia...You've been alive...all this time?"_

* * *

 _Outside of the guild..._

"Five Dragon Slayers in this guild...It's just as you said, Porlyusica. Destiny is beginning to take shape." Master Makarov said.

* * *

 **A/N: Two chapters in one day!**

 **Ahh, i need to head to bed now...**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	35. Edolas (Edolas Arc)

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! We are finally at the Edolas arc! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Edolas**

 _At the guild..._

"The rain's just not letting up..." Lucy looks outside of the window, seeing the pouring rain.

"Yeah." Cana agreed.

"I don't think its Juvia's fault." Juvia pointed out.

"No one said it is" Gray said.

Natsu is sleeping in his chair peacefully, snoring out loud which annoys some people. "How long are you gonna sleep, Natsu?" Elfman asked.

"Let's draw all over his face!" Snow grinned.

Natsu now has whiskers scribbled on his face as he continues to sleep. "Snow, you should stop this childish prank." Lucy sheepishly grinned.

"Who are you calling childish?" Snow continues to scribble on Natsu's face. Natsu now has dark black circles on his eyes.

"Th-This is even _worse_ than childish!" Lucy sweat dropped.

Natsu finally wakes up from his nap. "A fight?! Lemme join in!" He looks around for an opponent.

"Sheesh, stop mixing up dreams with reality." Lucy sighs at him.

"We're real Men! Get your act together, will ya?!" Elfman shouts at Jet and Droy. "And you call yourselves Men?!"

"Here." Lucy brings out a mirror in front of Natsu's face.

Natsu snatches the mirror out of her hand, surprised to see his face scribbled on. "Who did it?! Who drew this on me?!"

"I'd say there's one other person who'd do something like this." Lucy whispers to him, reminding him about a certain person.

Natsu instantly knows who she is talking about. "Was it you, Snow?!"

"You wanna fight?!" Snow yelled. "You had it comin' to you anyway! Your snoring was annoying!"

"Say what, you shadow bastard?" Natsu yells back at him. The Dragon Slayers started fighting with each other inside the guild.

"There's nothing like going on a date with your boyfriend on a rainy day!" Cana grins to herself, hugging her barrel of booze.

"Cana, leave enough of your 'boyfriend' for the customers, okay?" Mira said. She wears a black coat before she leaves the guild with Elfman.

"Huh? You're heading out on a day like this, Mira?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. Just to chuch." Mira replied before she walks away.

"You gotta be tougher if you wanna be real Men!" Elfman is still scolding Jet and Droy. "You can't protect Levy as you are now!"

"Y-Yeah..." Droy muttered.

"We get it..." Jet added.

"Let's go, Elfman." Mira called.

"Give 'em a talking too, Big Sis!" Elfman said. "These guys screwed up big-time during a recent job. They got themselves knocked out and Levy ended up finishing the job all on her own!"

"My ears hurt..." Droy covers his ears so he won't have to remember about the mission again

"We're pathetic..." Jet whined.

"I think Jet and Droy are both trying hard." Mira smiles at them.

"Oh, Mira!" Jet and Droy both said with hearts around them.

"...in their own special way." Mira added.

"How rude!" Jet and Droy exclaimed.

"I wonder why Mira and Elfman are are visiting the church on a day like this..." Lucy says to herself.

"Oh, right." Levy remembers why Mira and Elfman go to church on this certain date.

"It's almost the anniversary of Lisanna's death." Cana replied.

"Lisanna?" Lucy said.

"Mira and Elfman's older sister." Levy responded. "It happened on a job accident two years ago...they start visiting the church when it gets close to the anniversary of her death"

"Oh..." Lucy muttered.

"You know, you actually kind of remind me of Lisanna." Cana said, taking a closer look at Lucy.

"Really?" Lucy said.

"Like how you're close friends with Natsu." Levy added.

Natsu and Snow are still fighting in the middle of guild. They finally stop for a second, exhausted from their fight. Snow walks away, rubbing his left cheek. "Damn, Just how much energy do you have?" Instantly, Natsu goes back to sleeping. "Asleep already?!"

"Oh? Natsu used to be close friends with a girl, huh?" Lucy teased.

"Listen...You're way too touchy-feely." Gray looks at Juvia. Juvia looks at him with a surprised expression. "Can't you eat it right?"

"This is Juvia's first time trying it..." Juvia responded with her hands all sticky.

 _"Look at 'em flirtin'..."_ Alzack and Bisca look at Gray and Juvia.

" _This_ is how you eat a Caramade Frank. You open your mouth wide like so..." Gray demonstrates for her, chomping down on the food. Juvia micmics his actions. "It ain't meant to be eaten all fancy-like!" Gray gave her a thumbs up, his shirt was off.

"But i think it might be better to stay clothed." Juvia pointed out.

 _"How can i be as assertive as that?"_ Bisca blushes to herself.

 _"I hope i can be like that with Bisca someday..."_ Alzack looks at Bisca. They look away, smiling to themselves as they continue to blush even more.

"Th-The rain just keeps on going, huh?" Bisca tries to change the subject.

"Y-Yeah..." Alzack agrees with her.

"You two seem as close as ever." Erza approaches them.

"N-No! Thats not true!" Alzack exclaimed.

"Erza!" Bisca nervously trembles.

"You need to treasure these moments." Erza smiles at them. "So that you'll have no regrets." Alzack and Bisca stare at her with pink cheeks.

"Hey, Erza. Come here." Master Makarov called.

"Yes, Master?" Erza walks over to the table where the Master was sitting.

"About this 100 year quest..." Master Makarov responded. "I've been looking into it, and i am considering giving it to someone else after all. Have you have any objections?"

"I feel it's a reasonable choice." Erza answered.

"So bored..." Lucy groaned, stretching her arms out on the table.

"Yeah, its hard to feel motivated to work with it raining like this." Levy remarked.

"I wish something interesting would happen..." Lucy muttered.

* * *

Almost right on cue, a hole in the sky opens and completely sucks up Magnolia, leaving nothing behind except for her, Natsu, Happy, and Carla. Carla reveals the the nature of Anima, the Magic that absorbed Magnolia, and its source, Edolas.

The four travel to Edolas with the help of Happy and Carla and discover a Fairy Tail guild there, but with a slight change to it.

"It's Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu runs towards the Fairy Tail guild with Wendy behind him. "It looks different, but its Fairy Tail! No doubt about it!"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called out, running behind him.

"Wait!" Happy yelled.

"Honestly, now!" Carla starts running.

"Oof, my disguise is heavy..." Happy has a little trouble running because of his disguise.

They arrive at the entrance of the Guild. They go inside to check if everyone is safe and sound. "Everyone's all right!" Natsu cries tears of joy.

"We found them without much trouble!" Wendy said.

"But the guild sure seems different, huh?" Happy pointed out.

"Don't worry about the details!" Natsu sniffles.

"I guess we shouldn't." Wendy said.

"Hold on. Something's not right." Carla muttered.

"Oh, thats the request board..." Happy whispered.

"Seems normal enough to me." Natsu said. They hide under one of the tables. "And why do we hafta sneak around anyways?"

"Look closely." Carla responded.

Juvia is in a completely different outfit that doesn't fit her personality. "Oh, thats..." Natsu whispered.

"Juvia is going on a job now." She is talking to one of the guild mates that happens to be Max.

"Take care." Max said.

"W-Wait, my lovely Juvia!" Gray holds out his hand. He appears to be wearing lots of clothing, not like the Gray they knew. "I'd love to go with you...If that's okay..." He rubs the back of his head, acting innocent.

"You're stifling. How many layers of clothes do you got on?" Juvia gets annoyed with him. "Give me a call when you're dressed lighter."

"I-I get cold easily!" Gray shouted.

"Ol' Gray is too clingy" Warren, who is wearing a purple suit, said.

"Men in love are always full of devotion." Max added.

"What the heck?!" Natsu screams in shock.

"You're pathetic, Elfman." Jet, with a tougher appearance, scolds Elfman who seems not so manly.

"You screwed up _another_ job?" Droy sighs out loud as he looks at Elfman in disappointment.

"I'm so ashamed..." Elfman looks away from them. Jet and Droy lecture Elfman about being tougher and manlier.

"Hey, look. Jet and Droy candidates for our guild's strongest members are giving Elfman another talking-to" Max said.

"Don't be _too_ hard on him." Warren added.

"A job! A job!" Nab quickly runs to his next job.

"Nab works way too much." Warren commented.

"For sure." Max agreed.

"Cana-san, won't you join us for a drink?" Macao, in a different look than usual, asked.

"Please, come sit with us!" Wakaba, without his usual smoking routine, calls.

Cana with a more lady-like appearance, responds to them. "Oh, how many times must i say it? I'm afraid I'm not fond of alcohol" This freaks Natsu out even more.

"Bis-Bis..." Alzack sits with Bisca at their own table, clinging to each other.

"Yes, Al-Al?" Bisca hugs him closer. Wendy insanely blushes in shock.

"Seriously, man!" Jet stares at him with a scary look.

"B-But...!" Elfman cried, rubbing his eyes.

"Quit cryin' all the time!" Droy scolded.

"I love my adorable Juvia!" Gray said.

"Shaddup, Gray! You're stifling!" Reedus, with an afro and a different outfit, yells at him.

"This is freaky enough as it is!" Natsu shouted.

"Not only that, look over there." Carla points to someone.

Natsu's face goes pale as he screams even more. "I-I hate fighting! Fighting makes me nervous..." Snow appears in a red shirt and black pants as he cries.

"Stop being a wimp, Snow!" Reedus yells at him as well. "Be a man for once!"

"Wh-What's going on here?!" Natsu asked.

"Has everyone gone crazy?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hey. Who the hell are you?" Somebody in dark clothing squats down where Natsu and the others are hiding. Their eyes go wide as they see who it is.

"No way!" Natsu muttered.

The woman appears to be Lucy in goth-like clothes. "What do you think you're doin' hiding and sneaking around here?"

"Lucy?!" Natsu screams in horror.

"Seriously?!" Happy added, sceaming with Natsu.

Wendy cannot find the words to describe Lucy and the others. "Just what is going on here...?" Carla asked.

Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla are found by the Edolas version of Fairy Tail. While learning of Edolas' Fairy Tail. The Fairy Hunter, Erza Knightwalker, disrupts Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long!**

 **But with school coming up in a few weeks its hard to update as often.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	36. The Royal City (Edolas Arc)

**A/N: Its the next chapter! Earth Land Snow finally makes an appearance! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: The Royal City**

In the Royal City, the ceremony has begun. In the crowd, Edo-Gajeel creates a firework that form the word "NORTH" Edo-Gajeel mutters that he'll leave the rest to the Earth Land version of him. Gajeel understands the signal and yells that there is something written there and that a suspicious fellow is after the Lacrima at the north of the plaza. This alerts the guards and some leave to go to the northern section. The people quickly move back, clearing the way.

Gajeel grins to himself before he begins to attack. Before he even makes a chance to make his first move, another cloaked figure interrupts the plan and begins attacking the guards. Gajeel watches the cloaked figure attack the guards one by one. "What is he doing?" He thinks to himself.

"Attack him, quickly!" One of the guards order the others to attack the cloaked figure. The figure easily attacks them with punches and kicks.

"This was not part of the plan!" Edo-Gajeel watches the fight between the guards and the figure.

"Hey! Who are you?!" One of the guards yell before attacking. A dozen of guards jump on the figure, but he uses his Magic to defend himself.

"Shadows?" Gajeel continues to watch the figure.

Slowly, the figure turns around. White hair was shown. "Black Dragon's Wing Attack!" The figure attacks the Lacrima along with some guards.

"Snow?" Gajeel muttered.

"These guards remind me of the Magic Council." Snow removes his cloak. He appears to wear a pastel blue shirt with black pants and his usual black scarf around his neck. He smirks at the guards "I guess the Royal Army is exactly like them in this world." He fails to notice Gajeel in the distance.

"He can use magic?!"

"That's impossible!"

"Don't just stand there! Attack him!" The guards charge at Snow, but he jumps up and causes them to crash into each other.

"I'm trained in combat, unlike you." Snow taunted. He looks at the Lacrima "I hope this would do the trick." He said as he prepares to launch his breath attack. "Black Dragon's Roar!" Snow breaks the Lacrima, causing it to shine brightly.

The citizens and Gajeel watch as the light keeps shining from the Lacrima.

Snow jumps back on the ground and stares at the Lacrima with confusion. "Huh?"

* * *

Back in Extalia, Carla almost breaks down from the information she heard. She argued that she bought Wendy and the others to Edolas by her own free will. However, Nadi contradicts all of this and Nichiya tells her that everything she's done was according to her orders. Happy reveals the memories that he had with Natsu and the others. He steps in front of Carla and proclaims that they're not puppets and they're Fairy Tail wizards. Nichiya and Nadi are surprised by Happy's declaration.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy are still in prison.

Happy and Carla escape Extalia, where they happen to come upon an old Exceed couple. Luckly, the white Exceed, tells Mal, the blue Exceed, that it seems Happy and Carla can fly after all. They both cry as they remember the time their child's egg had been taken from them. It is revealed that the couple's missing child is Happy, and they both reach out to his flying form with tears in their eyes, commenting that their son grew up to be a kind child with concern for others.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it is a short chapter.**

 **And also if you don't like this story then don't put rude comments on it**

 **Even if you do hate this story i am still going to continue to write it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	37. Extalia (Edolas Arc)

**A/N: Its another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Extalia**

Natsu and Wendy remained chained in their prisons. Happy comes bursting through the corridor in order to create a diversion. Lucy and Carla head down the hall while the guards are distracted. However, their path is blocked once more by Knightwalker and eventually, Happy is captured. As Knightwalker is about to deliver the final blow to Happy, something bursts through the walls.

"What now?!" Knightwalker tries to look through the shadowy mist. Lucy, Happy and Carla are surprised to see the figures.

"Hey, you there." A voice speaks out loud. "You did this knowing that they are members of our guild?"

"We will never forgive those who lay hands on our fellow guild members!" Another voice spoke out loud.

"But, how did you..." Carla muttered.

"You got some nerve making yourself an enemy of Fairy Tail!"

"Snow! Erza! Gray! Yuki!" Lucy cries tears of joy, glad to see them again.

"Is that Snow Smith?" One of the guards asked.

"No...Its the Earthland one!" Another guard responded.

"Where are our friends?" Snow asked, angrily glaring at them. "Where are all our other guild mates that you turned into a Lacrima, huh?" He swipes his arm summoning shadows to attack the guards. Knightwalker dodges his attack by jumping an aiming for Snow, but Erza's sword blocks her.

Both Erzas stare at each other with deadly glares.

"Erza vs Erza?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You bastard! You're not getting away with this! I'm gonna get you good!" Natsu screams from his cell.

"That's Natsu's voice!" Lucy shouted.

"He's here?" Snow asked.

"I bet he's up ahead!" Happy said.

"Wendy should be with him as well!" Carla added.

"Snow, go on ahead!" Erza ordered.

"Right!" Snow runs to Lucy's side. "Can you stand, Lucy?"

"Yeah." Lucy replied. Yuki quickly freezes the handcuffs on her wrists. "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story, i'll tell you on the way." Snow responded. "Let's go!"

Erza and Knightwalker both have scratches on their faces. The Erzas introduce themselves to one another. Knightwalker charges at her counterpart and, changing her spear into Silfarion, charges at Erza. Erza is surprised by her opponents speed and requips into her Flight Armor. Knightwalker is surprised that her opponent's speed has increased and changes her spear into Mel Force, attacking Erza and sending her through a wall.

Erza thinks that Knightwalker is using Requip too but realizes that she is only changing her weapon. Knightwalker then attacks with her Explosion Spear but Erza defends herself by requipping into her Flame Empress Armor. Knightwalker and Erza explain their magic to each other and conclude that their Magic's effects are the same as the two prepare to battle once more.

* * *

"The lacrima in an open square?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, thats right. Seems like that part was only for Erza and Gray." Snow explained. "I met Yuki on the way here."

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But, how did you know that Erza and Gray were in the lacrima?" Happy asked.

Snow stops running and looks at Happy. "Mystogan told me."

 _ **Past**_

 _Snow wakes up from inside of the Anima. He wonders why everything is gone and where everyone is. "Where am i?" He asks himself. He wonders around the place and suddenly runs into Mystogan. "Mystogan?"_

 _"Snow, you're here too?" Mystogan asked._

 _"What the hell happened? And have you seen Genie? I can't find him anywhere." Snow's still confused about the situation._

 _"I have little time to explain, but here take this." Mystogan hands him a small bottle of red pills. "Take one before you go to Edolas."_

 _"Edolas? Wait, i have to swallow this?" Snow takes one of the red pills and examines it._

 _"Quickly, we have no time left!" Mystogan said. Snow attemps to swallow the red pill. "When you see the others, give them one of these pills, it allows you to use magic in Edolas"_

 _"Now what?" Snow asked._

 _"Inside Edolas, there is a giant Lacrima and you have to destroy it in order to save everyone in the guild." Mystogan explained. "I wish you luck, i have to go." He disappears into thin air._

 _"Where'd you go?" Snow yelled. "I guess i have to go into Edolas. Man, why does everything have to be so confusing?"_

 ** _Past_**

 _In the Royal City..._

 _When Snow lets out his breath attack and creates a large crack in the Lacrima, it begins to shine. "What the...only two?" Snow asks himself. Two specific Mages lay on the ground. "Alright! You're free! Now wake up!" Erza and Gray stand up and open their eyes. "Finally, you're awake."_

 _"Snow?" Erza looks around "What happened?"_

 _"Yeah, where are we?" Gray added._

 _"I'll explain everything later. Right now we better get out of here!" Snow replied._

 _The guards charge at the Mages. "Why you!"_

 _"What have you done? We won't let you get away!"_

 _Suddenly, a figure joins in an attacks the guards. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" It wipes out a ton of guards. Erza, Gray, and Snow look at the cloaked figure. Gajeel takes off his cloak to reveal himself._

 _"Oh, you're here too?" Snow asked, putting his hands on his hips._

 _"You interrupted my plan!" Gajeel yells at Snow._

 _"What plan?" Snow asked. Gajeel growls at him, wanting to choke him with his bare hands, but before he does so, they escape from the guards before they got caught and got arrested._

 _They go an hide in the alleyway where there is no body around. "Why can't we use magic?" Gray asked._

 _"First, take one of these." Snow takes out the bottle of strange red pills._

 _"What happened? Tell us the details!" Erza wants to hear the details instead._

 _"All three of you were turned into a lacrima." A figure approaches them._

 _"Oh, you're here." Gajeel turns around to look at his counterpart. "Our plan got messed up because of this idiot!"_

 _"Who do you think you're calling an idiot?!" Snow argued._

 _"Quiet!" Erza glares at them with a deadly look. They stop arguing and face away from each other._

 _"No need to worry, even if someone did interrupt our plan, it worked perfectly." Edo-Gajeel looks up at them, revealing his face to them._

 _Snow gasps as he turns pale. "There are two..."_

 _"...Gajeels?!" Erza and Gray are surprised as well._

 _Gajeel wraps an arm arounjd Edo-Gajeel's shoulder. "I am Gajeel of this world." Edo-Gajeel replied._

 _"He's a pretty useful guy." Gajeel added. "Look at that face! That's a face that says 'I get things done'" He chuckles to himself._

 _"That aside, what do you mean we were turned into a lacrima?" Gray asked._

 _"That aside...?" Gajeel said._

 _"It means he doesn't give a crap about your face." Snow smirked. Gajeel and Edo-Gajeel act gloomy for a second._

 _"All the wizards of Fairy Tail have been turned into a lacrima. They were after your magic power. I thought the lacrima in the open square was it, but..." Edo-Gajeel explained._

 _"Even though it was big, it was only you three." Gajeel added._

 _"Just how big is the real one?" Snow asked._

 _"There was a cut face open on that lacrima, yes..." Edo-Gajeel pointed out. "Now that i think about it, that means it was a section that was cut off._

 _"There's still so much, we want to ask, but what were those strange pills?" Gray asked._

 _"They're called exballs, and they're said to be a medicine that lets you use magic in this world." Snow responded. "We'll talk about the rest after you take these." He hands one to Erza and Gray_

 _"Said to be?" Gray said._

 _"I got 'em from Mystogan." Snow replied._

 _"Mystogan?" Erza said._

 ** _Present_**

"I see! Gajeel and Yuki are also Dragon Slayers, so the Anima didn't work on them either, just like you, Natsu and Wendy!" Happy said.

"So you remained in Earthland?" Lucy asked.

"Then, Mystogan sent me over here." Snow added.

"Why won't he come here himself?" Lucy said.

"In this world, Dragon Slayer Magic can be used for a bunch of things. It can turn our friends who were turned into a lacrima back to normal!" Snow explained.

"Really?" Carla gasped.

"We know where that lacrima is!" Happy said.

"Really, Happy?" Snow turns to look at Happy.

"Aye!" Happy responded.

"Gajeel's running wild in the city right now searching for that giant lacrima!" Snow imagines Gajeel taking on the Royal Army. "Although i wish i could cause trouble with the Royal Army like i do with the Magic Council." He mutters to himself, missing out on all the fun. He kneels down to Happy's level "Can you take Gajeel to where the lacrima is?"

"Gajeel should be able to turn everyone back to normal, right?" Happy asked.

"Dragon Slayers should be able too, but wouldn't know how, i believe." Snow responded.

"Right! I'll take Gajeel there!" Happy flies his way toward Gajeel's direction.

"Wait...Are you gonna be okay, Happy?!" Lucy asked.

"He will be fine." Carla said.

"We've got to go find Natsu and Wendy, too!" Snow said.

While they're running, they see a door ahead of them. ""Look, there's a door!" Lucy exclaimed.

"The two of them are in there! I can smell them!" Snow takes a step back and kicks open the door. They see Natsu and Wendy unconscious, collapsed on the floor.

"You alright? Hang in there, Wendy!" Snow holds Wendy.

Lucy holds Natsu, trying to wake him up. "Natsu, wake up!"

"They're both unconscious." Snow said.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Wendy!" Carla cries as she apologizes to her friend.

"Hey, Natsu! How long are you gonna sleep? Wake up already, hot head!" Snow angrily shakes the unconscious Natsu.

"Can't you use your healing magic on him or something?!" Lucy flails her arms up and down.

"That's not the case, we'll have to make them take these exballs." Snow said. "Open you're damn mouth, Natsu!"

Lucy looks closely at the small glass bottle with exballs. "Those are..."

"Mystogan gave them to me...Didn't you get one?" Snow asked.

Lucy remembers when Mystogan gave her exballs. "Now that you mention it, i do remember him making me..."

"It's a medicine that lets you use magic in this world!" Snow puts an exball into Natsu's slightly opened mouth. Natsu swallows the exball, choking afterwards. "Alright, next up is Wendy."

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu pulls his arm back and slams his fist on the ground which scares Lucy a bit. His fist lights up on fire. "G-Gotta stop them, or..."

"Stop...?" Lucy questioned. Natsu spits out fire from his mouth, enraged at the people who tortured him and Wendy. Natsu runs away to search for the people. "Natsu!" Lucy calls out for him.

"That idiot..." Snow mumbled.

Wendy coughs for a bit, regaining consciousness. They go to her side to check if she is okay. "Carla...Everyone..."

"Hang in there!" Carla said.

"We're in trouble...Everyone in the guild will be..." Wendy said weakly as she informs them about the guild's current situation.

* * *

"In order to destroy Extalia, the Royal Army intends to crash the giant lacrima into it!" Wendy explains the King's plan in more detail. "They're going to use everyone in Fairy Tail as a giant bomb!"

"In Edolas, they have floating islands. I'm sure you all saw some of them, right? It seems they float using Extalia's magic power." Lucy said. "It said in the book that they control the balance of magic in this world."

"And our guild mates that have been turned into a lacrima are on one of those islands." Snow said.

"One right next to Extalia, yes..." Carla added. She has a worried and guilty expression. "Right now, floating above the Royal City where we are, is Extalia and the lacrima."

"They'll hit the floating island with Dragon Slayer Magic to accelerate it, and crash into Extalia. That's what the Royal Army is planning." Wendy continues to explain. "The magic power of Extalia and Fairy Tail will collide, explode, and fuse...they said magic power will rain down on this Edolas for eternity."

Lucy's eyes widen as she thinks about her friends from the guild disappearing forever. "If they do that, then everyone at the guild will be..."

"They'll disappear!" Snow finished. He can hear someones footsteps heading their way. "Someone's coming, get ready!"

"An enemy?" Lucy carefully watches the entrance.

"Here they come!" Snow positions himself, ready to attack.

The person who's running their way seems to be a terrified Natsu.

"What's with you?!" Snow shouted.

"There were two Erzas!" Natsu screamed. "As if one wasn't bad enough!" He spins around in circles. "It was terrifying!" He stops screaming when he sees a serious face on Snow. "Oh, it's Snow!"

"You won't shut up. You won't calm down. Man, you're so annoying." Snow complained.

"This is the Snow we know, from Earthland." Lucy informed.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping back a step.

"A lot of stuff happened and we ended up here. Gajeel, Gray, Erza, and Yuki are here too." Snow informs Natsu.

"Happy went to help Gajeel find the lacrima." Lucy added.

"Oh, Snow-san is here too!" Wendy just noticed Snow. Snow looks at her with a shocked expression, too speechless to say anything.

"What, you just now noticed?" Carla asked.

"Yeah." Wendy responded.

"I try to be the nicest person, and this is what i get...No spotlight for me, i guess..." Snow muttered, as he covers himself in shadows.

"So gloomy..." Lucy muttered.

"Wait, did you guys come here to save us?" Natsu asked. "You're here too, Lucy?"

"You just now noticed me?!" Lucy sweat drops at him.

"I should have said that the first thing...I'm sorry!" Wendy exclaimed, flailing her arms up and down. "Thank you very much!" She quickly bows down to them.

"I-It's no big deal..." Snow mumbled, his shadows still covering him.

"I knew you would all come and save us, Carla!" Wendy hugs Carla with warmth and affection. "Thank you!" Carla still has a guilty expression.

"Out of all the people, Snow had to come and save me..." Natsu said.

"Next time i'll leave you in the cell to rot!" Snow shouted.

After some time, the group came up with a plan. "Kay, all set!" Natsu cheerfully said. "We'll find the King and stop him from destorying the lacrima!"

"Yeah!" Snow and Lucy start running.

"Wait! There are two scary monsters out there!" Natsu warned. "This way!" He points to his left.

"You sure its okay to leave Erza by herself?" Lucy asked.

An image of the two and scary Erzas pop up in Snow's mind. "This is Erza we're talking about!"

"But then again, her opponent is also Erza." Lucy said. Natsu, Snow, and Lucy run to a different direction, leaving Wendy and Carla behind.

Wendy asks Carla to accompany her to Extalia, so that she could warn them about the King's attack. Carla refused, but agreeed after hearing Wendy's words and remembering the kind Exceeds that welcomed her and Happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Happy finds Gajeel fighting with some guards and immediately grabs him and carries him toward the giant lacrima. Just as Gajeel is prepared to turn everyone back to normal, Pantherlily arrives and attacks the two. Happy is surprised to see that Pantherlily has wings similar to an Exceed's but Gajeel ignores this and tells Happy to stand back while he battles Pantherlily. Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Sword to attack but Pantherlily easily dodges the attack and attacks with his Bustermarm sword and cuts off a fragment of the floating island, surprising Gajeel.

* * *

 **A/N: Two chapters in one day!**

 **Aren't you guys proud of me?**

 **I'll try to update _The Story Of The Water Dragon Slayer_ soon.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	38. E-Land Amusement Park (Edolas Arc)

**A/N: Hey readers, Sorry that this chapter took like forever. I start school next Tuesday so i won't be able to upload as much. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: E-Land Amusement Park**

While Natsu, Snow, and Lucy were looking for Faust they met Yuki on the way who joined them in the search. "Where is this King person?" Natsu asked.

"He's the King, right? I bet he's someplace very important!" Snow answered.

Natsu and Snow began to argue face-to-face. "And where is this important place?" Natsu asked, annoyed.

"How the hell am i suppose to know?! I just arrived here at the castle, and so did you!" Snow argued.

Yuki sighed. "No matter what world we are in, they fight anyways." He commented.

"You're right on that one..." Lucy muttered, agreeing with Yuki. "The cell was in a high place, and the middle garden is really complex looking. its like a castle city, expect something is a little different..." Lucy talks to herself about the city's organization. "Things from Earthland isn't going to help us in Edolas at all!"

"What are you muttering about, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"So you're saying the place is the opposite of Earthland." Snow said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if there was like, a amusement park somewhere." Lucy sighs out loud.

Sure enough, the four arrive at an amusement park. "There it is!" Natsu and Snow exclaimed.

"What?" Lucy and Yuki catch up to them. They all have surprised expressions. "There really is an amusement park!"

"Hey...do you think the King is here?" Natsu asked. He suddenly gets excited.

"Looking at your face, i think you'd get along just fine." Snow remarked.

They walk around the amusement park, looking to see if there is any evidence of the King being there. One of the carousel's starts to move. "How fun..." A man with pink armor, Sugarboy, is riding on one of the horses. He laughs out loud. "It really is fun." He looks at the ship behind them which comes crashing through.

"This, is like, crazy fun magical power." A man with a white suit and cape, Hughes, is riding on top of the ship. "It's going to disappear from this world soon..." Natsu and the others stand back up. "Don't you people understand how we feel?"

"We are going to get an infinite supply of magic power." Sugarboy leans closer. "No matter what it takes to get it..." Team Natsu and Yuki glare at their opponents with a deadly look.

"We're desperate here!" Hughes added. "We won't let anyone interfere!" he takes out his weapon.

"Do you want to return to your cells, or die here?" Sugarboy asked.

"We don't have to give them the choice, Sugarboy." Hughes said. "We've finished extracting the dragons magic power." His weapon starts to glow. "If Code ETD is a success, we'll have no need for these Dragon Slayers." He raises his weapon. "You Earthlanders with no concept of magic will die here!" The boat floats and attacks the Mages. It breaks the carousel, but Sugarboy seems to be fine with his horse.

From a distance, something catches Hughes' attention. After the smoke disappears he sees an ice shield in front of the Mages. "Protection, huh?" Yuki glares at him. "So this is what Earthland magic is like?"

"You don't use tools, do you? i've never seen it before" Sugarboy added.

Natsu produces flames around his feet. "There's flames around his legs!" Hughes exclaimed.

"Here I come!" Natsu yelled. He uses his feet to launch himself at Hughes. Hughes crashes down on the floor. "Return our friends back to normal!"

"Friends? You're 'friends' will mix with Extalia's magic, and become an eternal supply of magic power!" Hughes begins to use his magical item.

"Why are you still babbling like that? We're gonna stop you!" Natsu argued. A roller coaster approaches Natsu from behind.

"Natsu, behind you!" Lucy shouted. Suddenly, Yuki, Snow and herself are sinking through the ground. "What's this?"

"We're sinking into the floor?" Snow said. Sugarboy watches them sink into the ground.

Natsu looks behind him and sees a rollar coaster heading his way. He's able to dodge the rollar coaster by jumping over it. "No way that'll hit me!"

"Oh, we'll see about that. Hell's Tornado!" Hughes uses his magic to send it back.

"What the heck?! Its coming back towards me!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It sounds like hes enjoying it..." Hughes muttered. "Anyway, my tool allows me to cause the attractions to move at free will!"

"Who cares if you can move them freely? I'll just destroy them!" Natsu smashes through the Hell Coaster before it could hit him.

"Not good enough, you idiot." Hughes said.

"What did you call me?!" Natsu shouted.

"There's more than one Hell Coaster! And it plays beautifully, which i conduct." Hughes moves around his wand to control the movements of the Hell Coasters.

When Natsu attempts to dodge one by jumping over it, he ends up being trapped inside one. "Hey, get me out of here!"

"Our guests safety is our number one priority." Hughes informed.

Natsu could already feel is stomach hurling.

"Using enough magic power, The Hell Coaster can go 10 times its speed, I don't care who you are 5 minutes riding that and..." Hughes notices that Natsu has motion sickness. "It hasn't even been more than 10 seconds, and hes already getting motion sickness?!"

Meanwhile, Lucy, Snow, and Yuki continue to sink underground. "What is this?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Things aren't going so well over there." Snow muttered.

"We're not doing so well here, either!" Lucy screamed.

"In case you haven't noticed by now, my brother. We are sinking underground." Yuki added. Snow rolled his eyes at this.

"Lucy, pull Natsu out of there!"

"How am i suppose to do that?!" Lucy asked. Snow grabs Lucy's arms and attempts to pull her out of the sinking ground. "W-Wait! You're not going too..." Snow successfully pulls Lucy from the ground. Lucy forms a surprised expression when she realizes she is free.

"Get going!" Snow throws Lucy to the roller coaster to save Natsu.

Sugarboy watches Lucy fly.

Lucy grabs onto one of the Hell Coasters. "Natsu!"

"Hurry up and stop this thing!" Natsu groaned begging Lucy to save him

Lucy jumps off the Hell Coaster and lands on the one where Natsu is.

"This girl is pretty brave..." Hughes remarked.

"Lucy, I'm counting on you!" Snow said. He and Yuki are still sinking underground.

"So, how exactly are we gonna get out of here?" Yuki asked. Snow looks for a way to escape. "I know! Grab onto my arm!" He ordered as Yuki grabbed onto his arm Snow pulled his arm back "Black Dragon's Shadow Whip!" the whip grabs onto one of the railings and pulls him and Yuki out.

"If you had that kind of magic, wouldn't it better if you two rescued him?" Sugarboy asked.

"We wouldn't be able to kick your ass if we did." Snow replied.

"Black Dragon's Arrows!" Snow aims arrows at Sugarboy.

"Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!" Yuki's wrist turns into ice as he tries to punch Sugarboy.

Something unexpected happens: Sugarboy melts the ice on Yuki's hand "Talk about cold..." Sugarboy acts fabulous at the moment. "I see. Black magic and Ice magic, yes..."

Yuki jumps back, holding his hand. "What the hell was that?"

"I think i may have an advantage here. This weapon, Rose Espada, softens anything and everything. It is really, truely, unfortunate..." Sugarboy explained. With a sly grin on his face, he stares at Snow and Yuki.

Lucy ends up riding the Hell Coaster with Natsu until the crash in a body of water. Natsu gets angered by Hughes' words that the Edolas Magic disappearing would be a waste. He argues that their friends and the Exceeds have _lives_ and thats more important then wheather or not there's magic power. Lucy summons Aquarius in an attempt to wash away Hughes, but is ineffective as Hughes overpowers Aquarius' control over the water. Jets of water shoot at the three while Aquarius yells at Lucy to take cover.

* * *

Lucy battles Byro to protect Coco while Gajeel battles with Lily. Gajeel starts getting serious with battling Pantherlily as Lucy summons Taurus in her battle against Byro. Byro is initially stunned but he is able to defeat Taurus with Flame Liquid.

After taking a direct hit from Byro, Lucy summons Virgo. She knocks him through the ground with Spica Hole. They think its over, but suddenly the place shakes and Byro pops up from the ground in the form of a huge octopus and traps Coco. Byro claims that none of Lucy's Magic can affect him. Before Virgo leaves, she tosses the extending whip from the Celestial Spirit World, Fleuve d'e etolles, to Lucy and wishes her luck in battling Byro in his octopus form. Lucy's first use of the Magical Whip fails. At first, she thinks that the whip is completely useless. However when she realizes that Virgo gave her that whip because her Magic had slowly been draining due to her consecutive summons, she gains her determination in battling Byro.

She extends the whip and wraps it around Byro's tentacles. Lucy quickly navigates around Byro's body as the whip extends. She declares that she can't lose to someone who would hurt his own comrades like him. After wrapping the whip around numerous tentacles, she pulls it and Byro falls on the Monster Academy with his tentacles in tangles. Suddenly, flame bursts out of the Monster Academy. It's Natsu who erupts from inside with Hughes, yelling that he is not a damn monster. Natsu's flames subsequently defeat the two.

Coco, in tears, hands over the giant key that will activate that will ram the lacrima into Extalia to the two of them, saying that she would rather live in peace rather than havean infinite supply of Magic and pleads for them to destroy it.

However, as Natsu is about to take it, Sugarboy appears and takes the key.

"Now, Now Coco. You mustn't give something as important as this to the enemy!" Sugarboy said. "I must return it to our Highness."

"Sugarboy!" Coco called out.

"The key!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Give it back!" Coco reaches her arm out for it.

"You bastard!" Snow and Yuki appear on a motorcycle. Luckily, they don't have motion sickness...yet.

"You two again?" Sugarboy said.

"You ain't getting away!" Snow shouted.

"Snow! Yuki!" Natsu and watch Snow and Yuki above them.

"Natsu, Lucy! That chinny idiot is ours! Don't you go butting in!" Yuki said. "In other words, leave the rest to us!"

"Quite persistent, you are. Even though there's no chance for you two to win." Sugarboy remarked.

"Shut up! Now, stop right there!" Snow shouted.

"I'm in a hurry!" Sugarboy takes out his sword. "Rose Espada..." He extends the blade on the floor and it immediately softens, causing the terrian to be unstable for Snow's and Yuki's vehicle.

Natsu and Lucy decide to chase after Sugarboy and fight with Snow and Yuki, but the soft floor causes them to sink. Lucy attempts to use her Fleuve d'e etolles but is prevented by the spawled out octopus version of Byro.

Sugarboy, with the key in his hand, is still sliding away from Snow and Yuki. "Hold it!" Yuki shouted. "And how are you sliding along in the first place?"

"I don't know either!" Sugarboy answered, winking at Yuki.

"Gross..." Yuki sweat dropped. "So anyway, what is that key?"

"It's the key to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon." Sugarboy responded.

"Dragon Chain Cannon?" Snow said.

"Uh-oh! The rest is a secret!" Sugarboy added.

 _"Dragon Chain Cannon...Dragon?"_ Snow thinks to himself. _"It must be about the Dragon Slayer Magic they stole! If i remember right, Wendy told us about it. They're going to speed up the floating island with the lacrima on it with Dragon Slayer Magic, and ram it into Extalia. That's what the kingdom is planning. That's what she said."_

"This is something we cannot let you have." Sugarboy informed.

"Which means we can't let you take it from us, either!" Yuki was the one who replied. "Ice Dragon's Floor!" Yuki put his left hand on the ground, freezing the floor.

"Ice isn't gonna win against me..." Sugarboy softens it with his Rose Espada. "It makes anything it touches flexible!"

However, because the ice became soft and almost liquid, Sugarboy slips. "Even if it's flexible, it still has the same properties! Ever heard of 'ice floors are slippery'?" Yuki said.

Sugarboy crashes into a wall. Snow and Yuki halts their motorcyle and together, they chuck it at Sugarboy, Sugarboy quickly recovers. "I told you that wouldn't work!" He softens the motorcyle as well. With Sugarboy preoccupied with the motorcyle, Yuki reaches for the key in his hand. "The key?!"

"Time to bust it up!" When Yuki grabs hold of the key, he freezes it an attempts to shatter it.

The key does not shatter.

"It's a bit cold, Ice Boy." Sugarboy commented.

"Don't go giving me weird nicknames!" Yuki shouted. "And why? Why won't it break?"

"Well, isn't it obvious! Its not something thats so easy to break. And it's cold!" Sugarboy responded. "Would you be so kind as to let go? It's not my style to hold hands with other men."

"Come on, now...Haven't you realized our roles flipped now?" Yuki asked.

"What might you mean, Ice Boy?" Sugarboy asked.

"You people might need this key, but we don't!" Yuki replied. Sugarboy looks at him with a skeptical look. "If i can't break it, I'll at least make it so you can't use it!" He smirks at Sugarboy. "Freeze!"

At first, Sugarboy gets worried but then he remembers something. "Not going to work. Have you forgotten? The Rose Espada can make ice flexible."

"You sure? If you're off just a bit, the key'll be a bent-up mess." Yuki said.

"I'm very meticulous." Sugarboy mumbled.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Yuki yells in annoyance.

"I see...I should just cut _you_ down!" Sugarboy slashes his blade at the ice countless times. "I told you, its no use!"

"You think we're gonna lose?!" Yuki shouted. "I'll freeze you first! I won't let go, even if I'm dead!" In protest, Yuki shoves ice Sugarboy's face.

In frustration, Sugarboy does the same. "I'll never let you!"

They both unleash their Magic on the ice, Sugarboy melting it and Yuki freezing it.

"Let go!" Sugarboy demanded, yelling at him in anger.

"Freeze!" Yuki yells back, adding more Magic to the key.

After their showdown, a crack appears on the key, making Sugarboy panic while Yuki looks on gladly. "I-Impossible! The key cracked!" Sugarboy exclaimed.

"Right, that's the way! I should break it like this!" Yuki said.

"Oh, no! This is bad! Let go! The key is gonna break!" Sugarboy exclaimed, waving his free arm with his sword in his hand.

"This thing holds the lives of my friends hostage! I'm gonna bust it to pieces!" Yuki adds more pressure to the key.

"W-Wait! This is really bad! This key is something you need!" Sugarboy informed.

Snow, who was watching his brother fight Sugarboy, stopped and looked at him. "What did you say?!" Snow asked.

"Whatever, just call a cease-fire for now! The key's gonna break!" Sugarboy said.

"What are you talking about?!" Yuki slams Sugarboy against a wall.

"W-With this key, you can return your friends to the way they were!" Sugarboy said.

"Oh?" Yuki glares at him with an evil grin. "You're bluffing."

"It's the truth!" Sugarboy argued. "The Dragon Chain Cannon shoots concentrated Dragon Slayer Magic! Don't you know what Dragon Slayer Magic is used for in this world?"

 _"That's right, I turned Gray and Erza back to normal from shattering that lacrima with Dragon Slayer Magic. In this world, it has the power to restore people who have been turned into a lacrima."_ Snow thinks to himself.

"If you shoot the Dragon Chain Cannon into the lacrima, your friends will return how they were!" Sugarboy said. "Understand now? This key is important to both of us! You can't destroy it!"

"What an idiot..." Yuki muttered. Sugarboy looks at him in confusion. Yuki, with confidence, shatters the key.

"The key!" Sugarboy screamed. "Are you a total idiot?! I wasn't bluffing, you know!" He gathers the broken pieces of the key as Yuki walks away. Yuki looks over his shoulder and smirks at Sugarboy. "Your friends will never come back again!" He slashes his sword at Yuki, but it only hits his shirt.

"Yes, they will. I will bring them all back, safe and sound! Back to our guild!" Yuki turns his right fist into ice.

 _"In the space between me and my weapon..."_ Sugarboy cannot see his next attack.

"Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!" Yuki punches Sugarboy in the adomenas it shatters his pink armor. The force of the punch sends Sugarboy flying in the air. He lands back down on the ground, sprawled out and defeated.

"You're nuts, Ice Boy...You actually destroyed the key..." Sugarboy weakly said. "Even though with that key, you could save your friends..."

"It was right in front of your eyes and yet you didn't see its magic?" Yuki said. Sugarboy looks up at him. "I already know how to use Dragon Slayer Magic so i don't need a worthless stupid key to bring my friends back. Plus, i can just make a new one with my ice." Shocking Sugarboy, he creates a duplicate of the key with his Magic.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not paying attention to this story in a while, like i said before i'll be starting high school next Tuesday so i won't have any time to update expect maybe on the weekends and no school days.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	39. Dragon Chain Cannon (Edolas Arc)

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Dragon Chain Cannon**

Yuki and Snow stare at the defeated Sugarboy sprawled on the ground. Yuki has a duplicate of the key made out of ice in his hands. Then Yuki and Snow hear someone running behind them.

"Snow! Yuki!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu." Snow and Yuki look at him with a straight face.

"Finally caught up to the bastard!" Natsu said.

We told you to leave him to us, remember?" Snow informed.

"Where's the key?! Hand it over, you! You chinny bastard!" Natsu roughly shakes that unconcious Sugarboy.

"Um...Can't you see what i have in my hand?" Yuki asked. Natsu ignores him and continues to shake Sugarboy. "Anyway, we're fine. The situation has changed a bit. Where's Lucy?"

Natsu lets go of Sugarboy and looks at Yuki. "Oh, right...She's stuck."

"Stuck? What?" Snow said.

In the meantime, Coco helps Lucy by pulling her out under the octopus, but there seems to be a problem with the weight of her breasts.

"Anyway, Natsu...We can use this key! We can use it to save all of our friends!" Yuki said.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Their plan was to use the Dragon Chain Cannon to pull the lacrima island and ram it into Extalia." Snow explained. "But! If we crash the Dragon Chain Cannon, infused with Dragon Slayer Magic, directly into the lacrima...we can turn everyone back to normal!"

"Oh! I don't get it, but i see!" Natsu exclaimed.

"The Dragon Chain Cannon seems to be up ahead." Yuki informed.

"Right, let's go." Natsu said.

"We have a problem though." Yuki added. "There's no way to enter the room."

"Then we just bust our way in, right?" Natsu suggested. "I can use magic now, remember?"

"Not gonna work." Snow responded. "There's some kind of 'Wizard Canceler' device that makes it so magic won't work."

"Won't know until we try, right?"

"We need a plan, first!"

They hear someone's footsteops heading in their direction. It happens to be Erza Knightwalker who approaches them. "So there you are..."

"Erza!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wait..That's the Edolas'..." Snow muttered.

"Damn it...Our Erza...lost?" Natsu said.

Knightwalker knocks all three of them out.

* * *

Knightwalker ties the Dragon Slayers and drags them as she looks for the King.

"Are you well, Captain Knightwalker?" One of the guards asked.

"Well? Look at her!" Another guard responded.

"W-Where did you get those wounds?" The other one said.

"Just a few scratches." Knightwalker replied.

"And those three?"

"The key to the Dragon Chain Cannon." Knightwalker said.

"K-Key?"

"Is his Highness inside?" Knightwalker asked.

"Yes! This way." The guards open the door for her.

"All the preparations are complete." She mutters to herself. "An eternity of magic, right before my eyes..."

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

"Damn, he's slow." Lucy Ashley waits for somebody.

"Hey, you call out to her!" Snow Smith whispers to Natsu Dragion

"R-Right..." Edo-Natsu agreed. "H-Hey, what are you doing there? Everyone's waiting."

"My informant." Edo-Lucy replied.

"W-What?" Edo-Natsu asked.

"Plotting something again?" Edo-Snow asked, swinging an arm around Edo-Natsu.

"I need the latest information...If i'm going to convince everyone, anyway." Edo-Lucy responded.

"Convince us?" Edo-Snow said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Edo-Natsu remarked.

"How is everyone doing?" Edo-Lucy asked.

"They heard you had something to say, Lucy-san, so they're uneasy." Edo-Natsu replied.

"No kidding. After meeting those guys from the other world, Lucy's been more uptight than ever!" Edo-Snow informed.

"Yeah...That'd scare anyone, for sure..." Edo-Natsu added.

Edo-Lucy gets irritated with them. "You bunch of goddamn scaredy-cats!"

"We're sorry!" The guys hide behind a rock from Lucy and quickly apologize to her.

"Don't harmonize!" Edo-Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

Knightwalker brings Natsu, Snow, and Yuki to Faust. "Erza, is it true you bring the key with you?" Faust asked.

"It was destroyed, but do not worry." Knightwalker responded. She throws Yuki on the floor. "He can make a key." She informed.

"Damn you..." Yuki muttered.

"And he is...?" Faust asked.

"An Earthland wizard. Dragon Slayer." Knightwalker answered.

"Are you saying...they have something to do with the disappearance of the lacrima in the public square?" Faust said.

"Exactly." Knightwalker replied.

Faust shrugs his shoulders. "Fine then. Activate the Dragon Chain Cannon immediately."

Knightwalker slices the rope behind Yuki, freeing him. "Stand, Ice wizard. And don't try anything funny." With Knightwalker pointing a blade at Snow's neck, Yuki is forced to use the duplicate key. "Activate the Dragon Chain Cannon."

 _"This is the Dragon Chain Cannon? It's a whole lot different than I'd imagined. On a much bigger scale, for sure..."_ Yuki thinks to himself, examining the cannon.

"Hurry and do it!" Knightwalker demanded.

"I don't have any choice..." Yuki muttered. He extends his right arm and forms another key.

Faust and the guards are amazed at the Magic.

"I should charge admission for this!" Yuki mumbled. He inserts the key inside the lock and turns it. _"I only have one chance."_

The cannon begins to activate.

 _"I'll smash the Dragon Chain Cannon straight into the lacrima! That way we can save all our friends, and everyone from Magnolia!"_ Yuki thought.

The castle starts to transform in preparation for firing.

"Yes, that's wonderful!" Faust begins to laugh out loud.

 _"How do i change the aim?"_ Yuki begins to panic as he does not know how to do the re-aiming. _"Where?"_

"Prepare to fire!" Faust ordered.

"Crap!" Yuki said.

"This is it." Knightwalker whispers into Natsu's and Snow's ear. Suddenly, she throws her sword aside along with Natsu and Snow. Knightwalker happens to be Erza Scarlet from Earthland.

"Right on!" Natsu engulfts his entire body in flames.

"What?" Faust turns around in surprise.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu attacks the entire army.

"What is the meaning of this?" Faust asked.

Erza then points her sword at Faust. "Stop the launch!"

"Erza! You fiend!" Faust yelled.

Natsu, Snow, and Yuki grin at Erza.

"What treachery is this, Erza?!" Faust demands an answer from her.

Erza requips into her usual armor. "I am Erza Scarlet! Earthland's Erza!"

"Sorry about that. You're quick thinking helped us out." Snow said.

Natsu laughs out loud. "This was plan D! D for Dupe the Dolts!"

"Aim the Dragon Chain Cannon at the lacrima!" Erza ordered.

"Do not listen to her! Fire it immediately!" Faust argued.

The soldiers comply because of the danger their King is in.

"We'll do whatever it takes to save our friends!" Natsu informed.

"Hurry and do it, or else..." Erza said.

"Do it! Our Highness is in danger!" One of the guards ordered.

"Do not mind me!" Faust yelled. "Fire it, in order to destroy the Exceed!"

"Readjust the aim!" The guards try to change the aim of the cannon. "Change it to hit the giant lacrima!"

"You're going to throw away a eternity of magic power?!" Faust exclaimed.

Erza sees someone from above crashing down. "Scarlet!" Their hopes are dashed when the real Knightwalker makes an entrance, causing Scarlet to release Faust to block her incoming attack.

"Knightwalker!" Faust said.

With Faust's release, the soldiers revert the aim. "Fire!" Faust ordered as he laughs out loud.

The Dragon Chain Cannon attaches itself to the lacrima and the soliders prepare to ram it into Extalia.

"Ram it into Extalia!" Faust demanded.

"Don't!" Natsu yelled.

Suddenly, the wall bursts and out comes Lucy and Coco on a Legion. "Everyone, get on!"

"Lucy?" Erza muttered.

"Where are you?" Snow asked.

"You turned into a giant monster?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Stop your blabbering and get on board!" Lucy pops out from the top of the head.

The guards wonder how Lucy can ride a Legion.

"The Legion is mine!" Coco said.

"Coco..." Faust's eyes widened when he realizes that she betrayed him.

The group rides on Coco's Legion and they fly away in order to stop the cannon. "Can we stop it?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go!" Lucy responded.

Knightwalker looks on in fury as she watches Erza fly away. "Scarlet..." She chops off most of her hair. "Legion Squad of the Second Magic Regiment, move out!"

"I shall go as well." Faust also decides to go. "Get Dorma Anim ready!" He ordered. The guards argue that its forbidden, but Faust ignores them and demands them to get it ready.

* * *

When the Lacrima Island begins to accelerate towards Extalia, Natsu, Lucy, Snow, Yuki, Erza, and Coco arrive and using Coco's Legion they begin to push it back, determined to not let it collide with Extalia.

The Legion crashes it head into the lacrima. "Hang in there, Legy-pyon!" Coco shouted.

"It's no use! We're not coming even close to stopping it!" Snow said.

"Everyone, release your magic power!" Erza ordered.

"Please, stop!" Lucy begged.

Natsu attempts to stop the Lacrima with his strength. Happy comes and sees Natsu, but gets worried. After realizing that Natsu still sees him as a friend, Happy goes to help him.

Seeing this, Gajeel, after promising to make Lily his cat, goes to help his guild mates as well.

"It's no use, they're going to hit!" Snow said.

"Brace for it!" Erza yelled.

"Damn it all!" Natsu screamed.

Just as the island is about to collide with Extalia, the Fairy Tail Mages and Coco are able to stop it from moving.

"Not yet! Don't give up, Happy!" Natsu continues to stop it from colliding.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

Gajeel appears beside Erza to help the rest of the Mages. "Why haven't you returned everyone else to normal like us? You have to hurry!" Erza asked.

"That black cat got in my way!" Gajeel responded.

"It doesn't matter. It'd take too much time now!" Snow added.

"We have no choice but to stop it!" Lucy said. "We're totally gonna stop it, damn it!"

Lily looks under the Lacrima and notices Coco. "Coco, why are you..."

"Lily!" Coco calls out for him. "I realized that i don't need eternal magic power! I'd rather have eternal smiles!"

"What foolishness! Hurry up and escape, Coco!" Lily ordered. "No matter what you do, you'll never stop this island!"

"We'll stop it..." Natsu said. "Even if this body crumbles to bits, I'll just stop it with my soul!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted.

Natsu and Happy are both determined to save everyone.

* * *

Natsu and the rest are still trying to stop the Lacrima island from colliding when Carla arrives. Nadi then arrives, followed by Wendy and the other Exceeds, all willing to risk their lives for their country.

Despite the difficulty of flying with one wing, Shagotte insists on joining the crowd.

Lily watches his race save his homeland and begins to replay the past, about how he was considered as a Fallen and exiled for saving a human.

Just then, Shagotte loses her remaining Magic Power and begins to fall. However, Lily saves her, asking her if she was tired of lying.

Ashamed, Shagotte apologizes but Lily, with tears running down his face, apologizes too, admitting that he has to help save Extalia too, because no matter how much he despises it, Extalia will always be his home.

However, he informs Shagotte of their efforts and apologizes to everyone, saying it was his fault for not stopping the Royal Army.

When Lily begins to cry with guilt, Shagotte grabs hold of his arm and assures him that his feeling will get through.

Suddenly, with the combined efforts of the humans and Exceeds, the island is pushed back just as a ray of blinding light shines down from the skies. When the light disappears, everyone is surprised to see that the giant Lacrima is missing.

Just as the island and the Dragon Chain Cannon are about to crumble, Mystogan appears in front of the group and informs them that the Lacrima has been returned to Earthland by Reverse Anima. He also explains that the Fairy Tail Mages and the citizens of Magnolia has also been returned to normal. Hearing the news, the group begins to celebrate while Mystogan, looking at Lily, thanks him, for the boy he had saved back then was him. Lily looks back at him and, addressing him as prince, thanks him for saving his homeland just as Coco cries for Prince Mystogan's return.

Just when everyone thinks its over, Lily gets shot through the chest by Knightwalker.

"It's not over yet!" Knightwalker yelled.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter is done! Only two more chapters to go and we are done with the Edolas arc! Then only one arc to go and we are at the GMG Arc! (which is my favorite arc btw) I'll try to update _The Story Of The Water Dragon Slayer_ as well.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	40. Dragon Slayers vs Faust (Edolas Arc)

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Dragon Slayers Vs Faust**

Lily is shot down by Knightwalker for his betrayal. Mystogan asks Knightwalker if she dares point her spear at him, the prince.

Suddenly, Faust's voice is heard, stating that he doesn't think of Mystogan as his son for he betrayed his country. He emerges from the ground in a strange, huge egg-shaped machine. He declares that he will eliminate all those who defy the King, even his own son. The egg-shaped machine begins to expand and it forms a giant Dragon robot, which the Exceeds recognize as the Dorma Anim, an anti-Mage armor weapon. Faust orders the capture of the Exceeds and so they flee.

However, the cannons of the Royal Army are faster and they turn a lot of the Exceeds into Lacrima.

"We'll protect the Exceeds from the Royal Army! Attack Knightwalker's forces!" Erza ordered.

"Right!" Lucy agreed. She looks over her shoulder and sees Natsu. "Oh yeah...You don't get queasy when riding this Legion...Did you have Troia cast on you to help your motion sickness?"

"What?! T-This guy's like one of our buddies, right? Stop treating it like its transportation! That's cold!" Natsu answered.

"Yeah...Sorry about that." Lucy sweat dropped, "Man, it's been a long time since we did this bit."

"Enough pointless banter for now. What'll we do about that giant thing?" Snow asked.

"Don't call it pointless!" Natsu yelled.

Faust fires at the Earthland Mages and Mystogan quickly defends them before they get hit by reflecting the fire.

"Did that do it?" Snow wondered.

"Wow! So that's Mystogan..." Lucy exclaimed, finally watching Mystogan use Magic for the first time.

However, Faust is unaffected and quickly strikes him down. Then, something attacks him from above. "What? Who? Magic shouldn't work on Dorma Anim, so who is attacking me?" Faust asked.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy attacks the Dorma Anim.

"You scum!" Faust shouted.

"Hey, not bad, Wendy." Natsu said.

"No...The attacks from the four of you did more damage." Wendy informed.

"Let's do it...How dare they do that to my cat." Gajeel added.

"Time to cause more trouble..." Snow cracks his knuckles.

Faust is later surprised when the five Dragon Slayers, Natsu, Snow, Yuki, Gajeel, and Wendy confronting him. "I see. It's _you_ fools!"

The rest of the team watch the Dragon Slayers face off Faust.

"Go on. Protect the cats." Natsu said.

The five challenge Faust while they have the rest of the team protect the remaining Exceeds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mystogan is with the injured Lily. Mystogan states that they would leave the Dorma Anim to Natsu and the others because there is something else that he must do and he'll need Lily's help.

The Dragon Slayers continue to battle against Faust inside the Dorma Anim.

At the same time, Knightwalker and the army ambush the others with a barrage of missiles. Coco's Legion is hit and they fall. Happy and Carla catch them while Erza manages to get a hold of Knightwalker's Legion. The two battle once more, in which they swear they won't stop until one of them is gone.

The battles against the Edolas Royal Kingdom rage on. Edo Fairy Tail has finally come to a decision and allied with Earthland Fairy Tail against the Royal Army.

Scarlet manages to defeat Knightwalker.

In the meantime, the Dragon Slayers experience difficulties against Faust in the Dorma Anim.

Mystogan plans to execute the one method to stop the war: rid Edolas and its Magic.

Natsu, Snow, Yuki, Gajeel, and Wendy conclude their fight against the King of Edolas, Faust. With his Dorma Anim destroyed and facing what seems to be five real Dragons Igneel, Acnologia, Miyuki, Grandeeney, and Metalicana, Faust faints and is defeated.

However, even though they come out victorious the Magic Power of Edolas is disappearing, creating chaos everywhere.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long, blame school.**

 **One more chapter until the end of Edolas arc!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	41. Bye Edolas (Edolas Arc)

**A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Bye Edolas**

Mystogan and Lily can't decide on who's gonna be the hero and who's gonna be the villian of Edolas. As the panic outside intensifies, a guard enters the room and informs Lily that people are wreaking havoc outside. They both agree to put an end to the riot first and head outside.

Natsu, dressed up as a demon, laughs out loud which catches everybody's attentions. "I am the Great Demon King Dragneel! I've taken all this world's magic power!"

"Natsu!" Mystogan is surprised to see Natsu causing a riot and scaring everyone.

Edo-Fairy Tail arrive to the scene and see Natsu laughing out loud on the rooftop of some building.

"What are you doing, me?!" Edo-Natsu shouted.

Natsu evilly laughs uncontrollably. "I'm the one...who beat your King!" He points to an unconcious Faust who is tied to a rock. "Maybe i'll let him live just as a special favor!"

The people of Edolas are traumatized to see their King defeated.

"Kuro! Setsuko! Redfox! Marvell! Destroy the city, my loyal servants!" Natsu ordered.

Snow and Yuki destroy a couple of buildings which scare most of the citizens.

As Edo-Gajeel watches the Dragon Slayers, he knows what they're doing and goes along with the plan informing the citizens that they are dangerous and evil.

Wendy tries to scare a little boy, but he has no reaction. Gajeel appears behind Wendy and scares the boy with his scary face. The helpless boy runs away screaming. _"I'm sorry..."_ Wendy sweat dropped forgetting the fact that Gajeel is behind her.

Gajeel and his counterpart grin at each other.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Mystogan ordered, shouting at Natsu.

"Destroy more of the city! My servants!" Natsu demanded.

"Shut up with the 'servant' thing already, you jerk!" Snow shouted, annoyed with Natsu.

"Whatever, just do it!" Natsu ordered.

"He's talking like he's hot stuff..." Snow muttered.

Natsu then scares people by breathing fire, causing Mystogan to yell at him, ordering him to stop. However, Natsu ignores him and reveals to the people that Mystogan is the Prince of Edolas who went missing seven years ago. Lily questions out loud why Natsu and the others are doing there. Nadi then appears and reveals that after overhearing Mystogan and Lily's conversation in the Anima room, he told the Dragon Slayers about their plan.

As Mystogan leaves to fight Natsu, Lily wonders if Natsu is planning on dying in order to get the people to trust Mystogan. As Mystogan closes in on Natsu, Nadi tells Lily to prepare for what is gonna happen to them.

As the Magic continues to leave, Nichiya and his guards return to their normal state. Elsewhere, Mystogan tries to cast a Sleep Magic Spell on Natsu but fails when the Magic is sucked into the Anima. Natsu then uses his Magic to destroy a house, causing the people to penic.

"Natsu-san! You're going to far!" Wendy shouted.

"It's fine...He's a devil with a huge amount of magic power." Snow said.

"And a hero with no magic power is gonna stand against him." Yuki added.

Mystogan tries to reason with Natsu but Natsu ignores him and answers him with a punch. Irritated, Mystogan begins to fight back. He tells Natsu just to stay down after being attacked, but Natsu refuses, revealing that it's his way of performing a Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony.

As the two fight, Natsu begins to say the three conditions for anyone leaving Fairy Tail. With smiles on their faces, both men throw a final punch and Natsu falls while Mystogan manages to stay standing. With their prince victorious, the people begin to cheer.

Gajeel watches his counterpart walk away with a wave. Gajeel grins at him as a thank you.

Suddenly, Natsu's body begins to glow.

Snow and the others bodies began to glow as well. "It's started." Wendy said.

"Okay...Let's put on a real show as we kick the bucket!" Gajeel said.

Elsewhere, Lily and Nadi's bodies also began to glow and Nadi reveals that all those who have Magic within their bodies are being sucked in by the Anima as well.

All around Edolas, the Exceeds and Fairy Tail members' bodies are also glowing and are beginning to float upwards towards the Anima.

As they watch the Fairy Tail members leave, the members of Edolas Fairy Tail wonder out loud what they are gonna do without their Magic.

"Don't look so glum! You can't have a guild without magic, you say?" Snow shouted. His counterpart looks up at him. He moves his hand over his left shoulder where his Fairy Tail guild mark is. "As long as you have your friends, that's your guild right there!"

Elsewhere, Erza is also being sucked in as well and says goodbye to her counterpart.

As they begin to return to Earthland, Natsu, Snow, Yuki, Wendy, and Gajeel pretend that they are suffering and the citizens begin to cheer again, all praising their prince.

With tears in their eyes, everyone waves a final farewell to their new and old friends. After the departure of Earthland Fairy Tail and the Exceeds, Mystogan turns to his people and tell them that they are going to live on, without Magic.

* * *

 **A/N: We finally are finished with the Edolas Arc!**

 **Also, what should i name Yuki's Exceed? (Since he will appear in the next chapter)**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	42. Lisanna

**A/N: I finally decided on what to name Yuki's Exceed! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Lisanna**

In Earthland, the sky opens and the Fairy Tail Mages formally trapped in Edolas fall out.

Natsu jumps up in excitement. "We're back!"

They look at Magnolia which is restored and back to its ordinary appearance. "Everything's back to normal!" Natsu exclaimed.

"The city of Magnolia, too!" Lucy added.

"Yippee!" Happy cheered.

"Wait." Erza said. "It's too early to rejoice. We need to make sure everyone is safe, first."

"Everyone's fine!" A voice shouted.

They look up and see the Exceeds of Edolas flying in the air. "We got to Earthland a bit before you, see."

"We've already flown around a bunch!"

"The people in the guild and city are all safe!"

"It seems like none of them realized they were turned into a lacrima!"

"Earthland sure is amazing!"

"There's magic _everywhere_!"

The Exceeds surprise the group.

"What's going on? Why...Why are all the Exceeds in Earthland?" Carla asked. She points her finger at them. "This is no joke. They're dangerous! We should return them to Edolas."

"Come on, now..." Happy tries to calm her down.

"Extaila's gone, remember?" Wendy reminded her. "Forgive them, will you?"

"No." Carla simply answered rejecting the idea of forgiving them.

The Exceeds apologize and explain that they have no more home to return to.

"Who cares about that?! You sent me to Earthland with orders to eliminate the Dragon Slayers!" Carla argued, still unforgiving.

"That's right!" Lucky joins in.

The Elders of the Exceeds then proceed everything they have done for the past years.

 _Six years ago, Shagotte had a vision of the fall of Extalia which they thought was caused by humans. In order to evacate the children of the Exceeds, she ordered the gathering and dispersing of one hundred eggs to Earthland with an imaginary mission of the extermination of the Dragon Slayers._

"And of course, we had no particular grudge against the Dragon Slayers."

"We know! You needed a convincing story, right?" Wendy said.

"Plus, if you told the truth I'm sure everyone would panic." Lucy added.

"No kidding." Snow commented.

All had gone to plan except for Carla and her unexpected ability of predicting the future, the same one that Shagotte has. This ability activated within Carla and caused her visions to mix with her memories, creating for her a mission that never existed.

Shagotte claims to be the one at fault for everything, but the Exceeds state that they understand that she only looked out for them and that she wasn't at fault.

Shortly after, the Exceeds depart with hopes of finding those other children who were evacuated from Extalia six years ago.

"Forward-looking bunch, aren't they?" Natsu chuckled.

Happy and Lucky speak to each other pointing out how the Queen and Carla look alike.

"Well, I'm just glad that ended with everyone safe and sound." Natsu, shaking his fist like Nadi's, said.

"Yes!" Nadi agreed.

"Hey, it looks like you caught it from him, Natsu!" Snow picks up Nadi's habit and shakes his fist as well.

"So did you." Lucy added.

Erza smiles at them, but she gets uncomfortable when Nichiya starts sniffing her. "Wait a minute, what beauty!" Nichiya commented. "Yes, a lovely parfum!"

"This guy's..." Erza backs away from him.

"More...I want to smell more of your parfum!" Nichiya flies closer to her.

"Cut it out, you!" Erza punches him away.

"H-How cruel...And after all I..." Nichiya weakly said.

"Sorry...You reminded me of someone i know." Erza quickly apologizes to Nichiya.

"For now, we'll live near here." Shagotte informed.

"We can see each other any time!" Wendy smiles at her.

"Why're so happy about that?" Carla muttered.

Shagotte hands out her paw. "Yes..." She warmly hugs Carla. "We can see each other whenever we want, Carla!"

"Qu..." Carla has no words to express herself. She enjoys the hug she recieves from Shagotte. _"So warm..."_

"Come over and play whenever you like, Happy." Marl said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Not like i'm expecting 'ya to, or anythin'!" Lucky shouted.

"I like the way you two smell. I wonder why that is?" Happy commented.

Marl and Lucky begin to cry with tears of joy.

Lucky begins to chase Happy around. "You're a hundred years too young to start smelling me, buddy!"

The group smiles at the Exceeds who fly away.

"Thank you so much, everyone..." Shagotte thanked, flying away with the help of Marl.

"I hate these depressin' farewells." Lucky muttered.

"Oh, Dear..." Marl commented.

"Lovely parfum!" Nichiya added.

"See you later!" Nadi said.

In the air, Lucky looks over at Shagotte. "Why didn't you tell her you're her mother?" He asked.

"Until every child i evacuated 6 years ago is found, I have no right to clam that name." Shagotte answered. "And what about you?"

"A greenhorn like that ain't no son-o-mine!" Lucky shouted.

"You can see him whenever you like now, though..." Marl added.

"It's just..." Lucky muttered. "I didn't know your own daughter was in one of those eggs."

"I was just Queen in name only." Shagotte said. "For a parent, one's child is always the most precious."

"Can't argue with that!" Lucky commented.

"After their departure, Natsu is excited to go back. "Okay! Let's return to our guild!" Eventually, everybody picks up Nadi's habit of shaking their fist.

"How should we report this to everyone?" Lucy asked.

"But, no one noticed what happened, right?" Snow asked.

"But we can't keep quiet about what happened to Mystogan." Erza added.

"Everyone...Your hands..." Wendy sweat dropped, pointing out what they're doing.

"Ice Boy!" A voice shouted.

Yuki immediately goes pale. "P-Please don't tell me that's who i think it is..." Yuki muttered.

"I didn't see him anywhere..." Snow informed.

"I'm over here!" The voice shouted once again.

Yuki looks around the forest and sees if anybody is calling him. Then, a small silver Exceed with black eyes and wearing black pants with gray shoes, looks up at Yuki.

"Oh, it's you..." Yuki muttered.

"Who is this?" Natsu asked.

"It's the cat i ran into and fought with while i was looking for everyone else." Yuki replied. He crouches down to his level. "What do you want?"

"I took an interest into you." The Exceed replied. "After fighting with you, I realized that you have a great amount of strength."

"Yeah, so?" Yuki said.

"Now that we're in Earthland and there are plenty of guilds here..." The Exceed started off. He points his finger at Yuki. "Be my partner!"

"Partner?" Yuki questioned.

"Hey! If you make this Exceed your partner, then that means all of the Dragon Slayers have Exceeds as their partners!" Natsu pointed out.

"You're right, Natsu-san!" Wendy said.

Yuki continues to stare at the Exceed in front of him. "If you're gonna be my partner, you'll have to give me your name first." He replied.

"Sword Master Shiloh!" The Exceed proudly said.

Yuki stands up with his thumb pointing to himself while his other fist is still shaking from Nadi's habit. "Yuki Setsuko, The Ice Dragon!"

"Oh! 'Sword Master', you say?" Natsu exclaimed with a grin.

"Everyone! I have a cat as a partner!" Yuki shows off Shiloh to Gajeel and the others. Suddenly, Shiloh picks up the habit of shaking his fist.

Gajeel scoffs at Yuki. "Hold on a sec!"

"Wait, Gajeel? You don't wanna do it, too?" Natsu offered.

"It's fun!" Wendy added, shaking her fist as well.

"If there was a point to it!" Gajeel yelled. "Where's Lily? I ain't see Panther Lily around anywhere!"

"Lily?" Snow questioned.

"That super-strong Exceed." Lucy commented.

"If you want me, I'm right here." Lily arrives to the group, but in a smaller form similar to the Exceeds.

"Dinky!" They all exclaimed when they see Lily in a smaller size, much to their surprise.

"You sure got cutesy." Happy sweat dropped, commenting on his appearance.

"It seems as if Earthland does not match well with my consitution." Lily said.

"Are you sure you're okay there?" Carla asked.

"Right now, i want to join this guild that took care of the Prince." Lily responded. "You'll keep your promise and get me in? Right, Gajeel?"

Gajeel looks over at Erza who nods in agreement. Gajeel grins and grabs Lily by surprise into a welcoming hug with tears of joy. "Of course i will, partner!"

"He's crying!" Lucy said, much to her surprise.

Later on, Lily informs them about something. Now, about another matter...I caught someone suspicious." He tugs on the rope.

"A big catch right off the bat! That's my cat for ya!" Gajeel excitedly said.

"Come here!" Lily ordered.

"W-Wait! I-I'm not...anyone...suspicious..." A young woman falls onto the ground. "Hey!"

Natsu widens his eyes when he sees someone familar.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail, too..." The young woman happened to be Lisanna.

"Lisanna..." Natsu gasped.

"What's with this cat? Are you an Exceed?" Lisanna asked.

"I am Panther Lily." Lily answered.

"What's yer problem? You talkin' crap 'bout my cat?!" Gajeel said.

"But that's impossible..." Snow said.

"What is?" Yuki and Shiloh said at the same time, with Shiloh on Yuki's head.

"Lisanna!" Erza exclaimed.

"Somehow Edolas' Lisanna..." Carla said.

"...came with us?!" Lucy finished.

"What'll we do?" Wendy asked.

Lisanna looks over at Natsu who is speechless to say anything. She surprises him with a hug. "Natsu!" She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Finally, i get to see you...I get to see the real Natsu..." Then she moves over to Happy and hugs him tightly as well. "Happy! It's me, Lisanna! And Snow, Genie, Erza... How long has it been?! Wow, this brings back so much!" She looks over at the newcomers. "These are new guild members I gather? A little Wendy...Lucy...And, A second Snow?"

"I'm his twin brother, Yuki, The Ice Dragon Slayer." Yuki explained Lisanna's eyes widened at this.

"Hold on a sec...Don't tell me you're..." Snow points his finger at Lisanna. "...our Lisanna?"

Lisanna replies to his question. "Yeah."

"No way!" Lucy gasped.

"You came back from the dead?!" Natsu praised, cheering with Happy who has tears of joy.

"Hold it!" Erza grabs Natsu by the scarf and Happy by his green backpack. "We all thought you died two years ago. I can't believe you came back from the dead."

"I never died." Lisanna replied. "Two years ago..."

She explains that she was sucked in by one of the pockets of Anima around Earthland during her supposed "death" to replace Edolas Lisanna who died after falling from a cliff. Unable to say the truth, Lisanna took on her counterpart's role. However, when the Anima started sucking Magic out of Edolas, she was bought along, but not before Edo-Mira and Edo-Elfman tell her that they had known all along that she wasn't their Lisanna and that she should go home to her real siblings so they won't be sad anymore.

* * *

Lisanna is welcomed back warmly in the guild by all the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Thank goodness the guild's just like it was before." Lucy said.

"I see. Looks like no one knows anything about the Anima." Snow added.

"Anyway, what's important is that everyone is safe." Erza said.

"This is messed up." Gajeel commented.

"So this is a wizard's guild..." Lily muttered.

"Lisanna!" Master Makarov approaches Lisanna at the entrance of the guild.

"Master!" Lisanna happily said.

"I believed..." They listened closely to what the Master has to say. "Everyone raised in this guild is a child of this guild. And what parent is there that doesn't worry about their child? And what parent is there that doesn't believe in their child? You can tell me all about what happened later." He turns to Natsu. "You too, Natsu..."

The Master grins at them. "Anyway, you did great in coming home!"

"Master...I am back home, aren't I? I'm back home, right?" Lisanna begins to cry tears of joy.

"That's right. This will always be your home." Master Makarov answered. "Welcome home, Lisanna."

"Welcome home, Lisanna!" All the guild mates warmly welcome Lisanna back home.

Lisanna surprises the Master by hugging him out of nowhere. "I'm home!"

"Ack! The Master!" Lucy shrieked.

"Lisanna-san, please calm down!" Wendy added.

"Cry all you'd like...Before the party that is." The Master said.

In honor of her return, the Mages throw a party where even the Thunder Legion participates.

Snow sits on the table next to Cana. "The you over there is..." He starts laughing to himself. "Damn, just remembering it makes me..."

"Tell me already! My sake's gonna go bad!" Cana said, irritated with him.

Natsu makes an erupted appearance. "The guild's really best!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered.

The guild causes its usual ruckus, Natsu challenged Gildarts for a fight but he easily karate chops him.

"Q-Quite a lively guild..." Lily commented.

"You got that right." Shiloh agreed.

"Everyone seems to get the same first impression." Carla said.

"That's what makes it fun!" Happy exclaimed.

"And everyone here has magic power inside their body?" Lily asks himself. _"Incredible..."_

"That's are Earthland wizards." Erza approaches the Exceeds.

Lily looks at her in surprise, but doesn't show any emotion. "Erza!"

"Oh yeah...In Edolas, you worked with Erza, yes?" Carla asked.

"Now you're together again." Happy said, having a fish in his mouth.

"But what's most important isn't magic itself. It's the heart of the person who uses it. Isn't that right, Lily?" Erza claimed.

"Even if you are a different person, seeing a familar face puts me slightly more at ease." Lily commented.

Gajeel suddenly bursts out of nowhere. "Okay, Salamander, Snow, Yuki, little girl! Let's have a fight between my Lily and the cats!"

Natsu looks over his shoulder at Gajeel with an uninterested look.

Gildarts laughs out loud. "Sounds good to me."

"Looks like you've got the eye of a bigshot, there..." Lucy said. Wendy is left speechless.

"You'll be fine. Probably." Levy added.

"I've been waitin' for you to ask!" Natsu agrees on the cat fight with Gajeel.

"Just so you know, my Lily is the strongest of the strong!" Gajeel proclaimed.

"And Happy's the cattiest of the cats, so there!" Natsu argued.

"Um, I'd lose in an instant." Happy said.

"Lame...What's with giving up before even trying?" Carla pointed out.

"S-She's expecting something from me?!" Happy blushes to himself.

"Go for it, Happy." Genie said.

"If you like, i can teach you some moves with my sword." Shiloh added.

"Really?" Happy excitedly asked.

"Enough. I may not look like it now, but i was Regiment Commander in Edolas. Useless fighting leads only to injury." Lily said.

"True..." Happy sweat dropped.

"You're quite mature." Erza commented, pointing out his behavior and the way he reacts.

"Aren't they simply being childish?" Lily asked. Then he turns to the Exceeds. "Anyway, let's all get along, Happy, Genie, Shiloh, Carla." He decides not to fight the Exceeds and instead be comrades. Wendy sighs of relief at the sight of this.

Soon, most of the males join in the fight in the middle of the guild.

"So? Why are the main people fighting?" Carla asked.

"Even Gray and Elfman are in the fray." Happy pointed out.

"The fierce clash of naked body against naked body!" Juvia babbles random words. She starts to take off the upper part of her coat. "Juvia wants in!"

"Don't even think about it!" Lucy yelled.

"Sometimes cutting loose isn't such a bad idea." Freed said.

"That's how it is!" Bickslow laughs out loud with his tougue sticking out.

"Let me in the fray, Natsu!" Nab shouted, determined to join the brawl.

"Everyone, calm down!" Wendy begins to worry about her comrades getting hurt.

"I knew it'd turn out like this." Lucy said.

"Fairy Tail's gotta be like this." Lisanna smiles at Lucy who also smiles back.

Master Makarov asks Natsu about his counterpart in Edolas. Natsu tells him that he was the King. Then Gildarts asks him, but Natsu cannot remember, claiming that he might have been a frog or a fish.

"Natsu, what are you doing?!" Snow yelled while stomping on Nab's head.

"This ain't no time for a nap!" Gajeel is busy choking Warren's neck.

"Be a man about it!" Elfman shouted.

"To turn back on a fight you started yourself, what is the point of fighting in the first..." Freed suddenly get punched by Natsu's flaming fist.

They spend the day partying and causing trouble as usual, when Master Makarov tells Gildarts that there's something they have to talk about.

* * *

Lucy wakes up and finds the guild a mess with everyone fast asleep. Lucy watches Natsu take a quick nap thinking that he looks cute. Natsu tries to speak in his sleep as Lucy listens carefully, but she ended up being punched by Natsu's iron fist and sent flying away.

While in the forest, the boy extinguishes all the living things around him.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally the chapter is done!**

 **We are almost to the Tenrou arc!**

 **Also, I'll try to update _The Story Of The Water Dragon Slayer_. **

**Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	43. S-Class Promotion Trial

**A/N: Its finally the start of the Tenrou arc! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: S-Class Promotion Trials**

In the guild the next day, Mira tells Lucy that Cana is always depressed like that around this time of year.

Later, Natsu and Happy show up, take a job and then leave, claiming they'll do the job themselves. Then, Natsu bumps into Snow.

"Watch where you're running, you hothead!" Snow growled.

"And you're in my way, pretty boy!" Natsu spat back.

"Do the two of you have time to be fighting?" Happy pointed out.

"Why can't we get a mission without you having to insult Natsu, Snow?" Genie sweat dropped.

"You've got a point!" They both said.

"I'm back!" Snow approaches Mira at the bar.

"Welcome back, Snow. How was the job?" Mira asked.

"There's no time for that! This is my next job!" Snow quickly leaves the guild with Genie flying behind him.

"You sure can be rude sometimes, Snow..." Genie commented.

"Got it. Have a nice day." Mira watches him leave.

Soon enough, most of the guild are scrambling over each other taking on jobs and fighting each other over job requests, making Lucy curious. Meanwhile, Carla demonstrates her ability of Precognition to Wendy and Lisanna while Erza and Lily in his Battle Mode have a short sparring match. Mira tells Lucy that she'll discover the reason why there are people who are rushing to get jobs done the next day.

* * *

The Next Day...

Every Fairy Tail Mage gathers in the guild for the Master's important announcment. The curtain rises as Erza, Mira, Gildarts, and Master Makarov appear on the stage.

The Master clears his throat before telling them the big announcement. "Fairy Tail! As we have done since the days long past, I will now announce the participants in this years S-Class Mage Promotion Trial!" The guild mates cheer on.

"S-Class Promotion Trial?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu engulfs his body in flames.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Erza ordered.

"The Master isn't finished speaking yet." Gildarts said.

"This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima! It is holy ground for our guild."

"So, what kind of test is it?" Lucy asked, whispering to Warren and Max.

"It changes each year, actually." Max replied.

"But it's always something extremely hard." Warren added.

"I mean anyone who passes gets to be an S-Class wizard, after all!" Alzack said.

"Each of your powers, hearts, and souls...I have judged them all this past year...There will be eight participants!" Master Makarov proudly said. "Natsu Dragneel!"

"All right!" Natsu yelled.

"Good for you, Natsu!" Happy commented, cheering for his partner.

"Snow Kuro!"

"Finally, the time has come..." Snow smiled.

"I wish you the best of luck, Snow." Genie said.

"Juvia Lockser!"

"Huh? Juvia is participating?" Juvia asks herself.

"Elfman!"

"Those who are Men, should become S-Class!" Elfman said.

"Good luck, Elf-niichan!" Lisanna cheers for her brother.

"Cana Alberona!"

Cana has an emotionless expression with no words to say.

"Freed Justine!"

"To follow in Laxus' footsteps..." Freed muttered.

"Levy McGarden!"

"Finally, I..." Levy gasped.

"Levy's time has come!" Jet and Droy praised.

"Mest Gryder!"

The unknown Mage stands there.

"This year's no good, either?" Alzack disappointedly said.

"There's always next year, right?" Bisca tries to cheer him up.

The guild cheers for the chosen eight, but then Lucy notices that Cana doesn't seem to be excited at all.

"This time, only one of you will pass. The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves!" Master Makarov said.

"W-Why aren't I included? Even Juvia is, so..." Gajeel is surprised that he wasn't chosen for the trial.

"I've heard about your reputation in the guild. Doesn't seem like you're trusted." Lily said, bringing up the past.

"Uh, no! I mean, I can't tell you why, but i'm not!" Gajeel stuttered. "I wanna explain but i cant!"

"And there's also Erza..." Lily added.

"You're not ready." Erza coldly said.

"Damn you!" Gajeel yelled.

During the commotion, Carla suddenly has an unfortunate vision. She sees a large, tree-like structure crumble, as well as the sorrowful faces of Carla and Natsu and someone's hand. At the end of a vision, Carla perceives an unnamed young man in dark clothing.

"As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules." The Master announces.

"Each of the eight selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation." Mira tells them the first rule.

Then Erza says the other two rules. "There are two rules for the partner you can choose. One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: You cannot partner with S-Class wizards"

"In other words, you can't form a team with Erza, Mirajane, or Gildarts." Lily explained.

"Being with Erza-san would make you far too powerful, after all." Wendy added.

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujima. But this time, Erza will be blocking your process." The Master adds a few more rules.

"I'll also help out to get in your way!" Mira innocently smiles at them.

"D-Don't tell me...You can't become S-Class without defeating Erza and Mira-san?!" Lucy assumed.

"Well, I'm sure they'll hold back a little, but..." Max nervously chuckled.

"Now you see what i meant by 'hard'?" Warren said.

"No complaining! All S-Class wizards have gone through the same path..." Gildarts said.

"H-Hold on a second..." Elfman stuttered.

"You're gonna participate too, Gildarts?!" Natsu asked with an excited expression.

"Don't be happy about it!" Snow yelled.

"The eight selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Haregon Port in one week. That is all!" The announcement is finally over.

 _Later on..._

"This year's gonna be tougher then ever." Snow said.

"I'm surprised that it's the first time for all of you." Lucy said.

"I'm fired up! I'm gonna become S-Class for sure!" Natsu cannot contain his excitement for the trial.

"The path to becoming S-Class just got far the away for Elfman the Man!" Elfman shouted.

"Everyone seems to be having a rough time." Wendy said.

"Good luck, everyone!" Lisanna cheered.

Lucy looks over and sees that Freed partners up with Bickslow. "So Freed's partner is gonna be Bickslow...They seem like a powerful team, sure."

"She seems skeptical!" Happy muttered.

"So then, has everyone decided on their partners?" Lucy asked.

"I'm partnering with Happy, of course." Natsu replied.

"Happy?! That's not fair! If the exam is a race, then flying would make it a breeze!" Elfman argued.

"What's wrong with that?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't mind, myself..." Snow said. "Because if it comes down to fighting, you'll be in trouble."

"Snow, that's just mean." Happy gasped. "I'm gonna make Natsu an S-Class wizard, for sure!"

"I'm not holding back, even on my friends." Natsu said.

Happy flies away. "And so..."

"...We can't hang around here! Trims to train!" Natsu runs after him.

"So in two years i've been gone, Natsu's good enough to take the S-Class exam, huh?" Lisanna smiles to herself. She looks at Lucy who's smiling back. "Natsu thinks that he'll be able to meet Igneel if he becomes a great wizard. He feels twice as strong about this exam as most people."

"I see." Lucy said. _"Good luck, Natsu!"_

"Um...Juvia would like to be partners with..." She begins to mumble under her breath.

"What is it, Juvia-san?" Wendy asked.

"J-Juvia... wants to be partnered up with G-Gray-sama..."

"I don't know, Juvia...He doesn't seem interested.." Snow said. "I've already decided on my partner."

"Is it Genie?" Wendy asked.

"Nope, someone else." Snow replied.

Yuki approaches them at the table standing next to Snow. "Yuki?" Everyone exclaimed. "Hold on!"

"It's no surprise, really." Snow informed.

"With my pride in the guild, I'll make my brother an S-Class wizard." Yuki said, with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm countin' on ya!" Snow said.

"Leave it to me. We have something that most people in the guild dont. And with that, it's unbreakable." Yuki said.

"And there you go. You'd better give us your best shot." Snow smirks at Juvia.

"Let's fight like the old days." Yuki added.

"Old days?" Everyone asked.

"I'll partner with Juvia." Lisanna offered.

"You're serious, Lisanna?" Elfman exclaimed.

"I got along great with Edolas' Juvia. And the Juvia over here is kinda cute!" Lisanna said.

"Lisanna-san..." Juvia can feel the friendship.

"It's decided!" Lisanna agrees to help Juvia make an S-Class wizard.

"Don't tell me...she's also after Gray-sama..." Juvia mutters under her breath.

"How obsessed can you get?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wait, Lisanna! Then what will i do for my partner?" Elfman desperately cries out loud.

"Oh? But you're already getting a passionate stare down for a while now..." Lisanna points to Evergreen at the bar sitting alone. "Looks like she's pissed that Freed chose Bickslow as his parnter."

"Evergreen?" Elfman's voice trembled as he fills chills go up his spine. "Passionate state? More like the one that turns you to stone."

Gajeel choses himself as Levy's partner.

* * *

While traveling on the streets of Magnolia, Carla warns Wendy that she has had a bad feeling about the trial and that Wendy absolutely shouldn't go. Wendy assures Carla that it's okay because no one will partner with her. Suddenly, Mest shows up, saying that she shouldn't think like that.

Elsewhere in Magnolia, Lucy finds Cana passed out in an alley and takes her to her apartment. When Cana comes to, she tells Lucy about how she failed the trial four times and that if she fails for the fifth time, she'll leave the guild because she has no right to see "that person". Cana then continues to narrate her story to Lucy. Lucy, shocked, decides to be Cana's partner, promising her that she will do all in her power to help Cana become S-Class and not leave the guild.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the chapter was short.**

 **I know i haven't updated _The Story Of The Water Dragon Slayer_ in like forever. **

**I promise that i will get that out but with school and homework in the way it may take a while.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	44. Tenroujima Island (Tenrou Arc)

**A/N: Finally they are heading to the island! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Tenroujima Island**

A week later, It is revealed that Wendy has partnered with Mest, and they, along with all the other two-person teams participating in the S-Class Trial, prepare to board the ship to Tenrou Island.

The hot blazing sun shines down on the boat where the participants are dying from the heat. "So hot...Even though it was winter at home...What is this?! I think i'm gonna melt!" Lucy mumbled, sprawled out on her chair in her bikini. "I'll turn into ice cream and get eaten by Happy!"

"Not very appetizing..." Happy commented, sweating like crazy as well.

"Lu-chan, sit up straight." Levy said sheepishly smiling at her.

"Because of currents, this area has the same climate all year 'round'" Cana informed, fanning herself with a fan.

Wendy weakly groans as she feels the heat beating her down.

"I feel sluggish..." Happy muttered.

"I'm gonna turn into ice cream..." Lucy continues to sit in her chair inproperly.

"This heat ain't nothin'" Gajeel commented, not minding the heat at all.

"Juvia, aren't you got all bundled up in that?" Lisanna asked.

"Juvia is not hot..." Juvia responded.

"Hot..." Snow weakly mumbled, his shirt was off.

"I feel sick!" Natsu groaned. He stumbles over the ledge of the boat where Yuki is sitting.

"Natsu! Keep it away from me, alright?" Yuki, also not wearing a shirt, said.

"Wendy didn't perform a Troia spell on me!" Natsu hurled, crying a waterfall. Then he decides to throw up over the ledge.

"You can't blame her. After all, she's Mest's partner." Yuki informed.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san." Wendy innocently smiles at him. Natsu continues to suffer with his sickness as he cries in tragedy.

"I don't care for this chumminess when soon, we'll all going to be enemies." Evergreen said.

"It's hot to be a Man!" Elfman shouted.

"I have no idea what that means." Evergreen added.

"I wanna eat ice cream..." Lucy sighed.

"Don't eat me, okay?" Happy said.

"I can't even imagine you as ice cream, Happy..." Lucy replied. She lies her back all the way until she sees the island with the large tree, upside down in her vision.

"It's in sight." Yuki pointed out.

"Have we arrived?" Snow asked.

"That's Tenroujima?!" Lucy sits up in her chair.

"What a freaky shape!" Elfman judges its appearance.

"Is that an island on top of an island?" Levy said.

"Wow...Even from here, I feel magic power in the air around the island." Wendy informed.

"Very impressive." Mest complimented.

Natsu continues to hurl and groan from his sickness until Happy jumps by his side. "Natsu! We're almost there." He pats him on the shoulder to comfort him.

The Master appears from the second level of the boat standing on top of the wooden railing. "It's said that long ago, there were fairies on that island. Also, in reference to the very first Fairy Tail master, there's Mavis Vermilion's Sleeping Ground!"

"What's with those clothes?!" Snow complained, pointing at the Master.

"After all, it's hot!" The Master replied, fanning himself.

"Someone who is wearing no shirt can talk!" Lucy said.

"Now, i will announce your first trial." The Master announced.

"First trial?" Wendy questioned.

"Usually, the test is split up into different levels." Mest explains it easier for Wendy.

"You see the smoke rising over the shore?" The Master points out the smoke on the island. "First, head over there. You'll find 8 passages, but only one team can enter each passage. And at the end of each passage, this will happen." A projection appears behind him that shows the layout of the paths. "Only the teams that get through this will past the first trial."

"'Battle'?" Natsu reads off the projector.

"It says 'Pitched Battle' on Erza and Gildarts' faces..." Snow pointed out.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"There's 'Calm' too." Yuki added.

"In the 'Battle' route, two teams amongst the eight go head to head, and only the team that wins can go on. 'Pitched Battle' is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a current S-Class wizard to proceed. "'Calm' is a route that can be used to get to the end without fighting. In this first trial, you're being tested on 'armed might' and 'luck'!" Master Makarov explains all of the routes.

"'Luck'?!" Everyone exclaimed in utter shock.

"If it's about luck, we have a chance!" Lucy said, pumping her fists.

"There's only 1 in 8 chance of getting the 'Silence' route." Cana said.

"Theorectically, 6 teams at most can past the stage." Evergreen said.

"I-Impossible!" Elfman clenches his fists and grits his teeth, not having any confidence yet. "I can't get past the path guarded by Gildarts or Erza!"

"Don't be such a coward!" Evergreen complained.

"In a worse-case scenario, only 3 teams will past this..." Levy said.

"Interesting! I'll put the boot to all of 'em!" Gajeel said.

"Uh, look..." Levy mumbled.

"So, get going! The test has begun!" The Master shouts for them to begin the test.

"Huh?" Snow is a bit confused about it.

"We're still at sea." Yuki informed.

The Master grins to himself.

"You know what to do, Happy." Natsu and Happy jump off the boat and fly into the air. "We'll choose our passage first!"

"No fair!" Snow yelled.

"Natsu! You bastard!" Elfman shouted.

Natsu and Happy attempt to fly away to choose the first path, but they are stopped by some runes.

"Relax! It'll disappear in five minutes!" Freed informed, flying away using his runes as wings and Bickslow standing on his dolls.

"Freed!" Natsu bangs his fists against the runes.

"Bastard!" Snow shouted.

"We probably should be sealed them off 'til the whole thing's over!" Bickslow suggested.

"What kind of test would that be then?" Freed pointed out.

"Hey, Gramps! Is that kind of thing allowed?!" Snow rants about it to the Master.

"Well, it's not a race..." Master Makarov answered, pointing out its standards.

"If we let them get to the island ahead of us, they'll probably set up runes all over the place!" Snow said.

Natsu, still in the air, bangs on the runes. "Dammit!"

"I know! Levy can get through!" Happy exclaimed.

"Right, i can rewrite the spell!" Levy uses her magic pen to change around the runes. "But...Only for Gajeel and me!" Gajeel and Levy jump off the boat into the sea.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy calls out for her.

"Sorry, Lu-chan!" Levy innocently smiles at her. "See you guys later!" They swim away to the island.

"Jerks!" Natsu shouted.

Evergreen also knows how to change the runes. "I've known Freed for a long time, too."

"Evergreen!" Elfman's impressed with her intelligence.

"Perhaps a more complicated trap would've been a problem, but i can rewrite a run like this. Let's go, Elfman!" Evergreen and Elfman jump off the boat.

"Man!" Elfman dives into the water.

"Dammit!" Natsu's getting irritated that he's not able to choose his own path.

"How many more minutes 'til it turns off?" Lisanna asked.

"There are still 4 minutes left." Juvia responded.

"Then Levy escaped the rune in just one minute?" Cana added.

 _5 minutes later..._

"It's dispelled!" Everyone yelled.

"Let's go, Lucy!" Cana starts running.

"Yeah!" Lucy runs by her side.

"Come on, Yuki!" Snow wastes no time.

"Right!" Yuki agreed.

"Happy!" Natsu and Happy fly away to the island like their original plan.

"Ice Dragon's..." Yuki first uses his Magic. "...Floor!"

"Smart, smart!" Snow and Yuki slide on the ice.

"He turned the surface of the water to ice!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lisanna-san, would you follow me?" Juvia asks Lisanna who is turned into a fish.

"Of course!" Lisanna replied.

"The sea and a fish?!" Cana said.

"Hey, Cana! We're last!" Lucy said.

"No, Mest and Wendy are still up here." Cana responded.

They look up and find nobody. "Where?!" Lucy asked.

"They disappeared?!" Cana exclaimed.

"When?!" Lucy wonders where are Mest and Wendy.

"If we don't hurry, we won't be able to choose our passage!" Cana and Lucy start to swim toward the island.

Natsu arrives on the island and, believing that Path E would lead him to a battle with Erza, chooses that path and prepares to battle his friend.

Path H, Path F, Path B, Path A, and Path E are all blocked.

Cana and Lucy meet with Freed and Bickslow and end up winning over them.

Natsu hoped that Path E would lead him to Erza, but he ended up with Gildarts instead.

* * *

The S-Class Candidates who have choosen their paths that lead to the current S-Class mages revealed.

Juvia and Lisanna face off against Erza where they are at a disadvantage.

Elfman and Evergreen meet Mira while Natsu battles Gildarts.

 _ **Past...**_

 _A young Natsu attempts to attack Gildarts in his home, but he gets sent flying away. Gildarts merely smiles at the young boy._

 _At the guild, Natsu challanges Gildarts to another fight, but Gildarts easily karate chops him to the ground._

 _The young Mages watch Natsu get pulverized to the ground._

 _"He's at it again..." Elfman sighed, sitting at a table with Mira and Erza while reading a book. "This makes how many times?"_

 _"That kid never learns his lesson." Mira said._

 _"Still, to keep facing Gildarts, no matter how many times he gets slapped down, he deserves recognition for his courage." Erza said._

 _"'He deserves recognition for his courage', she says!" Mira mocked. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Elfman looks away and hides his face in the book as he is scared about what Mira said._

 _"You got something to say to me, wench, why not just get it off your chest?!" Erza glares at Mira._

 _"Don't go acting like you're some kind of mentor! I'll clean the floor with you!" Mira glares back at her._

 _"I'm back! And now..." Natsu recovers himself from the beat down._

 _"And now..." Happy repeated._

 _"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu kicks Gildarts on the back of his head while he is drinking._

 _"That's pretty low!" Lisanna exclaimed._

 _"Grin..." Gildarts, with booze spilling out of his mouth and nose, evilly grins at Natsu._

 _"Scary!" Natsu and Lisanna shrieked._

 _Gildarts easily flicks Natsu and sends him flying away through the roof from the guild. "Amusing! Come outside, Natsu!" Gildarts is now determined to fight Natsu._

 _"He's already outside!" Happy informed._

 _Erza and Mira are still fighting each other as Elfman nervously sweats while reading his book. "Hold on! Time out!" Erza begins to pull on Mira's hair._

 _"That looks more interesting, Erza!" Mira said._

 _"Mm! What do you say we check it out?!" Erza suggested, breaking their fight so they can go see Natsu fight Gildarts._

 _"Nobody around here has ever head of an 'indoor voice'!" Snow grinned._

 _"But you're going to watch it too, aren't you, Snow?" Elfman asked._

 _"Well i guess..." Snow answered. He looks over at Cana who's busy working with her cards. "What's wrong, Cana? Aren't you going?"_

 _"I''ll pass..." Cana responded, nervously smiling at him._

 _"Suit yourself." Snow said._

 _Outside..._

 _Natsu charges at Gildarts with multiple moves, but Gildarts easily blocks all of them and defeats Natsu. Natsu looks up at Gildarts and swears he'll beat him one day._

 ** _Present..._**

Although Natsu does not beat Gildarts, he passes the first phase due to the learning about fear.

* * *

Lily, Carla, Genie, and Shiloh are fly over Tenrou Island. "That's Tenroujima." Carla pointed out holding a map in her paw.

"Are you sure its okay for us to follow them there?" Lily asked.

"Why not? We're just going to watch." Carla answered.

"Worried about Wendy, I see." Shiloh suspected.

Carla grips the map as she almost rips it into pieces. She begins to complain about everything furiously shaking the map around. "Even though i was so dead-set against it, she.."

Lily and Genie simply sigh at her.

"It happened a week ago..." She tells them about when Mest asked Wendy to be his partner in the trial.

 _Carla found Mest weird and opposed their partnership, but since Mest told Wendy that he was Mystogan's disciple, Wendy decided to help him out in Mystogan's stead._

"And in the end, she decided to help Mest in Mystogan's stead." Carla finished.

"And that's why you haven't spoken this past week." Lily said.

"She's a lot more stubborn than she looks." Carla sighed.

"Same to you." Genie teased.

"I really don't care about this Mest guy." Carla muttered. "It's the exam as a whole I have a really bad feeling about."

"Your power is to see the future, is it?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure...It's too fragmented, so i can't say." Carla replied.

"I'm curious about this Mest fellow." Lily begins to think about Mest's presence. "Mystogan's disciple...It doesn't sit right..."

* * *

 **A/N: The chapter is finally finished!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	45. Snow & Yuki vs Mest & Wendy (Tenrou Arc)

**A/N: Here is yet another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Snow & Yuki vs Mest & Wendy**

"I want to know. I want to know your abilities." Mest said.

Yuki prepares his Magic so he can begin the fight.

"Mest-san, they're going to attack!" Wendy warned.

Immediately after that, Yuki attacks Mest with a regular punch. Mest defends himself against the attack and detaches himself from Yuki.

"Of all people, It's Mest and Wendy we get to fight with..." Yuki said.

"I ain't holding back!" Snow yelled. "Black Dragon's Roar!" A massive blue light aims towards where Mest was standing.

The attack seems to have hit Mest, but Mest suddenly appears behind Snow. "When did he..." Mest attempts to kick him.

Snow blocks the attack and engages Mest once more.

"Power...Power of the heavens! Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy attacks Yuki with her breath attack.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Yuki counters the attack with his breath attack. Wendy continues to attack, but Yuki easily blocks her attack. "That's some force..."

"Black Dragon's Scythe!" Snow's right arm turns into a hook as he sends Wendy backwards. Mest goes to aid Wendy, attacking Yuki.

"Ice Dragon's Arrows!" Yuki attacks Mest, but it misses, hitting a boulder as Mest appears behind him.

Snow quickly attacks Mest to defend Yuki. "Black Dragon's Wing Attack!" He then defeats Mest by sending him backwards, causing him to go unconscious.

With Mest defeated, Snow and Yuki turn their attention to Wendy. "All that's left is Wendy! I ain't gonna hold back, either!" Snow exclaimed. "I'm leaving her to you, Yuki!"

"Ultimate Secret Technique: Just Eating Pickled Plums!" Yuki pulls out a jar of pickled plums. He grabs multiple plums and begins to eat them, causing his lips to pucker.

Wendy's lips begin to pucker as well. "I'm not even eating them, but just watching makes my mouth pucker up! Is this some kind of transmission magic? I can only run!" Wendy forces herself to run away

However, Snow blocks her path. He grabs her from behind. "Gotcha! Watch him as you suffer..." He forces her to watch Yuki eat the plums with his puckered lips. Wendy is left screaming.

* * *

After defeating Mest and Wendy, Snow and Yuki walk to the meeting place of those who pass the first test.

"Right on! We cleared the first test!" Snow cheered.

"Although if Natsu, for example, lost against Freed in the first test, I'd feel better about what's coming up." Yuki said. "Well, Cana might be a tough one."

"Don't be a fool. There's no such thing as an easy path to becoming an S-Class Wizard." Snow said.

"I know, I know." Yuki answered. "I was just thinking we did well by beating Mest."

"Speaking of which...was he always that weak?" Snow asked. "Putting Wendy aside...I thought he was stronger before."

"It's that you've gotten stronger."

"Huh. I can't remember. Have I fought with him before?" Snow tries to remember Mest's presence.

"Oh? Memory loss now, too? Lucy'll think that's hot." Yuki teased.

"Hmm...Mest said that he got pretty far in last year's exam..." Snow said.

"Yes, he did..."

"He...who was his partner last time?"

"Huh? Who was it, again?"

"Why is it? I can't remember at all." Snow muttered.

"I may have not been in the guild for a long time. But i feel like i know him from somewhere."

"I can tell something is hazy about my memories of Mest."

"True. I can't remember if i knew him or not..."

They arrive at the site where the other passers are. "Snow, Yuki!" Lucy exclaimed. "I figured you two would pass the first test!"

"Congratulations, for now." Cana said.

"We were lucky and got the peaceful route." Levy informed.

"Lucky?! I didn't get to snack anyone!" Gajeel complained.

"So we're the only ones to pass the first exam?" Snow asked.

"Where's Natsu?" Yuki asked.

"He's over there." Happy replied, pointing over to Natsu who's sitting on a rock alone.

"What's wrong with him?" Snow asked.

"What happened?" Yuki added.

"You see..." Happy sheepishly smiled.

"Now then, i think everyone is here." Master Makarov approaches them. "I will now announce the results. to date. Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow in battle, and passed through!"

"What?!" Snow screamed.

"Natsu and Happy managed to get past Gildarts somehow, and passed through!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Snow continues to yell, surprised to hear how the passers won.

"I didn't do anything, though." Happy commented.

"Levy and Gajeel passed through the peaceful route with good luck!"

Levy gives out a peace sign. Gajeel's eye twitches in annoyance. "You're sayin' i got good luck?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Snow and Yuki defeated Mest and Wendy in battle, and passed through!"

"Did Juvia fail?" Yuki asked.

Master Makarov forms a scared and speechless expression. Snow suddenly gets terrified from it. "W-What, Gramps?"

"Juvia and Lisanna hit upon...her." The Master announced. "That female knight who knows not the meaning of holding back!"

Snow now understands that it's Erza who defeated Juvia and Lisanna.

"Then all that's left is Elfman and Evergreen." Lucy said.

"But if we consider what's left, they must have taken the route..." Cana tries to figure out whos left. Then they realize that it's the she-devil.

"Mirajane..." They say her name with such terror in their voices.

"Sucks to be them." Levy commented.

"Well, I still could have won." Gajeel said.

"Hold it!" A voice shouted. "We beat Oneechan!" Elfman and Evergreen approach them.

"We've past through the first test!" Evergreen informed.

"Incredible!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

"How did you beat Mira?!" Happy asked.

Elfman tries not to remember any of it. "I can't say...As a Man."

"Let's just say we managed to find an opening to slip through." Evergreen said.

 _"What the heck did they do, i wonder?"_ Lucy thinks to herself.

Master Makarov clears his throat before he speaks again. "Anyway...The teams that passed the first tests are: Natsu and Happy, Snow and Yuki, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy, Elfman and Evergreen. Those five teams. Now we will begin the second test!"

"Natsu, how long are you going to sulk?" Happy asked, approaching Natsu who has his head down.

"No...Just thinking about something." Natsu replied.

"Natsu is! Thinking about! Something!" Happy yelled in exclamation.

"How little do you take him for?" Lucy commented.

 _"Let's fight again sometime. Get out there and become an S-Class wizard, Natsu."_ The words of Gildarts repeat in Natsu's mind.

Natsu smiles to himself. "I hear you, Gildarts." He stands back up, pointing his finger at the contestants. "Snow, Cana, Levy, Elfman! Let's fight and see just who'll become an S-Class wizard!"

"You, especially, I ain't gonna lose to." Snow answered.

Cana smiles at him with determination.

"Neither will I." Levy added.

"As a Man, I will take on that challenge!" Elfman said.

"I'm gettin' fired up!" Natsu engulfts his fists into flames.

"Aye, sir!"

"I'm gonna make Cana S-Class, no matter what!" Lucy said.

"My brother and I have something that most of you don't. I'm not gonna hold back." Yuki commented.

"Keep barkin', strays." Gajeel grinned.

"Those who would be Men!" Elfman shouted. Some of his bones crack which takes his breath away.

"Elfman, get it together!" Evergreen said. Some of her bones are sore as well.

"Doesn't look good for those two." Snow taunted.

"Now then, I will announce the details for the second test of the S-Class Wizard Achievement Exam!" The Master announced. "The second test is searching for the grave of Mavis, our founding Guild Master."

"Founding Guild Master?" Lucy said.

"Mavis' grave..." Cana muttered.

"Huh? That sounds easy!" Natsu said with no problem.

"You only have 6 hours! Hear that? I said 6 hours." The Master added. "I'll be waiting at Mavis' grave." He walks away to the grave.

"Righto! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu and Happy search for the grave in their own path.

* * *

Around the same time, Lily, Carla, Genie, and Shiloh walk on the shores. "The Prince...I mean, Mystogan, tried to avoid contact with the people of this world.." Lily said.

"I heard that he would put everyone to sleep so as not to show his face in the guild." Carla added.

"It's difficult for me to think he'd take on a disciple." Lily expresses more of his doubts.

"What are you trying to say?" Shiloh asked.

"It's a pretty out-there hypothesis, however...Is Mest really a member of the guild?" Lily asked, turning to look at them.

* * *

Back to the trial, the S-Class Candidates and their partners experience difficulties in looking for the grave as different monsters chase them all over the place.

"To become S-Class, this ain't nothin'!" Snow shouted, running away from a herd of birds.

"Way to put on a brave face!" Yuki commented, pointing out his expression.

* * *

Natsu and Happy end up deciding to head to the top of the Tenrou tree to look for the grave there.

Evergreen and Elfman's method of defeating Mira is revealed to Erza, Juvia, and Lisanna by Mira herself. They had told her that they were getting married which caught Mira off-guard and gave them an opening. After the excitement caused by the discussion, Juvia and Erza leave the examiner's camp in order to look for Mest and Wendy who have not yet arrived.

Elfman and Evergreen end up falling off the path while escaping from monsters and they meet the mysterious boy. The boy gets confused when he sees them and finds out that the island is controlled by a guild, he decides to leave, but then he involuntarily unleashes a black wave that destroyed the life of those it touched. It almost killed Elfman and Evergreen if it weren't for Natsu who intervened. Upon seeing Natsu, the boy sheds tears, but Natsu does not know who he is.

Natsu demands to know who the mysterious boy is. When the boy states Natsu's name, it prompts Natsu to attack him with a punch. The boy is unaffected and stands up again while thinking that it seems Natsu isn't ready to destroy him yet and cries. Suddenly, he begins emanating a black aura again and starts to activate the Death Predation that is out of his control. Evergreen, Elfman, and Happy run from it but Natsu gets caught up in it. When the wave clears, it shows that Natsu is alright, save for his scarf, which has suddenly turned black. Natsu tries to look for the boy, but he has disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long, again.**

 **I know i haven't updated most of my stories in like forever. I've been extremely busy with school and my stupid teachers are giving me a lot of homework.**

 **But i promise i'll update them ASAP**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	46. Grimoire Heart (Tenrou Arc)

**A/N: Hey readers, here is the next chapter! And if you are wondering who Sean is he is another one of my OC's he is the Black God and he is replacing Zancrow who is the Flame God. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Grimoire Heart**

In the sky, a black airship flies towards Tenrou Island: The airship of Grimoire Heart, a third of the Balam Alliance. Hades, the Master of Grimoire Heart, Ultear, Sean, Rustyrose, Caprico, Kain Hikaru, and Meredy converse about the myterious boy wandering on Tenrou Island, who turns out to be the Black Mage, Zeref, the person who plunged the world into chaos a long time ago. Their goal is to resurrect that person. When confronted by the problem of Fairy Tail's presence, Master Hades declares that they, the Devils, will destroy the Fairies on the island.

* * *

"The grave of Fairy Tail's founding master, Mavis..." Lucy and Cana have a discussion about the grave's location.

"Got anything?" Cana asked.

"It's no use...Searching for a grave without even a hint! I haven't gotten a clue." Lucy replied.

"That's the big problem, yeah..." Cana sighed. "Are there really no hints? I've participated in the exams 4 times in the past, so I've got a feeling...I don't think there's ever been an exam that was unreasonable." Lucy listens closely to what she has to say. "I'm sure there has to be a hint hidden somewhere."

"I see. So the second test is about brain power." Lucy said. She thinks very hard about the possible hints of where the grave might be. "Brain power, huh? Thinking of it that way, maybe the words themselves could hold a clue."

"The words?" Cana questioned.

"Yeah. Like for example...Grave! We think that it's got to be a place, right? But it could be interpreted as the 'final stop of life'." Lucy explained.

"That's so negative of you." Cana commented.

"Grave...Grave..." Lucy repeats the words as she figures out the meaning of it. Cana kicks away the lizard that has been approaching them. "A keyword? Maybe it's a sentence?"

Then Cana hears some grunting under their breaths nearby. "Did I just hear something? Maybe it's my imagination." She muttered.

Behind the bushes, the lizard shapely bites Snow's head as Yuki tries to shut him up by covering his mouth.

"'I'll make this place your grave', etc... 'Marriage is the grave of one's life'." Lucy says some random phases.

"God, you're negative." Cana sweat dropped. "There's got to be something more Lucy-like you can think of...Like 'even if people die, they become stars!" She mocked.

"Um...Is that the way people picture me? Well, it might not be that far off, i suppose." Lucy muttered. "Oh, i know..." She stands up. "That's it! I know where the grave is!"

"What?"

"Follow me!" Lucy leads Cana to where the grave might be.

"Ooh, impressive!"

Snow and Yuki emerge from the bushes. Snow has a dead lizard in his hands with a bandaid on the place where the lizard bit him.

"As expected from Lucy..." Yuki commented.

"She's a lucky one." Snow added.

"Hurry up! I bet Levy-chan will have solved this by now!" Lucy said.

"Just as you guessed, Snow."

"Sorry Lucy, but I think this second test is designed to test Brain power and 'how much you want it'." Snow exclaimed. "Let's go follow them!"

"Okay!" Snow and Yuki chase after them.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Gajeel and Levy have a small disagreement which causes Levy to hit Gajeel with her bag and run away. As Levy runs away she approaches two Mages, Kawazu and Yomazu, from Grimoire Heart and declare that they have come to hunt Fairies. After a very hard battle, Gajeel defeats Kawazu and Yomazu.

Levy returns with Juvia and Erza in tow. Yomazu announces that the Seven Kin of Purgatory is coming and there will be no stopping them. Erza then sends out a red signal flare to warn the other members on the island.

The Candidates notice the red signal in the sky.

"An enemy?" Master Makarov questioned. "On this island? That's not good."

* * *

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"A red signal..." Yuki whispered.

"An enemy." Snow replied.

* * *

"What about the exam? Hey..." Elfman wondered.

"It's called off for now, with this." Evergreen replied

* * *

"Is it that guy from before?" Natsu wondered. "That bastard!"

"I wonder...That's a signal that means an enemy is coming to attack. They're closing in now." Happy said.

"I don't know who or what they are, but they think they can pick a fight with us? I'll turn the tables on 'em!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"Why now?" Cana begins to complain as Lucy turns to look at her. "This is my final exam! Even though i wish to drop out of the guild... You've got to be kidding me! I'm continuing the exam!"

"Cana..." Lucy muttered, concerned for her friend.

"Calm down, Cana." Snow said. The brothers decide to reveal their presence.

"Everyone feels the same way!" Yuki added.

"Snow! Yuki!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why are the two of you here?" Cana asked.

"We were foll..." Yuki was about to reveal their plan, but Snow instantly covers his mouth.

"We just happened upon you!" Snow easily lies to them. "Anyway, who cares? An enemy is coming...this is no time for exams." He looks at Yuki who removes his hand from his mouth.

"Let's head to the emergency gathering area. We don't have enough information now." Yuki suggested.

Lucy sighs out loud in disappointment. "What's going to happen? Seriously..."

* * *

Through force, Erza manages to pry out Grimoire Heart's goal from Yomazu: the legendary Black mage, Zeref, who is on Tenrou Island. He also reveals that one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory is already upon the island.

Elsewhere, Carla and Lily find Mest and Wendy. The two separate Wendy from Mest while Lily shifts into his Battle Form and confronts Mest, demanding to know who he really is. In the meantime, Genie and Shiloh are searching for their partners, Snow and Yuki, around the island.

Grimoire Heart begins its attack on Tenrou Island. Mest's identity is revealed and he, Wendy, Lily, and Carla are defeated by a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Hey! Where's the meeting point again?" Lucy asked.

"It's a portable base. Didn't you hear?" Snow replied.

"Going through these ruins is a short cut." Yuki added.

"Why are we doing this when we are suppose to be searching for a grave?" Lucy wondered.

"This is ridiculous! Why'd this have to happen _now_?!" Cana complained.

"Cana..." Lucy muttered.

Yuki looks around to notice that Snow is gone. "Hold it, where did Snow go?"

* * *

The rest of Grimoire Heart scatters themselves around the island while Makarov himself confronts the Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades.

Caprico of the Seven Kin of Purgatory uses his Magic to carry all the Grimoire Heart members to the island. The Grimoire Heart members land down and attack the Fairy Tail members.

"People are coming from the sky!" Yuki exclaimed.

"The weather forecast didn't say anything about this..." Lucy commented.

"The enemy..." Cana muttered.

"Hold up, give me a break here." Yuki said. "Are those all humans?!"

* * *

As Master Makarov prepares his ultimate spell, Fairy Law, the members of Grimoire Heart and the Seven Kin of Purgatory scatter all around the island.

As Master Makarov is about to cast Fairy Law, Hades prepares his counter-spell, Grimoire Law. Master Makarov is in shock as he realizes Master Hades is Precht, Fairy Tail's second Master, the successor of Mavis and the one who gave Makarov his title as "Master"

Master Makarov is defeated by Master Hades and the war between Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail begins.

* * *

All over Tenrou Island, the remaining S-Class teams and S-Class mages battle the Grimoire Heart Mages that drop out of the sky. There is seemingly no end to them and while the Mages aren't particularly strong, Fairy Tail dwindles in Magic and stamina due to Grimoire Heart's numbers.

* * *

During all of this, Zeref rests under a tree, wondering why the wars won't end.

* * *

Master Makarov stands, weakened, in front of Hades. He tells Master Hades that he was a fine Master who taught peace and asks what happened to him. Master Hades pushes Master Makarov futher into the ground and explains the orgin of Magic. He looked for its roots and came upon Zeref, learning the essence of Magic.

Master Hades turns away but Master Makarov struggles to get up. However, Master Hades anticipates this and pierces Master Makarov with his Magic

* * *

Natsu, Snow, and Happy defend Wendy, Carla and Lily from the Grimoire Heart Mages

* * *

All over the island, the different groups also encounter a member of the Seven Kin.

Caprico flies in the air with a jet pack, circling around Cana, Lucy, and Yuki.

"Stop messin' with me! Wind Edge!" Cana attacks the Mages of Grimorie Heart.

"Cana is really in a fighting mood..." Lucy commented.

"Not only did they break up the exam, they're trampling on our sacred ground! We ain't gonna let them off that easily!" Yuki strikes at the enemies.

The enemies surprise attack Cana from behind, but Lucy saves her by whipping them. "Cana, control your anger!" Lucy shouted, giving her a warning.

"S-Sorry...Thanks for that." Cana sheepishly smiles at her.

"Man, there' no end to 'em. It's just one right after another!" Yuki complained.

"But they aren't very tough." Cana said.

"All they have to their advantage is numbers." Lucy added.

"Crap..." Cana muttered. "Either way, this isn't going to end well for us. If we continue fighting like this, we'll run out of magic power, not to mention stamina!"

"Then i should summon Loke..." Lucy was about to pick her key, but Yuki prevented her from doing so.

"Wait, Lucy! You should conserve your magic power." Yuki said.

Yuki, then, turned around to face the enemy. "If you chumps wanna pick a fight with Fairy Tail, bring on someone a little tougher!" Yuki yelled.

* * *

An enemy Mages attacks Snow with shadows which he gladly eats. As the Grimoire Mages are overwhelmed, Sean of the Seven Kin of Purgatory arrives to take over the battle.

The Grimoire Heart Mages accidently let slip that Snow was strong, irritating Sean and causing him to pulverize them with his black shadows. This angers Snow and they begin their battle.

To Snow's surprise, he can't eat the black shadows created by Sean because his magic is on a different level than Snow's Dragon Slayer Magic because he is a God Slayer.

* * *

Most of the Fairy Tail Mages are tired from fighting the enemies.

"Damn it...This is really tiring." Yuki panted.

"But we've almost cleaned them out." Lucy said.

"Right. Let's take down the rest all at once!" Cana suggested.

"R-Right..." Lucy muttered, agreeing to the plan. "But these guys are probably attacking everyone else, too..."

"What? Against these guys, everyone'll be fine." Yuki said, not worrying about the strength of the enemies.

Then, by the clap of the hands, the enemies vanish in an instant.

"The enemy disappeared!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Falling down from the sky, disappearin'...These guys get around." Cana muttered.

"Be careful! Up there!" Yuki warned as to the enemy standing on tall rocks. "They cannot beat you. This is a waste of time. Your opponent will be meh." Caprico said.

"A goat?!" Lucy commented.

"A goat...I think." Cana added.

"He's different from the enemy we've been fighting. Suck it up for round two!" Yuki said.

* * *

Erza and Juvia meet Meredy, Elfman and Evergreen meet Rustyrose, and Lisanna and Mira meet Azuma.

Only Kain is left by himself while Ultear continues to look for Zeref.

* * *

 **A/N: Grimoire Heart is finally introduced!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	47. Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart -Tenrou Arc

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Also, i changed Snow's guild mark location, his Fairy Tail guild mark is now on his right shoulder.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, i only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart**

Caprico jumps down to their level, claiming that he will be their opponent.

"What is this guy? I can sense some disturbing magic..." Yuki announced.

"What is he? A goat, obviously." Cana replied.

"Meh name is Caprico, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory." Caprico reveals his identity.

"Seven Kin of Purgatory...That's..." Lucy said.

"So there's seven of you higher-ups?" Cana asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow and Sean continue their fight.

Snow attacks with blue shadows coming from his fists. Then, Sean throws him backwards.

"You're wide open!" Sean exclaimed.

Snow lands on the ground perfectly. "Is that all the power you need to hunt dragons?" Sean asked. "Come at me seriously!"

"You're a real pest. And my body's finally getting warmed up." Snow gets ready to attack again. "The real fight starts now, damn it!"

"Snow-san..." Wendy muttered.

"Don't worry...no problem. He hates to lose." Natsu said, watching Snow fight.

"Snow's attacks aren't working, what _is_ this guy?" Carla asked.

"He said he was a God Slayer or something..." Lily replied. "Are there guys like this all around Earthland?"

"Oh yeah, i forgot to give you my name. I am Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Sean, the God Slayer." Sean introduced himself. "Snow, of Fairy Tail. Dragon Slayer" Snow introduced himself as well.

"Yeah, I know already!" Sean exclaimed. "Your reckless rampages are even famous in the Baram Alliance!"

"Wha?!" Snow said, shocked.

Lily asks what the Baram Alliance is, and both Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Natsu explain to him what it was.

"Destroying Lullaby, getting in the way of Deliora's resurrection, and even sending the R System and Nirvana to their markers..." Sean said. "Jellal, right? Master Zero, right? You beat those nobodies and you're such hot stuff?"

"Oh, yeah?" Snow was getting irritated now.

"You widdle drwagon swayer gots a big head!" Sean remarked.

Snow clenched his fist. "God Slayer my ass." He muttered. Blue shadows come from his fists again as he starts attacking. "So, you were taught by a god?"

They feet clashed together a streams of blue and black shadows came out of their feet. They both landed on the ground. "If you were to call Master Hades a god, then it is from a god that i recieved this Lost Magic!" Sean answered.

"What's that? Sounds like you got it from a human to me." Snow said. He covers himself in blue shadows. "Well, _I_ was taught by a real dragon! Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"Dragons...You mean those things? the fly-y spike-y ones?" Sean asked. He points to a gecko. "So it's like, this thing's cousin?"

"Acnologia is not a gecko!" Snow exclaimed.

"That's right! Grandeeney isn't a gecko, either!" Wendy claimed with her fist clenched.

"Hey, Wendy..." Carla said.

"You two, shut up." Sean ordered. He covers himself in black shadows. "I'll finish this guy off real quick and get to you guys next." Wendy backed away in fear.

"Keep your eyes on the ball, buddy!" Snow shouted as blue light comes from his foot. Sean blocks it and throws Snow aside. Snow lands on the ground. "Everyone! Move away from here!" Snow ordered as he covers himself in blue shadows again and goes to attack again.

"Bring on your finishing move!" Sean said. Snow put his left hand up. "Black Dragon's..." Snow started. Sean did the same expect he put his right hand up. "Black God's..." "Wing Attack!" Snow shouted. "Boreas!" Sean shouted as well as their magic collided.

"What incredible force!" Lily commented.

"That's Snow for you.." Natsu said.

"The power of a dragon and a god are colliding..." Wendy stated.

Snow suddenly gets thrown back by the force of Sean's magic. "Snow-san!" Wendy called.

"Oh, no!" Carla said.

"Snow was pushed back!" Natsu exclaimed.

Sean turns around. "You cats are makin' a damn racket!" Sean said. He attacks them with black shadows. Snow looks up. Sean laughs out loud. "Oh, So it wasn't just cats? Looks like two other dragon hunters were in there too." Wendy, Natsu, and the Exceeds are seen laying on the ground. "You're too damn weak! Seriously!"

"You bastard..." Snow muttered. Snow puffed up his cheeks. "Black Dragon's Roar!" Snow let out a blast of blue light towards Sean.

"Did you know? It was the gods who gave man intelligence, who gave man shadows. It wasn't people or dragons who gave birth to shadows. It was the gods." Sean informed. The blast hit Sean. But Sean is seen eating Snow's shadows. "This ain't happening..." Snow muttered.

"My word..." Carla said.

"He ate Snow-san's shadows..." Wendy mumbled.

"Your shadows taste _good_!" Sean exclaimed, rubbing his belly. "Rampaging shadows that'll consume everything in its path...But even if they have the power to kill a dragon, they can't kill a god! This is the power of Grimoire Heart!" Sean puffed up his cheeks. "Black God's Bellow!" He lets out a blast of black shadows. Snow gets thrown down the cliff.

Snow ended up laying on the ground. "God damn it..." Snow muttered. He starts walking. "That bastard...Man, it's been a while since i've been attacked by my own type of magic..." He helds onto his left arm. "Where am i, anyway?"

Snow sniffs the air. "This smells like..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Cana, Lucy, and Yuki have a hard time battling Caprico. "How has he been doing that?" Lucy asked.

"Our attacks haven't even hit even once!" Cana added.

Yuki attempts to kick from a different side, but Caprico easily blocks it and physically kicks him back with great force.

 _"And again? And this strange sense...Like he's from a different world...What in the world could it be?"_ Lucy thought.

"Even against all 3 of us...Whoa." Yuki commented.

"Give me a break! I don't got time to play with some goat!" Cana yelled as she throws her cards at him, but Caprico easily dodges it, much to her surprise. "Damn...Missed again..."

"I don't get it. he's not using any magic to dodge...And he doesn't seem to be able to predict our attacks like Cobra." Lucy said.

"I don't know why, butr I've felt it from the start...This feeling that our attacks won't hit!" Yuki said.

"It is not your imagination. In front of meh, you are powerless. There can be no resistance, no opposition. There is nothing you can do. Revere meh. Worship meh." A dark aura surrounds Caprico.

"This...This mysterious sense of pressure..." Lucy muttered.

"What is this guy? Why is it I can't seem to stand against him?" Yuki asked.

* * *

All around Tenrou Island, the other Fairy Tail Mages begin their own battles against the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Battles on Tenrou Island continue on with Azuma defeating Mira and Lisanna.

* * *

"The World of Great Magic."

"The World of Great Magic?! What is that?!" Lucy asked.

"A world of magic governed by chaos and darkness." Caprico explained. The three are shocked to hear this.

"What _is_ that?!" Lucy yelled, confused about what is its purpose.

* * *

"It's a place where those without magic cannot live. Or even if they can, it's a living hell...Sounds wonderful, doesn't it?! A world just for us! Garbage who can't use magic won't exist there!" Rustyrose claimed, laughing out loud.

* * *

Caprico continued. "When Zeref becomes king of this world..."

* * *

"...the World of Great Magic will be complete." Meredy said.

* * *

"Those without magic power will all cease to exist. It'll be a paradise for wizards only!" Rustyrose evilly laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ultear finds Zeref and after a short battle with him, she defeats him and completes her mission.

Elfman and Evergreen, after much struggle, lose to Rustyrose and his imagination-based Magic.

Gray is on a boat and heading to Tenrou Island. As he told the rest of the guild that he had a bad feeling about the trial.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"The World of Great Magic..." Yuki muttered.

"Everyone without magic will be eliminated?" Cana wondered.

"That's not right! That's a horrible world where no one gains anything!" Lucy claimed.

"Master Hades has not informed meh of his true intentions, but perhaps it will be a land of those who know the depths of magic. Zeref is on this island. When weh get our hands on him, the world will beh enveloped with magic and reborn anew." Caprico explained.

Yuki clenches his fist. "This is stupid. I hope you're prepared for the consenquences when you make a mess outta someone else's house!"

"Meh orders are two. The first is to capture Zeref and hand him over to Master Hades. The second is to wipe out Fairy Tail." Caprico readies himself to attack as well.

"Wipe us out? Just try it!" Yuki was about to attack, but then a bright golden light appears in front of him.

Loke unexpectedly appears, interrupting the fight. They're all confused why Loke just suddenly appeared. Caprico stares at him. "Loke! What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked.

"I passed through my gate with my own magic power." Loke informs Lucy. "Also, I had a bad feeling afterr hearing what this guy is like." He replied. "I'll fight him. If he call himself one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, then we should assume there are 6 more at his level. The rest of you, search of the other Kin of Purgatory and defeat them."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yuki yelled. "None of us couldn't even scratch him! What makes you think you can do it?!"

"That's because of his magic. An ancient magic...Human Subordination Magic." Loke replied.

"Human...Subordination?" Cana questioned.

"It's magic that allows you to command a human's fighting power of magic for a time. It's also known as Magic of Kings. But that magic won't work on me, a Celestial Spirit. Plus, you may have already realized it, but he's also a Spirit." Loke explained. "The Goat, Capricon."

"What?!" Yuki shouted.

"A Spirit?!" Cana exclaimed.

 _"No...Two Spirits fighting each other?"_ Lucy looks away with a guilty expression. _"It's just like that time!"_ She remembered about Loke fighting Aries. Lucy stands back up. "In that case, we'll..."

"Don't say anything." Loke interrupted. He points at Caprico. "I've requested a one-on-one match between two Spirits, Capricorn.

"I see. I had thought you'd completely forgotten that you were a Spirit, Leo." Caprico said.

"Go, everyone." Loke ordered.

Lucy argued. "But..."

"It's tough, but Loke's right." Cana said.

"As long as we're under his magic spell, we can't fight for real." Yuki added. "Let's leave this to Loke."

"Loke..." Lucy muttered.

Loke glances over his shoulder to look at Lucy. "You could tell from the fight before, right? Humans can't beat this guy."

"But if two Spirits are fighting each other i have to be..."

"Hurry and go!" Loke yelled. Lucy didn't expect him to yell at her.

"It's rare for him to raise his voice..." Cana said.

"There's got to be some history here..." Yuki muttered. "Figure it out, Lucy! You believe in him, right?"

Lucy nods her head. "Yeah." She leaves the fight to Loke.

"Good I'm worried about the others. Especially my brother, it's not like Snow to run off like that. Let's go!" Yuki and the others leave the place.

Loke sighs in relief. "Loke!" Lucy called out. Loke turns to look at her. "Make sure to come back to me, you hear! No matter what!" Loke nods in agreement understanding her request. Lucy nods back and leaves afterwards.

Loke decides to take him on by himself because of his mysterious Magic.

* * *

Natsu encounters Ultear.

Snow, holding his right arm, looks for Yuki and the others. Tired from his battle with Sean.

Gray is now on the island, looking for everyone.

Meanwhile, Erza and Juvia begin battling Meredy.

* * *

After a challenging battle, Loke defeats and frees Capricorn from his former master, Zoldeo.

* * *

Lucy's key begins to shine. They turn to look at her.

"What's the matter?" Cana asked.

"Did something happen with Loke?" Yuki added.

"Yeah! He says he won!" Lucy replied excitedly.

"We can count on him!" Cana commented.

"He said he'll explain more later, but Capricorn is on our side now! Also, he needs to regain his energy, so he's returning to the Spirit World as my Spirit again." Lucy informed.

"I see...Now that i think about it, he was using his own magic power to stay in the Human World until now." Cana said.

"That lion bastard stole my fight with the goat..." Yuki sighed.

Snow appears in front of them. "Snow? Where have you been, brother?" Yuki asked.

Snow cracked his neck. "Oh you know, around. What are you guys talking about?" He asked. Yuki, Cana, and Lucy quickly updated him on what he missed.

"Now, let's get a move on!" Lucy claimed.

"Sheesh..."

"Hold up a second, Lucy..." Cana halted. They turn their attention towards her. "Why don't we split up to search for the Seven Kin of Purgatory?" She suggested.

Lucy starts to tremble in fear. "But I don't wanna go alone!"

"Don't worry! I'll protect you, Lucy!" Cana teased as she hugs Lucy.

"Wait, Cana..." Lucy said.

"So you mean split into two groups, not 'split up'." Snow said.

"What? Wanna mix it up with the girls?" Cana taunted as she gropes Lucy.

"That's not what i meant!" Snow yelled, blushing a bit. "I think it'd be smarter to attack with everyone together."

"I want to attack the enemy as soon as possible. That way we can resume the S-Class exam. That's why we should split up and search." Cana said. "Or are you boys scared to go alone? Especially you, Snow." She stares at them with tension between them.

"Cana?" Lucy questioned.

Snow stares at her with a serious face. Then he looks away, turning around. "Fine, then."

"We'll split up here." Yuki said. The guys decide to split up from the girls, going to their own path.

"Be careful!" Lucy warned.

"You too." Yuki replied.

* * *

Natsu continues to battle Ultear.

The rest of the Mages arrive to base camp where the others are.

Lucy, who is put to sleep, is found by Kain.

As Kain is about to stomp on Lucy she awakes and is able to dodge his foot. Later, she finds Natsu battling Ultear. With Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's teamwork, they are able to take down a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Kain. However, Ultear gets away with Zeref.

* * *

Doranbolt is determined to evacuate everyone from Tenrou Island to save them from the threat of Etherion, Grimoire Heart and Zeref, only to be turned down.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Damn it, they never show up when you search for 'em...Where are these Seven Kin of Purgatory guys?" Snow asked.

"I don't know." Yuki answered.

"And that Cana was sure in a foul mood. Did she run out of booze or...Wait." Snow said.

"What is it?"

"Now that i think about it, I haven't seen her drink once since we got to Tenroujima." Snow pointed out. "Is she going cold turkey?"

Suddenly, something sparkles in the sky which catches both of their attentions. They look up and see something get closer and closer to them.

"What the hell is that?" Snow asked, squinting his eyes to get a clear look of it.

"Is that..."

"Yuki!" A voice yelled. A sword swings down and attacks Yuki. Yuki attempts to dodge, but it struck down to quickly. The sword slices down heading for Yuki's neck, but it hits the tree instead. The blade of the sword is slightly close to his neck. Two figures appeared one a tall, furry figure and the other one a normal sized furry figure they stand in front of the two brothers against a tree.

"Who are you?!" Yuki shouted.

"We finally found you." The tall figure growled.

"Shiloh..." Yuki muttered.

"Genie?" Snow questioned.

"Next time make a proper entrance and try not to kill me!" Yuki punches him away. Shiloh transforms back into a smaller size.

"Hold on, if you're here, then that means..."

"Carla and Lily stayed with Wendy while Genie and I came to search for you and Yuki." Shiloh replied.

"We're in a bad situation, Grimoire Heart invaded the island and we're trying to find the others to see if they're safe." Yuki explained.

"I want to look for the grave and become S-Class. You can go look for the others." Snow said.

"What?! You don't care if the others are safe?!" Yuki argued.

"So?" Snow coldly said. "I'll check on them after I become an S-Class wizard." He walks away in his own direction. "You were a great partner, Yuki, but for now i'm going alone."

Yuki stares at him with a serious look.

Before Genie chased after Snow, Yuki tells him something. "Keep an eye on him. I feel like something bad will happen to him if he's on his own."

"He lived a good life." Genie commented. He flies away to catch up to Snow.

Now, Yuki, Shiloh, Snow, and Genie have split up into different groups, going their own ways, for now.

* * *

Gray is in a forest still looking for the others, he encounters Ultear and follows her.

Elsewhere, Meredy and Juvia start their battle to the death, where their lives as well as Gray's are on the line for the sake of love and hatred. After a battle with strong emotions, Juvia wins as they collapse in the water, unable to fight each other.

Concurrently, Gray notices that Ultear found him following her. She explains that her mother was his teacher and claims that she's on their side.

* * *

Carla meets up with Natsu's group, who have taken shelter from the rain. They decide to head back to the main camp in order to find the others. As they head out, Natsu asks Doranbolt to help them by stalling the Magic Council, though Doranbolt is only baffled by their actions. Before they left, they hear some shouting from above.

They see Genie carrying Snow from behind as they fly to find someone nearby. "Put me down, Genie!" Snow complained.

"Not until we find people." Genie replied.

"That's...Snow!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Genie! Snow!" Lucy shouted, waving at them.

"Let me go!" Snow yelled.

"As you wish..." Genie lets go of Snow in midair. Snow hits the ground really hard, landing in front of Natsu.

"It's not like you to do something like that..." Snow growled.

"Are you okay, Snow-san?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah..." Snow replied, getting up. Then he sees the Master wrapped up in bandages. "What happened to Gramps?!"

"A bastard named Master Hades did this to him." Natsu replied, scowling at the thought of Master Hades.

"Where did you come from? Where's Yuki and Shiloh?" Lucy asked.

"We decided to split up. He went to go look for the camp..." Snow replied.

"The only reason they split up was because Snow wanted to look for the grave and become S-Class." Genie added.

"We're in the middle of war and all you care about is becoming S-Class?!" Lucy exclaimed. "That reminds me of someone..." She wonders if Cana is unharmed and safe.

"We are going to head back to camp to check if the others are safe." Wendy informed.

"Let's go! We don't have a lot of time!" Natsu starts running again. The others follow him.

"Snow, are you coming?" Lucy asked as she turns around to look at him.

"Yeah." Snow replied. He runs the same direction with the other, with Genie running by his side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza encounters Azuma as she looks for Wendy while Levy, Lisanna and Lily are faced with the threat of Rustyrose at the main camp. On the Grimoire Heart ship, Hades realizes that Bluenote has already left for battle after Meredy's defeat.

* * *

"Doranbolt-san...Will he be okay?" Wendy asked.

"Just leave that guy." Carla replied.

"I'm worried about Cana as well." Lucy added. "Where did we get separated?"

"I hope she's at camp." Happy said.

When Natsu makes turn, he sees someone heading their way. "Someone's there." Natsu warned.

They feel an ominous Magic Power. "What is this magic power?!" Snow exclaimed.

Genie notices that heavy rain is engulfting his body. "Why is it raining so hard only near him?!"

"My skin is all tingly..." Happy trembled.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu yelled.

"Can you fly?" The man asked. He lifts both of his hands. "No, not yet." The heavy rain immediately stops with raindrops floating in midair. "Fall." He ordered. The raindrops turn to heavy rain, engulfting him once again, but instead of the rain falling on the group, he makes the ground between the group's feet shrink.

Carla has trouble lifting a muscle. "I can't move!"

"Gravity?!" Happy struggled to speak.

His Magic is felt all throughout the island. "Look here. I don't really care about Fairy Tail, or Zeref..." Bluenote declared. Natsu, struggling to move, looks up at him with a scowl. "But there is one thing here that I want. Where is the grave of Fairy Tail's founding Master, Mavis Vermilion?"

* * *

At the same time, Cana arrives at Mavis' grave, only to find that it's shining.

"Damn you...What the hell are you after?" Natsu asked.

"I asked you already. Where is Mavis' grave?" Bluenote repeated.

"W-We don't know either!" Lucy yelled. Although, she has a clue to it's location.

"The grave of the founding Master? It has something to do with the second test?" Wendy questioned.

"I see. I understand!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'm sure it's something completely idiotic, but I suppose i'll ask anyway..." Carla commented.

"You want to become an S-Class wizard, too! But we're not letting you to Fairy Tail!" Happy shouted.

Carla sighed at the idiotic statement.

"You shouldn't have asked..." Genie sweat dropped.

A Magic Circle appears above Happy. The gravity pushes him down even futher in the ground. "H-Happy!"

"Cats should keep their damn mouths shut. Was I asking you? I don't give a crap about some exam or S-Class...Stop treating me like an idiot." Bluenote said.

"You're the one that's treating us like idiots!" Lucy argued.

"Lucy-san..."

"That grave is sacred to us! Even if we did know where it was, we'd never tell you..." Lucy gets pushed down by gravity as well.

"Lucy! Why, you..." Natsu snarled.

"The sparkle of Fairies...Fairy Glitter!" Bluenote said. "It's said to be on par with Fairy Law. One of your guild's 3 Grand Spells, yes?"

"What? I got no idea what you're talking about!" Natsu replied. Gravity plumbs him to the ground.

"Natsu!"

"I-I'm being crushed!"

"That sparkled is a meciless light that cannot stand the presence of enemies." Bluenote explained.

"We don't know!" Happy continues to be crushed down by gravity.

"Happy, hang in there!"

"I want that magic." Bluenote claimed.

"I am...the son of Igneel! I won't...be grounded..." Natsu fights through the gravity in order to stand back up again. "...so easily!"

"He's running!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Even in this gravity? Impressive!" Lucy commented.

Snow sighed. "This guy..."

"It seems that spell is sealed at Mavis' grave...Will you tell me where it is?" Bluenote asked. Natsu runs towards him. His fire pushes him off the ground as he lights his fist on fire.

"He jumped!" Much to Wendy's shock.

"This guy sure hates to lose, doesn't he?!" Lucy added.

"He _is_ Natsu..." Snow commented.

"Fire Dragon's..." Natsu is stopped by Bluenote who hit him with gravity.

"Not listening?" Bluenote said in dissappointment, but with a serious expression.

"Natsu!" Happy calls out for him.

"W-What _is_ he?" Lucy wondered.

Bluenote notices Master Makarov on the ground unconscious and wrapped in bandages. "Is that Makarov laying over there? Oh...I should ask him."

"Stop!" Natsu yelled. He forcefully sits up. "Just you try landing a hand on Gramps! You won't get away..." Bluenote crushes Natsu and the rest down with his gravity.

"Stay down and shut up, you brats." Bluenote ordered. "Or should i crush you all right now, huh?"

 _"He's too strong!"_ Carla commented on his strength.

 _"What'll we do? What'll we do?"_ Wendy becomes even more worried.

 _"Somebody...Somebody...!"_ Lucy begged.

* * *

Cana, after remembering her past with her father, Gildarts. She reflects on what she did to Lucy and obtains Fairy Glitter, one of the three Great Fairy Magics, and heads out to save Lucy.

Cana storms in during the Fairies' struggle against Bluenote. "Is it you?!" She yelled. Bluenote didn't expect another fairy to join the battle.

"Cana!" Natsu and the rest are relieved to see her.

"Cana-san!"

"You're safe!"

"Aye!"

"You ain't gonna hurt my friends anymore!" Cana jumps off and attacks Bluenote with her cards. "Fairy.."

"Light!"

"What's that magic?" Happy wondered.

"You're kidding me..." Bluenote stares at the light. Cana tries to follow with Fairy Glitter, but Bluenote is able to stop her attack. "The magic you have..." He is surprised that she possesses the Magic he covets.

"Don't tell me...Fairy Glitter?" Carla exclaimed.

Cana stands back up as she turns her attention to Lucy. "Lucy...I'm sorry i left you behind. I don't have any excuse for it. I'm really sorry. Just, believe me now. If i can beat him with this magic, I can beat him!"

"Wow!" Lucy smiled. "Did you get it at the grave?"

"What?!" Snow shouted. "S-She was at the grave? Don't tell me the exam..." After finding out that Cana arrived at the grave, he believes that he can no longer be an S-Class wizard this time.

"That's what you deserve..." Genie commented.

"Let's put that aside for now. Help me beat this guy, Snow." Cana said. "Keep his attention while I gather up the magic power." Suddenly, Bluenote releases his Gravity Magic, throwing the Fairy Tail Mages several feet away.

"There is no one who can move under my power of gravity." Bluenote uses more of this magic. "I never would have thought the magic I was searching for would just show up in front of me. Fairy Glitter. I will be taking that spell."

"Only those in our guild can use this magic! You won't be able to use it!" Cana argued.

"If you trace back the origins of magic, all magic first began with a single spell." Bluenote explained. "Every type of magic originally came from just one."

"Just one magic?" Lucy said. _"I feel like I've heard that somewhere before..."_

Bluenote lifts Cana with gravity. "Those who get close enough to the depths of magic are able to use every type of magic." He tortures her by applying pressure to the gravity. Cana screams in pain as Lucy calls out for her. Snow attempts to move, but the magic is too heavy. "Let me ask you, instead...Can a little girl like you actually use Fairy Glitter?"

"Of course i can!" Cana replied.

"It's an extremely difficult spell that gathers and concentrates sunlight and moonlight. There's no way someone like you could use it!" Bluenose closes his fist as the magic gets tighter. Cana screams even more. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of that magic for you."

Seeing Cana is in trouble, Snow uses his own Magic Power to find a way to release himself from the gravity. "Black Dragon's..." He looks down at the ground beneath him. "...Roar!" His breath attack lifts him up in the air.

"What?!" The group watch him escape from the gravity.

"He did it?!"

 _"Snow does care about his friends..."_ Genie thought, remembering about Snow not caring for his friends.

Bluenote releases Cana and turns his attention towards Snow. "Outta my way, trash!" He sends him and the group flying.

"Nice, Snow!" Cana complimented.

"Go!" Snow yelled.

Cana sees this as an opening. _"I can use this magic..."_ She raises her arm in the air. "Gather to me, O River of Light led by the Fairies..." The mark on her arm begins to shine. _"...because I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"_ Magic surrounds her.

Bluenote can't believe the amount of Magic Power it possesses. "Impossible! That's..."

Wendy looks up at the sky. "The sky is shining..."

"No, it's from the other side... The star themselves are shining!" Lucy pointed out.

"Shine down! To wipe out the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!" Cana attacks Bluenote with all her strength.

"What incredible light!" Lucy commented, covering her eyes from the bright light.

"That's one of the guild's 3 Grand Spells!" Wendy added.

"Disappear!"

Bluenote screams in pain. He falls down on one knee. "Fall!" However, Bluenote is able to stop the attack by directing it to the ground, surprising the Fairy Tail Mages. "You call that Fairy Glitter? Don't make me laugh." Rain starts to pour again. "It doesn't matter how powerful the magic. If the user is worthless, this is the result."

 _"No..."_ Cana stares at him in shock.

Bluenote walks towards her. "Did you know? I can take that magic even after i kill you."

 _"I didn't have enough power..."_ Cana starts to tear up.

"Cana!" Snow reaches his arm out.

"Don't!" Lucy yelled.

"Please!" Wendy begged.

"I wasn't able to fly today, again. You will fall down to hell." Bluenote raises his hand. Cana prepares herself to die.

Just as Bluenote is about to kill Cana, Gildarts arrives and pushes him away.

"Gildarts!" Natsu's happy to see him once again.

"No way..."

"It's Gildarts!" Happy cheered.

Seeing her father's face, Cana begins to cry. "F-Father..."

 _"This guy...He's Gildarts."_ Bluenote stares at the man in front of him.

"Get away from this place." Gildarts ordered.

"What?!" Natsu argued.

Gildarts' Magic builds up as well as Bluenote.

"I've never seen Gildarts this angry." Happy commented.

"The tension in the air is incredible!" Carla said.

"Go!" Gildarts shouted as he charges forward. Bluenote flips the part of the ground Gildarts stood on upside-down.

"The ground's..." Lucy exclaimed.

"...turned upside-down!" Natsu yelled.

The Magic of Gildarts destroys this upside-down ground and their fists meet as Bluenote jumps up to Gildarts.

Gildarts orders Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Happy, and Carla to leave as he begins his battle against Bluenote.

As their battle progresses, the terrain is destroyed because of their massive Magic Power. A tremendous amount of Magic is released, destroying most of the ground nearby.

All of them are blown away from the great amount of Magic Power. Natsu hits his face into a rock as Snow crashes into him. "Incredible..." Wendy commented.

"How much magic power do the both of them have?!" Lucy asked.

A rock is stuck on Happy's face. "Thank you, Carla..."

"Huh? I didn't exactly cover for you." Carla said.

"I was pushed back?! Me?!" Bluenote said in utter shock. Gildarts stares at him with a deadly look.

"It won't come off!" Happy struggled. Carla tries to pull the rock off of Happy's face.

"I'll help, maybe with two of us it will come off." Genie offered, hopelessly watching Carla struggling.

"I think maybe we should get away from here, like he said." Wendy suggested.

"Y-Yeah..." Lucy said. "But..." She looks at Cana.

"Let's go." Cana agreed. "We would only just get in Gildarts' way here."

"This guy..." Bluenote muttered.

"So strong! I wanna see this fight!" Natsu is determined to stay.

"We're leaving, Natsu!" Lucy is able to pull him away while the others follow.

 _"Be careful, Father."_ Cana wishes her father for the best.

"Cana, hurry up!" Snow shouted.

Gildarts continues his battle with Bluenote.

* * *

"Argh! I wanna see how the fight ends up!" Natsu complained. He continues to carry the Master on his back.

"Right now, joining up with everyone else comes first!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah..." Genie commented, giving Snow a disappointed look.

"Wipe that look off your face!" Snow yelled.

"If we go to the camp everyone might be there." Carla said. "We've got to regroup and prepare, or else..."

"And Mest-san...I mean, Doranbolt-san will surely help us!" Wendy added.

"That guy?" Carla muttered.

"Cana, are you okay?" Lucy asked, doing the best she can to comfort her.

"Yeah, thank you." Cana replied in a soft voice, giving her a smile.

* * *

At camp, Rustyrose attacks Levy, Lisanna, and Lily when suddenly, Freed and Bickslow arrive to intercept his attack and take over the battle where they gain the upper hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be interesting!**

 **Only eight more chapters until the GMG arc!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	48. Tenrou Tree (Tenrou Arc)

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Tenrou Tree**

Meanwhile, Erza starts her battle with Azuma. However, during their battle, Azuma forces the Tenrou Tree out of the land, causing it to crumble to the ground.

* * *

"What the heck is happening?!" Natsu yelled as they run away.

"Carla, hurry!" Happy yelled behind Carla and Genie.

"You, too!" Carla added.

"We have time to hurry back to the camp!" Natsu said. Suddenly, Natsu feels something as he falls down on his knees. "Huh?"

"W-What is... I feel so weak..." Lucy falls down as well.

Wendy cannot stand up. "It's like all my energy is..."

"Get...up..." Snow weakly said, falling down on one knee, with an unconscious Cana on his back.

The Exceeds drop down on the ground. "No..." Genie muttered.

* * *

This results in the Fairies all over the island, expect Erza, losing their Magic as it is this tree that supplies Magic and provides protection to all those bearing the mark of Fairy Tail. This puts Gildarts, Freed, and Bickslow at a huge disadvantage against their opponents.

* * *

"Damn it..." Natsu groaned. "What the hell is happening? P-Power...I can't gather any strength..."

"All the energy from my body is being drained suddenly...What in the world is happening?" Lucy wondered. She looks over at Snow and Cana and sees that they're not moving or saying anything. "Cana? Cana! Hey, answer me! Snow! Sno..." Lucy falls unconscious.

"I'm...so weak..." Wendy struggles to stay conscious. "I can't keep my eyes open..." She collapses to the side.

"This is strange...even though I secretly ate some fish just a while ago...I'm beat...I think I'm done." Happy gets even more dizzy from the amount of Magic Power being lost. He falls back.

"Happy...!" Carla called out. "Could...this be...?"

"Our magic power?" Genie gets knocked out.

* * *

With Erza's defeat meaning defeat for Fairy Tail, she squares off in an intense and close battle against Azuma, the only one who can restore the Fairies' power.

* * *

"Can anyone move?" Lucy asked.

"It's no use. I don't know why, but my magic power is draining out of me!" Carla replied.

"I'm dizzy..." Happy commented.

"Does it have something to do with the tree in the center of the island falling?" Wendy asked.

"What'll we do? Snow and Cana completely lost consciousness." Lucy said.

"Can we still make it to camp somehow?" Happy asked.

"Things aren't going good over here, either. Gramps' breathing has gotten weaker." Natsu added. "Damn it...What's happening? Is everyone else safe?"

* * *

With her bonds with Fairy Tail and Jellal making her stronger, Erza is able to take Azuma down.

* * *

"What?" Natsu can feel his Magic. "Power is welling up within me!"

"I feel stronger..." Snow finally wakes up. He carefully stands back up with Cana on his back.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

"My body is filling up with magic power." Wendy added.

"It's coming back!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yes!" Carla nodded.

"My magic power returned." Genie muttered.

"Yeah, it's back! Our power is back!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

Rustyrose and Bluenote are defeated after the Magic of the Fairies is restored.

* * *

"Hurry, hurry!" Natsu screamed.

"It's like that weakness from before was just some bad dream..." Wendy said.

"Just 'cause things are a little easier, it's not like we're fully recovered..." Snow commented.

"Natsu, don't you think you're going a little too fast?" Lucy asked.

"We gotta! I have to think of Gramps here! And I won't know what's happened to everyone else unless we go back to camp!" Natsu replied.

Happy gives up as he falls down on his knees. "I...can't go on...I'm so hungry I can't walk!"

"Look here li'l kitty, You _do_ understand the situation we're in when you said that _right_?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Like they say, care killed the cat." Happy commented, muttering under his breath.

"Actually, i am hungry. The only thing i ate was the shadows from that God Slayer, and then I beat the crap out of him." Snow said.

"Well, me too. Cana's heavier than you think..." Yuki, who joined the others earlier, said, muttering the last part.

"Cana's unconscious. but that's still a terrible thing to say..." Shiloh commented.

"See? It's not always me!" Happy complained.

"Everyone, We're in trouble!" Carla yelled. They turned their attention towards Carla. "I was curious, so I climbed way up high. I giant tree growing on the island has collapsed down to the roots!" They call scream in utter shock.

* * *

Concurrently, Ultear seemingly convinces Gray to beat Master Hades with Iced Shell. Ultear walks away with Zeref and plans to meet up with Meredy.

* * *

Natsu and the others soon reach the camp. "W-What's happened?" Natsu asked.

Lucy gasped at the sight of everyone injured. "Everyone...Even Gajeel and Mira-san?"

"I'll use helping magic right away!" Wendy offered, rushing to their side.

Yuki turned to Snow. "Aren't you gonna help?" He asked.

"M-My healing magic isn't strong enough..." Snow muttered.

Yuki turned away. "Excuses."

"Shut up!" Snow yelled angrily.

Lisanna meets up with everyone else. "Natsu."

"Lisanna, you're safe!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Lisanna, thank goodness!" Lucy praised.

"I appreciate the offer, but look at how many...Don't push yourself, Wendy." Lisanna suggested.

"And look here...You've been using your magic all day. You have to rest, or else..." Carla said.

Happy raises a paw. "I agree!"

"Lisanna, what happened?" Snow asked.

Lisanna looks over at Rustyrose. "This guy attacked us. After that, for some unknown reason, our magic power suddenly disappeared. It was a close call, but Freed and Bickslow fought for us. But even before that, everyone had already been injured here and there..." She begins to tear up. "It's gotten so dire without me even realizing it!"

"Lisanna, don't cry. The cheerful characters like us can't cry!" Happy said, trying to cheer her up. Carla smiled at his statement.

Lucy smiles at the blue cat. "Happy..."

Lisanna wipes her tears away. "Y-Yeah..."

Natsu cracks his knuckles. "Unforgivable...Completely unforgivable..."

"Natsu..."

"Natsu-san." Wendy and Lisanna smile at him.

"So even the Master and Cana are casulties..." Freed said.

"What the hell's goin' on here?" Bickslow muttered.

"The Grimoire Heart battleship is anchored off to the east." Lily informed. "Considering we need to defend this camp, how about splitting into two teams?" He suggested.

"One attack team, and one defense team?" Levy said.

* * *

While the other members start to formulate their plan to take down Grimoire Heart, Gray confronts Ultear. Ultear and Gray continue their battle.

* * *

"Time Ark?" Lucy questioned.

"Right. It doesn't work on humans, but i heard it's a Lost Magic that can manipulate time at will." Happy explained.

"Gray might be fighting her at the moment...from what i've heard, he's on the island." Lucy said. "Ice Maker Magic wouldn't..."

"Aye...That's gonna be a tough match-up. Even Natsu was totally beat up." Happy said.

"No, i wasn't!" Natsu denied. "And besides, if Gray ran into that cross-dressing geezer, we don't have time to go saving him."

Lucy looks at him over her shoulder. "Why?"

"If it were me, I'd beat 'em myself, no matter what. I wouldn't want anyone gettin' in the way." Natsu replied.

"Um, what about a cross-dressing geezer?" Lucy questioned.

"Wait, wasn't the old man the disguise?" Happy said.

"No. I definitely get a 'young Master Bob' feel to the guy. Definitely a guy!" Natsu claimed.

"Man, i feel sorry for Gray." Happy sighed.

Lucy hears something drilling behind her. She sees Virgo in a swimsuit, digging some holes in the ground. "What exactly are you doing?!"

"A pitfall, Princess." Virgo replied. "For when the enemy is in pursuit."

"Um, not that...Why are you in a swimsuit?" Lucy pointed out.

"It is raining. And also, it is fanservice." Virgo replied.

"For who?"

"Um, i was thinking...Is this really the time for us to be chatting so casually?" Happy said, pointing out the obvious situation they're in.

"You're not the one to talk!" Lucy yelled.

"Attack and defend...two teams..." Natsu muttered. "Guess it's time to decide. So let's get back to business already, Lucy."

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Lucy now yells at Natsu.

"Punishment time, yes?" Virgo poses for no reason.

"Go back!" Lucy demanded.

* * *

Gray is at a disadvantage with Ultear's Magic, but he freezes his own, making it immune. However, Ultear makes a surprise comeback with an Ice Make: Rosen Krone, the same Creation Magic her mother used. Ultear reveals her past.

Gray eventually emerges as the victor due to the memories of Ur.

* * *

Thunder roars the sky.

"The weather is taking a turn for the worse." Lucy said.

"Lightning...I don't like this." Levy commented.

Lily covers his ears as he trembles in fear, not liking the sound of thunder. "What's the matter, Lily?" Shiloh asked.

"Don't tell me...You're scared of thunder?" Carla teased.

Lily forms a surprised expression. "Looks like he's got some cute points." Happy commented. Carla, Shiloh, and Genie laugh out loud at the statement.

"Quiet, you!" Lily shouted.

"Now then...Let's go beat Hades! Lucy! Happy! Snow!" Natsu is determined to fight the remaining member of Grimoire Heart.

"Don't tell me what to do..." Snow muttered.

"Aye, sir!"

"M-Me?"

"We're on the same team, right?" Happy said.

"I know, but wouldn't Freed be more suited..." Lucy said.

"I have to stay here and draw runes." Freed replied.

"Leave the defense to us!" Bickslow offered.

"We'll come with you." Yuki claimed as Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Wendy!" Carla said.

"I think i can at least support Natsu-san!" Wendy said.

Lily is still dazed from being scared of thunder. "I-I'll go as well! I have to pay back for Gajeel."

"I'll stay here and help Freed with the runes." Levy said.

"I'll stay beside Mira-nee and Elf-niichan..."

"Then that decides things."

"We'll protect everyone, period!" Bickslow claimed.

"Lu-chan! Be careful!" Levy warned.

"I've recovered most of my magic power." Lucy informed.

"Hades is probably the only enemy left!"

"This looks to be the final battle..."

"We're gonna do our best too!" Happy added.

"I got it ready!" Carla said.

"Exceed Squad...Move out..." Lily said in terror.

"Try not to sound scared." Genie sighed.

"Let's get going!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah!"

Natsu starts running towards the ship as the others follow him.

"Lucy, wait a second!" Lisanna called out. "Always stay by Natsu's side. When Natsu has a trusted friend beside him, he gets even stronger."

"Sure!" Lucy nods in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juvia continues to chase Meredy. Sean appears, attacks Meredy and accuses her of betraying Grimoire Heart with Ultear. He also informs her that it was Ultear who destroyed Meredy's hometown. Suddenly, Zeref awakens and utters the word "Acnologia", creating a wave of darkness. After the wave subsides, Sean's lifeless body lies on the ground while Juvia and Meredy are unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry that this chapter took so long.**

 **Next chapter will be the final battle!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	49. Final Battle: Master Hades (Tenrou Arc)

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Here is the next chapter! Also, for most parts i changed it from Natsu to Snow. But Natsu still has some of his parts. And Wendy doesn't have her normal parts in this either, but she does kinda have the same parts. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Final Battle: Master Hades**

On the way to the Dark Guild's airship, Team Natsu find Erza along the way.

"Erza!"

"Erza-san!"

"Erza!" Natsu grinned. Erza smiles back at them.

* * *

 _On the Airship..._

"To think that the Seven Kin of Purgatory and Bluenote would be done in...Perhaps i should just admit it, and praise Makarov's troops. Honestly...Me, having to face these foot soldiers? The games played between demon and fairy are now over. Well, now...Shall I play with you a bit?"

The group arrives at their destination and sees Master Hades waiting for them.

"The 3rd generation of Fairy Tail!" Master Hades looks down at them. The group stare at him with deadly looks in their eyes. "Come, if you dare, Makarov's brood!" He walks away, back into his ship.

Natsu complains out loud. " _You_ come down _here_!"

"He thinks he's all that!" Snow said.

"He's the one who hurt the Master." Erza informed.

"If we just teach this guy a lesson, then we can all leave the island safely, right?" Yuki asked.

"Yup! We'll all get out of here!" Lucy replied.

"Happy...I have a request for you guys." Natsu said.

"What is it?" Happy asked.

"Search around the ship for the source of its power, and destroy it." Natsu explained.

"It'd be a problem if it started to fly again..." Happy said. "...for you, Natsu." Natsu looks away in shame.

"Understood." Carla said.

"You can count on us." Lily agreed.

"Leave that much to us." Shiloh said with Genie nodding in agreement.

"I'll cast Troia on you just in case." Wendy offered. She casts Troia on Natsu as a precautionary measure.

"Let's get going!" Yuki puts his hands on the ground. "Ice Dragon's Floor!" He does his best to create stairs for them to get on the ship.

"We'll head out, too!" The Exceeds start running towards their destination to carry out their plan.

Lightning strikes down which scares Lily once again. "Infilrate from the ship's bottom!" He ordered.

"He's a wizard on an even higher level than our Master! We're going all out from the start, at the same time!" Erza said.

"Right!"

"I'll give him every last bit of power i have!"

"We don't have time to think about what comes afterwards!"

"I'll finally get to punch this guy!" Snow shouted. "Let's do this!" He jumps up, with his fist already covered with blue shadows. "Hades! Taste the power of Fairy Tail!"

Snow immediately sends streams of blue shadows at Hades, but Master Hades easily stops the attack with his hand. "Fairy Tail's...power?" He said, questioning the statement. He is surprised to see Erza and Yuki appear right in front of him.

"Black Wing: Moon Glimpse!" Erza attacks with her sword.

"Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!" Yuki's right hand gets covered in ice. They both attack Master Hades at the same time.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy then summons Taurus who attacks Master Hades.

"Magically enchant everyone's attack power, defense power, and speed! Arms! Armor! Vernier!" Wendy casts a series of supportive spells on her friends.

With Wendy's support, Erza and Yuki continue to attack Master Hades, but miss. "Annoying brats!" With a summond chain, Master Hades snags Erza and slams her into Yuki.

Natsu sees this as an opening and attacks Hades. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Master Hades recovers from the attack and then snags Natsu with his chain. However, a newly- requiped Erza cuts the chain, freeing Natsu.

"Natsu!" Yuki uses his breath attack to push Natsu towards Hades. "Go!"

"Black Dragon's Roar!"

"Scorpio!" Lucy summons Scorpio who attacks Master Hades with his Sand Buster.

The two attacks combine into one. "Unison Raid?!" Master Hades exclaimed. The attack surrounds Natsu, boosting his Magic.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu then hits Master Hades and sends him crashing to the wall.

"People say that their mistakes become 'experience'." Master Hades spoke out loud. The Fairy Tail Mages stand up and are surprised to hear his voice. "But a true mistake does not leave one with any experience. For those who make the mistake of facing me, they have no future left at all." The smoke then clears and the group sees Hades, standing and uninjured.

"That's..." Wendy gasped, covering her mouth.

"Not even a scratch?!"

"Whoa...we were going all out back there!" Snow said.

"The nature of his magic power...has changed?" Natsu noticed.

"Now then...I think that should be enough warm-up exercises." Master Hades starts to use his Magic.

Everyone prepares themselves for Hades' attack.

"Brace yourselves!" Erza yelled.

Master Hades then shouts a word and Wendy disappears, leaving only her clothes behind, much to the group's horror. "Wendy!"

"Destroyed without even a trace left behind? Pitiful. Maybe I will just erase the rest of you one at a time." Master Hades said.

Natsu, Lucy, Silver, and Erza stare down at the only things Wendy has left behind, her clothes. "Wendy!"

"What the hell have you done?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Natsu shouted.

"Everyone please calm down." A voice said. Lucy recognizes the voice from anywhere. "I am safe." Looking up, they see Horologium. "...she says."

"Horologium!"

"Thank goodness." The group breathes a sigh of relief.

"My automatic emergency danger avoidance mode has been activated." Horologium informed.

"Um..." Lucy remarks the dangerous situations on the island from the beginning. "I kind of remember being in a whole lot of danger myself..."

"The danger level was far greater this time. I am very sorry." Horologium apologized.

"Thank you very much, Horologium-san." Horologium speaks for Wendy. "...she says."

"Just as annoyingly roundabout as always..." Snow commented.

"And wait, why are her clothes all that's left?" Natsu asked.

"It was an emergency, so only the person themselves was protected." Horologium informed.

"Wait, then that means..." Yuki exclaimed. "Wendy, in there you're..."

"Kya! ...she says." Horologium replied. "Now, please change into these."

"Anyway, we're in your debt. I give you our thanks." Erza said.

"I can only protect you this once. Everyone, please be very careful." After providing Wendy with some new clothes, he releases her.

"Thank you, Horologium!" Lucy smiled. He then returns to the Spirit World as the group readies itself to fight Master Hades once more.

"So this is Makarov's brood, eh? This will be fun after all..." Master Hades is impressed.

"You know Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"What? Didn't he tell you? Are there no records of me left in the guilds library, I wonder?" Master Hades asked. "I was once 2nd master of Fairy Tail. I took the name Precht." The group's shocked to hear this.

"Liar!" Natsu yelled.

"I was the one who chose Makarov as the 3rd guild master." Master Hades informed.

"As if we'd believe that! Stop spouting such crap!" Natsu charges at Hades, only to be caught in an explosion by Master Hades' Amaterasu.

"Natsu!"

After attacking Snow, Yuki, and Wendy with Amaterasu, Hades uses his Chain Magic to bound Lucy and Erza together and attack them with the same attack. Natsu tries to attack once more but Hades with his Bullet Magic attacks him, causing him to fall. Master Hades then proceeds to attack Snow, Yuki, and Wendy with the same attack. "I dance with magic!" Master Hades then laughs as he watches the Fairies fall.

* * *

Lighting strikes down on the ship.

"Hey! What happened to the sound-proofing on this ship? I can still hear the thunder loud and clear!" Lily runs away while covering his ears.

"Yeah, yeah..." Genie sighed.

"It's fine! It won't hit the ship!" Happy said.

"Let's try over here next!" Shiloh makes a right turn.

"Stick with us, Lily!" Carla waits for him to catch up.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Mages lay defeated before Master Hades. "Do fairies have tails, or not?" He mocked. "An eternal riddle...In other words, an eternal journey. As I recall, that was the reasoning behind the name of the guild." Master Hades then approaches Snow. "But your journey will end soon." He steps on Snow's head. "Mavis' will was entrusted to me. And my will was entrusted to Makarov. But that was a mistake. Makarov changed the guild!"

"What's wrong with change?" Snow asked, looking up.

"He exposed magic to too much sunlight!" Master Hades replied.

"That's our Fairy Tail!" Snow argued. "We ain't a living corpse like you! We live our lives by putting everything on the line, bastard! If you don't have the courage to change, then just stop right there!"

"Pipe down, little devil." Irritated, Hades uses his Bullet Magic to attack Snow once more.

"Snow!" Natsu called out.

"If you want to blame someone, blame Makarov." Master Hades continues to attack Snow while the rest of the team watch in horror, their eyes filled with tears.

"Stop it!" Yuki begged.

"It is Makarov's fault that you will die of suffering!"

"Stop!"

"You...Revenge...for Gramps..." Snow weakly said.

"Enough. Begone."

"Don't!" Yuki yelled.

As Master Hades is about to kill Snow, lighting strikes the ship.

* * *

"It hit!" Lily, Happy, Genie, and Shiloh tremble in fear, muffling their ears from the sound.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Shiloh yelled.

"Calm down!" Carla shouted.

* * *

Lightning strikes down and hits Hades' arm, much to everyone's surprise. As the light clears, the group sees Laxus standing in front of Hades. "So this is the guy who hurt my old man?" Laxus asked. "Snow..."

"Laxus..." Snow smiles at the sight of the former Fairy Tail member while Master Hades expresses his surprise when he sees the resemblance between the Master and Laxus. "Boy!" Laxus headbutts him, expressing anger.

The Fairy Tail Mages are surprised and pleased to see Laxus. "Laxus..."

"Laxus has come for us!" Lucy wipes her tears away.

"That person is the Master's grandson?" Wendy asked.

"Brat. Related to Makarov, are we?" Master Hades said.

"Pitiful...Looks like this guy totally wiped the floor with all of ya." Laxus commented.

"No kidding." Natsu replied with a grin.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked.

"Came to visit the founder's grave. I used to be in Fairy Tail, if you remember." Laxus replied. Erza smiles at his answer. "I came here to visit Mavis' grave. And look what I found... The 2nd master's here, too. Since you're here and all, maybe i'll make you a grave too!"

"Hmph. Honestly, now. Never thought the boy would haven such a stuck-up grandkid." Master Hades insulted. With that, Laxus begins his battle by kicking Master Hades, followed by a lightning charged punch that sent him flying. "You move fairly well. And that magic power, too. To think the boy had someone other than Gildarts at his level."

"The old man once told me that when facing a strong opponent: 'It don't matter how strong the guy is. What's more important is standing up to him.' Ain't that right, Snow?" Laxus stated.

"Foolishness. Sounds like the excuse of a weakling to me. You've had the chance to warm up, yes? Now come at me...youngster!" Master Hades signals Laxus to fight him.

"This'll be fun." Laxus cracks his knuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp, the uninjured Fairy Tail members try to protect the injured from the return of some members of Grimoire Heart.

* * *

Back in the Fairy Tail Guild, the guild mates talk about how Fairy Tail has gotten popular and how it's boring without the others. They patiently wait for the return of the Tenrou group.

* * *

 _Inside the Ship..._

"We're not going to get anywhere searching all together. Let's split up and search." Carla suggested.

"Yes! Carla is exactly right!" Happy agreed.

"Split up..." Genie muttered.

"You mean alone?" Lily asked, facing away from them.

"You scared?" Happy teased.

"Absolutely not! We're spliting up!" Lily shouted, scaring Happy while in his large form.

"Right...Sorry..." Happy quickly apologizes. He goes to a door and opens it to find a toliet.

"Here, perhaps?" Carla opens a door to finds a brick wall. "Who designed this crazy ship?!"

Shiloh opens a door and finds a group of Grimoire Heart members beaten and bruised. One of them even begged for help. "Just gonna close this..." He slowly closes it.

Lily walks alone, covering his ears, talking to himself. "I'm not scared...I'm not scared..." He notices a door next to him. "This is suspicious." When he touches the door handle, lightning strikes down, which causes him to scream in fear. He notices that he broke the door handle off.

The Exceeds meet up once again. "I see...Came up empty?" Happy said.

"Ah, well." Shiloh sighed.

"Let's all move futher on." Carla said.

"R-Right..." Lily agreed. He hides the broken door handle behind his pants.

* * *

At camp, the Fairy Tail Mages continue to fight against the Grimoire Heart Mages. Lisanna defends against Kain while Bickslow and Freed square off with the other two in order to protect the injured members. Cana regains consciousness and with Levy and aid Lisanna in her fight against Kain.

* * *

 _On the Ship..._

Laxus then charges at Hades and attacks him with a punch and a Lightning Dragon's Roar that misses. Master Hades counters with his Chain Magic which misses and hits the giant globe. Master Hades tries to flatten Laxus witih it but misses.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Lucy commented, predicting whats next. The globe rolls over her.

Throwing away the globe, Hades attacks Laxus with an invisible, long range attack followed by a bomb formula that causes a huge explosion. "Scatter and fall!"

"Crap!" Laxus yelled.

"Those who are hit by it lose all power in their limbs, and it is impressive for them to move at all. Even if you defend against it, your magic power will be wiped out." Master Hades said. Laxus retaliates by using his Lightning Magic to propel his next attack.

The Fairy Tail Mages watch Laxus in awe, surprised to see his strength. "Whoa!"

 _"Laxus...Were you this strong?"_ Erza wondered.

"That power was just from one leg. I've got another one. And both of my arms! I have my head, and my entire body!" Laxus taunted. "If I attack with all of them at once, we're not talkin' two or three times stronger...Wanna try me?"

"Nice speech!" Master Hades commented. "Is this the confidence of youth? But youth is not what is needed to walk the path of magic! Youth is..." He charges forward at Laxus.

"Nonsense!" Laxus yelled. His fist clashes with Master Hades. It creates a big explosion.

* * *

At camp, Cana, Levy, and Lisanna defeat Kain as he is sent flying away.

* * *

Suddenly, Laxus' body weakens due to the spell that hit him previously. "Oh? What's the matter? It's a little too soon to be bending knee to me after the boasting you just did." Master Hades taunted.

"Laxus!"

"Wait, don't tell me..." Erza thinks that it's from the previous spell.

"He got hit by that magic earlier!" Lucy suspected.

"The world...sure is vast. To think there'd be monsters like this in the world..." Laxus chuckled. "I've got a long way to go."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Natsu yelled.

"Get it together, Laxus!" Snow shouted.

"You've done well, Laxus fellow. But that ends now. You shall now disappear!" Master Hades uses his Explosion Bullet.

"Stand up, Laxus!" Erza cried out.

"But I'm..." Laxus pounds his fist to the ground. "...not a member of Fairy Tail anymore."

"Dodge it!" Lucy begged.

"You can't let yourself be hit by that!" Wendy yelled.

"Laxus!" Yuki calls out for him.

Laxus remembers about his rebellious past and his grandfather, Master Makarov. "It's okay to get pissed...when the old man got done in, right?"

"Hell yeah, it is!" Natsu screamed. Laxus smiled to himself. His lightning heads towards Natsu. "Laxus' lightning."

Just as the attack is about to collide, Laxus transfers his power to Natsu, much to everyone's surprise.

"My anger...Natsu." Laxus falls down, defeated.

Natsu stands up with lightning surrounding him. "Thanks for...the meal."

"Electrified?" Master Hades said.

"That's all my magic power." Laxus informed.

"He gave his magic power to Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"Wait, that means..." Snow muttered.

"He ate lighting?" Lucy pointed out. "I heard he got sick from it the last time..."

 _"Laxus...He took that blow without any magic power at all!"_ Snow thought.

 _"That's how much he wanted to give Natsu-san his magic power?"_ Wendy wondered.

"Why...to me...?" Natsu asked. "I'm...weaker than Laxus..."

"It ain't about bein' strong or weak. Who was it that got hurt? It's gotta be someone with the mark of the guild, damn it! It's the guild that'll pay him back for the pain suffered by the guild!" Laxus said. He smiles at Natsu. "100 times over."

Natsu wipes his tears. "Yeah."

"A fusion of flame and lighting." Yuki gasped. "The Thunder-Flame Dragon!"

"It's payback...times 100." Natsu growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freed battles Yomazu while Bickslow squares off against Kawazu.

* * *

 _In the Ship..._

"It's the same as when he ate Etherion." Erza recalled.

With Laxus' lightning giving him power, Natsu readies himself to fight with Master Hades once more. With lighting and fire surging inside him, Natsu charges at Master Hades and sends a barrage of punches at him. After kicking Hades, lighting suddenly flows.

"After hitting him with flames, he followed up with a lighting attack!" Snow exclaimed, impressed with Natsu's sudden moves.

"Amazing!" Lucy commented.

* * *

Elfman joins forces with Bickslow and Freed, and so the three of them together manage to take down the two remaining Grimoire Heart underlings.

* * *

"You hurt our guilds, damn you!" Natsu, with his fist covered with lighting, punches him once more, sending him flying several feet away. " You...Disappear!" Natsu then combines the lighting in his left hand with the fire in the other and sends a blast at Master Hades, causing an explosion.

Master Hades manages to recover and, jumping up from the smoke, uses his Chain Magic to bind both of Natsu's hands. "Now you can't use your hands!"

However, Natsu manages to destroy the chain. Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!" that manages to create a hole on the side of the airship and even carve a path halfway though the entire island.

After the smoke from the explosion clears, the group sees Master Hades lying on the floor, seemingly defeated.

Smiling to himself for winning, Natsu tries to walk back to the group but loses his balance. "We did...it..." He begins to fall down through a hole on the floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy manages to grab hold of Natsu.

"P-Phew...I'm really outta magic power now." Natsu said.

 _"With such overwhelming magic power, it look like he consumed it just as quickly."_ Erza smiled.

"It's over now, right?" Snow asked.

"Yes!" Wendy cheerfully replied.

As Lucy pulls Natsu up, the others smile, thinking that the war is finally over.

* * *

 _Deep inside the ship..._

The Exceeds are looking for the power source. "Where in the world is the power source?" Happy wondered.

"With a ship this big, it should be powered by a huge lacrima." Genie stated.

"And why are we crawling through this passage?" Lily asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Happy." Shiloh replied.

"Just a hunch." Happy said.

"A hunch?" Lily exclaimed.

Happy discovers something glowing from an open vent. When he stops, Carla bumps into him as Lily bumps into Carla while Shiloh bumps into Lily and Genie bumps into Shiloh. "Hey! Don't just stop all of a sudden."

"Lily..." Happy said in a serious tone.

"What?" Lily asked.

Happy turns around to look at him. "You just bumped, didn't you?" Lily looks at him in confusion. "If Carla bumped my butt, then that means you bumped..."

"Like I could help it! It's your fault for stopping so suddenly." Lily argued.

"You just bumped into Carla's butt with a *pomf*..." Happy snarled. "Lily, isn't that so?!" Lightning strikes down in his imagination.

"Are you actually complaining about that?! Is this really the time?!" Lily yelled.

Happy points to him. "It's very important to me! When we get back, we're having a duel!"

"Stop this!" Shiloh yelled in irritation.

"Happy, more importantly...What caught your attention?" Carla asked.

"Oh, right." Happy turns back to look at the glowing thing. "What is this?" He trembles in fear. "It's alive?"

* * *

As the group tries to tend to Natsu's injures, Master Hades stands up. "Such impressive youths..." The group gasps in shock. "Makarov, you bastard...You've raised some fearsome whippersnappers."

Yuki gasped. "That's..."

"How many decades has it been since someone has beaten me like this?" Master Hades releases his Magic Power.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Snow said in shock.

"It will be a trivial matter to clean up now, but I must honor you properly for showing me an enjoyable time." Master Hades touches his eye patch.

"So, that attack didn't work?!" Erza exclaimed.

Master Hades removes his eye patch. "Devil's Eye...Open! I'll show you all, special..." His red eye opens up. "The depths of magic...This is a realm which far surpasses even you imagination." An immense amount of Magic Power escapes Master Hades.

"Impossible!"

"I...can't believe this..." Wendy starts to tear up.

"I've never felt magic power like this before!" Erza said.

"It's still growing!" Lucy added.

"It is over, Fairy Tail!" With both eyes open, Master Hades faces the group.

Natsu tries to stand up but fails, having no strength left.

* * *

The Exceeds managed to get inside to take a look at the glowing thing. "This is..."

"Doesn't look like a power source exactly..." Carla commented.

"Grimoire Heart...Devil's Heart..." Lily tries to figure out the meaning of it.

"Don't tell me..." Shiloh looks up at the glowing heart.

"I can hear voices inside!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door.

"No way! How did they get in the room?" Another shouted.

"We've been found!" Carla exclaimed.

"I'll hold off the enemy! You four, stop that thing!" Lily said as he runs towards the enemy.

"Stop it?" Happy questioned.

"Let's do it!" Genie said.

Lily holds off the Grimoire Heart Mages.

"Stop it, sure...But how?!" Happy starts to freak out.

"Leave it to me!" Shiloh shifts into his Battle Form. He brings out another sword. He begins attacking the heart.

Lily overpowers the weak unnamed Grimoire Heart Mages, blowing them away with powerful swings of it, that can even knockdown the iron wall behind him and easily push Happy, Genie, and Carla back. Shiloh continues to break the heart.

* * *

As Master Hades releases his Magic Power, the Fairies watch in awe while Natsu tries to move to no avail. "The farther along the path of magic you tread, the deeper you sink toward the depths of darkness. And what you find there in the depths, glistening...is the One Magic!" He lifts his hand. "Just a little farther...Just a little farther and i will reach the One Magic. But that 'just a little' is so very deep! To full that depth, the World of Great Magic is needed! A world with Zeref! Soon, the world will change with Zeref's awakening. And, it will finally come into my hands...The One Magic!"

"The One Magic?"

 _"I know that I've heard this somewhere before..."_ Lucy recalled. _"From Mom?"_

"You all cannot go to the World of Great Magic. You lack the conviction to dive into the depths!" Master Hades declared.

"What kind of pose is that?" Snow asked.

"From the Book of Zeref, Volume 4, Verse 20: Hidden Magic, Nemesis!" Master Hades activates a spell based on Hidden Magic which summons Demons from rubble.

"H-He made monsters from the rubble?!" Snow exclaimed.

 _"One after another...Every spell a bundle of magical despair! This can't be!_ " Erza trembled.

Lucy hugs Natsu closer.

Wendy covers her face with her hands. "I'm scared...I'm scared...I'm scared..."

Erza looks at her shaky hand. _"I'm...shaking in fear..."_

Snow shuts his eyes closed, cursing to himself. _"What am I afraid of? Damn it..."_

Yuki drops to the ground, trembling. _"Come on Yuki! Why are you so afraid? Because i've always been the weaker brother..."_

 _"I'm scared! I can't...Somebody, give us the courage!"_ Lucy starts to cry. She feels Natsu touch her arm. "Natsu..."

"What? I've got my friends close by." Natsu regains composure. He recites the words Gildarts told him, that fear isn't evil, because it allows them to learn their weaknesses, which in turn allows them to grow stronger. "We know our weakness. So what'll we do next? We'll get stronger!" He stands back up. "We'll stand up and fight! Maybe we can't help being scared alone. But we're all right here, together. We've got our friends close by! Now, there's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone!"

"Your vanity is praiseworthy. But that ends now, as well." Master Hades said.

Motivated by Natsu's declaration that they are all together. "Here we go!" Natsu yelled. The team charges forward as Hades sends his Demons ahead. Natsu begins to fall behind, but Lucy and Wendy push him forward, followed up by Snow, Yuki, and Erza in front of them who do the same supporting with their legs.

"Send everything to the pits of darkness! Fairy Tail, your sun has set!" Master Hades yelled as it causes an explosion on the ship. The explosion caused by Master Hades destroys most of the ship's deck but didn't seem to damage the Fairy Tail members. As Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Snow, and Yuki pull themselves out of the rubble, Natsu manages to land a blow on Hades who is sent flying back.

"Natsu!" Lucy notices that his scarf flies away. She quickly grabs it as she almost falls off the ship. "I'm gonna fall!"

"Lucy-san, watch out!" Wendy grabs her leg and pulls her back on the ship.

"I-Impossible! The Hidden Magic didn't work?! Unfathomable! My magic is..." A Master Hades expresses shock, he feels some type of pain in his eye. "They couldn't have...?!" Natsu attacks him with an uppercut.

* * *

In the other part of the ship, Happy, Carla, Genie, Shiloh, and Lily manage to destroy the Devil's Heart.

* * *

"My heart!" It makes Master Hades lose his Magic Power and causes his earth devils to disappear.

"If that's destroyed...my magic power..." Master Hades then realizes that someone must have destroyed his heart.

As Natsu continues to attack Hades with punches and kicks, the others notice that the Tenrou Island's tree has been restored to its original and healthy state.

Lucy notices that her guild mark is glowing. "Huh? This is..."

"Our marks are shining!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Our magic power is returning..."

Snow looks at his right shoulder. "It's back!"

With the Tenrou Tree's restoration, Magic Power is returned to the Fairy Tail members.

 _"I...Yes, even I...have lost to Makarov?"_ Master Hades thought.

"We win!" Natsu continues to attack Hades with his punches, but Hades retaliates by palming Natsu into the rubble.

"Listen up! For those who have walked the path of magic, the devil will never sleep!" Master Hades claimed.

Suddenly, Laxus appears and punches Master Hades. "Do it! Fairy Tail!"

"This might be the final attack!" Erza said.

"Let's blast him with all the magic power we got back!" Snow shouted.

"We don't have a contract yet, but... Open, Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" Lucy summons Capricorn.

"As you wish, Lucy-sama." Capricorn tackles Master Hades. "I am not Zoldy! I am Lucy-sama's spirit! Capricorn!"

"I learned this from watching. Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy attacks him from behind.

Snow and Yuki stood side by side. "Black Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Snow wipes his hand down at Master Hades.

"Ice Dragon's Talon!" Yuki's foot turns to ice as he kicks Master Hades.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel..." Erza slices him multiple time. "Pentagram Sword!"

Natsu charges forward at Master Hades. "Grimoire Law!"

"New Secret Dragon Slayer's Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" Natsu finishes the battle, just as the sun rises from the horizon. Natsu falls down on his knees. "Gramps...We showed 'em. We showed 'em the power of the guild putting everything on the line." With Master Hades defeated, Natsu screams out in celebration, proud of the power of his guild. "This is our Guild!"

* * *

 **A/N: WOW, sorry that this took forever.**

 **But hey, i have a 5-day weekend coming up (because of parent conferences, ugh) You know what that means? I get to update more!**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be the final chapter of the Tenrou arc. Can you believe that?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	50. Let's Hold Hands (Tenrou Arc)

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of the Tenrou Arc! This is also where Snow finds out about his task about killing all Dragon Slayers. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Let's Hold Hands**

Master Hades is finally defeated.

Snow sighed. "It's over..."

"Yeah." Erza requips back in her regular armor.

"We won, didn't we?" Wendy cheerfully said.

"Here, your scarf." Lucy hands the white scarf back to Natsu.

"Thanks." Natsu grins at her.

Happy screams out loud while running to everyone. "Everyone!" Carla shouted.

"Save me, Natsu!" Happy cried.

"You guys..."

"Are those...?"

A mob of Grimoire Heart Mages appear as they chase the Exceeds towards their direction.

"This isn't good."

"Curses...We really have zero magic power left." Erza said.

"Sorry, but I am also out of magic power." Lily informed.

"I can't shift into my battle form." Shiloh added.

"Don't look at me." Genie said.

"They're all angry!" Happy trembled.

"Well, I don't really blame them." Carla commented.

Master Makarov sets his foot down. "That's far enough!" Right on time, the other members of Fairy Tail appear to rescue them.

"Gramps!"

"Everyone!"

"Master! And Gajeel-san, too!"

"Yes."

"With the island returned to normal so is its divine protection..." Erza thinks about Azuma.

The minor members of Grimoire Heart get scared, but when they see that Hades had been defeated.

"Get off this island this instant!" The Master ordered.

"Y-Yes sir, right away!" The minor members run away.

The Fairy Tail members cheer and celebrate for their victory over Grimoire Heart.

"Oh?" Gray notices someone missing.

"What's the matter, Gray?" Freed asked.

"Um...Where's Juvia?" Gray wondered.

"She never returned to the camp." Freed replied.

 _"Is she safe? What happened to Zeref?"_ Gray thought.

Makarov scolds Laxus comically for setting foot on the island, where he simply shrugs it off while Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow are delighted to see Laxus.

"Okay! Time to continue the exam!" Natsu screamed.

"You're gonna do it now?!" Happy asked.

"The second test was interrupted so it don't count!" Natsu said. "So let's just do things nice and simple with a big battle!"

"What's wrong with your head?!" Gajeel crashes his forehead into Natsu's "You think you can beat me when you're that busted up?"

Natsu sticks his tougue out while showing off his white, sharp teeth. "Yeah, it'll be a cinch! 'Cause right now I'm a Thunder-Fla..." He suddenly falls down.

"What kind of passing out is that?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Looks like a side effect from eating something other than flames." Erza said.

"Anyway, shall we return to the camp?" Wendy suggested.

"We have to rest a bit or our bodies won't hold up." Carla added.

"You got a point there." Elfman commented.

"Let's head back!"

"Hey, what? I'm going to carry Natsu?" Lucy asked with Natsu on her back.

"Don't worry i'll be here to cheer you on!" Happy replied.

"So you'll cheer but you won't help?" Lucy muttered.

"If that's how it shall be, leave this to meh, Lucy-sama." Capricorn carries Lucy on his arm.

"Capricorn...T-Thank you!" Lucy thanked. With the other arm, Capricorn carries Natsu.

"Maybe it's my immagination, but is Natsu an afterthought?" Happy wondered.

Capricorn leans forward to Happy. "And you here, Mr. Cat... Are you a schoolmate of Lucy-sama?"

"Aye! I am her elder role model!" Happy replied, teasing Lucy.

"That is good to hear." Capricorn commented.

"What's with them?" Cana asked, giggling at them.

"Looks like they're getting along just fine." Snow replied.

Cana looks away with a worried expression. _"I wonder if my father is safe?"_

Before they leave, Hades asks Master Makarov to finish him, but he refuses and asks him to leave the island instead.

* * *

 _Later..._

All the members gather at camp. Natsu snores out loud while sleeping. "Shut up, will you, Natsu? Can you sleep quietly?" Elfman shouted.

"Why can't we just let him sleep?"

Lisanna snaps her fingers, thinking of an idea. "Mira-nee, I just thought of something good." She ties Natsu's pink hair into pigtails. "It's Twin-tail Natsu! Isn't he cute?" Mira laughs at Natsu's hair.

"Disgusting..." Elfman looks away in shame.

"So that thing we destroyed was Hades' heart?" Happy asked.

"Maybe it was a lucky break, but we did good work." Carla said.

"Even though i did all the breaking..." Shiloh added.

"If we consider that as the power source of the ship, then the Exceed Squad accomplished our mission." Lily said.

"Yes."

"Aye, sir!"

"Hey...are you unharmed, Lily?!" Gajeel asked, freaking out about his cat's health.

"Yes. In far better shape than you." Lily replied.

"I'm glad you're back, Laxus!"

"Came back, came back!" Bickslow's dolls repeated.

"Yeah, I ain't really back." Laxus said.

"Laxus is back!" Freed cheered with tears of joy.

"I'm tryin' to tell ya..."

"Elfman did such terrible things to be while you were gone, Laxus! Would you punch him for me?"

"You bastard!" Elfman shouted.

Laxus leans closer. "Oh? When did you two...?"

Elfman stuttered. "Hold it a sec! It's kind of hard to explain!" Laxus places his hand on Elfman's shoulder as he nods. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Now then, Lucy-sama... If you excuse meh..."

"Thanks a bunch, Capricorn." Lucy smiled. "I'll be counting on you!"

"And I, you." Capricorn respectfully said. "I will endeavor to be of service to you, Lucy-sama. Which reminds me... No, never mind."

"What? Don't hold back, tell me!" Lucy said.

"Well..." Capricorn started off. "I believe it would be best for you to reduce your weight a little, both for health and magic power reasons. When I was carrying you earlier, you seemed a little..." Lucy stands there in utter shock. "Perhaps I could begin to regulate your diet? Cut down on all the meat and sweets..."

"On second thought, maybe you could hold back a bit!" Lucy argued as Cana sweat drops at her.

Happy feels better when he gets wrapped up in bandages. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Next, I'll take care of your wounds, Levy-san!" Wendy offered.

"I'm fine. Wendy, why don't you rest a bit more?" Levy suggested.

"No! I feel great now that the Tenrou Tree is back the way it was!" Wendy replied.

"But... How did the Tenrou tree return back to normal?" Erza asked.

Gray looks up at the sky. _"Ultear... Naw, couldn't be."_ They hear some ruffling in the bushes.

"You fiend!"

"Everyone...!" Juvia reaches her arm out.

"Juvia?"

"You're safe?" Gray asked.

"Juvia is so sorry! She let Zeref get away!" Juvia cried. She slides over to Gray with her butt sticking out. "Gray-sama, please punish me! Hit Juvia as much as you want!"

"I'm not into that!" Gray stands back.

"Yeah, but Juvia is..." Juvia muttered.

"W-Whoa..." Lily commented.

"Then, there's Gildarts..." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Cana replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Lucy smiled.

Cana drinks out of a coconut, concerned for her father. _"Father..."_

"M-Man!"

"By the way... You went and got expelled? Lame!" Gildarts teases Laxus.

"Shut up, you old fart!" Laxus gets annoyed of him.

Cana didn't expect Gildarts to come back soon. Lucy and Cana smile at each other.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu screamed.

Gildarts easily smashes his head dot on the ground. "You should rest."

"In one blow?"

Gray runs away from Juvia who continues to shake her butt at him. "Gray-sama! Hurry, hurry!"

"I'm tellin' you, that ain't my thing!" Gray yelled.

"Wendy... A little help?" Natsu asked. He stands in line behind the guys who are waiting to get cured by Wendy.

"Comes in handy..." Bickslow commented.

"A Man."

"What's taking forever?" Snow sighed.

"Make sure you get healed up, Lily." Gajeel said.

"You took more damage than I did." Lily stated.

"Looks like there's a line." Levy smiled while being cured by Wendy.

"It's okay! This is when I can be most helpful!" Wendy replied.

"Don't overdo it." Carla reminded.

"Wendy, switch places." Erza said. She wears a sexy nurse outfit.

"Erza-san, that outfit...A nurse?"

"You don't have any healing power!" Carla pointed out.

"Difference in ability doesn't matter during battle, Wendy! It's your heart that is tested." Erza said.

"Battle?" Wendy said.

"Hey! Don't go scaring Wendy!"

"Here she goes." Levy muttered.

Erza sits down with her legs crossed. This catches most of the guy's attention. "Now, tell me straight out... Where does it hurt? Shall I lower that fever, first? Or would you perfer an injection?"

"Great, look what's started..." Snow said.

"This is messed up." Gajeel commented as Natsu and Yuki agree. Suprisingly, all of the guys form a line in front of Erza.

"No cutting in line, damn it!" Bickslow shouted.

"Wait in line, you bastards!" Elfman yelled.

"Males!" Carla exclaimed.

"H-Hey... Isn't it good to rest a bit? Right?" Levy tries to cheer up Wendy.

"I-Is it because my breasts are too small?" Wendy asked with a gloomy tone.

Erza ties Snow and Gajeel together with one bandage, nearly killing them. "Tying bandages is more difficult than you'd think!"

"You tryin' to kill us?" Snow and Gajeel screamed.

"Gajeel!"

"Is it just my imagination, or does the battle with Grimoire Heart already seem far in the past?" Lily asked.

"It's like nobody is worried." Shiloh added.

"Well, this always happens..." Genie replied.

"That's just how Fairy Tail is!" Happy pointed out.

Master Makarov grins to himself.

"Master, what shall we do about the exam?" Mira asked.

"Yes, good question! Maybe it's best to head back to the guild and clear our heads!" The Master replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Grimoire Heart Airship, Hades, Rustyrose, and Kain are surprised by the unexpected arrival of Zeref who is very angry because of "their wicked minds that summoned Acnologia" and he tells them that the world will end now.

* * *

 _On the Island..._

Master Makarov stands on top of a few boxes and sends out a special announcement. "Everyone, brace yourselves and listen well! I have an extremely important announcement to make. From the day after we return to the guild from Tenroujima..." The Master begins to jump around. "I'm gonna introduce a women's only dress code! You gotta chose between a nurse outfit or a school swimsuit!"

"I ain't heard about this!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I see. Sounds like fun." Erza commented.

"Don't encourage him! You're suppose to be mad about this!" Lucy halted.

Mira stares down at the Master with a deadly look as he shakes in fear. "Master... This is no time for jokes."

"I'm sorry! I was just caught up..." He muttered.

* * *

Hades is killed by Zeref while Ultear tries to commit suicide because of her sins in the past, but Meredy stops her.

* * *

 _On the Island..._

"What?!" The guys screamed.

"Like-I-said! The S-Class Mage Promotion Trial is on hold!" The Master repeated.

"I can't accept that, Gramps!" Snow argued.

"Why is it on hold?!" Natsu yelled.

"Make me S-Class, damn it!"

"Your not even a candidate! You mean Levy, got it?!" Elfman reminded him.

"What else can I do?" The Master asked. "A lot's happened."

"A member of the Magic Council infiltrated the candidates, and Grimoire Heart disrupted everything..." Mira recalled.

"I guess we have no choice." Levy said.

"Hey! You're really okay with this, damn it?!" Gajeel argues even more.

"And you shouldn't be so worked up about it." Lily said.

"Argh! I so wanted to be S-Class!" Snow yelled.

"Next time, you won't get karma for leaving your brother behind." Genie commented.

Elfman sighs out loud. "A Man knows when to call it quits..."

"Well, I ain't givin' up! I'm gonna be S-Class, no matter what! Snow, Elfman, and Levy all gave up, right? Then I'll become S-Class!" Natsu claimed as he waves his arms around. "I'm gonna be S-Class!"

"Calm down, Natsu."

The Master sighed. "Guess I got no choice... Let's start the final test right now, special! Beat me, and I'll make you S-Class, Natsu."

"Seriously, Gramps?! Okay! I'm all fired up!" Natsu charges at the Master. "Here I come!" The Master easily punches Natsu into a tree with his titan arm, surprising the others. "I give!"

With some encouragement from Erza, Wendy decides that she will introduce herself to Laxus, who has been throughly checking to see if Lisanna is truly the one he knew two years ago.

Meanwhile, Cana gathers the courage to tell Gildarts that he is her father.

* * *

High in the sky, shadows in the clouds reveal that something is on its way.

* * *

Erza approaches Master Makarov and tells him that the boat is almost ready to take them back to the guild. She also inquires about Laxus. Makarov, through appreciative that Laxus helped them in the fight against Hades, still thinks of him as someone who is unaffiliated with the guild. Erza tries to appeal for him but Laxus interrupts her, saying that he never intended to stay long and was only helping because he was in the area. He then turns to leave but suddenly feels an ominous force.

Elsewhere, Gildarts senses it too.

Meanwhile, Snow is with Yuki, when something thumps inside of him. "Hey, you okay my brother?" Yuki asked. Snow ignores him as the thump inside of him gets louder.

A strange rumbling is then heard throughout the island.

"What is it?"

"Probably just Lucy's stomach..." Gajeel joked.

"Huh?! This world's Lucy's stomach makes that kind of noise?!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Hey, Gajeel! Try to speak with a little more delicacy!" Levy scolded.

"Well, in that case, I'd better prepare a heaping helping for her meal." Mira said.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Gajeel sweat dropped.

"Be that as it may it was a strange rumbling sound." Gray said. Bickslow points at something under Gray to Freed. "What the...? Now i can hear heavy breathing!"

"Hey, man, What are you sitting on?" Freed asked.

"What am I... A chair, of course..." Gray looks down and sees himself sitting on Juvia's butt. "When'd you get there?!"

"Juvia let Zeref get away, so it's fitting that she becomes a chair for Gray-sama!"

Gray immediately jumps off of her. "I told you I'm not into that stuff!"

Mira places a cup in front of Wendy. "Here, Wendy. Thanks for your patience."

"Mira-san, you're hurt, too. You shouldn't be serving..."

"Oh, that's okay, I enjoy doing it." Mira replied, smiling at her.

"That's my big sister! What a Man!" Elfman claimed.

"Wrong!"

Evergreen hits Elfman on the top of his head with her fan. "What the hell was that for, wench?!"

"'Man, Man!' Just looking at you makes my blood boil!" Evergreen hits him multiple times.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Don't even ask!"

"Why, you... After you got all weepy when we were trapped in that tower..."

"One more word and I'm turning you to stone!"

"You two really get along..." Mira commented.

"Wrong!" Elfman and Evergreen disagreed.

After some time, the rumbling stops and is replaced with a deafening roar.

"A dragon's roar..." Wendy said.

"Huh?"

"A dragon?!" Lisanna asked.

"It's not thunder?!" Lily said, already covering his ears.

 _"No... It can't be him it can't be him..."_ Snow freaks out as the thumping inside him keeps getting louder. Beside him, Yuki finally know what's going on with Snow.

Another roar occurs.

"Everyone! Are you okay?!" Lucy asked, arriving to the base camp with the others.

"That's some loud roar!" Happy commented.

Gildarts feels a pain in his arm. "Hey... Are you alright?" Cana asked.

"An old wound's acing up on me... There's no doubt, _It's_ coming!" Gildarts claimed.

"Hey! Heads up, everyone! Something's coming!" Lily informs everyone to look up at the sky.

Natsu stands there in utter shock when he sees something in the sky. "Natsu, what's wrong... Whoa!"

"What is that?!"

"It's huge!"

"It's..."

"Dragon!"

Everyone notices the giant, black Dragon approaching the island.

"What in the world...?" Lucy covers her face from the strong blowing wind.

"Seriously?!" Gajeel stares at the black beast flying around.

"A real dragon..." Wendy gasped.

"Impossible!" Yuki believed that all dragons went extinct.

"There are still dragons alive after all..." Natsu muttered.

 _"It really is him..."_ Snow thinks to himself. _"Acnologia! But... what's he doing here?"_

Master Makarov approaches them. "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse... Is this the one called Acnologia?"

"Yeah..." Gildarts replied. "That's the one."

Lucy stands back up. "That's the dragon that taught Snow his Dragon Slayer Magic..."

"You! Do you know where Igneel is?! And Miyuki, Grandeeney, and Metalicana, too?!" Natsu starts asking the dragon about Igneel's whereabouts.

"Stop, Natsu! Don't go any closer!" Snow warned, knowing how powerful Acnologia is.

"Knock it off, Natsu!" Gildarts stops him from yelling. "Don't provoke it! I know I told you how I got this arm... No, how my whole body got like this!" Natsu remembers when Gildarts told him how his body got wounded.

"It's coming down!" Freed warned.

Mira and Lisanna hold each other close.

"That's not the kind of dragon Natsu and the others love! This is an evil one..." Happy said.

Acnologia then lands on the island. "Yeah, you're right about that. This bastard's is the humanity's enemy!" Gildarts warned.

Snow covered his ears. _"Acnologia is not evil... I-I refuse to accept that!"_ Flashbacks of his days training with Acnologia run through his mind.

"Then are we going to fight it?" Natsu asked.

"No. You're lookin' at this the wrong way, Natsu. It's not about winning or losing with this one. It's, how we are gonna escape from it? No, more like, which of us are gonna survive?" GIldarts replied.

"You're sayin' this thing is gonna kill some of us?!" Natsu screamed.

Acnologia lets out a roar that shakes Tenrou Island and intimidates every single member of Team Tenrou. "Oh, no! Everyone, run!" Gildarts yelled.

Everyone expresses their surprise as they stand there in fear. Acnologia touches the ground creating a large amount of destruction and blowing everyone away.

"H-Hey..." Natsu gets up. "What the hell...? The whole forest is just...gone."

"I don't believe it!"

"How powerful is that thing?!" Levy asked.

"What is this? It did this with its roar alone?" Cana pointed out. "What is that monster?!"

"It's...Tch! What, is it admiring it's work?" Gildarts looks up at Acnologia who's doing nothing at the moment. "I guess that was a way of introducing itself, for now..." He looks over at the others. "We're all still alive, right?! There's no time to be scared! We gotta get off this island right away!" Acnologia roar out loud. "Here it comes! Get your asses to the boat!"

"Run! Were all going home together! Fairy Tail!" Erza ordered.

Acnologia wrecks havoc on the island while everyone tries to flee to the ship.

"Snow! Do something! He's your father and mentor, isn't he? Can't you do something?!" Yuki asked.

"I would do that if i could! But i don't think he will even listen to his own child!" Snow replied.

Acnologia stands in front of Freed and Bickslow, blocking their way and attacking them.

"What's it doing?!" Lily asked.

"Bickslow! Freed!" Evergreen cried out.

"It cut us off?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Why? Why are you doing this?! Answer me, Dad!" Snow starts to talk to the dragon.

* * *

In the ruins of the Grimoire Heart Airship, Zeref notes that Acnologia is not going to answer them as it thinks of them as vermin. He also notes that it's merely playing with them as a beast so great would never use its full power against something insignificant.

* * *

"This can't be happening..." Levy shrinks back in fear.

Natsu charges at it, but is blown away. "Damn you!" Master Makarov stands in front of him. "Gramps!"

"Run to the ship!" The Master unleashes his Magic. Master Makarov uses Giant, becoming the same size as the giant Black Dragon.

"Ridiculous! There's no way he'll win!" Snow said.

"Master! Please stop!" Erza begged. "If something happened to you, the guild would..."

"Run!" The Master demanded.

The Thunder Legion Tribe try to cooperate in fighting the Dragon.

"Are you gonna ignore your master's orders even to the end?! You damn brats!" Master Makarov screamed.

"The end...?" Mira gasped, covering her mouth.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu screamed. "If that's the enemy, I'm gonna..."

However, Laxus grabs him by the shirt and pulls him away. "Run, Natsu!"

"Laxus! What're you...?!" Natsu turns around, only to see tears coming out of Laxus' eyes.

"Master! Please, be safe!" Erza turns around, and with the rest of the guild, she flees.

 _"Good... One day, you'll understand. Tears are hollow. Are you sad because someone's gonna die? Has sadness ever killed a person? The answers are deep in each of your hearts... My proud little brats! Live on..."_ Everybody flees with tears in their eyes. _"...into the future!"_

As they flee, the Master tells Acnologia that he will not let him go any futher. He takes a headbutt from him and blood comes out of his mouth and his wounds. Acnologia keeps pushing the Master until he manages to knock him down. Acnologia stands on top of Makarov, who screams in pain, due to the immense weight on top of him.

However, Master Makarov grins. _"For the first time... I acted like a parent. I have no more regrets!"_

Then, a figure comes running by Master Makarov and climbs onto Acnologia's leg. "Gimmie back..." Natsu climbs up his leg. "...Gramps!"

"Natsu!"

As soon as Acnologia sees Natsu, who is clinging onto his leg, he swings his leg to brush him off, but Natsu hangs onto it. Master Makarov reverts to his normal size, and Erza stands in front. "Erza?! You too?!"

"I was against it..." Laxus said. "...but do you think the people in your guild would run away, leaving a senile old fool behind?" He looked at his grandfather and smiles at him.

"Bring it!" Erza ordered. Soon, everyone starts to fight the Black Dragon.

Master Makarov starts to tear up. "Idiots!"

"Hey, morons! All the power you have! Anybody who says 'I don't have any more than this', I'll kick your ass!" Laxus yelled. "Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my lightning attack and lets knock this bastard for a loop!"

Natsu turns around and sees Laxus. "Laxus!"

"Hey Natsu! Get out of the way!"

"W-W-Wait a second!"

"Laxus, now!" Erza ordered.

"Hey!" Natsu screamed.

"Raging Bolt!"

"Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!"

"Super Freeze Arrow!"

"Water Nebula!"

"Solid Script: Fire!"

"Sagittarius, now!"

"Evil Explosion!"

"Been a long time since the Thunder Legion fought together!"

"Really let 'im have it!"

As they continue to fight, a mysterious girl watches them; she closes her eyes and holds her hands together.

"Damned monster! You took everything we got and you're still grinnin'? You guys, last chance to take him down!" Laxus yelled. "Go, Natsu!"

The Dragon Slayers, supported by their Exceeds, fly up in the air. "Laxus, that asshole! I'm gonna beat the crap outta him later!" Natsu claimed.

"Yes, later..." Happy muttered.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Black Dragon's Roar!"

The breath attacks combine into one and hit Acnologia. Acnologia is pushed back into a boulder.

"Did they do it?" Erza asked.

"No." Gildarts replied. "It's not using power that it did when it fought me. It's just playing with us!"

"Wha...?!"

Acnologia emerges from the water.

"It ascended again!" Erza exclaimed.

"Crap! It's as healthy as ever!"

"Bastard..." Yuki snarled.

"Even though we gave it all we had..." Wendy said. "And we had the power of Dragon Slayers... Even with concentrating the entire guild's power together..."

Natsu slams his fists to the ground. "Damn it! Some help Dragon Slayer Magic is!"

"What does it intend to do?!"

"Maybe it'll just go home..." Happy guessed, hoping it will leave.

"Don't let your guard down!"

"Snow.."

Everybody looked up to see Acnologia talking to Snow. "Why are you doing this, Dad! Why did you abandon me?!" Snow shouted.

Acnologia ignored his questions. "It seems you have forgotten your task Snow..." He continued.

"What task? I don't know what your talking about!" Snow yelled.

"To kill all Dragon Slayers..."

Snow looked shocked. "You really think i would do that? Do you know what your asking me to do? Your asking me to kill everyone i care about! Including my brother!" He shouted.

"Then i guess you will face the same wrath as your friends..."

Acnologia then prepares his Dragon's Roar.

"Breath!" Gajeel screamed, warning everyone.

"Don't tell me it means to wipe out the whole island?!"

"No way..."

"Oh no..."

"Maybe it's just hopeless..." Lucy begins to cry. "Is it gonna end for all of us here?" Natsu watches a terrified Lucy.

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, go full power!" Erza ordered.

"I don't have time to draw runes!" Freed said.

"There's plenty of other kinds of defensive magic you can do with letter based magic!" Levy stated.

"Th-That's right." Freed said.

"That's our Levy!" Bickslow cheered.

"Everyone! Focus all your magic power on Freed and Levy!" Lisanna said.

"Everyone hold hands!" Mira holds out her hand.

Natsu holds his hand out for Lucy. "We're not gonna let it end here!" He takes her hand.

Lucy nods in agreement. "Right! I refuse to give up!"

"Everyone, join your power together as one! Let's show this creature the bond of our guild!" Gray holds hands with Lucy and Juvia.

Laxus holds his hand to his grandfather. Master Makarov cries tears of joy. "That's right! Let's all go home together!"

"Natsu, Erza, Snow, Yuki, Cana, Gildarts, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Genie, Shiloh, Lily, Master Makarov, Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Gray, and Lucy hold hands together.

"To Fairy Tail!"

Acnologia then releases his Roar, a massive beam that makes the bodies of the Team Tenrou tremble, and creates an immense explosion that eradicates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing but a crater in its place.

* * *

From Grimoire Heart's airship, Zeref, who watched the island disappear before his eyes, closes his eyes and says that it is over now while the airship flies away.

* * *

 _December 16th X784. Tenroujima. Acnologia annihilated the island. Then, Acnologia disappeared once more._

 _A search was conducted in the surround sea for the following six months, but no survivors were to be found..._

 _and so, seven years passed..._

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry that this chapter took forever.**

 **So what did you guys think of the little addition to the chapter?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	51. X791

**A/N: Chapter 50 already! Tenrou Arc is finally over! Who else is hyped up for the GMG Arc? *raises hand* without delay, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: X791**

 _X791, Port Hargeon._

 _Seven years have passed since Natsu and the rest disappeared without a trace from Tenroujima Island._

Romeo is at Hargeon Port staring at the horizon. Alzack and Bisca arrive and tell him that they should head back to the guild.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 4th guild master and Wakaba are aruging while Vijiteer is showing off a new dance he created. Nab comments that they have less jobs now but Warren says that this shouldn't concern Nab as he hasn't gone out for a job since the last 7 years. Jet compares Droy to Reedus, who has gotten thinner while Droy got fatter. The atmosphere gets heavy when Droy mentions that Levy is not going to come back.

Twilight Ogre aska Fairy Tail about the debt they owe them, but Macao convinces them that they will give it next month.

* * *

While searching for Tenrou Island, they find a girl standing on the ocean. When she sees them, she brings Tenrou Island out of the ocean. Once it's out, she starts floating towards the island. The members reckon this as a sign to follow her. They follow her and find Snow on the ground, collapsed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Twilight Ogre comes back to get money again. Just as Thibault attacks Romeo, someone kicks him across the room. "Who in the hell...?! Some of them get knocked out by shadows while others either get frozen or punched.

Natsu grins at everyone. "We're home!" The Tenrou Team stand at the entrance of the Guild.

Happy jumps in excitement. "Sorry it took us so long, everyone!"

"What is this tiny guild?" Master Makarov asked.

Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo stand their speechless. "For real?!"

"You're all so young!" Laki cries tears of joy.

"You haven't changed in seven years!"

"What happened?"

"Um..." Lucy starts to explain the whole situation.

 ** _Past..._**

When Jet found Snow, they try to wake him up. When he wakes up, he looks a bit different. His bangs now cover only the right side of his eye. Snow asks everyone why they came and why do they look so aged. Alzack and Bisca find Genie buried. When Snow asks where everybody is, the girl shows them and introduces herself as Mavis Vermilion, the first guild master of Fairy Tail. After finding everyone, Mavis then comments on what a fine guild Fairy Tail turned out to be.

 _ **Present..**_

"And then she was gone." Master Makarov finished.

Natsu looks at Romeo who is speechless at the moment. "You've gotten big, huh, Romeo?"

"Welcome back, Natsu-nii... Everyone..." Romeo warmly welcomes them back with tears flowing his face.

 _Later on..._

The members of Fairy Tail throw a massive party to celebrate the Tenrou Team return after seven years. "Cheers!"

Natsu learns that Romeo has developed quite a good skill in Fire Magic, hearing that -behind his father's back- Romeo has been studying under ex-Element 4 member Totomaru, who has opened a school and informs Natsu that Totomaru still hates him. Gajeel smiles from hearing what his old comrade is doing.

Macao tries to convince Makarov to take back his position as guild master, but Makarov decides to let Macao keep the position for the time being.

Erza displays her amazement at hearinmg that Bisca and Alzack have gotten married, and more-so that they have a daughter named Asuka.

Master Makarov inquires into Kinana's well-being, with Kinana replying that she can't remember much of her past, but that she keeps hearing a kind voice asking to hear her thoughts.

Suddenly, five Mages appear at the entrance to the guild. The returned Fairy Tail members are shocked to see Lyon, Sherry, Toby, Yuka and Jura of Lamia Scale, but the older Fairy Tail members welcome them warmly, commenting on how both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus helped with the search for Tenrou Island.

The Lamia Scale Mages join in with the party.

"After all, in these seven years, Lamia Scale has become the number two guild in Fiore." Sherry informed. "Too bad for you, Lucy-san."

"Then Pegasus is number one?" Lucy asked.

"You really think that's possible?!" Toby exclaimed. "How can you even suggest that?!"

"Cool it." Yuka said. "No. It's not Pegasus."

"Come, let's change the subject." Jura places his hand on Snow's shoulder. "What's important is that everyone is safe." They look over at Lyon who is staring at Juvia.

"I-Is this what they call love at first sight?!" Lyon rushes to her side, claiming he the experience. Juvia blinks at him in confusion.

"He came right out with it!" Lucy said.

"I can tell, this is gonna get really complicated!" Gray complained.

Juvia backs away from Lyon. "W-Wait, this means... Juvia... Pandemonium!" She exploded.

"She's got quite the imagination." Lucy commented.

"Gimmie a break!" Gray begged.

"By the way..." Gildarts said. "I found out I'm Cana's dad!" He forms a happy expression and starts to speak in a soft voice.

"Cut it out! Don't get all clingy!" Cana easily gets irritated with him.

Gildarts picks her up. "I can't help it! I'm so happy!"

"Do something about that goofball face!" Cana pushes him away. "But first put me down!"

"Couldn't they have dealt with this in a more dignified way?" Warren asked.

"I guess they don't intend to keep it a secret..." Vijeeter commented.

Alzack holds up a sketched photo of Asuka and shows it to everyone. "Ta-daaa! This is Asuka!"

"She looks exactly like you two." Wendy commented.

"I see. She reminds me of Wendy. She's very cute." Lily complimented.

"Hey..." Gajeel said.

Wendy runs away crying. "Even Lily!"

Lily turns pale. "Huh?! What did I say?!"

Lucy looks at everyone in the guild. _"It's as noisy as ever. For us, about a week passed, but for those who stayed here, seven long years have gone by. A hard, lonely seven years... When I think about how everyone was waiting for us all this time..."_ A sad look forms on her face. _"...it makes me sad."_

* * *

Lucy decides to pay her father a visit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makarov is informed by Jura about a certain guild, Lyon asks Gray if he knows two Mages by the name of Ultear and Meredy, Natsu frantically searches his now run-down house for an important item, and Bisca and Alzack inform Erza about the news on Jellal.

* * *

As Lucy travels to see her father, she expresses her annoyance that Natsu and Happy have decided to tag along with her. When she arrives at the Love & Lucky Guild, Lucy inquires about her father, only to be informed by an incomfortable receptionist that her father passed away one month eariler.

While the three head home, Natsu and Happy are pained to see Lucy's sadness at the loss of her father.

* * *

At the Twilight Ogre Guild, Makarov, Erza and Mira are discussing Fairy Tail's debt with Twilight Ogre's master Banaboster. When Banaboster brings honor in the equation as well, the three Mages agree to pay Twilight Ogre back. But not just the money they owe, but seven years worth of pain and suffering the Fairy Tail members experienced too.

Outside Twilight Ogre, Macao and Wakaba suddenly spot Natsu approaching, and warn him off, thinking he wants to join the fighting too. However, Natsu and Happy walk past with empty faces, confusing the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy sits in a park contemplating her situation. Suddenly, her Landlady appears, grabbing her and dragging her back to her apartment and throwing her inside. When Lucy looks around, she realizes that everything is perfectly clean and in place, and that there are a stack of presents sitting on her table. When she inquires about them, the Landlady says that one arrived each year for seven years. When Lucy looks at them, she realizes each is a birthday present sent to her from her father. However, one last package arrived that morning, containing a letter from her father. As Lucy reads, she learns of her fathers newfound excitement in life and his constant belief that she would be safe. Finally, after reading her father's last words of love, Lucy bursts into tears, stating that she loves him in return.

Outside, Natsu and Happy arrive with a job, and are encountered by the Landlady, who tells them to leave Lucy alone for a moment. She states that with the last letter, Lucy also received enough money to pay off her rent, granting her access to her apartment again. Natsu and Happy are shocked by this, but still call out for Lucy to join them on their job. Once saddened, but now accepting of her father's fate, Lucy calls out for them to wait for her, and the three head out together.

* * *

 **A/N: So there is the chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be the Magical Ball.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	52. Magical Ball

**A/N: Here is the next chapter everyone! If you are confused about the last chapter. Snow has a new power. You will know that power in the GMG arc. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Magical Ball**

 _At the Fairy Tail Guild..._

Natsu is searching for a job. Happy presents him with one, which requests the capture of an escaped convict named Velveno. Lucy shows up and states that it is perfect, since she has no money. The cilent's name is Balsamico and Macao comments that he is hosting a Magic Dance Ball; a dance for Magicians only. Natsu wants to go, but Lucy tells him that he needs to know how to dance first.

 _Outside..._

Lucy tries to teach Natsu how to dance, but he steps on her feet. Meanwhile Mira explains to Romeo what social dancing is.

Snow and Yuki show up and Yuki tries it out. "That looks like a fun game!"

"It's not a game!" Lucy corrected.

Yuki strips off his shirt. "Let me do it, too!"

Lucy kicks him away. "You just disqualified yourself!"

Snow sighs and puts his hand on his forehead. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the more better brother..."

"I was once known as the 'Dancing Demon', so if you want to learn social dancing, leave it to me." Erza said. "Requip! All right, Natsu! Let's go!"

"Nah, I'll pass." Natsu nervously chuckled.

"No excuses! Dance is all about...fighting spirit!" Erza grabs Natsu and spins him around.

"I'm gonna throw up!" Natsu screamed as he spins around.

"Anybody who dances with Erza always gets sick to their stomach. You can see why she was called the 'Dancing Demon'." Happy informed as he shakes in fear.

"I guess I'll have to be the one who teaches Natsu how to dance." Lisanna said.

"No, I'm gonna take a little break..." Natsu struggles to sit up.

Then, Lisanna spins him around, like Erza. "That's it, Natsu! Let your shoulders relax!"

"I can't take it anymore!" Natsu yelled.

Elfman shows up. "How can an adult be that delicate?! And you call yourself a Man?!"

"Elfman, up you're next." Erza grabs him and spins him around.

"A Man...gets sick!" Elfman shouted.

"Is this social dancing? It's lovely!" Wendy commented, admiring the act of dancing.

"Shall we dance?" Warren reaches his hand out and offers her to a dance.

Wendy nods her head and takes his hand. "I'd love too." Warren and Wendy dance normally.

"Huh! Wendy's great at dancing!" Happy approaches Carla.

"But why is she dancing with Warren?" Carla asked.

Happy gets down on one knee. "Shall we dance?"

"If you insist..." Carla takes his paw.

"Let's you and me try dancing, too!" Romeo said to Kinana.

"Sure! It looks like fun!" Kinana agrees to dance with Romeo.

Macao approaches Mira. "Would you give me the honor of a dance, young lady?"

"Of course." Mira replied.

"Yesss!" Macao cheered.

"Bastard! Taking advantage of this chaos is playin' dirty!" Wakaba argued.

"Shut up and get outta the way!" Macao pushes Wakaba away.

"Dad..." Romeo gets embarrassed of his dad.

Gajeel looks at Levy, catching her attention. "Hey!"

"W-What?!" Levy asked.

"Just so you know, I ain't gonna dance!" Gajeel said.

"Well, nobody's asking you to!" Levy argued.

"Levy, dance with me!" Jet and Droy ask her at the same time.

"What the hell? I said it first!" Jet said.

"I was first!"

"It was me!"

"No, me!"

As Jet and Droy argue, Gajeel and Levy start dancing. "I guess I have no choice if you're gonna be like that about it..." Gajeel said.

"But I didn't say anything..." Levy muttered.

"What the hell is that?!" Jet and Droy exclaimed.

"When it comes to dance, I'm the master!" Vijeeter joins the scene.

"Vijeeter, your dances are something else entirely!" Lisanna commented.

"To be frank, you're just in the way here." Erza added.

"This has become a big fuss right under my nose..." Lucy said. "But... Somewhere along the line, I lost my partner!"

"You called?" Capricorn appears out of nowhere.

"No, I sure didn't!" Lucy replied. Soon, Lucy begins to dance with Capricorn. "Huh... You're really good at dancing."

"As a member of the Heartfilla family, you need to be raised as a proper lady, Lucy-sama. Thus..."

"Yeah, yeah. But I think this is a little overkill..."

"That matters not. Let's take it from the top once more." Capricorn said.

Other guild members start to dance outside the guild.

* * *

 _Balsamico Palace..._

"We made it!"

"So the magical ball's gonna be held in this palace, huh?" Lucy asked.

"It was farther away than I thought." Snow said.

"That can't be helped. We're doing it for the dance!" Erza stated.

"You shouldn't have tagged along if you're only doing it to dance!" Lucy sweat dropped.

The doors opens up and a young woman stands there. "May I ask who you people are?"

 _"She's a real dish!"_ Warren mentally commented.

"There's no need to mentally shout that!" Lucy yelled.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm Aceto, daughter of Balsamico, lord of this palace." She introduces herself to the team.

 _"That's a name you'd probably bite your tongue saying!"_ Warren said.

They all hear his thoughts and shout at him in anger. "Warren!"

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!"

"We've accepted the request of your father, the Count." Erza informed.

"In that case, I'll show you in." Aceto leads them the way in. "This way, please."

 _Inside..._

"I'm Count Balsamico, the cilent." He greets them as he sits down on his daughter's lap.

Natsu laughs out loud. "He's not only got a sour name..."

"His face is sour, too!" Happy laughed.

"Clam it, you two!" Lucy yelled.

"Getting down to business, it's a little more complicated than what I wrote in the request." Balsamico informed.

"Let us hear the details."

"It's about the apple of my eye, my beautiful daughter..." Balsamico started off.

"What was her name again? Tonguebite-san?" Natsu attempts to remember her name.

"Aceto!" Balsamico corrected, yelling at Natsu.

Erza punches Natsu into a wall. "My apologises. Please continue."

"Actually, my daughter's husband will be decided at this evening's magical ball."

"What?! Her husband?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"For that purpose, I've got a ring that only comes out once every seven years. It's a precious ring that the Balsamico family has handed down from generation to generation." The Count claimed.

"Then Velveno has his eye on the ring?" Lucy asked, taking a look at the flier.

"Indeed. In truth, Velvet went after the ring seven years ago, but failed." The Count sighed. "As a result, though, the husband selection process was ruined."

"But with a face like this, even disguised, wouldn't Velvet be easy to catch if he tried to sneak into the ball?" Erza pointed out.

"He uses Transformation Magic and Magical Drain." The Count replied.

"Magical Drain? What's that?" Elfman asked.

"It's truly troublesome form of magic that lets him copy the magic powers of whatever wizards he touches for a short period of time." The Count explained.

"Huh! That ain't too shabby!" Natsu said like it was nothing.

"I want you to combine your powers and protect the ring from Velveno! Then capture the scoundrel and send him back to prison!" The Count ordered.

"We've got you covered!" Natsu said, giving him a thumbs up.

"We won't let you down, sir!" Erza added.

"And just to make sure, if we catch Velveno, you'll follow through with what was written on the request form..." Lucy reminded him about the reward.

"Indeed. I'll pay 4,000,000 Jewel in cash." The Count replied, promising the reward.

"Yesss!" Lucy cheered. "Cash! Right when I needed it the most!"

 _At Night..._

Wendy, Lucy, and Erza get ready for the ball, and Wendy notes that she should cast Troia on Natsu, since the dancers dance on floating, moving platforms.

Warren, Happy, Genie, Shiloh, and Carla are outside, watching the scene from communication Lacrima that Warren had previously set up.

"Where are Natsu and the others?" Lucy asked.

"There they are!" Wendy points over to the guys in the crowd.

Natsu notices the girls at the other side. "Lucy and the others are here, too."

"Then why don't we blend in with the other guests and dance?" Snow suggested.

"Th-That's... Man!" Elfman shouted.

"What are you so nervous about?!" Yuki teased.

"Still, is Velveno really going to show up at a glitzy place like this?" Erza asked.

"All we can do is look for a suspicious guy without ruffling any feathers..." Lucy replied.

A man approaches Erza. "Hey there, baby! No frownin' now! C'mon! Cut the rug with me!"

 _Outside.._

"A suspicious guy just invited Erza to dance!" Happy pointed out.

 _"Check him out!"_ Warren said.

 _Inside..._

 _"Gotcha."_ Snow and Yuki start towards him.

"Fine." Erza decides to dance with the man.

"Poor guy..." Lucy thought. Erza starts to spin him around. "I figured..."

"That the guy?"

"The world is spinning! I mean, more than usual!" The man said.

"You don't have enough spirit!" Erza spins him more.

Yuki thinks there's no problem between her and her man. "About Erza, we, uh..."

"...don't have to worry about her." Snow said.

Next a man asks Lucy to dance. "Shall we dance?"

"Y-Yes!" Lucy replied.

 _Outside..._

"Now someone asked Lucy to dance!" Happy exclaimed.

"He's suspiciously good-looking!" Carla commented.

"You should check him out." Warren said.

 _Inside..._

"So Lucy's next..." Snow looks over at Lucy who is about to dance with a suspicious guy.

"Let's go!"

However, a woman grabs Yuki and starts to dance with him. "Since you won't take 'no' for an answer..."

"...we have no choice but to dance!" Another woman grabs Snow and dances with him.

"What the hell's your problem?!" Natsu yelled.

"We didn't ask you!" Snow pointed out.

Elfman decides to carry the mission. "Alright! I'll handle this..."

"May I have this dance?" A woman asked.

"Man! This is what a Man is!" Elfman gladly dances with her. "I'm so happy I was born a Man!"

 _Outside..._

"It's fishy for a beautiful woman like that to go up to Elfman!" Happy stated.

"If she's Velveno, she probably intends to drain Elfman's Beast Soul power!" Carla added.

"The man who asked Elfman to dance is suspect!" Warren informed.

 _Inside..._

"We're on our way!" Snow and Yuki find a way to escape from the two ugly ladies. Yuki quickly freezes the floor. They spin them across the icy floor.

"How dreamy!" The women slide away.

They get rid of their partners and start towards Elfman.

 _Outside..._

"Elfman! Let Snow take over!"

"Forget it!" Elfman replied.

"What?!"

"When you're in love, the bigger the obstacle, the more fired up you become! And that is precisely... a Man!" Yuki tackles Elfman as Snow switch places with him.

"Time for a new partner." Snow takes her hand.

"You're a pretty nice-looking guy yourself." The woman commented.

"Being a guest here at the magical ball must mean you're a wizard too, right?" Snow asked. "What kind of magic can you use?"

"Oh, my. Before asking a young lady about magic, it's proper for a gentleman to say what kind of magic he does first." The woman stated.

"Unfortunately, I have no interest in being a gentleman." Snow scoffed.

"Oh? In that case, I'll show you mine first." The woman offered. "Ice-Make: Swan!"

"So you just happen to use the same magic as Gray?" Snow dodges the attack. "Alright, it's my turn! Black Dragon's Wing Attack!" He shoots streams of shadows directly at her, but she dodges it. They both land on the ground as the guests watch in entertainment.

"Okay, how about this? Ice-Make: Polar Bear!" It charges at Snow, but he dodges it.

"Black Dragon's Prison!" Snow traps the polar bear in the caged prison.

"I love it when it gets intense like this! Ice Bazooka!"

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Their attacks connect midair.

"If you'll excuse me..." Annoyed, Erza requips into her prince outfit. "You two, that's enough!" Erza slashes the two, putting an end to the battle.

"It looks like things have gotten out of hand, as usual..." Lucy commented as she continues to dance with the guy.

"Aceto-san has come out!" Wendy pointed out.

Soon, Aceto comes down with her father. "Aceto, it seems that you're so beautiful, no one dares ask you for a dance." Her father chuckled.

"You're dazzling beauty is too Manly!" Elfman complimented.

"Although I am a woman..." Aceto replied. "Excuse me. May I have this dance?" She asks Erza, who's dressed like a prince.

"Why not?" Erza agrees to dance with Aceto.

"Ah! Why is Erza dancing?!" Lucy said.

Natsu's too busy eating his food. "Don't ask me!"

Later, a young boy asks Wendy for a dance.

 _Outside..._

"Who the hell is that little kid?! He's way too young for her!" Warren complained.

"Relax!"

"The ball's over at midnight and it's nearly that time." Genie replied.

 _Inside..._

The clock starts to ring.

"W-What the...?!"

"It begins at last!" Balsamico announced.

"What begins?" Erza asked.

"The unveiling of the ring." Aceto responded. "That giant grandfather's clock only opens once every seven years, releasing a device that displays the ring."

"And following Balsamico family tradition, whatever man can obtain the ring from there has the right to propose to my daughter!"

 _Outside..._

"The man who get the ring..?!"

They discover that someone has been tied up.

 _Inside..._

"Okay! Those of you men who would propose to my daughter, go for that ring!" The Count begins the competition. All men rush to get the ring.

"If you're a Man, propose!" Elfman, too, rushes to get the ring.

"What would you even do if you proposed?!" Lucy asked.

Warren and Happy notice the boy was tied up by an afro guy and immediately warn Wendy that she is actually dancing with Velveno and she gets away from him.

After they find Velveno at the ball, he explains that he just wanted to marry Aceto, and she happily accepts.

* * *

 **A/N: There's the chapter, finally!**

 **Quick question: Do you guys want me to write The Key of The Starry Heaven's arc or do you want me to skip it and go straight to the GMG arc?**

 **Please let me know in the reviews!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	53. Invisible Lucy

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy, my lovelies!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Invisible Lucy**

Whilst transporting a load of cargo for a client, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla are encountered by the Jiggle Butt Gang, a group of large buttocked thieves out to steal their freight. After a lot of transportation sickness, some serious gas and a large amount of help from Wendy, the Jiggle Butt Gang is defeated and the load saved.

* * *

One day, while she is bathing, Lucy uses an ointment that she made seven years ago - an ointment that turns her invisible! Distraught, Lucy decides to get some help from Fairy Tail.

"What a mooch, Natsu!" Elfman teased as Max chuckles at the comment.

"Huh, so Lucy-nee literally booted you out?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah, even though I was there to invite her out on a job!" Natsu replied as he eats his bred.

"It's only natural she'd be angry. I hear you two sometimes even use her bath without asking." Carla stated. "That's a flagrant breach of manners."

"I agree. Even though you're on the same team, a line needs to be drawn." Erza said.

"Whenever you're out of money, come over here and I'll feed you." Kinana offered nicely.

"Although for inconsiderate jerks like you two, I'm sure this goes right over your heads." Snow commented.

"But I think she could've been a little nicer to us! That kind of behavior is the reason she'll never be able to snag a boyfriend!" Happy teased as the rest of Fairy Tail laughs at the idea.

"She's got her number!"

"Or even if she got a boyfriend, I bet he'd run away first chance he had." Max joked.

"She was born a 'lady' outside, but she's a barbarian on the inside."Macao added.

Elfman nods in agreement. "Mm. Only a Man who was truly wild could be a match for her."

"Lucy should learn a little from Team Shadow Gear's Levy!" Droy said.

"She should act more like a lady!" Jet added.

Levy smiled sheepishly "I'm not all that ladylike myself, but still..."

Lucy shakes her fist in anger, annoyed at everyone's jokes. "So I'm the butt of their jokes when they think I'm not here..."

Lucy douses Macao with a mug of beer, with Macao accusing that Wakaba did it. Lucy then proceeds with pulling Jet's ear, which in turn makes Jet attack Droy, who hits him back.

"Been a while since we've had a pointless brawl!" Snow happily joins in the brawl.

"What's going on all of a sudden?" Mira asked.

"Something about getting splashed with booze..." Romeo replied as he watches the fight.

Reedus is busy painting a picture of Freed, but it gets ruined by Macao. Reedus a chair in a direction where Lucy's standing, but dodges it as the chair hits Natsu while he was eating.

"What the hell are you doin'?!" Natsu yelled as he throws a chair at Snow.

"Asshole! You looking' for a fight?!"

"Don't bug me when I'm eatin'!" Natsu and Snow start to fight each other.

"Hah?! I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Snow punches Natsu who crashes into Nab at the request board.

"What the hell?!" Nab yelled.

"Move it! We're tryin' to have a fight here!" Natsu argued.

"Seven years have passed and you still haven't picked a job?!"

"I'm looking for the job that only I can do!" Nab yelled furiously.

Most of the guys in the guild, fight against each other while some of them get knocked back into a wall.

"What's going on?!" Wendy wonders why everyone is fighting without a purpose.

"Everyone, calm down! What started this?!" Mira asked.

"Leave them be. This is no different then usual." Erza stated, not wanting anybody to worry about the brawl.

"But at this rate, they'll destroy the guild hall!" Mira said.

A chair is thrown at the back of Erza's head, but she remains calm about it and continues to drink her beverage. "We can always fix it later." Then, a barrel hits her. "Not getting upset by every little thing is the mark of an adult." A large chair hits her again which makes the others worry about Erza. "Honestly, this bunch hasn't matured at all. If anything, they've become even more boisterous these past seven years..." When Erza turns around, a flying table crashes into her face. "Morons... You've taken it too far!" Now, Erza joins the brawl.

"Even Erza-san joined it!" Kinana exclaimed.

"I figured she would..." Mira commented.

Carla sighs out loud. "It looks like Erza hasn't matured any either."

Erza chokes Snow while sitting on Natsu who is struggling to get free.

"It's become a regular riot!" Lucy attempts to escape, but Natsu gets knocked back to a wall, crashing into Lucy causing her to yelp. "Ouch!"

"Lucy's... voice? And her scent, too..." Natsu recognizes Lucy and reaches out to find her. Natsu sniffs the air and realizes that Lucy is sitting in front of him. "Lucy, is that you?!" He asked with a grin. Natsu tries to touch her, but he grabs her breast by accident.

"Don't touch me there!" Lucy shrieked as she slaps Natsu.

Everybody stops fighting and hears what Natsu just said. "Lucy, he says?" Snow asked.

They all look around to find her, but she is not physically in sight. "Lucy's here?"

"I could hear her voice..."

"But I can't see her!"

"Lucy, where are you?" Happy asked.

Lucy gasped. "The cat's out of the bag!"

The guild gives Lucy some clothes as she sits down on a chair and tells them her story, with everyone bewildered. "I see. So that's what happened..." Max recalled.

"What a weird sight..."

"S-Stop staring at me like that, I'm getting embarrassed." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Creepy!" Everyone commented, freaked out by the invisible Lucy.

"Who's creepy?!" Lucy yelled in irritation.

"This is a real pickle... For now, we rounded up some clothes for you, but..."

"You can't change back to normal?!" Wendy asked.

"No... I came here because I thought you guys could do something..." Lucy replied.

"I don't see what the problem is. It could be a lot of fun, so let's go out on a job with you like that!" Natsu said in excitement.

"I can't go out like this!" Lucy said. "Doesn't anyone know of a way to cancel out invisiblity magic?!"

"Easier said than done..."

"Hmm..." Natsu thinks for a minute. "Okay! I have a good idea!"

"What?!"

Natsu engulfts his hand in flames. "Toasting you with flames will probably fix it!"

"Y-You have grounds to believe that?" Lucy sweats nervously.

"True, when I turn to stone that one time, he did the same thing to me." Erza recalled.

"But if we can't think of anything else, I guess that's the only way to go." Max said.

"Mm. If you're a Man, you'll do it without hesitation."

"I'm a girl!" Lucy commented.

"Alright, here I go, Lucy!" Natsu warned.

"I'll help you, Natsu-nii!" Romeo offered.

"Wait! I'm not mentally prepared yet" Lucy halted.

"Ready... go!" Natsu and Romeo throw their fire at Lucy who runs back and forth while burning.

"Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot!"

"Hmm, looks like it didn't work..." Natsu said.

"Of course it didn't!" Lucy yelled. She sits back down, crying a waterfall with buckets by her side.

"Keep your chin up, Lu-chan. I'm sure we'll find a way..." Levy comforted.

"Oui. I believe a time like this is made for me to step up." Reedus said.

"Do you have some kind of plan?" Lucy asked.

"Leave it to me... All I have to do is paint Lucy's face!" Reedus uses his paint tools and paint Lucy's face.

"Th-That looks like her and doesn't look like her at the same time..." Snow commented.

"Unlike the real Lucy, she's beautiful!" Happy teased.

Lucy looks at herself in the mirror. "I kind of have mixed feelings..."

"Hmm... Then what if i add this?!" Reedus paints her face a different style.

"Now this, I hate!"

"I can paint better than that!" Happy takes the paint brush and paints her face exactly like himself. "Finished! Looks just like you!"

"I'm not a cat!"

"That's right! Lucy's face is more like this, this, and like this!" Natsu adds more features.

"No, her eyes are more like this!" Snow changes her face a bit.

Lucy's face looks more disastrous. "H-Hey..."

"Mmm..." The guild examines her face.

"What do you mean, 'mmm'?!" Lucy snapped.

Max, Erza, Macao, Wakaba, Nab then try with the same result, as each of them has their own opinion on how Lucy should look. Lucy then proceeds to kick everyone for thinking her face is a toy.

Gray then uses his Ice Magic to make an Ice-Head Lucy. "I'm sure you have no complaints about this, right?!"

However it melts causing everyone to be creeped out again. "Creepy!"

"Don't be rude!" Lucy yelled. In the end, a picture of Lucy is taped to her face. "Hey... What's this?"

"A photo from when they did an article on us that time..." Mira replied.

"For now, make do with that, okay?" Kinana smiled.

"Well, this is better than before, but..."

"Y-You think so...?" Reedus scratches his face sheepishly.

"I'm back!" Wendy and Carla arrives to the guild.

"Where did you two go?" Romeo asked.

"Lucy's room." Carla replied.

Wendy then arrives and brings Lucy's Magic ointment and her keys. Lucy then thinks about asking her Celestial Spirits to help, however she wonders which one she could use. Happu suggests Gemini and Lucy summons Gemini, to no avail.

"I get it! Nice idea!" Natsu complimented.

Lucy throws Gemini and the blanket aside. "This doesn't solve anything!"

"Still, that's the spitting image if her..." Snow commented.

"Uh-huh! I transform into an exact duplicate. I can even copy memories and abilities!" Gemini explained.

"In that case, why don't we just say this is the real thing from now on?" Max suggested.

"Yeah. After all, the looks and powers are the same..."

"If anything, this one seems more mild-mannered and easier to get along with..."

"Enough!" Lucy yelled.

"Kidding! Only kidding!"

Levy and Freed continue analyzing what's on the Magic ointment. Freed then tries to use his runes to dispel the Magic, but fails.

As they continue to think, a pink mist appears and Lucy's clothes and everything on her starts to disappear.

Levy says that it's not just her body that's disappearing but her existence as well. As Freed talks about Lucy's non-existence, the Magic ointment bottle disappears as well. Carla then says that if Lucy is gone, then all her belongings will follow.

* * *

With this, Lucy's room then starts to disappear as well.

* * *

Lucy pleads, stating that she doesn't want this to happen, but she suddenly disappears altogether.

The rest of Fairy Tail then start wondering what they were doing or saying, signifying that they have also forgotten about Lucy's existences as a whole.

Lucy tries to talk to everyone and tells them that shes there, however it fails, as all of them have forgotten about her.

Natsu then shouts out that they have to get to work and mentions Lucy. From this, everyone starts to remember Lucy, causing her to reappear and the Magic to be dispelled.

Wendy concludes that the Magic was dispelled because Natsu remembered Lucy.

Lucy thanks Natsu, and Natsu responds that they are a team and will never be whole without her. Lucy tells them that she's going to get rid of the Magic ointment, however Happy slams into her, flinging the ointment bottle all over everyone, causing everyone to turn invisible expect Lucy.

"Maybe I do wish everyone was a little more level-headed..."

* * *

 **A/N: I've decided that I am going to do the key of starry heaven arc.**

 **Now for some reviews!**

 ** _Guest:_ I might have Snow and Yuki do a Unison Raid in the GMG Arc when they defeat Sting and Rogue ;)**

 ** _Guest:_ I was thinking about making Snow the Poison-Black Dragon Slayer in the key of starry heaven arc. Maybe i'll go along with it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	54. Aim For The Top

**A/N: WOW guys, it's been at least a year since i've updated any of my stories on here. I'm surprised I still remembered my password lmao. I've been so busy on Wattpad and shit, I forgot I had an account here too.**

 **So I decided to skip the Starry Heaven's arc or whatever. And just skip to the GMG arc. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Aim For The Top**

With the Infinity Clock destroyed and the Reborn Oracion Seis defeated, Fairy Tail begins celebrating. Legion Corps joins in on their fun, but return to Zentopia Church afterwards. Later on, Gildarts is informed about the Lumen Histoire by Master Makarov.

In addition, Fairy Tail's Team Tenrou learn about a new tournament in Fiore that challenges the overall strength of a Guild. Fairy Tail holds the title of the weakest while a formerly unknown reigins at the top: Sabertooth.

* * *

At the guild, Master Makarov proclaims that Gildarts will be the next master, but Gildarts has left a letter which says that he will leave and has only two wishes as a master.

* * *

 _Outside..._

"Still, the problem is more serious than I thought." Snow said, sitting on top of a ledge of a small hill.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, looking up at him.

"Gildarts and Laxus were monsters to begin with, but them aside, our power hasn't caught up to this time period." Snow replied.

"True. Even Natsu was given a run for his money by Max there..." Lucy added, making a point.

"And we're talking about Max-san..."

"What you said before really was just flattery...?" Max sighed, scratching his forehead with small tears in his eyes.

"I wonder if there's a way to boost our magic power all at once..." Happy inquired, thinking about a possible way to improve their magic powers.

* * *

 _In the Forest..._

They all decide to go to Porlyusica for some help. Porlyusica stares at them for a while with silence between them. After a while, she slams the doors in their faces. "Go home!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

"Porlyusica-san! Don't you have some kind of good medicine for us?" Lucy pleaded, trying to smile.

"Like the on that'll suddenly increase our power a hundredfold..." Natsu added.

"I suppose that would be too convenient..." Snow mumbled.

"You think...?" Yuki muttered.

Carla looks over at Wendy who looks sad or worried. "What's wrong, Wendy?"

"Nothing..." Wendy shakes her head, not wanting anyone to worry about her.

Porlyusica opens the door once again, holding a broom. "I hate humans! Go home! Go home!" She shoos them away while they get scared and run away.

"What is it, her turn to clean?!" Natsu yelled.

"What's with that old lady?!"

"She used to be Gramps' girlfriend!" Snow stated.

"Wrong, moron!" Porlyusica yelled.

Wendy turns around to look at Porlyusica one more time. After a couple of seconds, Wendy turns back around and runs back to the group.

* * *

 _Back at the Guild..._

Master Makarov tells everyone that he is retiring and Gildarts will be his successor, but Mira hands him a letter. In the letter, Gildarts says he does not want to be the master, and the only two orders he will give are for Laxus to return to the guild and for Makarov to be the 6th master. Mira then gives Cana another letter, which contains a 'call Gildarts' card. She tears the card, saying she does not need it. Master Makarov says that he will be the master until he dies and calls out for booze.

* * *

 _Back at the Forest..._

The group is tired of running and take a break to catch their breaths.

"Who's the one that suggested going to see Porlyusica-san?!" Lucy asked, resting on an outgrown root of a tree.

"Lucy..."

"That woman's a force of nature." Natsu groaned.

"I heard she was a misanthrope, but I didn't realize it was that bad..." Carla commented.

"Why should I count? I'm a cat..."

Wendy starts to tear up. The group notice her crying. "What's wrong, Wendy? Were you scared?"

"Hey, what's wrong?!"

"That old lady made Wendy cry!" Natsu yelled.

Wendy covers her face with her hands, shaking her head. "No, that's not it... I felt so nostalgic..."

"Have you met her before?" Carla asked.

"Uh-uh... I'm sure this was my first time... But it gave me such a familar feeling..." Wendy replied. "Her voice... Her smell... They're the same as Grandeeney!" This shocks all of them.

* * *

 _At the Guild..._

Max complains about Gildarts wanting the guild to be first place, though Erza says it is not bad to be ambitious. Then, they start talking about the other guilds that are strong and about how the Tenrou team's power froze during the timeskip. Romeo gives an idea to Erza about how they can be number one quickly but the others say they should not join "it".

* * *

 _At the Forest..._

"That old woman is Grandeeney?!" Snow asked.

"The same voice as the dragon Wendy is looking for?" Lucy added.

"What does that mean?" Happy asks Carla.

"Don't ask me!"

"Wendy, is that true?" Natsu asked.

Wendy sniffled. "I don't know!" She answers his question. "But... that smell... that voice... They're the same as my mother, the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney..."

"This needs to be checked out!" Natsu starts walking to Porlyusica's house.

"Wait!" Snow haulted. "Even if Grandeeney really has turned into a human, this wouldn't make any sense."

"That's right. Your guy's dragons too... They all disappeared seven years ago... More precisely, 14 years ago, in 777..." Lucy makes a valuable point. "Porlyusica-san has known Master for a lot longer than that. In other word, when the dragons were around, Porlyusica-san was around. That contradicts. They can't be one in the same."

"Reincarnation, transformation, doesn't look like there's much to go on there, huh?" Snow stated.

"No." Lucy agreed.

"True, now that I've calmed down and thought about it, you're right. It doesn't make sense." Wendy said. "Even though the voice and scent are the same, the tone and mood are completely different."

"And you told me before, that Grandeeney likes humans." Carla recalled.

"What if she hates cats?! What should I do?!" Happy commented.

Wendy stands back up. "Grandeeney is a kind dragon."

"I can't even imagine a kind dragon." Yuki commented.

"Especially after seeing Acnologia..." Lucy remembered.

 _"Acnologia..."_ Snow thought, remembering his father and they're last encounter on Tenou Island.

"Igneel is nice, too!" Natsu added. "What about Miyuki, Yuki?"

"Stubborn..." Yuki replied coldly with one word. Although, that's what Yuki saw in Miyuki at most times.

Suddenly, Porlyusica arrives and apologizes to them. "Sorry I wasn't nice!"

"Porlyusica-san!"

"You scared me!"

Wendy walks closer to her. Porlyusica has the courage to reveal something. "I have to hide. I'll talk to you. I'm not Grandeeney, the one you're looking for. I'm human, through and through."

"But don't you hate people...?" Natsu reminded her.

Porlyusica groans through her teeth. "You got a problem with one human hating other humans?!"

"No, no!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where your dragon is. I have no direct relationship with dragons." Porlyusica stated.

"Then what do you..."

"There is another world, different from this one. You know about Edolas, don't you?" She said. "I've heard that you've even met your Edolas counterparts."

"Edolas..."

"You mean..."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"From and Earth Lander's perspective, I would be considered the Grandeeney of Edolas." Porlyusica confessed. "Decades ago, I got lost and ended up on this world." This surprises everyone.

"Edo-Grandeeney..."

"A human over there!"

"Makarov helped me in my time of need. And I grew rather fond of Earth Land, so even though I had several opportunities to return to Edolas, I decided to remain here." She explained.

"Are any of the dragons humans over there, too?!" Natsu asked. "I mean, are they here?!"

"I don't know. I've never met them. Although, I did hear rumors about one human, but no one knows if he's dead or alive..." Porlyusica replied. "But I have talked to the Sky Dragon."

This catches Wendy's attention very quickly.

"We didn't meet directly. She spoke to me telepathically, I suppose through magic means. She said you people wanted to become 'strong'. But it may be possible for only the girl named Wendy." Porlyusica hands Wendy a book of spells written as Grandeeney directed and Wendy thanks her.

* * *

 _Back at the Guild..._

"We're home..." Natsu and the others return to the Guild.

"Oh, you're back, huh? Did you get good medicine?" Max asked.

"Just Wendy." Lucy replied.

Macao and Romeo are having an argument about joining "it". They ask why they are fighting. They vote about who does not want to participate and all the guild members, except the Tenrou team and Romeo, vote not going.

Natsu demands to know what "it" is, and Romeo replies that it is an event made to choose the no. 1 guild in Fiore called the Grand Magic Games. Master Makarov is reluctant about it, but when Romeo says that there is a reward for the winner, he quickly approves.

As the Grand Magic Games are in three months, Natsu says it is enough time for them to train and keep up with this era. The Tenrou team is clearly excited for the Games to start while the others think that it is a bad idea.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, it feels so great to be back in business!**

 **How have y'all been?**

 **I missed all of you!**


End file.
